


The Witch and the Wolf: Under the Full Moon

by mizzm29



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 115,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzm29/pseuds/mizzm29
Summary: Bonnie Bennett's life went from the simple small town cheerleader, to the town witch when a pair of brothers come blowing into town. The Salvatore brothers' sudden appearance triggers a rippling affect on Mystic Falls as well as its people within. Bonnie is one of those unfortunate souls that is affected. Her bloodline comes intact as her magic is triggered. Though a new witch, her powers exude off of her like it has always been there. Learning how to use said magic takes some practice to be able to use and control it. One of her acquaintances volunteers to be an experiment and through trial and error this acquaintance becomes closer. A little too close for comfort, as Bonnie would see it. Not wanting to tempt the fates of triggering something else out of the ordinary with this now considered friend. She escapes in hopes to not further complicate the new life circumstances she finds herself in.Disclaimer: I obviously do not own these characters as they are from the Vampire Diaries. I only seek to imagine them in various scenarios and explore the what ifs. Thanks!
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Tyler Lockwood
Comments: 98
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Bonnie trembled as the blood dripped from her nose and down her face. Extending her hands out with her palms facing towards the demon that was lunging towards her, she cursed herself for thinking that she could be safe. She could never be safe. Not after five years of pure hell. Forcing out the pulsing energy from her hands, she screamed out as the last of her energy was shot out at the monster who halted in his tracks. Its eyes went completely white as he fell over and its pulse faded out into nothingness. This nothingness was felt deep into her core as she collapsed onto her knees. Heaving as her mind thought back to five years ago, she never would have imagined she would find herself in such a state. Struggling to keep the air flow, she wheezed as her body began to sway and everything started to spin. Finding her eyes to the sky, she sought comfort in the full moon that glowed softly through the darkness. Hitting the cold dirt as she fell face first, she gasped as she shook all alone in the middle of nowhere. Looking at her fingers that twitched, she had no strength to move and wondered if this was it. Was she going to struggle and die all alone? Was it really her time to go? Feeling the tears well up in her eyes she felt her lip quiver as she choked out a cry. Crying and bleeding out in the middle of nowhere all alone was the way she was going to leave this world she told herself. The many regrets she had ran through her mind, the main one being that of chasing away the only person alive who truly cared about her. Had she known what she knew now she wouldn't of found herself in this situation. Now it was too late. She was gasping for air and stilled as her lungs collapsed. No longer able to breathe, her heart was next to stop as her body gave in out of pure exhaustion. No air, no heart beat, now all that was left was the confides of her mind as she gave in to her heavy eye lids that could no longer stay open. Closing her eyes she didn't worry about the fast approaching death that was knocking on her door. Instead she worried about the wolf, hoping that he escaped her unfortunate ending. 

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

It was the last night of Summer and everyone was soaking it up as they danced and partied like there was no tomorrow. Well almost everyone, everyone with the exception of Bonnie Bennett. Running her hands through her long wavy dark brown hair, she sat on the table swinging her legs that couldn't touch the ground due to her short stature as she people watched with her emerald eyes. It was a habit she had developed over the years. Mainly out of her family dynamics, her mother Abby had taken off when she was so young she couldn't even remember her face. She only knew her name and sadly her father was starting to become like her mother. Her father Rudy took her mother's absence hard as he buried himself in work, always finding himself on the road and never home. But Bonnie didn't mind, she had her Grams Shelia. Grams though very peculiar at times, was her saving grace and all the family she required. Though she couldn't understand why Grams forbade her from moving in until her eighteenth birthday, Bonnie still spent an incredible amount of time at her Grams house. She had learned from her Grams at a young age to always assess before you engage, you have to be prepared for anything. Taking in her surroundings before she interacted. She had grown up with everyone present, being as she was in a small town that one had to use a magnify glass to be able to even see on a map, but still she routinely gazed about the groups of familiar faces. The various memories of certain individuals played in her mind as her eyes found the owner to the familiar laughter that wafted in the air. Finding the owner to the said laughter she felt her lips twitch with a small smile. It was her twin. Okay not really her twin twin, but her best friend Elena Gillbert. Elena Gillbert was the it girl that looked like she stepped off the cover of a magazine. She was tall, long dark wavy hair, gorgeous brown eyes and a beautiful face that made all the boys swoon over her. Bonnie didn't mind all the boys swooning over her best friend and in fact was pretty used to it by now. This allowed her the space and time to people watch before Elena would wave her over to come and join in on the conversation or in other words save her from the mindless numb nuts crowding her. Shaking her head as she nodded for Elena to keep the conversation going with the group of devoted followers, she felt a soft breeze brush by her. Mindlessly gazing into the direction it had come from, she felt her chest tighten as a pair came walking towards the crowd of party animals hand in hand. 

Bonnie exhaled the breath that she had not realized she was holding before taking that as her cue to join in on the fun. Walking up to Elena who didn't say anything that particularly funny, she felt her eyes go wide with how some of the guys laughed a little too hard. "Wow am I interrupting," Bonnie asked flatly. Though she already knew the answer to her question, the feel of Elena's arm wrapping around her waist had her grinning. She knew the guys were envious of her at the moment as she leaned into her best friend who in turn leaned her chin onto her shoulder. "What are we talking about?" 

"Nothing really," Elena mumbled as she squeezed her friend. "Should we go dance?" 

"I thought you'd never ask," Bonnie smiled as she spun out of Elena's grasp and led her away from the pouting young men. "You need to stop stringing these simple minded boys along," Bonnie teased as she swayed her hips to the rhythm of the music blasting through the speakers that sounded as if they would crack at any moment now. 

Elena shrugged as she mimicked Bonnie's movements, "What can I do since I no longer have Matt to entertain me." 

Bonnie spun and dipped down until she worked her way back up with a raised eye brow, "And whose fault is that? Weren't you the one who broke it off?" 

"Chill out," Elena scoffed as she continue to move her hips in a slow circular motion. "Me and you both knew it was over for a while now. If anyone is deserving of a new it's Matty." 

Bonnie was proud of Elena, even if she was a heart throb she still had a kind heart. She is always so willing to face up to the hard things in life rather than run away from them. It was one of the reasons why she had become friends with Elena in the first place. It was an admirable trait that even today Bonnie could not say she could do if not for Elena being supportive of her to face the hard things. One being the stranger across the way that was watching her every move as he had his arms wrapped around the beautiful blonde haired blue eyed girl. She was everything opposite of Bonnie and yet she couldn't be hated. She was head cheerleader and party coordinator, hell she even put together this end of Summer bash that wasn't so bad if you asked Bonnie. Not to mention the fact that this said almost perfect person was a friend. Caroline. As if Caroline could hear her thoughts about her, she moved out of the embrace of the young man that Bonnie took notice of recently. "Hey guys," Caroline smiled pleasantly as she approached them. "Are you guys enjoying the party?"

"It's great," Bonnie grinned.

"Peachy keen," Elena added in almost a sarcastic tone that didn't go unnoticed. 

"What was that Elena," Caroline asked as if challenging her sarcasm. 

Bonnie quickly inserted herself between the two, "Thanks for a great party, but I think we should get some drinks to go. It's getting late. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight," Caroline said through tight lips as she watched the two walk away. 

"Ugh...I can't stand that fake bitch," Elena said as she stuck her tongue out in disgust. 

Bonnie knew that when her best friend started swearing it was time to get them out of there. Keeping one arm encircled around her small waist, Bonnie sighed as they started to walk away from the party. "We better get you home before you turn into a swearing sailor." 

"Leaving already," a pasty handsome young man appeared out of thin air making Bonnie jump. "Sorry to startle you," he chuckled as he held his hands up to show that he didn't mean any harm. "I'm new in town and was hoping you and your friend here could possibly introduce me." 

His pitch black eyes were alluring and though a little too pale for her liking, she couldn't deny the fact that she would bang him right here right now if he asked her to. At least in her mind she told herself knowing very well doing such an act out in the open was very inappropriate. "Umm...we were just on our way out," Bonnie said apologetically.

"C'mon Bon, don't be such an old lady. Let's show this foreigner how we small town folk like to have fun," she said very tipsy as she moved to entangle her arm with his. 

Bonnie watched as the young man stiffened and look to her nervously as if wondering if this was normal for a young woman to be so forward. "Uh...thanks, my name is Stefan," he nodded to Elena before extending his hand out to Bonnie. 

Reaching out to take his hand flashes of coldness, darkness, and death seeped into her as she quickly removed her hand from his grasp like she had touched something hot. Elena raised an eyebrow at her best friend, wondering why she was being so weird before turning her attention to the handsome stranger she so shamelessly held onto. "Her name is Bonnie and my name is Elena. Shall I give you a little tour?"

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest as she felt her heart pounding. She had never experienced something like that before as she shivered thinking of the coldness. This Stefan was good looking and polite for sure, but something about him seemed off. Following behind the pair, she tired to push out the odd feelings. Shaking the thought, she noticed Stefan glancing back at her, "Is everything okay," he stopped to ask as if he was genuinely concerned.

She wanted to say no right away and pry her drunken friend away from him, but the pleading look on Elena's face had her holding her tongue. "No, everything is fine," she lied as she excused herself. Finding that same spot she had sat on the table still vacant, she reoccupied the space as kept a cautious eye on Elena who was being a gracious tour guide to this new stranger that was giving her weird vibes. 

"Whose that," a deep voice spoke up at the thought of weird vibes. 

She didn't dare look at the guy standing next to her, nor did she need to. She already knew who it was without even looking, "He's a new guy in town." 

"Hmm..." the guy hummed as he took a can of beer. 

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you. It's got a lot of sugar and other bad stuff," Bonnie said as she heard him pop open the can. 

Tyler chuckled as he leaned against the table standing next to her, "Oh yeah? And why would you care. Are you my mom or something?" 

She shrugged as she finally took courage to look him in the eyes, "No but you're going places and I don't want you to ruin your chances of getting out of this small town." 

Tyler looked at the can in his hand before looking at the young woman who knew just the right shit to say to him, "And what if I don't ever want to leave this town?" 

"I didn't peg you as a simple minded boy. But maybe I was wrong, maybe you want to stay here and live in the shadows of your father. Either way do what you want," she shrugged as she hopped off the table to leave before she shared more than she should. It seemed to be the ongoing running theme she had with him since the end of their junior year party. She was really starting to dislike the idea of coming to these stupid parties as of late, she was finding herself sharing her observations more often then not. Taking a seat against a large oak tree, she kept an eye on Elena and that Stefan guy talking next to the water. Sighing as she folded her hands into her lap, she didn't realize that Tyler had followed after her. 

"You can't just unload that shit on me and just walk away," Tyler said as he moved to squat down and face her. "You're right about one thing I'm not simple minded like the rest of these idiots, but I've never lived in the shadow of my father got that," he clarified. "I will never be my father." 

Bonnie could see how his jaw tensed at the mention of his father. She had heard and seen just how hard Tyler's father could be in public, but his current reaction had her curious as to what was going on behind closed doors. Taking a better look at his profile, she liked the way his eyes looked underneath the moonlight. They shimmered with flecks of honey gold in the mixture of rich dark brown chocolate. She fancied it as a milky-way in the universe of eyes. "Okay...you will never be your father," Bonnie breathed feeling his intense stare.

Tyler stayed focused on the depths of her emerald eyes. They reflected of nature all around them, which was the place he liked to be in. Always out doors especially since, as Bonnie so easily figured him out, he had his parents namely his father who was always up his ass with everything. Tyler couldn't understand why her words had hit such a nerve that he had to confront her about it. Caroline had said worse shit to him about his family and it didn't cause such a reaction he was having at the moment. So why did it bother him so much coming from Bonnie? Maybe it was because of their end of the year junior bash or other Summer nights they shared in the last few months that had him feeling a type of way. Or maybe it was the fact that he had spotted her out in the crowd when he had first arrived to this party and watching as she so freely moved around this party as if she didn't have a care in the world. Whatever the reason, he knew he had fucked up as he let out a soft sigh. "Bonnie..." 

"Is there a problem over here," Elena spoke up causing the pair to glance in her direction with Stefan right on her tail. 

Caroline was next to approach the commotion going on as she glanced over to Tyler in confusion, "Tyler what's going on? I thought you were getting me a beer?"

Tyler rose to his feet as the stranger of the group stepped up to him, "I think you should leave."

As if he wasn't already irritated by Bonnie's comment, he glared at the stranger sizing him up. Stepping up to the guy, he held his head high as he looked the guy up and down knowing he could easily take him. "Do you even know who you're talking to?" 

"Tyler get lost," Bonnie spoke up causing everyone to look down at her. "You made your point now leave," she shook her head as she frowned. This was turning into a bigger problem then it needed to be. Scolding herself for not heeding to Gram's words about assessing the situation before engaging. She knew Tyler had something to do with it as she found herself always speaking before thinking things through when it came to him these past couple of months. 

Tyler was dumbstruck seeing the disappointment in her face. He had been an asshole to her for what? For being honest? For trying to help him out? She didn't deserve his assholish ways he thought as he turned bumping shoulders with the stranger. Pausing in his tracks as he felt coldness and death seep onto him, he looked at the stranger with a crazed look. Why did he feel that? And how the hell did he know what death felt like? Glancing over the the emerald eyes that stared up at him curiously, he remembered what he was doing and carried on. Making sure not to make anymore contact with the new guy he left with Caroline trailing him. 

"I can't believe he's Matty's best friend. He's such a prick," Elena spoke with disgust as she watched tweedle dee and tweedle dumb leave the party. Turning her gaze back to her best friend, she watched as Bonnie was sat staring at the pair leaving. She had a hunch that there was something going on between Bonnie and Tyler, but Bonnie insisted it was nothing. Elena wasn't so sure she could believe Bonnie after tonight. She had noticed the way that Tyler had watched Bonnie's every move and the way that Bonnie tried to ignore his. She thought back to the junior end of the year bash where Bonnie had all but disappeared out of thin air and reappeared by the end of the party. Okay maybe it was because it was partly her own fault for slipping out to make out with Matt in one of the rooms. But still, after that night things had been off between Tyler watching carefully over Bonnie and Bonnie really being Bonnie and ignoring his presence. By the time Bonnie had turned to look up at Elena, she blushed being caught for staring a little too long. 

"I'm fine now, you guys go ahead and carry on with your conversation," Bonnie blushed as she waved them off. 

"Why don't you come and join us," Stefan politely offered. 

"No it's fine really," Bonnie hoped he wouldn't pressure her. She wanted time to be alone to compose herself after seeing the I caught you look written all over Elena's face.

Elena was no fool as she eyed her best friend before glancing over to Stefan who continued to be a perfect gentle man. "Alright, please join us whenever you feel like it. We'll just be by the water. Shall we," he gazed over to Elena who all but forgotten her suspicions of Bonnie and followed him back to where they were originally sitting. 

Feeling relieved to finally being alone, Bonnie glanced down the way that Tyler and Caroline had wandered away. They were no longer in sight, but not out of mind. Bonnie sighed as she replayed the junior bash months ago and wondered if she could wash her mind clean of her stupidity. 

**End of the Year Junior Bash**

They had made it through another year of school and it was time to celebrate. Caroline was throwing a party at the Lockwood mansion, seeing as Tyler's parents had planned to be out of town so conveniently for the weekend. The Lockwood mansion was the biggest home outside of the Salvatore boarding school which was vacant over the years. The Lockwood family basically owned the entire damn town. All the businesses and gas stations all belonged to their family. It was a monopoly that Tyler's father planned to hand down to him one day. It had always been the plan, at least that was what Bonnie had heard. "It was planned since infancy," Caroline's words rang in her ears. Caroline was known to boast as she flaunted how her boyfriend of the last few years had it all planned out for them. They would graduate high school, go to the nearby college like most of the town did, and return back home to be married and live a happily ever after. Blah, blah, blah was what Bonnie heard. Why Caroline had to share her life plans with her, she had no clue. But she nodded as she walked with Elena towards the mansion. 

"If me and Matty disappear don't come looking for us," Elena wiggled her eyebrows at her best friend.

Bonnie coughed a laugh as she nudged her shoulder into Elena's, "If I disappear don't come looking for me either. I'm probably going to find the Lockwood fortune." 

"And when you do, you better give me half," Elena joked lightheartedly. 

"I guess I can share a little bit," Bonnie laughed as they made their way into the mansion to see how jam packed it was. It was as if the entire school had decided on coming. Bonnie couldn't blame them, it was gorgeous mansion with history painted all over. Not only was the mansion one of the largest, it was one of the oldest. Though it was renovated, it still had that historic charm. Smiling to herself as Elena drifted over to Matt, she watched as she so effortlessly slipped her arm onto his. They were such a cute couple and honestly Matt brought out a softer side to Elena that Bonnie liked. Respecting her friend's space, she moved through the throngs of people and thought of how cool it would be if she really did find some kind of hidden treasure. Taking a water bottle in hand, she was impressed to find it in a fancy glass. It didn't surprise her that the water was in a glass bottle, she expected nothing less as she walked into what looked like a study room. Seeing the rows of books on the shelf, she let her fingers brush along the spines of them and stopped as one called out to her. Confused by the pull she felt towards the book, she turned and noticed it was an older leather bound book. She didn't know what compelled her, but she found herself pulling out the book to see that it was a book on the history of Mystic Falls. Opening the book, she noticed out weather the pages were and carefully thumbed through them as a name caught her eyes. "Bennett," she breathed intrigued finding her ancestor's name. It was linked to the Salvatore's as property. She felt her chest tighten knowing very well what that meant. Unlike Tyler's family who owned the whole damn place, her family didn't come from money. They were brought here despite their own free will. Grateful that she didn't suffer the same afflictions her ancestors did, at the same time she felt she was still suffering. She was one of three colored kids in the small town, two of which were siblings. By the time junior high hit, they were long gone staying with cousins to be with more kids that were like them. Bonnie couldn't blame them, at times she wanted to do the same, pick up and leave to be with people who were more like her. But Grams did well to teach her that Mystic Falls, no matter how white it was was in fact her home. She belonged, Grams' words reminded her as she closed the book shut. "This is my home," she told herself out loud as she thought of what Grams would say.

"Is it now," someone startled her out of her own thoughts. Gazing over to Tyler who stood with an eyebrow raised at her, she snapped the book shut as he walked over to take it out of her hands. Glancing at the book, he shrugged and tossed it on the desk. "Out of all the books you choose the shittiest one. There's nothing exciting about this damn town."

Bonnie walked over to the desk and picked up the book before putting it back on the shelf, "It's good to know where you come from." 

He coughed a laugh as he took a swig from his can of beer, "And where do you come from Bonnie Bennett?" 

"My ancestor was a slave unlike yours that were slave owners and Native American rapist," she said smugly. 

Tyler was not expecting that answer as he raised his eyebrows in amusement, "So they were conquerors? Nice." 

"I wouldn't be proud of that if I were you," she countered. 

"So you would rather I be proud of being on the receiving end as a slave being owned," Tyler spoke faster than he could actually think. 

Bonnie wouldn't stand for it as she glared at him, "Are you sure you're not a modern day slave? It seems like your parents own you and your life that was planned since infancy."

Tyler knew Caroline had a hand in that insult. He loved the girl, but damn she could not keep her fucking mouth shut for the life of her. "Having my life planned and having my life owned are two completely different things." 

"Are they," she challenged him. "Did you plan it or did your parents? If you planned it good on you, if it's the latter I would say good luck to you. It's going to be a long and hard road pleasing your masters." 

"Fuck Bonnie you're ruthless," he chuckled somewhat offended but still amused.

"And you're an asshole," she smiled sweetly as if she was giving him a compliment. 

He sighed as he looked out the the window to see it was a full moon out tonight. He didn't know what it was, but as of lately he had the longing to be out in nature especially under the full moon. It made him feel powerful and strong compared to as Bonnie had caught on, when it came to how he felt against his parents. "Maybe we should get some fresh air," he suggested. 

"Where's Caroline," she asked. 

"She's somewhere around making sure everyone is having a good time," he responded with a small smile. "Will you please accompany this asshole so that I can prove to you that there is more to me than that?" 

"Tyler you don't have to prove anything to me. I was helping you see what you were doing in that moment," she tried to reassure him. "If anything I would rather hunt around this mansion for your family fortune and free the slaves like yourself." 

"Okay enough of the slaves jokes. I get it, I'm an asshole that needs to read up on history. Now will you please walk with me outside," he asked as if almost begging. 

Bonnie didn't have to and in fact she didn't want to, but the look in his eyes made her grip her glass bottle and nod. Watching as Tyler showed her his pearly whites, she grinned as he led her through the crowds. Reaching back to take her hand in his, she couldn't understand why his hand felt so warm and so comfortable to hold. He could probably lead her off the damn cliff and she would still hold his hand. She didn't know why, but it felt right and it caused a stir deep in her core. Breaking out into the cool night, she quickly withdrew her hand from his and folded her arms over her chest to shiver like she was cold. When in reality the shiver was due to the fact that she lost contact with him. Walking out into the beautiful flower garden, she found themselves in the center of it all and watched as two of her classmates scattered away sheepishly. Taking a seat at the emptied bench, she gazed up to the full moon and smiled. It was such a glorious sight to behold as she basked in its soft glow. "It feels nice," she breathed as the moonlight beamed its soft rays down on them. 

"It does," Tyler smiled as he stared up at the moon. "When I'm out in nature, especially on the full moon I feel so strong..." 

"Like you were meant to always be one with nature," Bonnie added as if she knew where he was getting at. 

"Yeah," he nodded as if she was getting him. "As of late I itch to be outside. I want to bask in its glow," he said turning to her. Grinning as he saw her doing exactly what he was describing, he took a seat next to her. Closing his eyes, he held his head high as if pointing to the moon with his chin and he felt it. He felt the moonlight wash down on him and his worries. He felt the soft warmth fill him deep to his core. He felt a lot of things good as he glanced over to see the emerald greens staring over at him. They looked curious with no judgement which made him ask, "What?" 

"The moonlight looks good on you," she replied as she turned to look up at the moon and enjoy the quiet company of the asshole sitting next to her. After a comfortable silence shared between the two, it was Bonnie who broke it first. "Did you want to head back inside?" 

"Honestly...no," he chuckled. "But if you wanna..."

"No it's fine," she waved off his politeness. "We can sit out here for a little while longer. I just thought that you had better things to do." 

"Getting fucking wasted gets old sometimes. Plus I have my future to think about. We're going to be seniors next year and I need to make some changes. What about you? Why don't you ever drink," he asked as he nodded to her water bottle. 

She shrugged as thought about it, "I like to be aware of the changes around me. I don't need substances to have a natural high." 

"Holy shit you're either a saint or an old lady," he teased earning him a wack on the arm that made him laugh even harder. 

"I'm proud to be an old lady thank you very much," she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. Not knowing how long she was out with Tyler, she knew that Elena was probably looking for her and Caroline for him. Standing on her feet, she stretched her arms as she yawned. "Well being such an old lady I think I'm gonna head in and check on Elena before heading out." 

He didn't know why he felt so alarmed by her saying she was going to leave as he too stood on his feet. "So soon? You're not gonna go dance with some lucky guy?" 

Bonnie smiled at his sweet compliment, "Not many guys ask me..." 

"Will you dance with me," he cut in as she looked at him suspiciously. They were standing in the middle of the garden and could barely make out the music. But as if knowing this, he clapped his hands and the entire garden lit up with white lights to illuminate their surroundings. Pulling out his phone, he picked a random slow song from his R&B play list and turned the volume up all the way. Tucking it back into his pocket, he extended a hand out to her, "May I have this dance?" 

Whether he knew it or not this was the most romantic thing to have ever happen to her. She chuckled as he placed his other hand behind his back and slightly bowed. Shaking her head she did a curtsy as if she had on a dress before taking his hand. Allowing him to lead her around in the garden, it was the warmth of his hands on hers as well of her hips that had her feeling as light as a feather. Laughing as she was spun and effortlessly dipped down, she hopped back up and was surprised as she lifted in the air. Extending her arms up and out, she felt as if she were flying underneath the moonlight as Tyler easily spun them until she was back on her feet. When the song came to an end, Bonnie embraced him tightly and thanked him for the best dance she had ever had. Gazing up at him, she froze as she realized just how close his face was to hers. Though he towered over her it wasn't threatening, it was in fact comforting, that consistent word she seemed to associate with him. Feeling his forehead lightly press against her own, she closed her eyes as she began to bask in the rays of Tyler Lockwood. 

"Tyler? Tyler are you out here," Caroline's voice echoed in the air. 

It was her voice that brought the two back down from cloud nine and the voice that had him staring down at the beautiful woman in his arms. Maybe he would let Caroline catch them like this. Maybe he'll let her get mad and break things off so he could continue to hold this magnificent woman in his arms. Maybe then he'll get to explore the unknown that he had fantasized about since they were young of Bonnie Bennett. There were so many maybes running through his mind, but the one thing he knew for sure was the look of guilt in Bonnie's eyes as she pulled away ashamed. "Go," she mouthed. But how could he go when he felt so fucking alive? He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way as he moved to step towards her again, to have her move back again. Shaking her head, she turned away from him as if giving him no other choice to do what she was saying and go. 

"Hey Bonnie," Caroline said surprised to see her standing alone as if she was contemplating something. "Have you seen Tyler?" 

She didn't know why she was teary eyed but she was as she shook her head, "No." 

Caroline was torn on whether or not to ask Bonnie what was wrong. But she decided not to, she had to give Tyler a piece of her mind for disappearing on her. Why he was always playing hide and seek with her was beyond her. "Well...if you see Tyler will you let him know I'm looking for him?" 

"Sure," Bonnie sniffled grateful that Caroline didn't offer to console her. When Caroline had left calling out Tyler's name, Bonnie turned to see the vacant area where this said young man was standing moments ago. Moving to sit back down on the bench she let out a heavy sigh as the tears escaped her eyes. She felt pathetic for shedding tears as she caught them in the palm of her hands. Why am I crying? It was only a dance, she scolded herself as she looked up to the moon. It was then that she realized just how alone her current circumstances made her feel. Her mother left her before she even really go to know her, her father too consumed in his own grief to see that she was right in front of him, her Grams loving her from a distance with her particular rules, and Elena who did shower her with love as long as she wasn't busy with her current boy toy. These were the important people in her life and quite honestly they were not giving Bonnie the love and attention she craved. Coughing a laugh through her tears, this was proof that Tyler was indeed an asshole. She couldn't believe a jerk face like Tyler Lockwood would provoke such feelings she thought she had buried deep down to her core yet here she was crying like a fool. Letting a few more tears fall from her eyes, she wiped her eyes as she pulled up her big girl panties and made her way back inside the mansion. The numbing affect from crying started to set in as she walked through the crowds of people. Eyeing the bottle of vodka, she went to reach for it to feel her being pulled away. Confused as she was walked away from the alcohol she suddenly wanted to try, she turned to snap at Elena to see it was Tyler. When he had successfully pulled her into the library, he told the people in there to get lost before locking the door. Standing completely lost by this situation, she didn't know what was happening as he turned to face her. 

"What are you doing," he said with scrutiny. "Were you about to drink?"

"What the hell Tyler why would you care if I did or not," she snapped right back. "It's a party isn't it? People drink at parties." 

"Yeah, but you're not just anybody. You're you, Bonnie fucking Bennett! You don't drink and you most definitely don't drink at parties," he hissed in frustration. 

She threw her hands up in the air completely confused, "Are we fighting? Tyler what the hell is happening? We've barely ever talked all throughout Elementary, Junior High, and now high school. What the hell is different?" 

Tyler was at a loss for words. She was right. Since when did he give a fuck about her? Yes he took notice of her when they were younger, but he never had the guts to do anything about it. Instead Caroline had made the first move on him and it was then that he grew some balls and even got a bit cocky, self absorbed have you. But this facade all came crumbling down when he so stupidly followed her into the study. Seeing how she intently read the book as if she were the only one in the room and not at the party of the year. Then the way they just clicked in the garden. It was magical and breath taking to see just how this beauty shined in his arms. He was on a natural high as he stayed hidden in a little nook between some of the bushes that gave him a clear view of the middle of the garden where Bonnie stood. Waiting and watching as Bonnie didn't rat him out, he could hear the sadness in her voice. He wondered why she was so sad and watched as she sat catching tears in the palm of her hands. This made his heart ache for her as he watched her put on her brave face to return back to the mansion. No longer hearing Caroline's voice, he followed Bonnie back inside and watched as she went reaching for the very thing she told him she did not like. On instinct he reached out to take her away. He wanted her to take away her sadness, but not by the means of alcohol. He along with others in life had taken that path to ease the pain but he knew first hand it never worked. The pain was still there even after the alcohol wore off. And now he found himself locked in the library with the girl who was making him act all out of the norm. "You said you wanted to see my hidden fortune right? Come with me," he let out a sigh of relief at his quick thinking. Moving to the fire place, he moved a knob on the mantel that had it softly rumble before sinking back and shifting behind the wall next to it. Revealing the secret entrance, he heard her softly gasp and grinned to himself. Turning back to her, he held out his hand to her, "C'mon." 

Bonnie hesitantly moved to take Tyler's hand, as she was led into the darkness. Stepping into it, the room lit up and the mantel moved back into place. Gazing around, she marveled at the various paintings and artifacts that adorned the walls like a miniature museum. Soft whispers lured her to an ivory necklace that had stones of all colors it seemed in a shape of what she thought looked like a moon. She could've sworn it glowed as she pressed her hand against the glass. "That's so beautiful."

"It's said to have belonged to my great great grandmother who you so claimed was raped by my ancestors. But I can tell you it's not true. She left her tribe and everything she knew for my great great grandfather. She loved him and he loved her. So to prove it he had this made for her. He said he would give her the sun and the moon which is why there are gems on one side and a clear canvas on the other to represent each of them," Tyler said proudly remembering the history that he was forced to learn and now grateful to his mother for doing so. 

"I guess romance runs in your family," she teased as she moved around to look at the other things in cased around the room. Tyler on the other hand took a seat at the desk that monitored the entire house. It was probably a good thing that he was showing her this room so he could delete the footage of the party. Though he really didn't care if his parents found out, he would rather not have another lame ass lecture of being responsible and shit like that. Deleting the footage, he didn't realize Bonnie had moved around to stand over his shoulder to see what he was up to. By the time he had deleted and set the program to restart by tomorrow afternoon, he turned to see that she now stood only a breath away. Seeing the emerald green eyes like windows to nature, he felt the need to touch her as he cupped her face in his hands. Examining the most intriguing artifact in the room, her smooth dark chocolate skin to her full lips drew him in. He had to get a taste of this natural beauty. Leaning in for the kiss, he stopped at the sound of her voice calling his name. Unsure if he had heard her, he looked at those plump lips that repeated his name like it was a sin. "Tyler we shouldn't," Bonnie found herself saying though she stood her ground not inching away from his touch. 

"Why not," he asked as he searched those greenest of green eyes.

"You love Caroline," she said trying to talk some sense into herself as well as him. 

"And who do you love," he countered. He had to know as if her answer would be the death of him.

Bonnie honestly didn't know what to say as she pulled away. Standing up straight, she cleared her throat as she glanced at the monitor to see Elena looking for her, "I have to go." 

"Bonnie please, don't shut me out. I'm not like the rest of them," he begged as he stood before her. 

"Tyler are you nuts?! I told you we can't. You have a girlfriend who you've been with for years. Don't ruin a good thing for whatever is going on tonight," she coughed a laugh at her pitiful situation and moved to create more space between them. 

"And what is going on," Tyler asked trying to figure out why his brain could not connect the fucking dots. He was in fact taken. Though Caroline could be a little much at times it was in fact a good thing like Bonnie was saying. But yet his body and his emotions felt tied to the woman with emerald eyes who was moving away from him. He was on the verge of ruining a good thing with Caroline, all for the sake of Bonnie as he awaited her answer. 

Bonnie felt trapped as two paths were presented before her. Should she say fuck it all and throw herself at Tyler or should she keep her common sense and get the hell out of there? Inhaling deeply she gazed at the sun and moon necklace before gazing at Tyler who searched her eyes for answers. "I'm not the only one who decides in this situation. Honestly answer me this, do you love Caroline?" 

He knew the answer, yet he didn't say it right away. She had to understand as he let out a sigh of frustration, "Look..." 

The hesitation and the oncoming explanation was all she needed to verify what she already knew. Holding up her hand to stop him, she gave him the best smile she could muster up, "I should go. Will you let me out please?" 

Disheartened by her rejection, he moved to press the knob to let her out. Seeing as she booked it for the door, he hoped that she would keep going and not look back. He was going to suffer this alone he told himself as he plopped down onto the sofa glaring at the couple who attempted to enter. Closing his eyes as the door clicked closed when the couple retreated, all he could think about were those damn emerald eyes and the luscious lips of the forbidden fruit named Bonnie Bennett. 

**Back at the party awaiting Elena**

Bonnie had waited and waited until she couldn't wait anymore. The party had basically died out as the wee night hours turned to that of the morning. Though the party was over and most had left, Bonnie was nestled against the tree drifting in and out of sleep as Elena continue to talking with this handsome stranger. "What the hell is left to say," Bonnie grumbled as she forced herself to stand. Feeling a bit light headed on her initial stand, she balanced herself against the tree before she made her way over to the couple who seemed to be too consumed in each other's company to realize what time it was. "Sorry to interrupt but it's late," Bonnie said as she looked dead at Elena. 

Elena knew that look better than anyone as she reluctantly moved to stand on her feet, "I'm sorry Stefan but I've got to go." 

"It's alright, maybe we can catch up more at school," he asked as he stood to face her with hope in his eyes. 

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie took hold of Elena's arm, "Good night Stefan." Turning to leave, she gripped tighter on her best friend's wrist to keep her moving. 

"He's so dreamy," Elena breathed as she hopped into the car. 

"Yes dream about him while I try not to fall asleep on the road waiting for your dumb ass," Bonnie grumbled as she drove off. 

Elena felt bad that she had kept her friend waiting, but she was so grateful that she had a chance to meet such a fascinating guy, "I'll keep you awake. It's the least I can do for keeping you out so late. I know how cranky you get if you don't get your beauty sleep." 

"I'm sleeping in, no morning workouts for me," Bonnie added. 

"Fine, but you know Caroline is going to be working us to the bone this week," Elena figured as she kept thinking about Stefan. "Something tells me that this year is going to be a crazy one." 

Bonnie agreed with a grunt as she stepped on the gas wanting to escape her memories and especially sleep that was threatening to take hold of her. Clearing her mind of that stupid party months ago, she cranked the music in her car and hoped she could block it all out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie stood over her lifeless body. It was a pitiful sight to see. She was laying out in an open field that she had been tracked down and hunted to kill. Bending down to wipe at the blood that started to dry from her nose, she frowned deeply staring at the blood smeared onto her hand. Blood seemed to be the reason for her ending up like this. It was the reason that had the Salvatore brothers back in Mystic Falls. The reason why she used to have magic pulsing through her veins, and the reason why she still worried over the wolf. Sighing as she turned to the voices that beckoned to her, she was in awe at the woman who stood before her. "Grams," she breathed in disbelief. Rushing towards the woman, she trembled as she held her tightly. "I must really be dead," Bonnie cried as she came to an understanding of what was really happening. Inhaling that soft cocoa butter scent, she smelt like home. Home that she had not seen in years thanks to all the chaos that blew in town five years ago.

"Bonnie we don't have much time," Grams spoke as she called her attention.

Bonnie pulled away just enough to look at her face not understanding what she meant, "Huh?"

"You need to know your true purpose before you lose sight of it," Grams said urgently as she knelt with Bonnie next to her body.

"Tell me Grams, what am I losing sight of," Bonnie asked as she clung to Grams for answers.

**Five Years Ago: The Day before the first day of school**

_It was cold and dark, as she shivered and glanced around hoping to make out where she was laying. This wasn't her bed or Elena's as she moved her hands to feel a wooden door of some sort right above her. "Where am I," she breathed as she tried to push at the wood. Was it a door? And if it was, why was she laying trapped in such a tight space? Calling out to Grams and Elena, she pushed at the wood and felt as though the tight space was growing smaller. She tried to convince herself not to panic, but her sweaty palms and pounding heart was hard to ignore as she began calling out for her Grams and Elena. The calls soon turned into screams as she began to push and kick at the wooden cage she felt trapped in. "Someone let me out," she screamed. Pushing with all her strength, the wood that had blocked her way out burst into millions of pieces. The relief of being freed only lasted for a second as the cold dirt came pouring into the small space where she lay. Clawing through the dirt as if she was almost swimming, she gasped and choked out the dirt that had filled her mouth. Spitting what dirt was left from her mouth, she took in her surroundings and found herself sitting in the middle of a cemetery. Stiffening at the realization of where she was, she turned to see her headstone with her name engraved on it. Clutching hold onto the dirt, she crawled over in disbelief as her trembling fingers traced over the cool metal letters of her name._

Bonnie awoke from the nightmare to the body heat that entrapped her. Freeing her body from being entangled with her best friend's, she let out a sigh of relief not being so damn hot anymore. But that came at a cost as the coolness alerted her bladder that she was awake. Groaning as she couldn't ignore it, she fumbled out of bed and shuffled her way to the bathroom. Flinging the door open she was startled and pleasantly shocked by the young man who stood at the sink in nothing but a towel. "Oh shit," she breathed as she turned away and sadly peeing just a little. 

"I'm so sorry Bonnie. Here you can use the bathroom," Jeremy said as he grabbed his tooth brush and poured some tooth paste on it before making his way out. It had been months since Bonnie had last seen Jeremy. He towered over her as he passed and he looked as though he had built some muscles with how sculpted his arms looked. Biting the corner of her lip as she couldn't deny he had a nice butt, she blushed as Jeremy turned to look back at her as if knowing she was looking. But he only gave her a grin as he popped the tooth brush into his mouth, "I was hoping you'd walk in on me. It's good to see you."

She blushed deeper as she realized she must look like a hot mess after dying ugly on Elena's bed last night. "Good to see you too Jer," she said as she turned away and slipped into the bathroom. Quickly locking the door, she gasped as she looked in the mirror. She was indeed a hot mess with her hair tossed to and fro, her makeup smeared and her clothes in a disarray. Groaning as the urge to pee came as a quick reminder, she plopped down on the toilet and frowned. Never in a million years did she think she would even care about how she looked at Elena's. Now she had to be on her guard as she washed up, trying her best to comb through her hair with her fingers and washing off the makeup. Bare faced and pulling her hair up into a bun, she peeked out of the bathroom to see that the coast was clear. Gratefully the halls were empty. Returning to Elena's room where her best friend still lay fast asleep, she grabbed her keys and shoes to leave. Descending down the flight of stairs, she slipped out of the house walking bare feet to her car. 

"Bonnie," Jeremy called after her before she could hop into her car. Freezing in place, she braved a smile as she looked back at the young man that came rushing up to her. "Hey can I get a hug since I won't be seeing you until the holidays?" 

"Going back to private school," Bonnie asked to receive a nod. Sighing, she couldn't tell if it was a sigh of relief or longing as she moved to wrap her arms around his waist. "Wow someone has been working out," she said feeling how sculpted he was. 

"Yeah, doing training and stuff like that," he shrugged sheepishly as Bonnie nodded knowing he was very athletic. 

"Good for you, maybe I can come and watch some of your games," she suggested. "Elena and I have talked about coming up to see you..."

"Really," he smiled. "I'd like that and maybe you could even come out to one of our dances. It's way better than any Mystic Falls dance hosted by Caroline." 

"Hey be careful what you say about Caroline's parties. You'll be shunned from them if she hears about you talking shit," she laughed causing Jeremy to follow along. 

"But seriously Bon, I'd love to take you to one of the dances," he said with a sweet smile. 

Bonnie couldn't deny the kid she grew up with, she had seen him as a younger brother and now he was growing into a good looking young man. "Yeah okay, maybe I'll come to see all the girls that are scoping you out." 

He rolled his eyes as he shook his head, "I go to an all boys school remember? The only girls we see are in town and even then I haven't seen a girl that's caught my eye." Hearing her chuckle and cutely scold him about never knowing who had their eyes on him, he couldn't help but smile. Even though he didn't have the courage just yet to tell her, she had been the one who had caught his eye. She had been his crush for as long as he could remember. But knowing very well that she was Elena's best friend had him treading lightly. Remembering very clearly how Elena had threatened to rip his balls off if ever he tried something with Bonnie and broke her heart. It was the classic spill that Elena had done to any boy ever glancing in her best friend's direction. When he had first got that talk, he was surprised that his sister would threaten him. But as he stared at the beauty standing before him he realized now what he didn't know back then. He had it bad for Bonnie and prided himself in the way that Bonnie had oogled over him as he left the bathroom. It was the reason he found himself chasing after her before he left to private school again. This was his last chance to see her for another few months. Finding her in his arms once more, he grinned as he thought how nice she felt against him. "Don't miss me too much while I'm gone," he breathed as he looked down at the girl who flashed her pearly whites up at him. 

"Believe me, you'll be the one missing me," she teased. He chuckled feeling her words ring so true.

The pair were too wrapped up in the moment to see the car that was pulling up. Matt chuckled seeing the two standing in each others arms, while Tyler on the other hand bit his lip hard to the point it almost bled. "Look at my man getting some before he leaves," Matt said proudly as he was the first to jump out the car. Tyler exhaled deeply annoyed as he followed. "What's up Jer," Matt said announcing their presence. 

Jeremy looked to see his friends and smiled as he kept a possessive arm around Bonnie's waist as she turned to look and see who was walking in their direction. Bonnie was surprised to see Matt giving her a knowing smile as if he had caught them doing something they shouldn't. Then there was Tyler, he held a hard look as he seemed to be fighting the urge to look at her. She couldn't understand what either of their problems were as she felt Jeremy give her side a squeeze. It was then that it all clicked as she pulled away and grinned up at Jeremy. "I better go. Good luck with school," Bonnie said as she turned to leave. 

"Please don't leave on our account. You're more than welcome to stay," Matt said with a wink. 

Bonnie looked at him side ways as if not understanding Matt when Tyler added sarcastically, "Yeah...please stay so we can make this more awkward than it needs to be." 

Everyone including Bonnie had her eyes trained on Tyler, "Tyler why are you always such an asshole? The only person that is making things awkward here is you. So grow the hell up and try to be mature for once." Exhaling deeply, she grinned over to Jeremy who looked surprised at such an interaction between the two. "See you on the holidays Jer." Flipping off Tyler, she hopped into her car and sped off. 

"What the hell was that man," Matt spoke up before Jeremy could. 

Tyler knew it was the lack of sleep from the nightmares he had last night, along with seeing Bonnie in the arms of another guy that had him irritated. But his friends didn't need to know the second reason to his grouchy mood, "I'm sorry, I didn't get much sleep." 

"Yeah okay...just treat my girl right while I'm gone," Jeremy said as Matt cheered him on causing him to blush. 

Matt slung his arm over Jeremy's shoulders proudly bringing him close, "Our boy is growing up so fast." 

"Shut up," Jeremy shook his head as he slugged Matt on his side. 

Meanwhile Tyler inwardly groaned as he stared down the street where Bonnie had took off. He kept fucking up when it came to her and now he had Jeremy flexing in front of her to add to whatever was going on. He hoped she would find her way down to the cliffs tonight and there he could explain. It was after all their last night of freedom, he tried to think positive in the situation he kept digging himself deeper in. 

**The First Summer Night after the Junior Bash**

Bonnie was grateful for her first weekend free of homework or cheer leading practice. Not having any responsibilities, she celebrated by taking a bike ride out to the cliffs. Elena had left to go and pick up Jeremy from private school and that was alright by her. She liked her alone time just as much as she liked spending time with others. She felt like her alone time was a scared time to figure things out for herself. And today the best way she could figure things out is to be outside. The night air gave her the courage to pedal out at a steady pace, smiling to herself as the winds blew by her. Coming to a slow stop, she hopped off her bike and heard music and laughter. Walking towards the edge, she looked to see her classmates partying it up down at the bottom of the cliffs. Grinning to herself at the fact that she'll most likely have the cliffs to herself, she walked her bike up the dirt path. Parking her bike against a tree, she continue to walk the path until she found herself clearing the trees and nearing the edge. Taking a seat on the cool ground, she let her feet dangle down the side as she basked in the moonlight. Inhaling deeply, the air was crisp and the stars twinkled as they dotted the sky. She didn't know what it was, but tonight felt special. 

Too busy taking in nature, she didn't realize the young man who had wandered up the trail. He was too consumed in his thoughts about a girl with emerald eyes. Tucking his hands into his pants pockets, he couldn't lie that he felt a little bummed about hearing that Bonnie wasn't at the party. He figured that she wouldn't come, knowing that Elena had left town to pick up her brother. But he still had hoped she would come after their weird interaction they had the other week. He was so out of his element and he wanted to explain to her that he didn't mean to come onto her like that. Feeling the mental gut punch to himself, his conscious was telling him that he was full of shit. He did mean to come onto her and he very well intended to take things to a whole other level if Bonnie had let him. Sighing as he kicked at a pebble, he just didn't feel right celebrating with Caroline when his thoughts were on Bonnie. As if the heavens had heard his whole ordeal playing out in his mind, there sitting on the edge of the cliffs was the young woman with the emerald eyes that he had been thinking a little too much about. "Bonnie," he called out as if unsure if his mind was playing tricks on him or if she was really there. Seeing her turn around to look at him, he couldn't help but grin as he walked up to her. "What are you doing up here," he asked as he took a seat next to her. 

"Sitting on top of the world," she grinned as she looked down at everyone beneath them. "What are you doing up here? Aren't you supposed to be down there," she nodded to the people they looked down at. 

As much as he wanted to tell her that he'd rather be sitting right next to her, he figured it might scare her away, "I just needed some space to think." 

"Oh yeah," she said as she began to swing her legs back and forth. "Anything I can do to help?" 

He grinned as he looked into her eyes that shined a warm green. They held a mystery and excitement to them as if she held secrets to unknown. "Will you just sit with me for a while?" 

"I can do that," she nodded as she looked to the moon. She tried to not think about what had happened between them the other week, but it was a little hard. She didn't know what to make of their little interaction and was unsure if it was even worth mentioning to Elena. By Elena's standards it was nothing to brag about seeing as many guys in town professed their undying love for her. As for Bonnie, she didn't attract that kind of attention. Most guys wanted to speak to her about Elena and what she was like. Being the proud best friend that she was, she always shined a bright light over her as if she had just stepped out of a dream. But now sitting with the guy who seemed to be hot and cold with her, she sighed as she placed her hands into her lap. Now that she thought about it, maybe Tyler felt like Elena. Maybe whatever happened between them was a fleeting thought. Just like Elena was popular with the guys, he was pretty popular among the ladies. Unlike most teens with their awkward stages of puberty, his phase took only one Summer. It was like he blossomed over night with his athletic body, tall stature, and bronze smooth skin. He fell into his stereotype of what you'd imagine the makings of a star athlete like you'd see in the movies and boy did he flaunt it. He was flirtatious and had an air about him that said he was a big deal. Flirting with every girl in town, Bonnie felt her chest tighten thinking of why it wasn't until recently he had tried to make a move on her. Did he run out of girls to entertain himself with? Did he realize that she wasn't like the other girls in town that would fall for his charm? Okay maybe she did fall for it just a little, but now she knew better as she straightened up. Gazing at the guy who she knew was probably here to mess with her head, she watched as he looked to meet her gaze. Watching as he flashed her his stupid pearly whites, she couldn't match his smile as she moved to stand. "Well I better get going," she said hating that she had to end the night early. 

Tyler's smile faded as he watched her try to stand. "Wait," he quickly said as he placed his hand over hers to still her. "We need to talk." 

She tried to ignore the fact that the warmth of his hand held her bound in place. She didn't want to leave now and inwardly groan that she was turning into one of those mindless bimbos when it came to him. "What do you wanna talk about," she asked in a nonchalant tone, focusing her attention to the sky. 

He couldn't lie, she was beautiful and the fact that he was holding her hand made his heart skip a beat. It was like he was living out his little preteen fantasy. He was here with the girl that saw through all the bull shit and very much called him out on it too. Never once shying from doing what she felt was right, she was a beauty with brains he always thought. Though he couldn't understand why she always seemed to put Elena in the spotlight. He preferred her glow and radiant shine. It was pure, it was good and it was humble. All things that he wished he felt about himself, "I want to apologize for how I acted towards you during the junior bash. I respect you Bonnie and hope you know that I would never ever hurt you." 

Bonnie was touched by his sincere apology, "Thank you Tyler I appreciate you saying that." 

"I mean it Bonnie, though we've never been close I feel like maybe we can be this year. Maybe this Summer I can prove to you that I'm not a complete asshole," he chuckled causing her to laugh along with him. 

"I'd like to see you try," she grinned. 

Tyler smiled, liking the challenge that was presented to him. He was motivated by the way she looked at him as if not knowing if he could really pull it off. "What do you get in return if I accomplish not being an asshole?" 

"You get to be a decent human being like the rest of us," she shrugged as she giggled. 

"How about the last night of Summer we get to hang out just you and me," he asked hoping she would take the bait. 

"What do you mean by hang out," she eyed him suspiciously. 

If he were honest he'd say he would do all the unimaginable things he's been wanting to do to her since he could remember. But he settled for a more PG version, "Trust me, it'll be me and you doing something like this...unless you had something better in mind." Arching a brow at her, he placed the ball in her court. If she was willing to have a little more fun he would do it. He wasn't going to push her into doing something she wasn't willing to do. 

Bonnie hoped he would have suggested something a little more thrilling like making out or doing something a little risky like skinny dipping. She didn't know what to expect but she didn't expect the answer he gave which left her feeling a little jaded. She shrugged as she grinned, "Hanging out is fine I guess." 

"I guess? Am I really that hard to be around," he teased. 

"Unbearable," she exaggerated a loud sigh. 

He nodded feeling more eager to prove her other wise, "Alright, by the end of Summer I know it's going to be unbearable without me." 

Rolling her eyes at his cocky comment, she looked at him with a raised eye brow, "Don't be so sure of yourself. Just because other girls find your attitude charming I on the other hand don't. I know there's more to you then you let on Tyler. You don't have to be the all-star athlete that everyone expects you to be all the time. When you're with me you can be free to be yourself." 

Tyler didn't know how to take her words as he sat quietly. She was right, he was trying to use his usual charm of confidence. But to her it wasn't as appealing. He sat trying to think on what she wanted him to say and shrugged not knowing how else to respond, "Well what do you want to hear?" 

She shrugged as she pulled her hand away to help clear her mind, "I don't know, tell me what you really want to say without sugar coating it." 

"Well..." he paused to think. What did he want to say to her? He liked her company and wanted to be around her more? Did that make him sound pathetic? "I don't know what to say. I think you're an amazing person and would like to get to know you before you're off to bigger and better things?"

Bonnie chuckled seeing how Tyler struggled to ask her to hang out with him. "After this coming year we'll both be off doing bigger and better things." 

He grinned knowing very well she would make good on her words. She always seemed like the type with a big imagination, too big for a small town like Mystic Falls. He admired her for that. Not letting anyone's ideas of how she should live her life cramp her style, she was a free spirit with a big heart. "Yes we will." 

**The Night before the first day of school**

Tyler had to literally escape from the short leash that Caroline had put him on. He had no idea what was up her ass that had her shadowing his every move ever since returning from seeing off Jeremy. He figured it was because she had just got back last week from the surprise vacation her mom had taken her on for the last few weeks that had her missing him, but it felt as though there had to be more to her clinging to him. "What the hell is your problem Caroline," he hissed as they walked down to the bottom of the cliffs. Even though many had left for schooling elsewhere, the rest wanted to have a last hoorah before their first day of hell. Quite honestly, the kids of Mystic Falls looked for any and every reason to throw a party. 

"What do you mean," she spoke through gritted teeth as she smiled brightly at the crowd they were walking towards. 

Pulling away from her grasp, he glared at her, "Seriously why the fuck are you suffocating me? Did I do something wrong?" 

No he hadn't done anything wrong, in fact he was the perfect boyfriend on paper. Or at least by Tyler's standards he had been a good boy all Summer. But that didn't help the fact that her intuition was telling her other wise. Ever since the junior bash he just felt...different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was a change in him. "No, can't I just be close to you? I've been gone for most of the Summer and you were hanging out with the guys earlier...I just want to spend some time with you is that a crime?"

He sighed knowing that he was in the wrong. He had been in the wrong for most of the Summer. Caroline was his girlfriend, the one he should want to be around. But instead he was trying to find a way to escape to be with Bonnie. "No I didn't mean to come off so strong. It just feels like you don't trust me." He watched as she stiffened knowing the word trust was a very sensitive topic for them both. They had one too many talks about trusting one another and even made a pact to not question it unless there was solid proof to do so. And to his defense there was no proof, he made sure of it. Sneaking out to see Bonnie at the cliffs had become like a craft. Scattering the times that he would leave and return to even making a couple of stops around town so he could be seen by others. Seeing the way she frowned he knew this was most wrong he had done to her all Summer. She didn't have proof and he knew it too. But that didn't mean there wasn't anything going on. At least in his mind, he wasn't so sure for Bonnie. He felt like a real jerk as he moved to take her hands in his, giving her whatever grin he could stomach, "Babe please trust me." 

"Alright," she relented. What else could she say? There was no evidence but the gut feeling that told her that he was lying. Pushing her pride aside, she wanted to show him that she was in it for the long run. "I will," she forced herself to say. "I will trust you Tyler," she said sadly, hoping he would understand. And boy did he understand as he pulled her in for a kiss on the forehead. He couldn't tell if it was an apology or all for show, but whatever it was it meant that she would bury herself in people pleasing tonight. She would give him more than enough time and space to meet with Bonnie. Now if only he could find her.

Bonnie hid herself away next to the cliffs where only a few could see her, namely Elena. Elena had dragged her to this last hoorah hang out because of that handsome guy that made Bonnie feel weird. She hoped Elena would have been too tired to come to this after driving Jeremy back to school, but no. She was out laughing and hanging all over that Stefan guy like she had all the time and energy in the world. She did feel like a protective mother hen watching over Elena, but she couldn't help that gut feeling to keep a trained eye on her. Sighing as she leaned upon the cool rocky wall, she found herself slowly drifting off. Watching as Elena pranced around Stefan, she stayed focused on the couple until her heavy eyes drooped closed. 

Tyler had heard that Bonnie was there, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Spotting her best friend gallivanting with that wannabe tough guy, he knew Bonnie couldn't be too far. He just had to figure out where as he bounced from group to group, interacting with little to no interest. Sighing as he had no luck spotting her out of the crowd, he moved his way over to where Elena and Stefan where laughing about who knows what. "Hey," Tyler nodded to the new guy who come to think of it was kind of pale. Deathly pale, the thought made him shiver. Keeping his hands tucked into his jean pockets, he knew this was probably the only way to find her. "I just wanted to apologize about the other night." He didn't really, in fact he would rather kick the new guy's ass, but Bonnie wouldn't go for that. "Hope the town is treating you well so far," just like his first couple words, these were all the same. A lie. He didn't care and it didn't matter as a small grin formed at his lips spotting someone sleeping from a distance. Not waiting for a reply, Tyler left the couple bewildered. Nearing a group that was close by to his target, he knew he couldn't just approach Bonnie straight away. After all he glanced back to see that Elena and Stefan were staring at him to make sense of it all. Trying to mingle, he made a few more rounds and looked to see both Elena and that Stefan guy were back to being wrapped up in their conversation. Taking that as his chance, he moved in to sit next to the sleeping Bonnie. Fairly impressed with how well hidden they were, he relaxed after glancing all around them. Placing his hands behind his head, he was surprised as she slumped over and landed onto his lap. Sweeping her long flowing hair away from her face, she looked like an angel sleeping. She was beautiful underneath the moonlight that kissed her milk chocolate skin.

Bonnie cuddled further into what she thought was the comfort of her bed. She couldn't have felt any better until a cool breeze brushed by causing her to shiver. The warmth that wrapped around her soon after had her slowly opening her eyes to find herself outside. She was disoriented by it all as her eyes slowly adjusted to see Elena and Stefan talking. It was then that she remembered where she was as she sat up and clutched the warm jacket over her. "How was your nap," a deep voice spoke causing her to jump a little. Glancing in the direction of the said voice she was surprised to see that it was none other than Tyler sitting next to her with a big smile. 

"Tyler? What are you doing here," she mumbled and inhaled a soft cologne. Gazing down in confusion, she realized that she was wearing a men's jacket. Connecting the dots, she pulled the jacket from off her shoulders and handed it to him. 

Accepting his jacket back, he grinned, "I just wanted to come and check on you. You look really tired." 

She shrugged as she looked back over at the couple she was supposed to be watching, "I didn't get much sleep last night. I had some...weird dreams." 

"Was it about death," he teased, knowing that's what played out in his dreams last night. Hearing her gasp and look over at him with wide eyes, he looked at her side ways before glancing over at the couple she had been watching. "This might sound weird, but by chance did you get some weird feelings from that new guy?" 

Bonnie nodded as she sighed, "I can't explain it. But when I touched him, he just felt like...death." 

"Fuck," Tyler breathed somewhat relieved that he wasn't the only one as well as creeped out. "I got that same feeling." 

"Tyler I don't know what it is, but I'm worried. I'm worried about Elena and I'm worried about what will happen if Elena gets close to that handsome stranger," she sighed out feeling relieved to say the things she had been holding onto since the night before. 

"You think he's handsome," Tyler scoffed as he looked over at Stefan. He had never heard Bonnie compliment any guy on his looks, so what made that guy so different. "He's a little too dead looking for me," he stuck his tongue out in disgust causing Bonnie to laugh. 

"Then who is your man crush," she teasingly asked. "Yourself?" 

He exaggerated his gasp in shock as he pointed to himself, "You don't think I'm a good catch?" 

Bonnie in turn rolled her eyes as she shook her head at him, "Maybe if you weren't so hot and cold with me I could decide what you are." 

Tyler knew he deserved that comment and in truth probably didn't even deserve to be sitting next to her. But despite his hot and cold self, he still stayed near her. "Well...you're hot to me," he softly chuckled to lighten the blow. Sighing, he offered her a small smile, "Bonnie I'm sorry about earlier today..." 

She sighed as she held her hand up, "Tyler don't apologize to me again please, because it just feels like you are slapping yet another band aid over the gaping wound of our weird friendship."

"How is our friendship weird," he frowned. 

"It's weird because you make it weird. In front of everyone you treat me like I'm a piece of shit, then when it's just me and you I feel like I'm the most important person ever," she paused to sigh as she looked over to Elena. She felt a bit envious of her friend at the moment. All her cards were out on the table, never shying away from showing others who she was interacting with. But her on the other hand, she was hidden from most and secretly conversing with Tyler. Their relationship was a friendship like he continually told her, but why could they not act on it in front of others? As she thought back to one of their many conversations over the Summer, he had a fear of being vulnerable in front of others and if their friends were to see him like he acted around Bonnie it would be too much for him. Now if that was the truth or not, she had respected it. She would not force him to be what he had shown her when they were alone, but she had hoped that some time in the near future he would do so on his own terms. She just didn't expect their relationship as friends to be kept a secret for so long. "Tyler I don't want to be your friend if it's like this. I would rather go back to how it was before..." 

"Nonexistent," he coughed a laugh. 

It wasn't nonexistent, they shared a few head nods and smiles from time to time. But it wasn't like what they currently had which was basically talking and meeting all throughout Summer. Come to think of it, he was like her best friend this past Summer. Every waking hour was Tyler. Every thought was Tyler and now as she nodded sadly at him, she knew she would miss those chocolate brown eyes she had gotten so used to looking at these past few months, "Good luck this year with the season and school. Though we won't be talking any more I wish you the best, really. You're destined for bigger and better things." Standing to her feet, she gazed down at her feet and forced herself to move forward. Telling herself to drag one foot before the other, it was like walking was such a hard task to do. Folding her arms over her chest as she came out from the shadows of her secret hide out, she felt like her heart had dropped to the pit of her stomach and her eyes begin to swell with tears. Pushing her emotions aside, she couldn't break down here with everyone in town around. She had to wait until she at least told her best friend that she had to leave. Coming to interrupt the duo who were laughing about who knows what, she grinned as her best friend glanced her way. "I think I'm gonna go." 

Elena could see the way her friend's eyes were glistening as if she was on the verge of tears. She couldn't understand why Bonnie looked like that, but she didn't like it one bit as she glanced around and her eyes caught hold of the guy who stood staring at Bonnie from a distance. Clenching her fists, she was going to kill Tyler, but was brought back to her friend who took her hand. Looking back to Bonnie who had her doe like eyes begging to leave, Elena pressed her lips tightly into a firm line as she stared straight at her best friend, "Alright let's go." 

"No, you stay here with Stefan..." 

"It's fine Bonnie, I'm going to head out. I want to get enough sleep for the first day of school tomorrow," he offered an understanding smile as if knowing what was going on. 

Bonnie was grateful for Stefan's understanding as she sighed in attempt to make it not so obvious that she did not want to be a burden, "It's fine really..."

"Bye Stefan, we'll see you tomorrow at school," Elena cut in before looping her arm with Bonnie's to pull her away. As they were walking away, she shot Tyler a hateful glare for ending her night short as well as being the cause of Bonnie wanting to leave. Shaking her head as she walked with her friend quietly, she intertwined her fingers with hers and gave Bonnie a gentle squeeze, "I'm going to punch Tyler in the throat for hurting you." 

Bonnie scoffed as she hopped into the car, awaiting Elena to close the door she then spoke, "He didn't hurt me."

"Then what the hell is going on Bonnie. Don't lie to me I know there is something going on between you and Tyler," Elena gave her a look to not bullshit.

Bonnie shrugged as she started the car, "It's nothing compared to your standards." 

Elena coughed a laugh as she looked to see Tyler in the distance watching them with no shame as if he were seeing them off. "Try me," Elena challenged her as they drove off. 

Bonnie didn't know where to start as she could have sworn that she saw Tyler in her rear view mirror when she was pulling away. Stepping on the gas, she tried to compile all her thoughts of the guy who she was trying to leave in the dust. "I don't know where to start," she said hoping that Elena would drop it.

"How about from the beginning? Like at the junior bash," Elena offered to see Bonnie's eyes bulge. It was all the evidence Elena needed to not be ticked off about leaving a good time with Stefan. "Spill it or so help me Bonnie I will call Tyler and get him to tell me." 

Bonnie gripped the wheel tighter as she tried not to show the apparent panic she was feeling. Knowing her best friend, she for damn sure would follow through and call Tyler up. "Can we at least get to my house first," she mumbled.

Elena shrugged smugly, "Fine, I'll be quiet for now."

"Thank you," Bonnie breathed out a sigh of relief as Elena chuckled and turned up the music. Allowing Bonnie some time to gather her thoughts on what to say about her relationship with Tyler. 

Elena sat wide eyed at her best friend after hearing what happened at the junior bash. She knew that something had happened, but damn she wasn't expecting all that. She knew Tyler had a thing for her when they were young, it was her obligation to know who had a thing for her best friend. But by the sound of it all, he kind of still had it bad for her. The romantic dance, along with the almost hot scene in the secret room at the Lockwood mansion had Elena wanting to squeal with delight that her best friend was getting all this loving attention and romance. But the look on her best friend's face wasn't that of excitement, but the opposite. She looked pained. She looked distraught. "There's more isn't there," Elena sensed and watched as her best friend stiffened. Fuck she was a horrible best friend. How could she have not known there was more? Answering her own damn question in her head, come to think of it, she hadn't spent much time with Bonnie this past Summer. She had gone to Jeremy's Summer camps for lacrosse and their aunt had encouraged them all to take a family vacation. Without even realizing it, their Summer plans didn't really align. 

"Elena please, can we talk about something else," Bonnie begged. Telling Elena about the junior bash was down right embarrassing because nothing really happened. She danced with him and almost kissed him, wow such an exciting story, but not really Bonnie thought If she had the courage like her best friend she would have done things differently. Elena would have let Caroline catch her with Tyler. She would have taken the damn opportunity to crush her lips with confidence on Tyler's lips. Elena would have done so much more compared to her. "Tell me about this Stefan guy, he seems pretty interested in you." 

In an instant, the mention of Stefan's name made Elena shiver in delight, "I'm pretty interested in him as well. He's such a sweet guy..." As Elena took the bait and blabbered on about how great of a guy Stefan was, Bonnie was relieved that she was allowed a moment to grief pathetically about losing her friendship with Tyler. 

Elena had taken the bait and ran with it. It was a little much even as she kept going and going. She felt like a bad friend as she secretly hoped that Elena would get tired and fall asleep already. And as if on cue, Elena laid down and expressed that she wanted to get some rest for school tomorrow before conking out. Finding it odd that her best friend was able to so easily pass out, she grinned as she moved to the bathroom. Gazing at herself in the mirror she felt the need to go back to the cliffs. Something in her told her that the night was not over just yet. Walking back to where Elena lay fast asleep, she grinned and without thinking too much into it she grabbed her keys and set out for the cliffs. 

Tyler was heartbroken to say the least as he had watched Bonnie drive away. He had no right to call after her, call her to come back and talk things out when really he didn't have the words she deserved to hear. She deserved to hear him clarify his intentions towards her and yet he couldn't bring himself to do so. He couldn't do it after out right knowing how he had hurt Caroline and betraying her trust. Turning back to the party going on, he was met with that Stefan guy who looked at him with a sympathetic smile, "What?" 

"Since you are no longer pursuing Bonnie would it be alright if I do so," Stefan asked. 

Confused, he glared at him, "What about Elena?" 

"She's nice, but I'm really interested in Bonnie," he honestly spoke. "She's the main reason why I have decided to move back into my family home." 

"And where is that," Tyler asked through gritted teeth. 

"The Salvatore boarding school, well it's not going to be a boarding school anymore now that I will be living there with my brother," Stefan shrugged. "Anyway, are you cool with me getting to know Bonnie or..." 

As much as he wanted to shout out the guy to stay the hell away from her, it wasn't his place. She wasn't his girlfriend and as Bonnie saw it now they were nothing but mere strangers. "Bonnie can decide whether or not she wants to give you a chance. But if I were you I would clarify my intentions towards her rather than her best friend," Tyler hissed.

"So you don't have any intentions on getting with Bonnie," Stefan asked to make sure he understood what he was getting at. 

Tyler stiffened as he glared at this stranger who was getting at his last nerve, "I have a girlfriend already." 

"That doesn't mean you don't have a wandering eye. It's pretty obvious you got a thing for her," Stefan said indifferent to his defensiveness. 

Tyler balled his hand up into a fist trying his damn hardest not to lose his temper. He couldn't let this dipshit see how much he was getting under his skin. "At the end of the day it doesn't matter what I think. Bonnie will have the fucking last say of who she wants by her side." 

Stefan shrugged knowing exactly what Tyler was intending to say, but took his word rather than reading in between the lines, "Maybe she'll want me by her side seeing as you can't seem to make up your mind about her." 

Tyler was livid as he saw the color red before he heard his name being called. Pulling his gaze away, he looked to see Matt waving him down with Caroline staring at him curiously from the group she was standing with from a distance. Exhaling deeply, he swore under his breath as he nodded to Matt and made his way to his best friend. "Shit bro, what is with you and that new guy," Matt chuckled as he tossed his best friend a beer. 

Tyler shook his head as he caught the can. Glancing at it, his chest tightened at the thought of Bonnie telling him not to do it. Sighing deeply, he walked over to the group and held the can unopened, "I don't know he rubs me the wrong way. He just asked me if he could get at Bonnie, but he's been with Elena the past two nights." 

Matt raised an eyebrow at Tyler, he had a feeling there was something going on between him and Bonnie but wasn't sure. Curious to test the waters, he had to ask, "Why would the new guy ask you permission to go after Bonnie? If anything he should ask me because I'm closer to her and if I remembered right I was the closest to dating her." The memory had Tyler's jaw ticking. He remembered very fucking well that Matt almost dated Bonnie. Elena never knew and still does not know that Matt had been working up the courage to ask Bonnie out on a date after they had been good friends for so long. In an attempt to finally get the courage to ask, he wanted to get Elena's opinion on it but ended up asking Elena out instead. Not being the one to shy away from owning up to his mistakes, Matt took Elena out on that date and it bloomed to a relationship. Tyler knew it wouldn't last with Elena for Matt, but with Bonnie that was a different story. She was a different girl, one that would make it last and if Matt had gotten it right like he had initially planned he would be hopelessly in love with Bonnie still instead of single and brokenhearted over Elena. 

In that moment Tyler was grateful for that mix up as he grinned, "Yeah you were close but that's as good as it got for you."

"Then how close have you got with Bonnie," Matt challenged him. "I see the way you've been looking at her. And I still remember FDM..."

Tyler huffed as he rolled his eyes, "We were kids." 

Matt slung his arm over his best friend's shoulders and grinned, "That doesn't mean I haven't forgotten your choices." 

"Alright man," Tyler shoved the can of beer into his best friend's gut. "Don't act like you didn't choose the same." 

Matt laughed as he popped open the can he was given and raised it up, "True I chose Bonnie too." Bonnie was certainly a hot commodity in their little town. All the boys had swooned over her at one point or another. But no one ever had the guts to face her, not when the other beauties in town made it so easy on them. Tyler would say he would compare her to the best apple at the top of the Mystic Falls tree, while the other girls were mediocre apples that one could reach because they were eye level. Bonnie required work which most of these lazy boys would rather not do. He would even say that he himself would fall in that category of being lazy and not trying. The thought had him looking out for that Stefan kid who apparently seemed to leave after their confrontation. The thought of Stefan coming in with a ladder in hand to pluck the sweetest fruit of them all had his chest swelling with jealousy. Such a foreign feeling that he did not show case very often, being one that mostly had it all. Almost all with the exception of the most desired girl that this new guy so vocally claimed he wanted to take. Not wanting Matt to read into him, he knew he had to walk away from his best friend right away.

"I'm gonna go find Caroline and then head out. I'll see you tomorrow," Tyler said as he thought about his FDM list. Turning to leave, he thought back to Matt coming over to spend the night at his house when they were entering junior high. He had just got the latest edition of a lego set from the Star Wars collection that they were going to spend the night building. As they were left to their own devices Matt brought up how he was excited about finally going to junior high. How it was exciting to finally start growing up, to which Tyler shook his head and disagreed. If he had a choice he would stay young forever. But somehow their conversation led to their future and dating. Tyler's interest piqued at the thought of dating a certain chocolate skinned girl with emerald eyes. They were friends, but not close ones. It was when she had secretly shared a piece of her candy with him when he didn't get a piece for being a bad boy in class that he started to see her differently. She was always kind. She was always sweet. When he wanted to share who he wanted to be as his girlfriend Matt blurted out FDM. Tyler looked at his friend confused. He had no idea what the hell FDM stood for. Matt explained that there were three types of girls. One you would Fuck, she was someone you just messed around with. Another you would Date, be a little more serious with. Then there was the kicker, someone you would Marry and spend the rest of your life with. Tyler couldn't understand at the time why girls had to be put into three categories when he currently liked only one girl. But he went along with it as Matt went first. Matt picked Caroline for his F, before pausing as if really thinking about the next two. Tyler got a little impatient, telling him to hurry up so they could go back to playing with the legos when in reality he just wanted to blurt out his choices. Matt in the heat of the moment chose Elena for his D, and Bonnie for his M. Tyler was surprised that his best friend had picked Bonnie for the letter M and the reason being that she was nice. Tyler couldn't agree more as he chose Elena for the F, Caroline for the letter D, and Bonnie for M. Bonnie at that point of life was the main girl he liked because like Matt had said she was nice. But she was much more than nice to him, she was kind. When all the other kids got a piece of candy for being so good in their first grade class while he was the bad child and didn't get any, she secretly halved her small candy with him. When third grade he wasn't picked to be in anyone's group for a class project because he destroyed everything he touched, she left her group to be his partner. When no one wanted to play with him during recess because he was too rough, she played with him and taught him how to play nice with others. When him and Matt argued over who was the better Superhero Superman or Batman Bonnie had helped them see that they were both heroes with different abilities from the same company called DC comics which made them like brothers in a sense. In the end it ended the debate for the two friends who agreed to disagree. Shaking his head at all the memories of why Bonnie was the cream of the crop by his book, he knew why at the time he so confidently chose Bonnie for the letter M. But now, now was different. Now he had a girlfriend who he could see smiling and fully engaged in whatever she was talking about with the group of people she was standing with. "Such a stupid game," Tyler thought as he walked up to Caroline. Nodding to various people in the group, he felt how stiff Caroline was when he draped his arm over her shoulders. It was expected when they went their separate ways at the start of the night. "What's going on over here?" 

"Nothing, we're just talking about themes to plan for some of our school dances coming up this year," Caroline said liking the ideas they were talking about. 

Tyler inwardly groaned not really giving a damn about themes of any dances. No one really cared anyway, at least he didn't. "Why don't you guys do like a masquerade ball or some fancy shit like that for prom?" 

Caroline leaned into his hold as she looked up at him with a smile, "That's a great idea! I think that'll be fun and romantic." 

He grinned as he bent down to kiss her forehead and thought about his dance with Bonnie in the garden. Turning his gaze out to the group, he felt a little guilty that his inspiration stemmed from that moment. "I'm glad I could help." He thought about how Bonnie looked so gorgeous like a modern day princess in his arms and how he so desperately wanted to be her knight in shining armor. How if they could mask themselves and live out a fantasy, he would love to live it out with Bonnie if only for a night. Feeling Caroline's arm wrap around his waist, that fantasy, that idea of having Bonnie was ruined. It was something made up in his mind. Something that he craved even if it was so fucked up to think with his loving girlfriend smiling up at him. Even so, he basked in his guilty pleasure as he pulled away. Feeling ashamed to touch his girlfriend with another girl on his mind he couldn't help to think if Caroline would forgive him? Would she see past his moment of weakness? He mentally slapped himself knowing it wasn't just a moment, but many moments that led to him turning away from the girl he had been with over the past few years that he loved and cherished. "I'm gonna go mingle for a little while and then head out. Good luck on planning and coming up with more ideas guys," he said without looking back. He needed some space to think and pull himself together to figure out his dilemma who is Bonnie Bennett. 

Caroline could sense his mind was elsewhere when she had placed her arm around him. It was like he had realized she had caught him thinking about something else, but didn't want to bother her about it. Why he didn't feel like he couldn't share whatever was on his mind made her feel a little uneasy. Her fears started to gnaw at her as she wondered if Tyler was starting to take interest in Elena after breaking up with Matt, especially seeing how hostile Tyler got with that handsome new kid that she would admit feeling a little jealous with Elena grabbing his attention at first. Shaking her head she tried to push away that inkling feeling of being second to Elena. She was always second to Elena in everything. Second most beautiful. Second most popular. Second most successful according to some stupid poll their class took. Second, second, second and the only reason she was cheer captain was because Elena declined the unanimous vote saying that she wanted someone who was more passionate about being captain than her. So by default it fell upon Caroline. Caroline even envied how Bonnie was Elena's best friend and not hers. Elena had it all being first, but she refused to be second to her when it came to Tyler. She would make sure that she was first in Tyler's heart where Elena was concerned as she took Tyler's idea of a masquerade ball and ran with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> Man it's been hard to find the freaking time to write with all that's going on in life which was one of the reasons why I tried not to post a fic lol. But somehow I was able to push through and get this next chapter done. Do yall feel like is it too wordy or too much background knowledge? idk let me know if it's a little much. I just want to make it so Bonnie and Tyler aren't just a thing that came out of nowhere. Their past runs deep even if one feels more deeper than the other one thinks? Anywho, I apologize if there are any typos and a lot of grammar issues. I try to make sure it's somewhat readable but I ain't perfect. Thanks for reading, hopefully I'll have more time to update sooner than later. Until the next update...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie stared at Grams in disbelief, why would Grams say that, "I'm gonna what?" 

Grams took her hand with understanding, "I believe in you Bonnie. You are the balance..." 

Bonnie shook her head as she withdrew her hand from Grams'. Though she hated herself for doing so, she just couldn't. "Please, none of what you're saying makes any sense." She paused as she heard approaching footsteps. Turning into the direction of the person coming, she felt her chest tighten as Tyler came into view. She couldn't understand what he was doing there as Grams took hold of her hand to pull her attention back. 

"Be strong my dear. Your story in this life is far from over," Grams gave her an encouraging smile as she heard her name being called. 

"Bonnie," Tyler's voice cracked as he fell to his knees. Scooping her lifeless body into his arms, he trembled as the tears filled his eyes. "Please forgive me, but I'm not ready for you to leave just yet," he sobbed as his fangs elongated and he tore into his left wrist and moved it to her mouth. "Bonnie please," he cried as he pressed his wrist against her mouth in hopes that his blood would bring her back. 

Meanwhile Bonnie stood staring at him holding her body and she felt a sorrowful feeling deep down. How could she face him? She had pushed him away and yet he still came back to her. "Go child, go back and restore the balance," Grams encouraged her. 

Tearing her gaze from such a pitiful sight, she embraced the older woman she dearly missed. She needed all the strength and courage she could get as she clung to Grams, "I love you." 

"I love you too dear," Grams smiled as she moved away and nodded to the scene that was playing out behind them. Nodding, Bonnie bit the corner of her lower lip and turned to face the music. Walking towards her body, she exhaled deeply as she moved to lay down. 

**The Cliffs after the last hoorah party**

Bonnie walked up the path and was startled to see Stefan as if he had expected her to be there. "Hey," she tried to say a friendly gesture in passing. 

"Hey Bonnie, I feel like we haven't gotten off on the right foot," he grinned. 

"Why do you say that," she asked fully aware that they were alone. 

He shrugged as he moved a few paces closer to her, "Ever since that hand shake it seems like you've been weary of me. Like you need to keep a close eye on Elena when I'm around." She was very impressed to say the least at his observation. "But I can tell you that you don't have to worry about my intentions towards Elena. I approached you guys because I actually wanted to get to know you." 

"Why," she quickly blurted what crossed her mind. 

Stefan gave her an understanding smile, "Let's just say that our family ties run deep." 

"Really," she eyed him suspiciously. "What's your last name?" 

"Salvatore," he replied. 

Her thoughts led back to Tyler's house where she learned of how an ancestor named Emily Bennett was a slave to the Salvatore family. The thought made her cough a laugh, "My ancestor was a slave to yours?" 

He shook his head and frowned, "Don't believe everything that is written in the books, especially when it comes to the history of Mystic Falls." 

His answer piqued her interest, "Oh really? Then tell me what the real story is." 

"Gladly," he nodded as he motioned for her to take the lead. She shrugged as she walked up the rest of the path and made her way to the ledge of the cliffs. Taking a seat she watched as Stefan sat next to her. He sighed as he looked out at the dark sky. It had been so long since he had last sat up here, "The real story is that Em was a great woman." 

Bonnie looked at him curiously as his face showed that as if he were thinking back to a memory, "Em as an Emily? You sound like you know her."

"I did," he revealed as he continued. "I don't expect you to believe me. But being her descendant I'm hoping that by the end of me telling my connection to you, you will." She sat quietly taking in his words as he continue. "Bonnie do you know where Mystic Falls got its name? It was from your ancestor Emily. She had created this safe haven and brought my brother and I along with her. She didn't have to and in fact it was frowned upon for her to interact with me and my brother."

"Why because she was black and you guys are white," Bonnie cut in knowing very well the history of America.

He grinned at her quick wit as he glanced over to her, "No because she was a witch and we are vampires." She sat gawking at him, unsure if she had heard right. "Yes Bonnie Bennett you are a witch and come from a very strong line of them too." The shock and confusion apparent on her face told him exactly what his gut feelings assumed, "By the way you're looking at me Sheila hasn't told you yet." 

"You know Grams," she asked confused. 

"It's my business to know your blood line after all it was your bloodline that created the original vampires," he added. 

Bonnie held her hand up to stop him from spouting such ridiculous notions, "Vampires and witches? What? Let me guess there's werewolves too?" 

Stefan stiffened as he sensed someone approaching. It wouldn't have bothered him as much if this certain individual wasn't who he had come to warn her about, "Bonnie I know what I'm telling you sounds crazy, but these mythical creatures aren't just made up stories. They're real and you're one of them. Just be careful." He bit his lower lip as he hoped the person approaching would just turn around and leave. But the way that the person approaching was moving, he had no intention of turning around. "Be careful of who you trust, even that Tyler kid. I don't know what it is but I don't want him getting close to you," he said with venom in his voice. She couldn't understand why he had so much disdain for Tyler, but she couldn't understand why he was calling Tyler a kid either. By the looks of it he looked their age. "I better go, I'll see you at school," he said before leaving without letting her question him. 

Stefan stood on his feet to meet the gaze of Tyler. Clenching his fists, he wanted to scare the little punk away from Bonnie but figured it was best for him to leave instead of escalating things. Giving a hard stare at Tyler, he mustered up the most smug look he could come up with. In passing, Stefan paused hoping the taunting would chase the stupid boy away, "Thanks for the advice earlier. Bonnie is a great girl I can't wait to get to know myself." 

Tyler wanted to deck the new kid square in the face, but the profile of Bonnie made him relax a bit as he bit his lower lip and ignored Stefan. "So...you and the new guy," Tyler walked up from behind her. Taking a seat next to her, he glanced back to see that Stefan had gratefully left. "Why do you like douchie guys?" 

She laughed as she glanced over at him, "I can't help that's what I attract." 

He coughed a laugh as he held his hands up, "I deserved that one." 

"You did," she nodded as she thought about Stefan's warning. "Stefan said I should be careful around guys like you." 

"You would take a word of advice from a guy that gave you bad vibes since you met him two days ago," Tyler coughed a laugh as he shook his head. "I should be the one telling you to be careful around that Stefan guy. Did he tell you that he liked you?" 

"He likes me," she raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Apparently," he shrugged. "He asked me if I liked you too."

"And what did you say," she followed finding it amusing that the two were even talking about her in such a light. 

"I told him that I have a girlfriend," he honestly answered. 

Whether he knew it or not, his words turned the moment sour rather than amusing to Bonnie. She couldn't understand why he was so persistent to use that he had a girlfriend card on her when they hung out. It was a slap in the face now that she thought about it. It was like he used it as his safe card in not exploring whatever relationship they shared. "Great to know you don't like me. At least I know Stefan does," she said trying not to sound hurt. 

"Bonnie I didn't mean it like that..." 

"Then what do you mean Tyler? I'm here and you're here because you promised by the end of Summer I would be so wrapped up in the fact that we're friends and you're not an asshole. But instead I'm here wanting to end this conversation so I can leave you for being an asshole," she snapped.

"How am I being an asshole," he huffed.

She shrugged as she turned her gaze to the sky angrily, "I don't know, you keep having to tell me and others that you have a girlfriend. I know, you know, everyone knows. It's like you're saying that I'm trying to win your love over Caroline or something like that. I never asked for your love. I just wanted your friendship. But like I've said at the beginning of the Summer that this was a bad idea, it still is. Goodbye Tyler." 

Tyler sat in shock as Bonnie stormed away, how could things have turned so wrong in the matter of seconds. Driving his fist into the hard ground, he glared up at the moon and felt the tears that threatened to leave his eyes. Feeling a sharp pain in his chest, he instantly placed his hand over his chest. He couldn't understand what the intense surge of pain was as it increased so much so that he found himself slumping over onto the cold ground. 

Bonnie rushed down the cliffs and ran back to her car. She could've sworn she saw Caroline from a distance, but didn't really have time to consider her surroundings with the hot tears that were falling from her eyes. Starting her car, she put her car in drive as she stepped on the gas. Speeding down the dark road, she wiped at her tears that blurred her vision. Coughing a sob at how stupid she must look about crying over a boy who didn't see her as a friend but as someone who helped pass the time over the Summer break, she gasped as a deer ran out in the middle of the road. Slamming her foot on the breaks, she tried not to hit the deer and swerved her car. In doing so, she screamed as the car flipped. The world moved in slow motion as she tried to make sense of what was happening. The car was flipping and through it all she didn't feel fear. Instead, she exhaled softly as she thought about her landing safety on the ground. The thought was followed by a loud thump as she was jolted back to her reality. Glancing back, she sat in awe as the deer stood looking at the car before scurrying away. Clutching tightly on the steering wheel, she couldn't believe what had just happened. Stepping on the gas again, she knew just who to go to. Now driving more cautiously, she soon after found herself knocking on Grams' door. 

"Bonnie," Grams mumbled as she opened the door to see her granddaughter looking at her with wide eyes.

"Who is Stefan Salvatore," she choked out and watched as her grandmother's eyes lit with recognition. 

Caroline could've sworn she saw Bonnie rush by her, but then she remembered seeing her drive off with Elena earlier. It couldn't have been her, Caroline told herself as she walked up to the cliffs. She had caught wind that Tyler had made his way up there and she hoped that he was there. She needed to talk to him about their little fight and her suspicions of him liking Elena. She stilled as she heard groaning, moving faster towards the cliffs she spotted Tyler laying hunched over on the ground. "Tyler," she gasped as she raced over to him. Turning him towards her, she looked to see the pain filled look across his face. He was slick with sweat as he kept groaning. "Tyler what happened," she breathed as she gazed around not knowing what to do. 

"Caroline," he mumbled out as another stab to his chest made him nearly howl. 

"We should get him home," a deep voice called her attention. Whipping her head back, she was surprised to see it was that hot new kid. He held a neutral face as he walked up to the pair and picked up Tyler like he was as light as a feather. 

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital," Caroline squeaked as she walked quickly to keep up with the new kid. 

Stefan shook his head as he stood by Caroline's car, "Open your door." Caroline didn't have the time to think about how this new kid knew where her car was as she pulled out her keys to unlock the doors and watched as Stefan stuffed Tyler into her back seat. "Take him home. He'll be over it in a few hours." 

"A few hours," Caroline repeated in disbelief as Stefan moved to leave. "There's nothing we can do?" 

Stefan stopped in his tracks as he looked at the frantic blond, "No it's already done." Turning around he sighed heavily knowing that he had to get his older brother back home sooner than later. 

Meanwhile Caroline stood debating what to do, until she heard Tyler call out to her, "Don't worry Tyler. I'm going to take you to the hospital." Pausing as she felt someone pull her back, she looked into the tantalizing pitch black eyes. 

"You're going to take him home," Stefan instructed. 

"I am going to take him home," Caroline numbly repeated. 

"And you're going to tell his parents that he got food poisoning which is why he needs to stay home and rest instead of going to the first day of school," Stefan said. 

"And I'm going to tell his parents that he got food poisoning which is why he needs to stay home and rest instead of going to the first day of school," Caroline mumbled. 

"Good, now go," Stefan nodded before gazing down at Tyler who through his pain had watched the interaction. "See you later wolf boy," Stefan said with a little disgust before turning to leave. 

"What the fuck," Tyler breathed before he was hit with another stab that brought him back to his pain. Caroline on the other hand jumped in her car and drove off knowing she had to get Tyler back home after being food poisoned at the party. 

Sheila glared at her granddaughter as she popped her head out to look around before reaching out to take her hand and pull her inside. "Where did you hear that name from," Sheila snapped as she locked the door behind them. 

Bonnie huffed as she shrugged, "I met him." 

"You met him," Grams' eyes widen as she shook her head and squared off with her granddaughter. "What did he say? What does he want?" 

"Grams who is he," Bonnie asked somewhat frustrated that her grandmother wasn't answering her initial question. 

Grams walked towards her kitchen where she put some water in a kettle and placed it on the stove as Bonnie followed in, "Bonnie you need to tell me everything that happened. How you met him and everything he said to you." 

Bonnie could feel just how urgent her grandmother's words were as she took a seat at the kitchen table. "Well...I met him two nights ago on the way out of leaving a party." 

"So he approached you," Grams asked.

Bonnie nodded as she continued, "Yes, he kind of appeared out of nowhere." 

"Bonnie he didn't appear out of nowhere, he must have been watching you," Grams frowned at her with disappointment. "What happened when he approached you?"

"He introduced himself and I shook his hand. It was weird though when I touched him he felt like death," Bonnie relived her first interaction with him. 

"My dear that's because he is dead," Grams sighed heavily. "I was hoping to let you live as much as a normal human life as possible before it happened, but it seems like fate wants you to assume your true potential sooner than later." 

"What do you mean Grams," Bonnie asked as she thought about her conversation with Stefan. 

"Bonnie Bennett you are not an average teenage girl," Grams started as she made her way over to take her granddaughter's hands in her own. "You're more than that. You my dear are a witch. A Bennett witch at that." 

The pain that he felt was starting to become a numbing pain as he pushed himself up and out of Caroline's car. "I'm fine," he lied as he moved towards his home. Waving off Caroline to go home, he walked in to see his mother was was quickly at his side, "Tyler what happened?" 

"I think I ate something bad," he lied as he leaned upon his mother that helped him to his room. 

"Let me call a doctor..." 

"No, let me sleep it off," he found himself saying as he collapsed onto his bed. "I'll be fine mom, I promise." 

Mayor Lockwood wasn't so sure she believed her son, but she nodded, "Alright son. I'll come and check on you later." 

"Thanks mom," he mumbled as he was left alone to roll on his side. Gazing out at the moon that was high in the sky, he could've sworn his bones crackled and popped. Hissing at the pain, he tried to think of something to distract his mind. The thoughts of an emerald eyed, milk chocolate skinned young woman came to mind. "Bonnie," he breathed as his body relaxed a bit. 

Bonnie wanted to hear her grandmother out, but the call of her name made her straighten up. It sounded like Tyler's voice. It sounded close as if he was in the very room she sat in. "What is it Bonnie?" 

"I thought I heard someone," Bonnie shrugged. 

Grams was impressed as she eyed her granddaughter, "Who did you hear?" 

She shook her head with a small grin, "I thought I heard a boy from school." 

"What's his name," Grams pressed. 

"Tyler Lockwood," Bonnie answered and watched as Grams stilled. 

"You know Tyler Lockwood," Grams asked suspiciously. 

"Umm...yeah we've grown up together," Bonnie didn't know if she should be completely honest with Grams as she gauged her reaction. 

Grams sighed deeply as she frowned, "Bonnie stay away from that boy you hear me. He will be the death of you."

**First Day of School**

Elena awoke to the movement of the bed. Slowly opening her eyes, she noticed Bonnie climbing into bed, "What time is it?"

"Who cares," Bonnie breathed as she face planted into her pillow. 

"Bonnie," Elena grumbled as she turned to look at the time. "It's time to get up and get ready for school." 

"Okay," Bonnie mumbled into her pillow as the exhaustion hit her. "You go ahead. I'll meet you at school." 

Elena sat up as she yawned knowing what that meant, "Nope c'mon get up!" 

Bonnie really hated how her best friend was such an earlier riser, "Nooo...please!" 

"Bonnie I'm not going to let you miss the first day of school. C'mon Stefan will be there," Elena said with a smile as she moved out of bed. "Get your ass moving missy!" Pulling the covers over herself, she settled further into her bed grateful that Elena had given her the space she needed to fall asleep. 

Elena was surprised by how exhausted Bonnie was. She couldn't wake her for the life of her as she left to school vowing to return at lunch time to come and check on her. Knowing Bonnie wouldn't mind, she drove to school in Bonnie's car after showering and putting on some of Bonnie's clothes. Exiting out of Bonnie's car, she was pleasantly surprised to see Stefan leaning upon a car with a smile. "Hey you, were you waiting for me?" 

He shrugged as he nodded, "Is that Bonnie's car?" 

She sheepishly grinned as she locked the door, "Yeah I slept over her house last night. She seemed super tired so I came alone." 

"Oh," he frowned as if disappointed. 

Elena was intrigued by his interest of her best friend and dare she even think of envy? She had never once envied her best friend, not because she thought that she was better. But more so because she never had reason to. She was use to all the attention and affection that came her way first. Then Stefan came into her life asking for her best friend's well being and gentle man like gestures of concern for Bonnie. At first it was really endearing, but at the moment it was making her feel weird. A new feeling that she mentally slapped herself in the face for ever thinking. "Don't worry I plan on checking on her at lunch time. What class do you have first," Elena asked as she tried to push aside her inner battle. 

"I have English first," he grinned as he showed her his schedule. 

"Perfect we have the same teacher. I'll lead the way," Elena smiled being the perfect guide. 

Caroline called Tyler to check on him as Elena passed with Stefan before her. She stopped in her tracks as she thought about the night before and how she remembered seeing Stefan lift her boyfriend like it was nothing. "Hello," she heard Tyler's voice through the phone to bring her back to reality. 

"Hey, how are you doing?" 

"I'm alright. I'll be there by lunch time," he sighed.

"It's only the first day of school babe. Just stay home and rest if you need to," Caroline said as she entered the school. 

Tyler lay staring at his ceiling, "Naw I have to be there for the team." He knew as one of the captains of the football team he had to be a good example even if he knew he wasn't.

"Okay, I'll talk to you when you get here," Caroline smiled to herself feeling a little excited to hear that Tyler was well enough to come back to school. "Love you," she said before ending the call and making her way to English.

Bonnie awoke to the throbbing pain in her head, "Fuck." She didn't know why she felt like her head was going to explode as she opened her eyes to see that her ceiling was closer than expected. Unsure by its distance, she reached up and sure enough it was an arms length away. "What in the world," she mumbled as she looked around and realized that she was levitating above her bed. The realization of her situation had her falling with a thud onto her bed with other items crashing down onto the ground. Jolting up onto her feet she looked around to see that her dresser draws, desk as well as her lamps were all out of sorts. She was now fully awake as she shuffled her way to the bathroom to relieve her waters. 

Bonnie frowned seeing that her car was gone. She knew Elena had taken it to school and sighed closing her front door as she walked down the steps. Making her way to school on foot, she popped her head phones in as she listened to her music on her phone. Hoping to let her music block out the next half hour, she figured she would probably reach school by lunch time. Holding the straps of her backpack, she felt as though there was someone watching her. Not understanding her gut feeling of being followed, it was soon after answered as a black Camaro came inching by. She hoped that whoever the person was would just keep driving, she just wanted to make it to school right at the moment. But she was startled by the loud blaring sound of a horn and she looked to see a handsome pale guy with icy blue eyes staring at her with a devilish smile. Inwardly groaning, she pulled out her ear buds and asked, "Yeah? Are you lost?" 

"No I'm not lost," he said confidently as he put his car in park and hopped out to come around to face her. Looking the young woman up and down, he was in awe by her beauty and resemblance to Emily. "My name is Damon Salvatore and I would like to give you a lift to school." 

"Salvatore," she breathed as Stefan came to mind. She remembered him telling her of him moving to town with his older brother. This had to be him. "No...I'm fine." 

"Bonnie please, is this how you treat your dear grandma's closest friend," Damon said as he dazzled her with a smile. 

He's fucking beautiful, her thoughts betrayed her as she eyed him. "You're close friends with my grandma?" 

Damon didn't want to frighten the poor girl away with telling her how at one point in time him and her grandma had a very close sexual relationship, "I'm hurt Sheila wouldn't tell you about me. But in any case don't be afraid. I mean you no harm. I'm on the way to your school anyway to see my brother Stefan." 

Bonnie stood debating on whether or not it was a good idea to hop in the car of a handsome stranger. But even if all signs pointed to no, she didn't have the energy to deny the fact that she wouldn't have to walk for a half an hour. "Alright, thanks," she mumbled as he turned to open the door for her. 

"It's my pleasure," he closed her door and leaned in to smile. Her scent was intoxicating as he moved to try and walk as humanly paced as possible before hopping into his car. Gripping onto the steering wheel, he stepped on the gas as he held his breath from inhaling her sweet smell. Bonnie was glad that he sped down the roads. Her car could never pick up speed like this, she thought as she stuck her hand out and let the breeze brush against her hand. Leaning out towards the window, she grinned to herself as her long flowing hair danced about her. But the enjoyment of such a fun ride came to an end as they pulled up to the school. Exhaling, she felt a little disappointed at how the freeing ride was over. "Don't worry Bonnie we can take a longer ride sometime later this week if you'd like," Damon spoke up as if reading her mind. 

She grinned as she shook her head, "Thanks for the ride." 

Damon was out and moving around the car to open the door for her in a blink of an eye, "When you see my baby brother will you let him know I'm here?" 

Seeing how he extended his hand out to her, she was unsure she wanted to take it after the feelings she got from touching Stefan. She didn't want to ruin her thoughts of taking a cruise in this speedy black Camaro as she stepped out and slinging her bag over her shoulders. "I'll let him know if I see him." 

Damon felt himself weak at the knees when Bonnie turned and her scent brushed by him. Clearing his throat, he stiffened as another scent clung to the air. Stiffening at the horrible scent, he gazed into the direction to see some young jock staring at him curiously. Glaring at the boy, he knew instantly why he was back in town. "What," Damon spoke as Tyler passed by. 

Tyler looked at the guy that Bonnie had pulled up with and wondered who the hell he was. Leave it to him to have impeccable timing on pulling up to school and seeing Bonnie hop out of one of the nicest cars he's ever seen around town. Approaching the guy that stood his ground, he had a gut feeling to punch the guy in the face. Something was off about him. "What," Tyler taunted right back as he rolled his eyes and moved towards school. He entered to see Bonnie walking up to a surprised Stefan and Elena. He stood watching as Bonnie pointed into their direction and watched as Stefan and Elena's gaze followed. Not wanting to look like he was watching, he continue to walk into the hallway to see Caroline. 

"Babe," Caroline squeaked when she saw him. 

Her comment made Bonnie turn to follow Caroline's gaze and watch as Caroline leapt into his arms. Catching her with ease, he chuckled feeling a little better with Bonnie watching how he took Caroline in his arms. "Hey babe," he breathed as he kissed her cheek. "What have a missed?" 

"Nothing really, it's lunch time," she shrugged as she moved to take his hand in hers. Caroline was so wrapped up in the moment, but Tyler was busy being aware of the onlookers, namely Bonnie as he wore Caroline on his arm like a trophy. Walking past the group, he glanced back noticing that Bonnie's attention had gone back to the pair that approached her. Feeling a little saddened that her attention was pulled away, he moved out of Caroline's grasp by pulling his bag over his shoulder. It didn't go unnoticed by Caroline as she glanced back to see stupid Elena standing with Stefan and Bonnie. _Of course,_ she thought. But she wouldn't let that get to her, not now when she was destined to be queen for the upcoming masquerade ball. She had to show strength as they walked into the cafeteria to let everyone envy the power couple that her and Tyler made. 

"Bonnie we were just about to come and get you," Elena smiled as she approached Bonnie with Stefan. 

She nodded with a smile, "It's alright I'm here now." Turning her gaze to Stefan who appeared to be observing her quietly, she sighed, "Your brother actually brought me to school. He's waiting outside for you." Bonnie pointed into the direction she had come from when she heard Caroline screech a little too loud for her liking. 

"Babe," Caroline called out to which Bonnie subconsciously looked into the direction she had just come from and sure enough the owner to that title was Tyler. Had he just gotten to school as well, she thought before her attention was pulled back by the pair before her. 

"So you've met Damon," Stefan breathed, knowing that his brother must have seen Tyler as well. Bonnie nodded as it was her turn to observe him. "I better go see what he wants. He's not a patient person." 

Bonnie nodded with a grin, "But he has a nice ride." 

"Is that all it takes to impress you Bonnie? A shiny ride," Stefan said giving her a small smile. 

"No, but it helps," Bonnie shrugged causing Stefan to chuckle. Meanwhile Elena stood there feeling a little out of place. Folding her arms over her chest, she wanted to withhold such odd feelings of being a third wheel. "Well, we'll catch you at lunch then," Bonnie said as her stomach grumbled. Turning to leave, she paused as she noticed Elena still standing in place. It was like she was deep in thought watching Stefan walk away and Bonnie knew it was probably her day dreaming over this new crush Elena had. "Hello, earth to Elena. Let's go get some lunch I'm starving," Bonnie said as she slugged her friend in the arm to finally get her attention. 

"Ouch," Elena yelped as she held her arm where Bonnie had just hit her. Shaking her thoughts she turned to follow Bonnie towards the cafeteria. 

"So what did I miss," Bonnie asked as the smell of food wafted into her nostrils. She and Elena had signed up for almost all the same classes, outside of the one class that Bonnie had made sure to make today. 

Elena shrugged as she thought about how her and Stefan sat next together in English, then how in her next two classes she was daydreaming of seeing him again by lunch. "Nothing really." 

"Good," Bonnie grinned as she hopped in line. Eyeing the french fries and pizza, Bonnie quickly went for the last slice of sausage pizza as someone also did the same. Ready to fight the imposter off. She turned to see that it was Tyler. Sighing as she reluctantly released her grasp, she grabbed some fries and decided that chicken nuggets weren't too bad of a choice anyway. 

"Did you want this," Tyler called after her. 

"No it's fine, you have it," she regretfully said as she reached for the chicken nuggets. 

Tyler had intentionally let others before him so that he could talk to Bonnie. Seeing her eye the last sausage pizza, he went for it at the same time to see what she would do. The way her emerald eyes lit up with fury was fascinating to him, but the emotion that followed soon after stabbed him in the gut. Moving his tray alongside Bonnie's, he was grateful that Elena had skipped most of the line and altogether left him to be alone with Bonnie. When the two approached the cashier, he quickly reached over to switch their plates so that she could have the slice of pizza and he could take her chicken nuggets. "What the..." Bonnie eyed Tyler at the sudden switch. 

"Alright sweetie you can keep moving along," the cashier nodded. 

Tyler innocently shrugged with a grin, "I changed my mind I wanted chicken nuggets." 

Rolling her eyes she said nothing as she moved to grab some ranch, secretly grateful that he had given her the slice of pizza. "What was that," Elena breathed softly as she came to stand next to her best friend. She had seen the whole thing, mostly because she had watched Tyler like a hawk. She wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what Tyler was doing and she intended on speaking to him about it soon. 

Bonnie on the other hand shrugged as she walked away, "What do you mean? Let's go find a table to eat I'm hungry." 

Glaring at Tyler to not approach them, Elena turned to see her friend had picked the nearest table to eat. Grinning to herself, she took a seat and watched as Bonnie happily dipped her pizza in her ranch and began to eat. "You weren't kidding about being hungry." 

"Shut up," Bonnie garbled with food in her mouth. She did not understand why the school lunch of all things was tasting so delicious at the moment. She felt so starved, it was like she hadn't eaten in days. Inhaling her food in a few minutes, she exhaled as she wondered if she brought money to grab something from one of the new snack machines in the hallway. 

"Fuck girl are you okay," Elena chuckled seeing Bonnie digging into her bag in search of something. 

Bonnie pouted as she realized she didn't have any cash on her, "After cheer practice today let's go grab something to eat?"

"I would but I promised my aunt Jena I would be home after school to help her with some yard work," Elena shrugged. 

"What's after cheer practice," Stefan asked as he sat down at the table with them. 

"I'm going to help my aunt Jena with yard work and Bonnie was wanting to get a bite to eat," Elena said in hopes that maybe he would volunteer to help. 

Stefan nodded as he looked to Bonnie, "I don't mind going with you to get a bite to eat. I'm new in town and would like to know what's good around here." Both Bonnie and Elena sat stunned. Bonnie was not so sure how she felt about going out to eat alone with a guy who had told her of ridiculous things that her grandmother confirmed. Then there was Elena who could not believe that Stefan would choose to spend time with Bonnie over her. "I would love to help you with your yard work Elena, but I'm afraid that I don't have much time seeing as I have to help my brother in moving some of our things in tonight. I just would like to get something quick to go." 

Elena felt relieved and somewhat guilty for feeling the way she had, "Oh, it's fine. Bonnie would love to show you." 

Bonnie's eyes widened in disbelief that her best friend would pawn her off like that, "I would?" 

"I understand if I make you feel a little uncomfortable. I'm new after all," Stefan smiled at her making Bonnie feel guilty. 

She raised her hand to stop him, "It's fine, we'll go to the Mystic Grill after I'm done with cheer practice." 

"Sounds fun," he grinned as the bell rang. "I guess I'll see you after school then," Stefan said as he got up to go to his next class leaving the pair still sitting at the table. 

"What the hell Elena," Bonnie said through gritted teeth. "Why would you do that?" 

Elena frowned, knowing very well that Bonnie wasn't one to be such a hospitable tour guide like herself. Not to mention that it was one more opportunity for Stefan to be with Bonnie over her. "I don't know," Elena honestly said as she stood on her feet. "We better get to class. I know that this next one is your favorite." 

"Oh yeah," Bonnie suddenly brightened. Quickly standing to her feet, she dumped her tray and followed Elena out of the cafeteria and towards her class she had been excited about getting to. "I can't wait," Bonnie gleefully spoke as they walked down the halls. 

Elena on the other hand rolled her eyes, "How could you take such a class our senior year? AP history really?"

"It's college credit and what's not to love about history," Bonnie nearly sang as she waved goodbye to her best friend who decided cooking class was a better fit. Slipping into the classroom, she felt her chest tighten as she connected eyes with the pitch black irises. She couldn't be rude and sit away from him as he gave her a slight wave. Inwardly groaning as she dragged her feet over to the conveniently open seat next to him. Sliding in, she gave him a small grin. "Are you taking this because you enjoy history as well?"

He matched her grin knowing damn well he had no interest to learn of something he has lived, "Let's see if I'll enjoy it." 

Bonnie's attention was pulled to the teacher who stood up and started the class. She was too entranced by the introduction, that she didn't notice the young man sitting next to her that stayed intently studying her from the corner of his eye. This was the closest he had been to Bonnie for longer than a couple of minutes. Seeing how her emerald eyes lit up about all the things they would study, he wondered if she would be as fascinated if he shared some points in time that were only mere coincidences or told far from the truth. But that was beside the point as he remembered Emily's words clearly as if it was just told to him the other day. He was going to protect this green eyed beauty no matter the cost. Now if only his feelings could stay out the damn way it would stop history from repeating all over again. Accepting the syllabus in hand, he couldn't help his chest from tightening as he watched Bonnie gladly accept her own syllabus. Would she smile if she knew what the future held for her, he thought as he half way listened to the blabbering of the teacher. 

Bonnie was so excited about all the possibilities of learning that she had all together forgotten Stefan's presence until he spoke up, "What do you think?" 

Startled out of her thoughts, she shrugged trying not to sound like too much of a nerd, "I think this year is going to be full of adventures." Stefan fell into step with Bonnie as he listened to her explain her reasoning. It intrigued him to hear how interested in history she was that he too found himself questioning why his reasoning for not looking at the past differently. "Either way I'm excited for what is to come," she said ending that thought knowing that she was probably spewing boring shit to him. "But what's your next class?" 

"I have biology. What about you?"

"I have art. I need to brush up on some of my artistic skills," she said. "See you after school then?" 

"It's a date," he smiled with a wink as he turned to leave. 

Shaking her head, she walked into the classroom and was met by the dark chocolate eyes that looked as if they had been staring at her for longer than she would like. Tearing her gaze from him, she took the first open seat closest to the door. She hoped he would just leave it at that, but that hope was in vain as he moved to sit next to her. "You're going on a date with that dead guy?" 

The conversation with Grams came to mind as she sighed and glanced over to Tyler. Why would he care, she thought. "What do you want?" Glancing around, she didn't know why she felt self conscious about them talking to each other in public. It was most likely out of habit, but still she didn't like feeling uncomfortable on her last class of the fucking day. 

Tyler exhaled softly as he tried to calm his anger, "Are you sure you were worried about Elena or were you just worried that the new guy would want her over you?" 

"What," Bonnie's neck nearly snapped off as she glared at the asshole. "Tyler go fuck yourself and leave the the hell alone." 

"Hey guys," Matt spoke up as he walked in seeing Tyler and Bonnie glaring at each other. 

Bonnie tore her gaze from the idiot and grinned up at Matt, "Hey Matt. I think Tyler here is confused, he's sitting up front when I know he likes to sit at the back of the class with you. Can you help him find his way?" 

Matt could see it in Bonnie's eyes, she wanted to be left alone and he couldn't let her down, "For sure Bonnie." Walking up to his stupid best friend, he gave him a hard smack on the back. "Senioritus it gets the best of us sometimes." Tyler reluctantly got up and moved to the back. Plopping down in his original seat, his gaze fell back on the beauty he had just disturbed. "Chill out man," Matt whispered as their teacher came walking in. Tyler ignored his best friend as he kept staring at the back of Bonnie's head hoping he could burn a hole through her thick skull to think that a date with the dead dude was a great idea. 

Bonnie had all but left before the teacher was able to get the words out that class was over. Booking it out of there was the goal and basically all that she thought about after Tyler so rudely approached her. "Bonnie," Tyler called after her. 

She froze in her steps, not knowing why her body stayed still while her brain was shouting to get the hell out of there. "What?" Glancing over her shoulder, she saw how he picked up his pace to come and face her. 

He looked into those beautiful green eyes and was speechless for a moment, "I..." The words were caught in his throat. He remembered their conversation about how she didn't want to hear his apologies any more. "...something happened to me last night after you left. I thought I was gonna die, but I didn't and Stefan..." His memory was a little hazy due to the immense pain he was feeling, but still. "Just be careful around Stefan," he finally spit out before turning to walk away. 

Bonnie didn't know what the hell she was doing as she reached out to take hold of his wrist. The warmth the filled her as their Summer memories came flooding her mind, she gazed up into his brown eyes seeing that he felt it too. "I don't mind you caring, just don't be an asshole about it okay?" 

Her words had them both chuckling as he felt a little saddened when she let go, "I can't help it." 

"It can be helped," she countered with a small smile, until she realized the prying eyes that watched their little exchange. "I gotta get to practice," she said before leaving before Matt could approach them. 

"Hey dipshit, you're gonna tell me what the fuck is going on at the grill tonight," Matt said as he slung his arm over Tyler's shoulders who stood watching Bonnie walk off. "It's gonna be hell of a holiday break when Jer comes back." 

Tyler rolled his eyes as he moved out of his friend's embrace, "How about we just get practice over and done with?" 

Bonnie was confused to find Elena being buddy buddy with Caroline as she came rushing into practice. But even more weird that Elena was ignoring her. What the fuck is that about, Bonnie asked as Elena ignored and stayed clear from her. Hopping into formation, Bonnie brushed it off as she plastered a smile onto her face as the music played. "5, 6, 7, 8..." Caroline shouted to which Bonnie clasped her hands together with everyone else and began the cheer. She honestly could have done without cheer and actually thought that the dance drill team would have been much more exciting. But Elena had convinced her other wise that cheer would be much more fun. So much fun that Bonnie found herself running laps on the track after practice for being late. 

As she came upon her final lap, she noticed the pair that were talking at the gate as if waiting for her. Rolling her eyes as she tried to stay focused to finish strong, she gasped out a sigh of relief when she had finished. "Great job," Stefan smiled as he clapped his hands, while Elena stood there annoyed. Why she was annoyed was beyond her as she walked up to the pair trying to catch her breath. "Here," he handed her a water bottle. "I figured I'd buy you a water bottle since you're out here working so hard."

"Thank you," she breathed and gratefully took it and drank up the cool water. Letting out a sigh of relief, she grinned over at Stefan, "I'm gonna go get washed up and then we can head out."

"Alright I'll go pull my car around," he said as he gazed over to Elena. "Thanks for volunteering to take Bonnie's car. I'll drop her off at your house afterward so she can pick it up." 

"Yeah, sure," Elena flatly said as she followed after Bonnie. 

Bonnie had heard their interaction and when they had finally entered the locker room, she turned to look at her best friend, "What's wrong?"

Elena knew the question was coming, but still she tensed up, "Nothing." She knew it was a lie as she tried to walk past Bonnie.

But Bonnie wasn't having it as she shot her arm out to block the way, "Elena don't give me that shit. Why are you ignoring me?" 

Elena sighed as she pushed past Bonnie, "It's nothing because I want it to be nothing."

Bonnie coughed a laugh as she followed her best friend, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Elena rolled her eyes wanting to drop the subject, but she knew better. Bonnie would keep pestering her if she didn't spit it out, "I'm jealous of you and it just doesn't sit well with me." 

"Jealous? Why are you jealous of me," Bonnie squinted her eyes at her best friend. "There is nothing to be jealous about." 

"Are you sure about that," Elena challenged her. "I think there's a certain someone I can think of that likes you instead of me." 

"Elena get a fucking grip of yourself, I told you we could go out another day but you insisted I take him remember," Bonnie snapped back. 

Elena remembered very well what she said, seeing as it had been all she thought about today. Her petty thoughts had got the best of her that she ignored her best friend and talked to the repulsive colt cheer captain Caroline. "Either way I'm pissed at you and I would like some space." 

"Are we really going to fight over some fucking guy," Bonnie hissed as she reminded Elena of their pact to one another. 

"I guess so," Elena shrugged feeling guilty that she was breaking their pact. 

"Fine, give me my fucking keys," Bonnie growled as the tears started to well in her eyes. 

Elena kept a firm hold on the keys, not knowing how the hell she was going to get home and more importantly not knowing what Bonnie was going to do, "Aren't you going with Stefan?" 

"Elena," Bonnie nearly shouted. "Give me...my fucking...keys," she said with venom in her voice. Elena knew very well that Bonnie was a fighter, literally. She had seen Bonnie take up boxing when they were younger for a little while after they had watched the movie Rocky. Tossing the keys to Bonnie, she felt disgusted in herself that she let her doubts and fears get in between them. But Bonnie was long gone before she could saying anything about it. Rushing out of the school, Bonnie held back the tears of betrayal. "Stefan I have a change of plans," she said as she walked up to Stefan who was leaning up on his apple red sports car. "I can't go with you."

"Why, what happened," he frowned seeing how frazzled she looked. 

She shook her head as she diverted his gaze, "I have to go. Maybe I can show you tomorrow or something like that." 

"Bonnie," he took hold of her and she gasped as she felt genuine concern. Confused by the feeling, she looked into his black irises and saw exactly what she was feeling. "How about we go and drop your car off at your house so you can get cleaned up then we can go to the Grill to talk about it?" She didn't know why she felt inclined to follow through with his suggestion as she nodded and turned to walk to her car. Hopping in, she wiped at the stray tear that fell from her eyes and drove off with Stefan following suit. Parking her car in the driveway, she grinned and was grateful that Stefan told her to do what she needed to while he waited out in his car. Rushing into the house, she was grateful for the moment alone to breathe as she pulled herself together. Meanwhile Stefan waited until the door clicked close before flashing out of his car and around Bonnie's yard. Checking the surrounding, he leaned up onto his car as he sensed Damon rounding the corner. Folding his arms over his chest, he sighed deeply as Damon pulled up alongside him. Nodding to his brother, who hopped out of his car and flashed around Bonnie's yard Stefan knew there was no use in telling his brother he had already made a round. "I'm taking her to the Grille," Stefan breathed as Damon came to stand next to him. 

Damon grinned as he looked over at his little brother, "Be careful little brother it sounds like you're repeating history all over again."

Stefan's chest tightened as his brother had spoke the words that had weighed heavy on his mind, "Maybe I'll choose better this time." Stefan was unsure if he should tell him of the horrible coincidence that he found himself in. Yes, there was Bonnie but there was also Elena. Elena who so happened to be identical to his past error. But there was no time to think about his past as the stench of an animal approaching had both brothers eyeing the car driving down the road.

Matt could’ve taken another route, but why not prepare Tyler for his tell all. Noticing two beautiful cars, he was surprised to see two guys standing out front of Bonnie’s house. They stood as protectors almost as their eyes narrowed on his best friend. “The new guy really doesn’t like you around Bonnie,” Matt commented as he glanced back through his rear view mirror to see that both guys kept a train eye on his truck. “I can’t blame them you’ve really upped your game on being an asshole to her.”

Tyler clutches tightly onto the door. He really wanted to jump out the car and kick both of their asses to put them in their place, but he had an image to uphold. An image he found himself wondering if it was really all worth it. “Just say it already man, fuck.”

Matt could sense the frustration steaming off of his best friend as they pulled up to the Grille. Putting his truck in park, he looked over to Tyler and saw him deep in thought. “Okay...I think you are fucked,” Matt breathed and watched as he finally caught Tyler’s attention. Seeing how Tyler’s neck near snapped off by how quick he turned, he sighed as he laid it straight. “You can’t have them both. Maybe Caroline might go for it if you preface it with her being girlfriend number one but Bonnie would never let that happen. She is as faithful and loyal as they come and she expects that in return. So choose and stick with it man. It’s selfish to lead them both on at the same time.”

“I’m not leading Bonnie on,” Tyler was quick to say.

But Matt wasn’t stupid, he had witnessed three times over the Summer where Tyler had lied about where he was at night when he had seen him with his very own eyes. Matt didn’t bring it up because eventually Tyler would tell him why he had lied but that eventually never came. After the second lie, Matt had decided to follow his best friend the third time and found him at the cliffs. The answer for such lies came when a milk chocolate young woman with emerald eyes came trotting down the path. She was the first to leave with Tyler following soon after as he watched her leave as if longing to follow. “The cliffs,” Matt finally revealed knowing he’d have to find a stopping point soon to get to his shift. 

Tyler’s pulse started to pick up, “Huh?”

”You lied to me three times this Summer and I decided to follow you on the third to find that you were with Bonnie at the Cliffs,” Matt revealed. “She’s a good girl Tyler...”

Matt’s words faded out as Tyler sat in awe. He had been caught. He had been found out by his best friend and yet his worries were for Bonnie. “Does anyone else know?”

”I’m not sure...”

”Do you think Caroline suspects it’s Bonnie?”

Matt shook his head as he hopped out the truck, “I don’t know man. I gotta get in there so lock up before you come in.”

Tyler nodded as he sat staring at his hands. He couldn’t bare the thought of Bonnie being ridiculed by not only others at school but by Caroline. She could be very vicious and even ruthless if ever someone crossed her. The thought of Caroline had his phone buzzing as if she had known he was thinking of her. “Hello?”

”Hey babe I ordered us some cheese fries and cokes. Are you coming inside or what?” Looking towards the glass windows he watched as Caroline wave. “Did you want me to order anything else?” 

"No that's good enough. I'll be in a sec," he breathed before hanging up. He was a little frustrated by the fact that Caroline had come to the Grille. This meant that he would have to wait some other time to figure his shit out.

Bonnie prayed that Stefan had grew tired of waiting for her and left. But no, he was standing against his car, with his arms folded over his chest as if he could stand there all day. She had wore a flowy light blue dress in hopes to stay home with style and comfort. Slipping on some sandals, she walked down the stairs and walked alongside Stefan. Standing next to him, she grinned. "If I took too long, I apologize. I sweat a lot and I felt gross. I understand if you don't have time and you need to go help your brother..."

Stefan grinned as he gazed at the green eyed beauty who was standing next to him. Flashes of Em rushed in his mind and he couldn't help but feel a tightening of regret in his chest. "Are you trying to make sure our date doesn't happen?" 

She bit the corner of her lip as she turned away from him. Sighing deeply she gazed down her street, "Stefan Elena likes you and Elena is my best friend..." 

"But what about you," he countered. "What about you? Your feelings are just as important as hers." 

Bonnie went quiet as her mind traced back to the cliffs. She remembered how he told her of their connection. She remembered how Grams had told her of her true potential, though she honestly found it hard to wrap her mind around it. Turning to face the mysterious death feeling guy, she was met with forest green eyes. He stood as a walking contradiction, she thought as she could see miles of luscious forest green in his eyes. The green resembled life and nature, things that were alive she told herself. Realizing she had been staring a little too long, she glanced down at the ground and remembered how cold and deathly his touch was. "Stefan I am not my great great grandmother." Taking courage in her words, to gaze into the greenest of green eyes, she grinned, "I am her great great granddaughter Bonnie Bennett and it would do us both good if you remember that." 

Stefan stared into her emerald eyes that pierced his undead soul. She was right. She read right through him. He was struggling to separate the two, along with Elena and the other woman in his past life she resembled. But that did not stop him from recognizing just how beautiful Bonnie was, related or not to Em. She had a pull on him, that made him come out of the shadows. Something about her made him forget his original plan of stopping in to check on Em's blood line. Something that had him grinning more often then not as he stared into her eyes, "You're right. You are Bonnie and Em is Em. Thanks for the reminder. But if I'm not being too forward I would still like to take you on this date to help separate the both of you." 

Bonnie sighed in defeat, "Does it have to be the Grille?" 

"Unless you would rather invite me into your home so that we can eat here," he suggested. 

Elena was already mad at her and the thought of having Stefan in her home would most likely make Elena livid, "On second thought, the Grille sounds great!" Rushing to the other side, she hopped in the car and fastened her seat belt. Glancing up at Stefan, who turned to lean into the car, she smiled, "C'mon now I'm starving!" Stefan nodded as he jumped in, he knew it would be too good to be true to be invited into Bonnie's home. But he would eventually earn her trust, he thought as he let Bonnie lead the way to the Grille and stretching it to possibly a growing relationship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> So October was a horrible month for me. I got the Covid/Rona and ended up being hospitalized for it. I got so sick that I ended up losing 30 pounds. The Rona diet is real lol. Anyway, I'm just barely getting back to the routine of life. Thanks for patiently waiting on me. I'm grateful to be alive and blessed to be able to have the ability to focus enough to finish writing this chapter. During the Rona time it was hard to focus, I was easily overwhelmed and sometimes confused. Yeah Rona got me bad, haha. So enough about me and my problems. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Please excuse the many typos that I am sure I missed lol. Thanks for reading and I hope everyone is staying safe. And if you do have the Rona I pray for a speedy recovery for you!


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler tried his best to seal Bonnie's lifeless lips onto his wrist, "C'mon Bonnie, drink!" Seeing how some of his blood split from her lips, his eyes shot up to the sky. "Please! Please let her live." Pulling her closer in his embrace, he couldn't imagine a life without Bonnie in it. 

Stefan flashed along side Tyler and froze before he dropped to his knees. He couldn't believe it as he looked at her lifeless body and felt his undead heart drop. Brushing the stray hairs from her face, he took one good look at Bonnie and wished that things had turned out differently at least for her. 

**Evening of the first day of school**

"You're good at taking directions," Bonnie smiled as she unclicked her seat belt. 

He shrugged as he quickly moved to come around and open her door, "It's easy with a good guide." Bonnie looked up at him and was hesitant to take his hand that he extended towards her. Her thoughts led back to when they first touched. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. "Em said it's hard at first, but you learn to over look it with time." 

Bonnie thought about her great great grandmother Emily and wondered if she could be like her. Taking courage in her bloodline, she reached out to take his hand. Death. Cold. Loneliness. It was all too much as she quickly removed her hand from his as soon as she was up and out of the car. "Thanks," she softly said as she moved to make her way into the diner. 

"Wait, let me get that for you," Stefan moved to open the door. 

Maybe she was anxious from the dark feelings that came from touching Stefan, but she gripped onto the door and looked back at him with a smile, "It's fine. I got it." Walking into the crowded diner, she grinned as a waitress approached her. "Bonnie," she heard her name being called. "Bonnie over here," she looked to see Caroline waving her down. 

"Should we pretend we don't see her," Stefan suggested. 

This made Bonnie grin. It wasn't a bad idea, seeing as Caroline had a certain boyfriend of hers staring right through her. Bonnie couldn't understand him really, he was either making her feel like the worst person in the world or the most important person to ever exist. There was never anything in between, which had her feet planted in place. 

"Joan you can bring their menus over here," Caroline finally turned her attention to the waitress, who shrugged it off and turned to place the menus where Caroline and Tyler sat. 

Inwardly groaning, she straightened as she felt Stefan's hand being placed at the small of her back and he smoothly whispered, "Let's make a run for it?" 

The offer was oh so tempting, but she knew she couldn't leave. The way that Tyler held his hard glare on her was all she needed to glance back and take Stefan's hand to pull him along. "We will run, straight into the battle field," she said holding her head high as she walked towards Caroline. Focusing her attention on Caroline and not the glaring Tyler, she gave her a small grin as she slid into the booth with Stefan following suit. "Wow it's pretty crowded today." 

"I know, but what do you expect on the first day back to school. Think of all the gossip people have to talk about," Caroline nodded at Bonnie before turning her attention to the new kid she was dying to meet. "I don't think we've formally introduced ourselves. I'm Caroline. I'm the head cheerleader and head party thrower/decorator!" 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Stefan Salvatore. I'm new in town, but my family has roots here," Stefan nodded. 

Caroline's eyes widened with surprise, "Salvatore?! As in the Salvatore boarding school?! Your family boarding school is the biggest in town. You must let me throw a party there some day."

"I'm not sure how my brother would feel about having high school kids running around he's a junior in college and has college parties..."

"We have alcohol at our parties too if that's what you're referring to," Caroline said half offended due to the fact it felt as though Stefan was saying that the type of parties she threw were beneath this older Salvatore brother. 

Stefan grinned as he shook his head, "I don't mean to offend you Caroline, but high school kids and college kids have different vibes." 

Bonnie on the other hand raised her menu to look at feeling the burning eyes of a certain someone sitting across from her. Using the menu to block her view of him, she was so absorbed into the menu and what she was craving that she didn't realize the whole group was looking at her until she heard Caroline call her name again, "Bonnie?" 

Glancing up from her menu, she looked to Caroline to see that she had an expectant look, "Yeah?" 

"What do you think of the high school parties I throw," Caroline asked with a tight smile.

Bonnie shrugged, "The whole town loves them." 

"What about you," Stefan asked. "Do you love them?" 

"I..." 

"Are you guys ready to order," the waitress returned with her note pad in hand. 

Bonnie's attention was completely taken back to the menu, "Umm can I have a cheeseburger, on my fries can you add cheese and a coke?" 

The waitress nodded as she looked to Stefan, "I'll have what she's having."

As the waitress walked away, Bonnie's eyes darted to the bar and grinned as she watched Matt hard at work at the grill. Glancing around, it was really packed. She couldn't remember the last time it was this crowded. As if reading her mind, Matt glanced over and met her gaze with a small smile and wave before going back to the grill. Turning her attention to Stefan who was engrossed in his conversation with Caroline, she tapped him to get his attention. "Do you mind letting me out? I need to go to the restroom." 

"Sure," Stefan smiled at her as he scooted out and extended his hand out to her. 

Sighing inwardly, she knew this was his way of getting her used to his touch. Taking his cold hand, she nodded as she turned towards the bar. Walking around it, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pair of tongs before standing next to Matt to face the grill. "It's pretty crowded today," she said as she reached over to check on the burgers.

Matt glanced over and grinned, "Yeah you would think it was a holiday or a celebrity in town. But it's just the new kid you're sitting with." 

"Huh? What do you mean," Bonnie asked as she walked over to the shake the fries cooking in the hot bubbling oil. 

"That new kid and his brother has been all the town is buzzing about," Matt said as he left out the part where she was involved. Many wondered why the new kid and his older brother took interest in Bonnie, one in particular was the other male counter part sitting at Bonnie's table. Bonnie luckily seemed oblivious to such gossip as she was standing next to Matt helping him serve up the orders. 

Bonnie on the other hand stayed focused on the orders that were lined up. Serving up the next three plates, she nudged Matt with her shoulder, "No it's crowded in here because you're too focused on the gossip and not on your job. Hurry up, you're working like an old man." 

Matt laughed as he read the order, "I'll race you?" 

"You're on," Bonnie grinned as she read the order before her and went to work. Reading and moving without thinking, she knew this kitchen from helping Matt a couple times throughout the past three years.

When he had first got the job, Bonnie had come in with Elena on a crowded night like this one. But it was over crowded because poor Matt had become overwhelmed with orders when he had no idea what he was doing. His supposed trainer had called out sick and he was thrown to the wolves to fend for himself. Seeing the stress written all over his face as he stood at the grill, Bonnie jumped in to help. She pulled the order from Matt's hand and read it. She told him that he had to drop some fries in the fryer to which Matt had stumbled over and did what he was told, meanwhile Bonnie threw some burger patties onto the grill. Asking some of the waitresses how things were made, she nodded and went about grabbing ingredients before regurgitating the waitresses' words to Matt who relaxed a bit as he did what he was told until the first order was completed. 

Matt was so grateful that Bonnie had stayed until all the orders were completed and apologetic to Elena who ended up sitting at the bar sipping on a coke and nibbling on cheese fries that Bonnie had convinced was her pay for helping Matt. When the orders were done, Bonnie and Matt high fived. Bonnie had encouraged him to keep up the good work and excused herself from the kitchen. Whether Bonnie knew it or not, it was one of the most admirable traits to Matt. She had come in and saved him on his first day of work. It was the reason he stayed rather than quit. It was one of the many reasons he had hoped to make their relationship more than just friends. But after dating her best friend, he knew it would never work, at least not for now. His heart still ached for Elena and Bonnie didn't deserve sloppy seconds, he thought as he rang the bell a second before Bonnie who laughed and claimed that he cheated by forgetting the pickles. Opening the bun to show her just how much better he got at his job, he grinned as she chuckled and gave in. "Alright fine, you win Matt." Matt cheered as he did a little victory dance. "But I bet you can't beat me again," Bonnie countered as she looked at the next order and worked faster. This made Matt laugh as he let her head start slide and worked on the next order. "Done," Bonnie quickly rang the bell. "In your face Matt," Bonnie teased as she made a funny face at him causing them both to laugh. 

"Alright it's a tie. Now go back to your table. I can take it from here," he nudged her out of the kitchen. 

She huffed out in frustration as she turned to look at him, "You just don't want me to beat you again and be the real victor here." 

"You're right," he chuckled. "Now go, I'll make sure to put extra cheese on your fries," he whispered knowingly before winking.

She grinned as she nodded at their truce, "I'll claim that as my prize. Don't forget my ranch." He nodded as she smiled and turned back to the table. Making her way over, she grinned as Stefan slid in to give her space to sit. She was grateful that he moved in as well so she didn't have to sit in front of Tyler. "Thanks," Bonnie said as she sat down. 

"Do you work here at the Grille," Stefan asked her as he had watched just how well she worked to help in the kitchen. 

Bonnie shook her head as she grinned and looked over to Matt who turned with a bright smile as he nodded to the waitress that was bringing their order, "No." She paused to thank the waitress as their food was placed before them. Smiling at the amount of melted cheese on her fries and the cup of ranch, she couldn't help but call out to Matt, "Thanks Matt!" He waved as she took the first cheesy fry to dip it and eat. The greasy goodness had her sighing in relief before she continued, "I like to help Matt out when it gets busy." 

"She's so nice," Caroline added. "I don't dare go next to the grill, all that popping grease is bad for my pores." 

Bonnie chuckled as she continue to eat, "Grease is good!" 

Caroline shook her head and smiled, "Not all of us are blessed like you to have flawless skin and not gain a pound." 

Bonnie shrugged as she bit into her burger, "Maybe it's in my genes." She bobbed her head to the soft music playing and continue to eat her food. She couldn't understand why everything tasted so good today and knew it was probably because she was feeling super hungry. 

"Dang you're making the burger look really good. I think I'll have to try mine too," Stefan grinned as he picked up his burger and ate. "It is good." 

"It is good," she mumbled through her stuffed mouth making Caroline laugh while Tyler still held that judging cold stone face. But Bonnie didn't care as she continued to stuff her face and glance at Stefan to nod letting him know she agreed the food was good. 

"So Bonnie," Caroline spoke up. "We were just discussing this party Stefan's brother is throwing for his college buddies this weekend and he invited us." 

Bonnie nodded, "That's cool, I hope you have fun." 

"You're invited too. I mean I hope you come," Stefan spoke up. "There are some things I would like to show you," he spoke softly only for Bonnie to hear. 

Tyler didn't like the small smile on Bonnie's stuffed face when Stefan leaned towards her to whisper, "What was that?" This startled the group, being as he had stayed silent the entire time after profusely telling Caroline to not invite the couple over. But she had ignored him and did what she wanted anyway. He was acting so touchy anyway and having Bonnie and her new friend Stefan here would help buffer whatever mood Tyler was in, at least it would for Caroline. Tyler on the other hand was sitting in his place fuming that Bonnie would get dressed up for the Grille. She didn't wear dresses often, but when she did damn. He guiltily stared at Bonnie when she walked in and liked out the light blue dress clung to her curves nicely. She looked like she just walked out of a Summer night dream he had. But the dream turned into a nightmare when she had taken hold of that stupid new kid's hand and led him to the table. He could see that she even had a little bit of makeup when she sat before him. This made his guts churn not understanding why she was going a mile for a guy she had told him gave her bad vibes. Bad vibes, dead vibes they were the same as Tyler's gaze shifted to the punk kid who held a smug look. Tyler imagined various scenarios of how he would be that smug look off of his face and felt his body tense up as if ready to act on it. But Caroline's voice introducing herself to Stefan brought him out of his mind as he turned his attention back to the beauty sitting in front of him. He was frustrated. He felt a little betrayed almost and knew the girl before him could feel it when she buried her face into the menu. Looking for some alternative distraction of not fighting and wrecking the Grille, he stared at the menu Bonnie held up and wondered if she was going to order cheese on her fries with ranch on the side. He had taken notice to that guilty pleasure of hers on one of their group outings and teased her for it. But she took it with stride and told him why stray from something she'll know is good? And if on cue, Caroline's voice echoed in his ears as she talked about her throwing parties which he knew she was passionate about. Gratefully Caroline decided to drag Bonnie into her conversation rather than him because he couldn't careless. Staring at the green eyed girl that was caught for not paying attention, he inwardly grinned knowing she didn't know what Caroline was asking of her. Lucky for her, she was saved by the waitress while Tyler sat wishing he would be saved from being sandwiched by the two young women that had his attention divided. "What are you guys talking about," Tyler asked with scrutiny. 

"None of your business," Bonnie said after she swallowed a fry. It was Bonnie's turn to whisper back to Stefan as she kept her eyes on a now fuming Tyler, "Don't mind him, he's a moody asshole." This made Stefan chuckle softly as Bonnie sent Tyler a fake smile and turning her attention to Caroline who held a look on her face that she couldn't read. "I guess we should go to this party to see what we have to look forward to next year," Bonnie suggested as she watched Caroline's eyes light up. Grinning, she turned her attention back to her food that she scarfed up. 

"Compliments of the chef Bonnie," the waitress smiled as she placed a hot fudge sundae before her. 

Bonnie's eyes went wide as she brightly smiled and waved at Matt to mouth a big thank you and turning back to lovely surprise. "Oh that's so sweet of Matt," Caroline smiled as Bonnie handed her a spoon and placed one for Tyler and then turning to offer one to Stefan. 

"Thanks," Stefan gladly accepted. 

The three dug in while Tyler sat staring at their happy interactions. Sighing, he turned his attention towards his best friend who had been watching from afar. Turning back to the three, he knew he couldn't give Matt the satisfaction of knowing that he was pissed as he picked up his spoon and went to dig into the ice cream when it was blocked by Bonnie's spoon. Looking at her in confusion, she gave him a small smile, "I only offered you a spoon, I never said you could have some." 

This caused Stefan and Caroline to laugh before Bonnie joined in and moved her spoon, "I'm just kidding, even jerks deserve ice cream." 

Tyler couldn't help the smile that twitched at the corner of his lip as he purposely scooped the biggest spoonful he could, "Thanks!" Stuffing his face, he swallowed staring at Bonnie grateful that her playful insults lightened his mood as he went in for another big scoop.

"Jerk," Bonnie screeched as she laughed and took a few more bites before Tyler could inhale it all. 

"Tyler," Caroline squeaked and pouted as his spoon took some of the ice cream from her spoon. Seeing him scooping his helping in his mouth, Caroline nudged him and some of the ice cream dropped down onto his shirt and pants. 

"You're a mess," Stefan said flatly, in disgust. 

Bonnie cut in as she offered Tyler a napkin as she saw the rage burning in his eyes, "Here." 

"Thanks," Tyler mumbled as he tore his gaze from the nuisance and met the soft emerald eyes that kept his mood light. Accepting the napkin, he wiped at his shirt.

"Waitress can we get our check please," Bonnie waved. Glancing to Caroline who gave her a grateful smile. She knew that Caroline could sense just how hostile things were between the two male counter parts there. "Thanks for letting us sit with you guys." 

"You can thank me by going shopping with me in the morning Saturday for our outfits for the party this weekend," Caroline smiled. 

Bonnie nodded as she reached for her wallet when Stefan extended his card out to the waitress and smiled, "Thanks." 

"Stefan I could've paid for us. I was showing you this place," Bonnie frowned. 

But he shook his head and gladly accepted his card and receipt, "Why would I have you pay for our date?" 

"You guys are on a date," Caroline gawked, impressed by Bonnie Bennett for swooping in for the kill that every girl in Mystic Falls high had been plotting and imagining themselves with this new kid. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I would've let you guys sit by yourselves." 

"It's fine Caroline. I don't think we could have finished all that ice cream like that ice cream monster did over there," Bonnie said with a smile directed to Tyler who gave her a small knowing smile. 

Though the interaction was small, it didn't go unnoticed as Stefan spoke up, "Thanks again Caroline. We'll see you tomorrow at school." 

Bonnie took that as their cue as she moved to get up and was surprised as Stefan reached for her hand and scooted out the booth. Standing next to her while holding Bonnie's hand, Stefan stared hard at Tyler before leading Bonnie away. She didn't know what was happening as she followed his lead and let him escort her to his car and open the car door for her. "Thanks," she grinned as she turned to hop in and let him close her door. Gazing back at the Grille she saw Caroline with a big smile waving while Tyler glared at her as if accusing her of something. Shaking his forever glares, she looked to see Stefan hop in the car. "That was some good food," he breathed as he started the car.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed," she nodded as they drove off. "Thanks for taking me to the Grille. It was a really busy night for Matt." 

Stefan smiled at the memory of Bonnie at the grill, "It seems like you and Matt have a good relationship." 

Bonnie nodded as she stared out the window, "Yeah we do. We've been good friends since we were young." 

"So you grew up here in Mystic Falls," Stefan continue to ask as they neared her home. 

"Yup, born and raised," Bonnie grinned. "But one day I plan to ditch this place. Or at least for a little while. See what the world has to offer me," she thought about the countless things she planned to do. 

Stefan pulled up to her house as he looked at the big dreamer, "I bet you have a lot to offer this world too." 

She turned and saw the sincerity in his eyes and smiled, "Thanks again, I'll see you at school tomorrow." 

"Yeah," he grinned as she hopped out. "Have a good night Bonnie." She waved as she made her way back into the house. Waiting until her door closed, his phone went off and he answered. 

"Stefan will you please come and talk some sense into Sheila. She won't let me in," Damon frowned as he stood at the steps of Sheila's home after she had forced him off of the porch.

"Can you blame her," Stefan shook his head as he glanced back one more time at Bonnie's house before driving off. "I'll be there in a little," he sighed before hanging up. Smiling to himself as he thought of how Bonnie didn't flinch or pull away from him when he whisked her away from the big dumb wolf. 

Bonnie awoke to the buzzing of her phone. She hoped that whoever was calling would take the hint that she didn't want to answer, but to no avail the ringing continued. Reaching for the phone, she brought it to her ear and softly grunted. "Good morning Bonnie! I just picked up some breakfast for us and I'm on my way to pick you up," Elena chimed brightly. 

"What..." Bonnie mumbled as she felt it was too early and slowly opened her eyes to see the time. "Shit," she breathed seeing that she should have been up and dressed to head out the door by now. "Give me five," she mumbled before hanging up and pushing herself to sit up. It was a struggle as her body felt heavy and her arms were like jelly. Letting her feet touch the cool ground, she continue to push herself up onto her feet and hissed as she felt the tingling feeling run from her toes up to her thighs. Balancing herself on her night stand, she had to hold herself up on anything she could get her hands on as she made her way to the bathroom. Plopping down on the toilet, she shivered and realized that her upper body and tank top was soaked in sweat. Frowning as not taking a shower was unavoidable. She peeled her sweaty pajamas off and forced herself up and into the shower. Relaxing a bit in the shower as the hot water cascaded down her body, she leaned upon the shower wall for support as she washed up. It was so hard to wash her body that when she was finally done, she had to plop down onto the toilet for a break. Sitting in her towel, she was startled as she heard a knock at the door.

"Bon are you alright," Elena called. 

"I...umm...sorry. This morning is a little hard for me. Maybe I'll just meet you at school," Bonnie offered still feeling tired from her shower. 

Elena thought about it and felt a little bummed. She had woken up earlier than usual to get Bonnie an apology breakfast as well as wanting to get the scoop with how things turned out with Stefan last night. "Uh...I can wait five more minutes if you need?"

Yeah there was no way in hell she was going to be ready in five minutes, Bonnie thought as she felt like she needed a few more minutes before trying to get up. "It's probably going to take me longer than that. Really Elena, go ahead. I don't want you missing our entire first class." 

"Yeah you're right," Elena figured she would cut her losses knowing that she would rather just see Stefan in their first class. "Okay I'll see you at school. I'll just leave your breakfast on your night stand." 

"Thanks," Bonnie called out as she heard Elena retreating. Sighing, Bonnie braced herself against her sink and pulled herself up on her feet. Hissing at the heavy feel of her shaky legs. Pushing against the walls she made her way over to her bed and fell into it. Grunting as she fell into her covers, she couldn't understand why she felt so heavy and everything hurt. The exhaustion of her morning routine took weight on her as her eyes fluttered closed and she fell back asleep. 

_Bonnie stood at the cliffs over looking mother nature. She felt strong and hopeful for the future as she took in her surroundings. "Em," someone called out to her and for some odd reason Bonnie found herself responding to the said name. She met those familiar green eyes and couldn't help but smile. "What are you looking at," Stefan asked as Bonnie noticed the type of clothing he wore as well as herself. They weren't of her time that was for sure as she wore a long sleeved ruffled button down shirt with a shirt that went down to her ankles with boot like shoes._

_"I'm looking at the possibilities of our new home," Bonnie spoke in a different voice than her own._

_Stefan came to stand next to her to see what she was looking at and smiled. Reaching to take her hand in hers, Bonnie was surprised that the feeling of death was more of an after thought than anything else. It was an after thought of something that she couldn't quite explain as she looked to their connecting hands before gazing up at his forest green eyes. "This will be our forever home."_

_"It will be," Bonnie spoke in her foreign voice with confidence._

Bonnie snapped up and gasped with her eyes opening wide. Taking in her surroundings, she realized that she was back in her room and shivered feeling how cold she was. Gazing down she realized that she was basically naked in her towel as she remembered she had been trying to get ready for school. Looking at the time the school day was half way over, she couldn't believe how long she slept as she got up to get ready for school. 

Slipping into the nearest available desk, Bonnie was relieved that she had made it in the nick of time before the teacher walked in to start the class. Noticing someone moving to take the seat next to her, she looked to see the same forest green eyes she had seen earlier in her dreams. They twinkled as he smiled at her and she couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips before turning her attention back to the teacher. 

After class, Bonnie had gathered her things as Stefan quickly moved to wait for her, "Wanted to sleep in?" 

Bonnie shook her head as they walked out in the halls, "No, I was just not feeling well." She paused and thought about her dream and had to ask. "So...you said you knew my great great grandmother right?" 

Stefan grinned and nodded as he walked her to her next class without her knowing, "Yeah." 

"Did she call Mystic Falls your forever home?" 

Stefan stopped to think about the memory as if it were yesterday, "It was _our_ forever home." 

"Did she tell you about it on the cliffs," Bonnie followed up her question with another question. 

"Did Shelia tell you about this," Stefan asked as they continued to walk again. 

Bonnie shook her head and smiled, "No actually I had a dream about it as if I was Emily this morning instead of being here for the first half of the day." 

"Was there more to the dream," Stefan asked wondering just how much Emily was willing to share with Bonnie. 

Bonnie shook her head as she stopped at her classroom door, "I mean you guys were holding hands but that's about it." 

Stefan was grateful that Emily was being gentle with her, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea of him already and push him away before he could explain himself. He had to. For him, for Em, but especially for Bonnie who he felt more and more drawn to with each passing day. "Well we were really close," Stefan said. 

Bonnie could sense there was more to it but let it slide at the moment, "Okay, well thanks for walking me to class. I'll see you later." Watching as Bonnie made her way into art class, Stefan stiffened at the stupid wolf staring at him. He couldn't believe that Tyler was in her last class. Shaking his head, Stefan turned to go to his next class as he thought about the dream that Bonnie had told him about. It was such a distant memory, but it brought back happier times. Times he didn't mind thinking about as he walked into class. Meanwhile Bonnie on the other hand walked into the class and took the closest seat she could to the door. Thinking about her conversation with Stefan, she stiffened as she could sense Tyler's gaze on her. It would've been okay just to ignore him, but no he had to take it a step further as he moved to sit next to her. She told herself to keep ignoring his presence and hopefully he would go away but it wasn't gonna happen. 

Tyler felt the fury rising in him when she refused to look at him. He had to talk some sense into her. Why was she ignoring him, he huffed as he cleared his throat and notice her flinch but stay focused on the front of the class. "So we're gonna pretend like you just didn't come prancing in after fucking around with the new kid," Tyler spat in disgust reaching his limit of her ignoring him. 

Bonnie clenched her fists closed as she tried to hold strong. "Leave me alone Tyler," she said in a low voice as Matt came walking in. She gazed up at her saving grace hoping he would help her out. 

Seeing Bonnie's eyes glance at him crying for help, Matt frowned as he glared at his best friend that seemed to glaring over at Bonnie. "Tyler you forgot where we're sitting. We sit in the back..." 

"Naw man I'll sit here," Tyler huffed with his eyes still glued onto Bonnie. 

"Fine, I'll come sit with you," Bonnie stood to have Tyler standing at the same time mimicking her motions. 

"Why would you go sit with Matt when you're already sitting with me," Tyler glared at her. 

Bonnie finally gave in as she looked over to be met with his chocolate brown eyes full ablaze. But there were flecks of gold mixed in and she wondered if his eyes always looked like that, "As you can see I don't want to sit with you. I already told you to leave me alone, so leave me the hell alone Tyler!" He was enraged as he suddenly moved to take the desk she was sitting at and threw it against the white board causing everyone in the classroom to look at him. Matt had pulled Bonnie behind him, but Bonnie had moved to come face to face with the anger filled young man. "Stop it Tyler! This is not the way to get my fucking attention." Pivoting, she picked up her things and stormed out. She had had enough of his shit and enough of everything else as she made her way down the hall. 

"Miss Bennett class is the other way," her teacher spoke up as he was heading to the classroom when he heard a loud bang and his attention was pulled to the classroom she had just walked out of. 

Grateful for the distraction, Bonnie was able to make her way towards the gym. Tossing her stuff into her locker, she knew she couldn't leave because of cheer practice or she would have booked it out of this joint. Changing into her shorts and t-shirt, she paused as she heard a few girls talking about Stefan and how hot he was. Nodding at the comment, she continue to change as the conversation progressed to how lucky Bonnie Bennett was to have his attention that not even Elena Gilbert couldn't take. She had finished getting dressed and kept listening as the girls talked about how Bonnie even somehow caught hold of Tyler Lockwood's attention. She was the envy of all the girls in school as she was even close to Matt the star quarterback who had eyes for her but stayed back knowing that he had dated her best friend. The three most popular guys had their eyes on Bonnie but somehow she was blind to it all. When the girls had finished with wanting to be in her shoes and bone them all, Bonnie felt saddened by what was being said. Why would they envy her? Maybe she did have the three most popular guys' attention, but not on purpose. She had thought about the three guys and felt overwhelmed. She didn't like how things were unfolding and she especially didn't like to be the talk of the town, that was Elena's thing. Shaking her head, she made her way out of the locker room and set out for the track. Maybe she couldn't out run her problems, but she would run and hopefully feel too exhausted to care to think about it all.

Feeling the distance between herself and Elena during practice, she used the time to focus on her technique. Pushing herself to hold each pose with precision and also pushing her limits on flips and lifts. Though she was distant from Elena, Caroline was there to cheer her on and use her as the prime example of the group. But Bonnie didn't do it for the attention, she did it for the complete opposite as she stood soaked from her run and cheer practice. Grinning at the girls and complimenting a few of the younger cheerleaders, she looked to see Elena talking with a few of the other cheerleaders and walking away with them. Sighing to herself, she didn't know what to think as she turned to see Caroline smiling brightly at her, "Great job! You really shinned this practice." 

"Thanks," Bonnie gave her a small smile as she grabbed her things to leave. 

"Are you and Elena fighting," Caroline asked noticing the odd behavior between the inseparable best friends over the last few days and especially today during practice. 

Bonnie shrugged as she felt her energy draining from her, "I'm not sure. See you tomorrow." She cut the conversation off by walking away. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she made her way to her car and noticed that Tyler was standing in front of it. Groaning to herself, it was too late to turn back around because he had already spotted her making her way to her car. Approaching the asshole, she stood a ways knowing how he had thrown the desk earlier. Placing her arms onto her hips she stared at him wondering what more he wanted to say after the stunt he pulled. 

Tyler stiffened as his anger subsided at the view of the beauty walking his way. Of course she wasn't intentionally walking towards him, he had to make her come to him which was why he found himself slipping out of practice to stand at her car. When she had stood before him he could see her damp with sweat and tired from cheer practice as well as her run he had seen her doing when he had tried to follow after her. But still, she still looked so beautiful to him in her tired and sweaty state. Pushing aside the thoughts of how there were other ways he wanted to make her tired and sweaty but horizontally. "You're right," he breathed as her emerald eyes lit with curiosity. "We can't be friends. I'll stay away from you and I know you'll do the same. I'm sorry that I thought we could ever work out." Though his words were double meaning, he reframed from telling her so. "Goodbye Bonnie," he sadly smiled as he took one last look at her and moved to walk away. 

Bonnie stood in a trance as she watched him walk away. She was not expecting him to say what he did. But it wasn't as surprising as she felt a tug at her heart strings. It almost sounded like they were breaking up as if they were dating. Not knowing why she felt so damn sad by it, she sighed deeply as she jumped into her car. Pulling out of the parking lot she felt her eyes welling with tears and she coughed a laugh in disgust. "What the hell is wrong with you," she breathed to herself as she cranked her music and stepped on the gas. Pulling up to her driveway, she parked and realized that her phone was ringing. "Hello," she quickly answered seeing it was Grams. 

"Bonnie will you come over tonight? I want to talk more about your transitioning. In the next coming weeks you'll be coming into your powers and I want to prepare you for it," Grams said as if it were like some normal sweet sixteen thing or some coming of age thing she was talking about. 

Bonnie cleared her throat as she hopped out the car, "Sure I can be there for dinner?" 

Grams chuckled at her clever granddaughter, "Yes I'll make sure to have dinner prepared." 

"You're the best Grams," she smiled as she pulled out her bag and locked the car. Watching as Matt pulled up in his old pick up truck, she inwardly groaned. "I'll see you tonight then." 

"Okay, goodbye sweetheart," Grams called through the phone before hanging up. 

Tucking her phone into her pocket, she placed her bag onto the trunk as she watched Matt park and make his way to her. "What's up Matt," she grinned as he smiled at her. 

"I just wanted to come and check on you after all that happened in class today," he was worried as he had noticed that Tyler had left practice early. 

She shrugged and grinned, "I think we figured it out. Thanks for trying to help me out and you know this could have waited until tomorrow right? I know you just finished practice." 

She was forever thoughtful and considerate of others, he thought with a smile he seemed to always hold when he looked at her, "I'm glad to hear you two worked out your differences. It would be very awkward for me to stop talking to my best friend when I choose your side." 

His comment had her chuckle as she shook her head, "You have to pick his side. It would ruin him." 

"As long as it doesn't ruin you," his gaze softened momentarily before nodding. "Well...I'm gonna get going. See you tomorrow at school?" 

"Yeah for sure," she winked at him as she grabbed her bag. "Bye Matt," she called after him with a wave as she moved to enter her home. 

"It looks like you have big competition brother," Damon spoke up as he glanced over to see Stefan quietly observing. 

Stefan knew things weren't going to be easy because Bonnie was a Bennett and Bennett women in general were very complex creatures. But it was so much more with Bonnie, she was so easy to fall for. Just her nature in general was appealing and drew many in. Though she was very selective and careful about who she let close to her, she still was kind to all. This kindness, along with personality and beauty had Stefan gripping the side door as he inwardly cringed seeing the possibility of Bonnie falling for Matt. It was a small chance, finding out that Matt had dated her best friend. But it was still a chance as he pulled out his phone. "Hello Sheila? Hey would it be alright if I come over for dinner?" 

Bonnie had washed up and taken a well deserved nap before heading over to Grams. Noticing a different car out front, she was curious as she let herself in. "Bonnie come to the kitchen," she heard Grams call. 

The delicious smell that wafted in her direction had her wordlessly answer by walking in. She was surprised as she nearly ran into someone and connected eyes with deep green eyes. "Hey Bonnie," Stefan caught hold of her and liked how the way her emerald eyes glimmered. He honestly could get lost in the forests of deep green if she let him. Reluctantly releasing her grasp knowing Sheila was watching, he turned his attention back to the oven and took out the pot roast and set it on the stove. 

Bonnie on the other hand stepped back and looked to Grams and raised a brow at her, "Hey Grams. I thought it would be just us?" 

Grams smiled knowing that Stefan's presence wasn't expected, "Stefan wanted to come over for dinner." 

"I thought you were a vampire," Bonnie eyed Stefan who had served up a plate for her and Grams as if he had been over multiple times and felt comfortable to do so. "Don't you guys only drink blood," she asked as she eyed his smaller serving. She had seen the movies and read a few fictional books on them and found herself relying on what she could remember. 

Stefan grinned as he glanced over at Bonnie who stared at him curiously, "Yes blood is what I live off of, but that doesn't mean I can't also enjoy a home cooked meal from Sheila. I've missed her cooking." 

Eyeing the way that Stefan turned his gaze to Grams who smiled over at him for flattering her, she eyed the two as she turned her attention to her helping. Grinning as she couldn't agree more, there was nothing like Grams home cooked meals. Digging in, she hummed in delight as her taste buds came to life. "Bonnie I know you like history so I thought I'd bring you a piece of it." Suddenly there was a small worn leather bond book being placed in front of her. Her eyes widened as she stopped to gaze at the very old looking book in amazement. "It's one of my journals." 

"Your journal," she breathed with confusion as she looked from the book to Stefan who gave her a knowing smile. 

"I've been around for a little while and I thought that maybe I could share a few of my experiences with witches to help ease you into your coming of age," he said as he scooped some pot roast into his mouth. 

She couldn't help but gently take the delicately bound book into her hands as she stared at the worn leather. Carefully opening the book, she noticed how the worn pages were filled with neatly cursive words that seemed to flow front and back of each page. Gazing up from the book, she met those green eyes that shinned at her. "Are you sure you want me to read your journal? It's a pretty personal thing to share with someone."

"I trust you," he said confidently, hoping that she would come to understand his side of things as he was sure that Emily would do the same for hers. 

Tyler was a mess as he showered up and found himself curled up in his bed. Laying in the dark, he declined dinner as his heart ached. He was an idiot for mourning the loss of Bonnie Bennett like they had just ended a lovers relationship. Clutching the covers closer to him as he mom encouraged him to eat something, he refused as he had no appetite. When he had lost it and almost taken it out on Matt in class he knew things had gone too far. He was in too deep and it took a broken desk that sent him to detention and nearly had him suspended from the football team to see just how bad he had it for her. Shaking his head in shame as he shamelessly thought of Bonnie, he hoped the best for her as he tried to bury his one way love for her so deep that he could no longer feel or think on it. Groaning as he was failing miserably, he gazed up at the moon that drew him in and suddenly his world stilled and everything went dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> Raise of hands if I should just assign days to the guys of Mystic Falls for Bonnie. Haha, I kid I kid. Welp I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and showing love to my fic, greatly appreciate it. And as always please excuse my errors, typos, grammar mistakes, and so forth. I try, I try lol. Anyway, hope ya'll have a good week, I'll see ya'll on the next one!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie was afraid seeing both Stefan and Tyler at her side. How could she face either of them? Gazing back at Grams' spirit, she felt a little more at ease and eased herself back down to her body. The blood oozing down her esophagus soon began to be absorbed into her blood stream and jump starting her heart again. The shallow beats wouldn't be noticed by human ears, but it was definitely heard by the two broken supernatural men. Soon Bonnie's lips were suctioning around Tyler's wrist on her own and the next thing they knew she was shooting up and gasping as she inhaled her first breath of fresh air. 

**Friday night lights, the end of the first week of school**

Tyler awoke with a throbbing pain in his head. Feeling his face pressed against the cool soil, he sighed as he pulled himself to sit up. A deep frown apparent on his face as he took in his surroundings. Shaking his head as he looked to the shed, he pulled out the pair of shorts and t-shirt he stashed behind it. He couldn't understand why he always woke up butt naked like the day he was born, but it had been how he had woken up the past couple of days. In the same spot, he thought as he put on some tennis shoes and stood to stretch. Yawning as the first rays of light started to peek through the mountains, he glanced up to Bonnie's bedroom window and hoped she was having good dreams as it was coming time for her and the rest of the town to wake soon. Slipping out from Bonnie's backyard, he glanced around as he made his way to the street. Dusting the dirt off himself, he started what he thought was his new routine of making his way home after a night of sleep walking. 

Bonnie peeked out her front window as she sipped on her morning coffee, watching Tyler walk from the side of her house and towards the street. Acting like he had been on a regular morning jog as he picked up his speed, she squinted at him knowing better and wondered if she should bring it up to him. Though he had told her that they wouldn't work and to stay away from each other, she had somewhat believed him but later figured there was no way in hell he could follow through. He was always so reactive to every little thing she did. But it surprised her when after that day he avoided her like the plague. Disappearing like a ghost in the night whenever she caught a glimpse of him in the halls or anywhere really around school. She had even found herself not realizing that he was in her last class as he came in and left as soon as things started and ended. There was no room really for them to interact and he made sure of it which Bonnie was really impressed by. But that was school and this was just weird she thought as watched him disappear down the road.

Walking towards the sofa, she curled up and continue to sip on her coffee as she thought about the first night, the day that Tyler had broke things off with them. That night after visiting with Grams and Stefan she went about her nightly routine as normal before going to bed. She had been resting so soundly but there was a sudden pull as if someone had taken her by the hands to help her sit up. Blinking her eyes open she couldn't make out anyone and noticed that she was alone in her dark room. Not really making sense of it, soft whispers had drawn her to her window. Pushing herself out of bed she peeked through her blinds and she jumped back as she thought she saw a naked guy go rushing out of her backyard. Startled by it all, she calmed herself as she glanced out again and saw that her yard was empty. She would've let it go if the same thing didn't keep happening every early morning for the rest of the week and she was grateful that Tyler had eventually got some common sense to hide some clothes behind her shed. She was beginning to think that she would have to go out and buy him something to wear and leave it out for him. Sighing as she gazed over at the journal that Stefan had given her at the beginning of the week sitting on the coffee table, she knew she had been avoiding to read. She of course believed that journals were personal even scared to one's self but Stefan had eagerly given it to her. How he could trust her from only knowing her for a few days was beyond her. Contemplating the main reason she had put it off, she glanced at the clock and frowned knowing she had time. She had time to read just a little blurb she convinced herself as she placed her coffee down and gently took Stefan's journal in hand and began to read.

Bonnie tightened the laces into a bow on her ponytail of the colors of Mystic Falls high. Frowning at herself as she sat in her car fixing her makeup, she really felt like she should quit cheer altogether. Pushing the thought aside as she slipped on her backpack and pulled down her short cheer skirt, she knew leaving on an important cheer day like this was just cruel to the other girls that had worked so hard to perfect the routines they had learned. Walking into the school halls alone, she was starting to get used to having mornings alone, especially since she was no longer butt buddies with Elena at least that's what she was feeling. This was the longest time Bonnie had gone without talking to Elena, even on vacation trips Elena took they always stayed in contact.

After Elena had attempted to bring her breakfast and take her to school that was all the effort Elena made to talk to her. Even in their classes they shared together, Elena appeared to come in right as the teacher had and stayed very engrossed with what was happening. At first, Bonnie thought that giving Elena her space would allow her to time to get over the fact that Stefan had been sticking to Bonnie like glue. But sadly a week later and Bonnie felt more distant to Elena than she had ever had. "So are we going to talk or are you going to keep ignoring," Bonnie asked as she leaned upon the locker next to Elena's. The cheer squad were to perform during lunch to encourage everyone to come out to the first football game of the season which meant that they got to get out of their previous class early to get ready. 

Elena felt her lips press to a thin line as she looked to her supposed best friend she had been avoiding all week, "What's there to talk about?" 

"I don't know, maybe about the fact that you're being really childish about me hanging with Stefan," Bonnie called her out and watched her flinch. "Elena we're not dating, we're just friends."

Elena knew they were only friends. But that was because Bonnie had clearly made it that way and if Stefan had his way he would probably be dating Bonnie. And knowing that fact made it hard for her to face Bonnie. Bonnie who had time and time again put the spotlight on Elena as well as let her have any guy she basically wanted. Elena knew it was karma because currently the guy she wanted was wanting Bonnie. Something she found difficult to wrap her head around as she felt so drawn to Stefan. She figured it was so strong due to the fact that he didn't reciprocate the same feelings. She just couldn't admit defeat just yet because in her defense Stefan wasn't just any guy, he was going to be hers even if it strained her relationship with Bonnie. "Bonnie," Elena sighed as she turned to look at her best friend that she missed. "It's probably best if we give each other space..." 

"Why," Bonnie cut in not giving in that easily. "What do I need to do to fix this," Bonnie almost begged. 

Seeing the way her best friend started to tear up she knew she was a horrible human being. How could she tell Bonnie to stop being her loveable self? She was so genuine and sincere, something that Elena had yet to feel this week. Gulping back the apology that was ready to escape her lips, she hoped that one day she could face her best friend again. "I'm sorry Bonnie. This just isn't going to work," Elena breathed as she walked past her to make her way 

Bonnie slid down the lockers and gasped in disbelief, "Did we just break up?" Propping her hands on her knees, she sat in disbelief that she had lost two people in the first week of school. This loss cutting her deeper seeing as she had no idea how to fix it when Elena appeared to be determined to end it all. Bits and pieces of their past came pouring into her mind as she wondered how Elena could just throw away their friendship after all that they've been through. Feeling the tears build up in her eyes she didn't notice how there was a low rumble that had the lockers slightly shaking and the lights flickering. 

Caroline glanced around at the shaky lockers and flickering lights and figured it had to be because the school was pretty ancient by her standards. She came walking by to check and see that all the girls were ready to see Bonnie slumped onto the ground against the lockers. "Bonnie are you ready?" When Bonnie sat in a daze and didn't respond, she knelt down to face her. "Hey, Bonnie?" Reaching out, she took hold of Bonnie's hand and watched as Bonnie's eyes darted to her own. Seeing a tear escape her eyes, Caroline knew it had to be because of Elena. She had past right by like the heartless bitch that she was. Honestly even though it saddened her to see Bonnie in such a state, she was glad the friends were fighting because maybe then Bonnie would finally see Elena for what she really was a big fat hater, Caroline thought. 

Pulling her hand away, Bonnie tried to crack a smile and coughed a laugh, "I'm sorry, what's up?" 

"It's time for our performance, but if you're not up for it..." 

"No it's fine," Bonnie quickly stood onto her feet and wiped at her eyes. "I'm just gonna use the restroom then I'll be right out." 

Caroline gave her an understanding grin, "Alright I'll see you out there." 

Turning to head to the restroom, she walked in and made her way to the sink. Turning on the faucet, she let her hands run under the cool water and splashed it onto her face. Gazing up at the mirror she felt her chest tighten and suddenly the lights began to flicker and the mirror cracked. Finding the humor in seeing her world coming apart, she knew she was being a little melodramatic, but still she was hurting nonetheless. Drying her face off, she mentally began to pull herself together as she went rushing out towards the lunch room. She clumsily ran into someone and was caught as she grunted from impact. "I'm so..." she stopped as she met those chocolate brown eyes that had the flecks of gold in them. It had been nearly a week not having those familiar eyes on her. 

"You've been crying," Tyler said in more of a statement rather than a question as he let the pad of his thumb wipe away a stray tear. Her eyes were slightly puffy and pink. And the blazing emerald shade was deeper rain forest of green as if filled with the heavy worries of the world. Feeling a shiver run down her spine from his touch, she pulled away and didn't answer him as she turned to keep walking towards her destination as if she hadn't just run into him or heard his words. Meanwhile Tyler stood paralyzed as he watched her leaving him in the dust. This was the cruelest she had ever been to him, he thought. Wordlessly telling him to fuck off, he knew he deserved it and wanted to turn around and sulk. But he was met by one of the football coaches that encouraged him to move towards the lunch room for the pep rally. Reluctantly walking with the coach, he tried to set aside his hurt feelings as they walked into the lunch room. 

Bonnie had mindlessly cheered the cheer that was drilled into them the entire week. Rushing past the girls she started to do flips across the squad as she figured what the hell as she pushed the envelope by doing two one handed flips and the last one flipping her body around in the air with no hands before dropping onto the ground in the splits. This had the crowd along with the other cheer members cheering proudly as it got everyone in the lunch room hyped for the football game that night. Pushing herself up onto her feet, Bonnie faked a small smile as she cheered and encouraged the crowd to join in with the applause. Catching the forest eyes of Stefan Salvatore, he gave her a grin as if he were proud of her. This made her match his grin as she tore her gaze from his and was instantly met with Tyler's. Watching as his eyes shifted away from hers, he walked over to Caroline and dipped her causing the student body to ooo and awe while Caroline giggled as she stared up at Tyler. His eyes shifted back to Bonnie was of course had been watching the whole display as he descended down to capture Caroline's lips to his. This set out a roar of cheering from his football mates along with the rest of the crowd watching. Bonnie would have gladly cheered along with everyone else, but instead she was fading into the crowd before she took her leave. Heading back to her locker, she couldn't understand why Tyler wouldn't even let her be happy for him. They had been friends right? Or at least she thought, but the look that he gave her before kissing Caroline was like a slap to the face. As if he was taunting her to watch what she was missing out on. God he was confusing, Bonnie thought as she was about to head into the girl's locker room. 

"Bonnie," she looked back to see Stefan approaching her. Grinning at the young man, she watched as his forest green eyes lit up and matched her grin. "You did really amazing out there." 

"Thanks," Bonnie said. "I wasn't sure I was going to be able to pull off that last part, but I did." 

"It's in your blood. Somehow you Bennett women can figure shit out," Stefan grinned as he thought of the other Bennett women he had come to know over his life time. 

Bonnie took his compliment to heart, "Thanks Stefan, you're right. We do figure shit out." This had both of them chuckling as she sighed, "I'm gonna go get changed. I'll see you in class." 

"I can wait for you," he suggested with a smile. "I'll wait right here." 

"No, it's okay really. Go ahead, I don't want to make you wait," she shook her head and met his smile. 

"I'm a patient man. I will wait forever for you if I have to," Stefan said as her eyes glimmered under the florescent hallway lights. 

Bonnie felt jittery from his confident and forward words that she had to look away from his intense stare. Never had she met a guy like Stefan Salvatore. His words matched his actions compared to others. "That's what you promised Emily," Bonnie reached for anything that could she could think of to hide behind. "I...know that's something you and Emily had talked about before moving to Mystic Falls," she pulled from the couple of pages she ended up reading rather than a small blurb like she intended. 

Stefan didn't like that she was blocking him out with what she had read in his journal, but then again he was grateful she finally opened the damn thing. He had been trying to coax her here and there to tell him about what she thought of it to find out that she had kept it on her coffee table to read when she got around to it. And now that she was finally getting around to it, he knew he had to pick his battles with her. "Yes to both. I did tell Emily I would wait for her. But as we've discussed before you are your own person and Bonnie Bennett me waiting for you is solely because of you." 

God this was like a high school dramatic romance, she thought. "That's good to know. I've had my doubts..." 

"I wouldn't blame you. Anyone would be skeptical, but I would challenge you to doubt your doubts rather than your intuition and gut feelings," he said as if he was some kind of fortune cookie, Bonnie thought. "But we can talk more about it later. Right now you should go get changed before we're late." Bonnie looked at the time and gasped as she went rushing into the locker room leaving Stefan grinning. 

"Hey Stefan are you waiting for me," Elena spoke up teasingly with a small smile. 

The way her lips creased it just amazed him really just how identical she was to the woman of his past, "No, I'm waiting for Bonnie." Seeing her stiffen and how her smile faded, he couldn't help but feel a little bad. He was pushing her away when she wasn't the woman she always reminded him of. "Great job at the lunch pep rally," he spoke up in hopes to lift her spirits a little. 

"Thanks," she grinned. Folding her arms over her chest, she didn't like how his green eyes made her feel so vulnerable like he was reading right through her. But then again she also liked it because he always seemed to say the right things that made her feel weak at the knees. "Stefan are you doing anything this weekend?" She finally sought the courage to say what was heavy on her mind. "I know I had shown you around a little, but there's this spot up by the cliffs..." 

"No," he cut in a panic causing Elena to stop. The cliffs and this identical young woman couldn't, no wouldn't mix, he thought. In his mind it would cause two worlds to collide and that would be a disaster. "Umm...my brother is throwing this college party tomorrow night, maybe you'd like to come to that," he said quickly to cover him. 

"A college party," Elena's eyes flickered with excitement. "Wait, people would drive three hours out for a party," Elena asked as she thought of the nearest college from their town. 

"People travel far and wide to attend my brother's parties," Stefan grinned. "It's gonna be at the Salvatore boarding house. Have you heard of it?" 

His question was silly, of course she had heard of it. She and the whole freaking town did. It was the biggest home in the town with the Lockwood residence right after, "Yeah I've heard of it." Nodding as she hated the fact that she made a mental note that he came from wealth. "Will I see you at the football game?" 

"I can only stay for the first half then I have to leave to go help my brother set up for tomorrow," he lied so effortlessly.

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow night," Elena turned to walk away, thinking about going shopping for something that might impress him. 

Stefan was grateful that Elena had left in the nick of time as Bonnie came rushing out. "Sorry," she breathed as she slung her bag over her arm. "I really didn't want to wear that ridiculous cheer outfit all day."

"It's fine," he chuckled as they made their way to class. "If it's so ridiculous why do you do it," he asked seeing how bothered she looked during cheer practice as well as how uncomfortable she seemed about walking around in her cheer outfit, subconsciously tugging at the bottom of it as if it would stretch further down her legs. 

Bonnie shrugged as she kept walking and thought about it, "Well Elena wanted to try out for cheer when we were freshmen, telling me about wanting to try a new experience. And well, we made the team and Elena loved every bit of it. So I just stuck it out. It's probably because I'm used to it now, but cheer isn't that bad. It's actually a great workout." 

"Well if you weren't a cheerleader what would you have done," he asked. 

She shrugged as she thought about it, "Hmm...maybe on the drill dance team or volleyball team. I'm not sure." 

"You like to dance," he grinned figuring by the way she moved on beat to every routine it probably came naturally to her. Soon his mind was flashing to a time of the past and his chest was tightening. Pushing the thought aside, he paid attention to the young woman talking. 

"I do like dancing, but I don't like having the spotlight on me. Figure that, seeing as I'm a cheerleader," she coughed a laugh. "I'd love to dance to my heart's content and get lost in the crowds of people doing the same. Just getting lost in the thick of it all without a worry or care of other prying eyes on you is..." 

"Pure bliss," he asked as they walked into class.

"Something like that," she grinned as she took a seat next to Stefan. Imagining her words coming true in her mind, she couldn't help the grin that tugged at the corner of her lips and she bobbed her head to the music in her head. Glancing over to Stefan who took notice, she giggled as he bobbed his head to mimic her as they both had a mini dance party in their heads as their teacher walked in to start class. 

Bonnie had given up on trying to convince Stefan to just let her walk to her last class alone. Instead she waited for him to gather his things and laughed as he began bobbing his head to continue their dance party. Bonnie bobbed her head and made small dance moves that soon turned into a little dance battle as Stefan tried to get fancy with his robot motions. Bonnie found herself sliding in front of him and mimicking his little robot routine and then shifting to place her palm to hover of his chest where she pulsed it back and forth as if feeling his beating heart at the surface of his chest. Then turning to twist her palm up in the air she pulsed her hand as if she had ripped his heart out and had that beating heart in the palm of her hand. Showing him with a smirk, she robotically moved that palm towards her mouth as if swallowing his heart whole and body rolling like the taste of it was radiating throughout her body. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she did a few more robotic moves into a dead pose which had Stefan applauding as he gracefully took his loss. "In your face," she teased as she stuck her tongue out at him before laughing. 

"You're a great dancer," he chuckled as he thought how ironic it was for her to dance in such a way. She really was taking him by surprise with how much more he became drawn towards her. He knew that she would be the death of him as he realized he would gladly give her his undead heart if she asked him to, he thought. 

"See you at the game," she asked as she thanked him for the compliment. 

"I can only make the first half, I have to prepare for tomorrow night. I need to hunt," he said as if hoping she'd understand.

Recognition lit in her eyes as she nodded, "What do you hunt?" Pausing she glanced around and leaned in to whisper, "I hope it's not humans. Or if you do, I hope they aren't the good ones."

Stefan grinned as her warm breath tickled his ear, "I'm vegetarian I hunt animals." 

"That's good," she breathed as she gazed into his eyes impressed. "Maybe I should come and hunt with you sometime." 

"I'd like that," he breathed as he realized she was leaning into him as he was posted against the wall. He knew she didn't realize how close she was hovering over him until the stupid wolf passed by. Watching her straighten and step away, he inwardly groaned. One step forward and two steps back, Stefan said to himself as he glared at the guy who briefly stared at them. "I better go," Stefan found himself saying before Bonnie could. 

"Alright, I'll see you later," Bonnie smiled as she watched Stefan do the same. She had noticed the hostility between Stefan and Tyler grow and initially she had thought it was because of her but she knew it had to be more. There was no way she could be the sole reason those two hated each other, she figured and knew it was none of her business. She had enough going on in her life when it came to relationships. It was pretty shitty where she was concerned as she walked in to take her usual spot nearest to the door. Grinning at Matt that passed by, she watched as their teacher walked in right after. 

"Okay class this week we're focusing on painting," the teacher began. "I want to try something different this year. This time around I would like to talk about perspective. Who can tell me why I would bring up such a word when it comes to art. Anyone?" 

The class was quiet, until Matt raised his hand and spoke, "When a person is making art they have a vision of what they want to create. But just because one person sees something one way doesn't mean that others can't see it another. That's the beauty of art, there's no wrong way to create it or look at it." Bonnie was very impressed as she flashed her pearly whites over at Matt who looked at her and winked. 

"Amazing response Matt," the teacher praised. "For this perspective painting project we're going to be in pairs," the teacher started to have everyone start turning every which way to try and call dibs on someone. "But we're going to be picking differently than what you're used to." He raised a glass jar in the air that had torn pieces of paper in them. "I realized that most of you are in what you prematurely assigned yourself as your spot. So I've taken the liberty of writing out the second half of the class by the windows names that the first half of the class nearest the door will pick. This will be your partner for the next coming week." 

"Week," someone breathed loudly saying exactly what was on everyone else mind.

"Yes a week, you're going to be learning a few techniques and tricks for the both of you to be able to paint the picture of your partner," the teacher revealed as the class moaned and groaned. "By the end of the week you'll share your perspective of your partner with the class to explain why you've painted them the way you have." Bonnie's heart started to pound in her chest as the teacher walked up to her first as he tilted the jar to her. "Miss Bennett," he gave her an expectant look. Bonnie hated how she was going first as all eyes were on her. She wanted to decline, but her teacher was quick to announce that there was no choice in the matter. This was the assignment and if they so choose to refuse, good luck on trying to come up from a fail grade because every project throughout the course held weight. Closing her eyes and reaching into the jar, she hoped to pull Matt's name. But for some odd reason one paper in particular seemed to catch her attention as she pulled it out. Crumbling it in the palm of her hand, she looked up and nodded as if signaling to the teacher to move on. "Will you read who you have so your partner knows?" Sighing deeply, she questioned why this class was harder than it needed to be. Opening her palm, she unfolded her paper and gawked at the name scribbled on it. She found it hard to speak as her impatient teacher leaned over to read it out loud. "Tyler Lockwood." Clenching her fist close with the small paper in it, she was grateful that the teacher had walked on to the next student. After all the pairings were made the teacher told them to sit with their partners and introduce themselves. 

Bonnie was unsure she could do it as she was ready to bolt for the door, but had noticed that Tyler had taken the seat next to her. "Hey," he breathed as she stiffened. He noticed that she was trying her best to not look at him and he couldn't help to think about how he had ran into her earlier. "Why were you crying earlier?" 

"I wasn't crying," she turned to snap at him in her defense. 

He stopped himself from grinning. He was grateful to see the fury in her eyes because then at least she was actually looking at him. "I'm sorry I just thought..." 

"You thought nothing, please don't assume you know me when you don't," she hissed as she turned away hating how she was being so harsh towards him for no apparent reason. He was trying to be nice in public for once and she didn't know how to really react to it. 

"Alright now that we've introduced ourselves, who would like to share a little bit about their partner. Tyler," their teacher said and Bonnie groaned feeling like she was getting picked on today. 

"Well..." Tyler thought about how to best introduce his partner Bonnie Bennett. The beauty with emerald eyes that made him so reactive at times he was unsure how she had brought such a side out of him if she refused to look at him. It was through those greenest of fiery green eyes that he found his world spinning in the right direction. She also is talented as fuck with that stunt she pulled during the pep rally. It was amazing and even made him a little excited down below which was the reason he had to blow off some of that steam by stealing a kiss from Caroline. Caroline. It was the one thing that brought him out of his dream world and into reality. "I'm not sure. According to my partner I know nothing and I shouldn't assume to think that I do know her." 

Bonnie sunk a little in her seat as her classmates chuckled. "That's alright, by the end of next week maybe you'll both learn a little more about each other. Or at least gain a certain perspective of them," the teacher so cleverly added as he sought more answers from the class. 

Bonnie was annoyed that they had to basically stay glued to their partner as their art teacher began talking about the history of paints. She was intrigued by how far back painting went and thought that it was another form of journaling for those of the past. Grinning at the growing appreciation she had for painting by the end of the lecture, she had all but forgotten Tyler who sat next to her. He on the other hand kept sneaking peeks at her from time to time. Today was the first day he had been so close to her and for a good amount of time too. Her beauty was literally radiating off of her as she grinned at the boring shit being taught, he thought. But he didn't mind seeing as he was able to indulge in a guilty pleasure of being pulled into Bonnie's orbit. If it wasn't so socially frowned upon he'd probably turn his desk and study her. Drinking up every last bit of being near her and having an excuse to do so. God she was a piece of art, Tyler found himself agreeing with his comment and knew he was being a creep for staring a little too long in one of his glances and felt the burning hole at the back of his head. Gazing back at his best friend who slightly rose his brow at him, he shrugged not giving a fuck as he tried to figure out what the hell the art teacher was going on about. 

"Have a great weekend everyone and I hope you all come and show your support to our football team," their art teacher smiled at Matt and Tyler. "Good luck boys." 

Bonnie gathered her things and slipped out of the classroom seeing as she was so close to the door. Heading towards the parking lot, she stopped as she heard her name being called. Turning around she grinned as she saw Matt jogging over to her. "Hey Bon, do you want to switch partners?" 

Bonnie thought about it and shook her head. She couldn't risk the humiliation their teacher would put her through seeing as he had written it down so not to forget. She also remembered how the teacher threatened to purposely stick them with that person for the rest of the semester if they tried to trade. "No it's fine. I think I can last a week with a big head ache." They both chuckled. "I'd take the week over an entire semester any day." 

Matt nodded in understanding as he smiled at her, "Alright then, I just thought I'd offer since I know things are a little tense between you two." 

"Is that what he told you," she asked curiously seeing Matt being the assumed referee between them. 

He shook his head, "No, I just feel it." 

"I'd rather have an intense cooking competition with you at the Grille than whatever is going on with Tyler," she teased. 

Matt smiled knowing that her joking and making light of things was her way of softening hard blows, "Maybe tomorrow night we can have a cooking competition at my place?" 

Bonnie matched his smiley face and grinned, "It sounds like a great idea, but I have a party to attend..." 

"Oh," Matt's smile faded not really liking the rejection of what he thought was a smooth transition to what he had been wanting to ask her for a while. 

"Matt you should come along though," Bonnie tried to save face with him. "Stefan's brother is throwing a college party at their place. We can go together and check it out to see what we have to look forward to next year." 

"Oh really, who's all going," he asked knowing that it would be out of place for him to go if it was just her invited. 

"Caroline is for sure going...I'm not so sure about Tyler. He might because Caroline is going," Bonnie shrugged indifferent to Tyler attending or not. 

But Matt knew better as he remembered having a conversation with Tyler about doing something Saturday night. Tyler had declined saying that he and Caroline were going out, he just didn't know that it would be to a party that was at the house of the guy that Tyler loathed as well as Bonnie. Which Matt read right through, she was real the reason Tyler was going, he told himself. "You know what, I've never been to a college party. It sounds fun. Yeah I'll go with you." 

"Great," Bonnie said with a smile. "I'll see you at the game then," she waved before she took her leave. 

Waving goodbye, Matt felt his lips press to a thin line. His shit of a best friend lied to him. Tyler had almost broke down crying to Matt about how he was going to steer clear of Bonnie. She was untouchable seeing as he was with a good girl, Caroline that he had already planned his future with. Not understanding why Tyler was so heart broken, he continue to be that supportive friend in encouraging his friend to stick to his plan. Tyler seemed more chilled out when Matt noticed how hard he was trying to avoid Bonnie. But seeing how Tyler shamelessly kept looking at Bonnie and then lying about some party he would be going to with Caroline and Bonnie, it made his blood boil. Now he was going to barge in on the plans and have to call off for part of his shift, especially knowing whose party it was. Stefan was sticking to Bonnie like glue and it was hard to have a conversation without the new guy there and it was getting a little annoying. Though he wasn't out right trying to chase after Bonnie like the other two, he was more subtle. But even if his approach was snail like it was beside the point. The point and center of it all was Bonnie. Clenching his fists, he shook his head as he felt more determined than ever to protect her. He wasn't going to let Tyler or Stefan ruin Bonnie if he had anything to do with it, Matt told himself as he headed back into the school to get ready for the game tonight. 

The Mystic Falls Timberwolves came out on top that night as Bonnie along with everyone roared with cheers. Shaking her pomp pomp, she waved at Matt and watched how he winked and waved back. Grinning to herself she turned and was greeted by Caroline who had a mischievous grin on her lips. Shaking her head, Bonnie continue to cheer with everyone else that was dancing around to the celebratory music blasting through the speakers. Moving around, she paused when she stood a couple feet from her best friend that she was currently taking a break with. She had to force her feet to stay glued in place instead of running over to embrace Elena and keep dancing around. Cracking a small smile, her heart broke as Elena's attention was pulled by another cheerleader of the squad embracing Elena and jumping up and down. That should be me, Bonnie thought as she turned to cheer a little more before slipping out. Walking away from the crowds that flooded the field, she hated how hurt she was feeling to really notice the person who had seen it all. When he had nodded to Caroline who knowingly nodded back as she encouraged the crowd to the field, he smiled at his girl before turning to see Elena be a bitch and ignore her best friend. It broke his heart to see Bonnie retreating and he felt he had to do something about it. Walking towards her, he stopped as Matt had beat him to the punch. 

"Bonnie where are you going, the celebration is the opposite way," Matt breathed as he took hold of her elbow as she tried to keep walking towards the school. 

"Hey Matt, great job out there," Bonnie smiled as she turned to hug him even though he tried to tell her that he was dirty and sweaty. She didn't care and honestly she really needed a hug that she was denied earlier. Feeling his warm embrace, she relaxed against him hoping she could hug out all her frustrations. Pulling away, she gazed up to meet his blue eyes that twinkled down at her. Maybe it was the fact that they had just won, but the way he was looking at her it almost felt like a victory in his eyes. "Sorry was my hug too long? I didn't mean to make things awkward," she chuckled as she folded her arms over her chest. 

He laughed as he thought the complete opposite. She felt just right in his arms and fit against him perfectly. Had he known just how right things felt when it came to her, maybe he would have had the courage to fully initiate his plan on asking her out years ago. "No it wasn't too long. I think I earned it don't you think," he teased as he moved to bump his shoulder with hers. 

Grateful for his playful manner, she nodded, "You did earn that hug didn't you? Well great job Matt. I'm really proud of you." 

"Thanks," he grinned feeling his pride swell in his chest from her words. 

"Matt," someone called which caused the crowd to chant his name as well. 

"Go on, they need you," Bonnie now was the one nudging into him. 

Debating on whether to just ignore them and stay with Bonnie, the encouragement had him giving in, "Okay, I'll catch you tomorrow?" 

Bonnie nodded as she watched Matt turn and rush the crowd that roared and picked him up. Smiling as Matt continue to pump the group up, she turned to see Tyler staring at her. Breaking away from his stare, she moved to enter the school like her original plan was. Walking into the quiet school, she made her way to the locker room and grabbed her things to leave. Making her way towards her car, she gasped as Stefan suddenly flashed next to her at her car. "Shit," she breathed as she chuckled still not used to his speed or other things that made him Stefan Salvatore the vampire. 

"Sorry," Stefan chuckled at her surprise as he leaned upon her car. "I heard we won." 

"We did," she nodded as she looked to him and noticed how there was a swirl of yellow in his normally green eyes. "Did you hunt already?" 

"I did a little," he nodded. "But I wanted to see if you wanted to join in." 

Bonnie grinned at his thoughtfulness, "Should we go in my car?" 

"Yeah, sorry I left my car at home," Stefan said knowing he purposely did so. 

"Okay hop in," she said as she opened her car. Getting in, she smiled over at Stefan who smiled back. "So where are we going?" 

"Not too far from your house," Stefan said as he smirked at Tyler the nuisance of his life currently, as they drove off. 

"Fucking prick," Tyler growled as he turned to see Elena standing a ways but focused on the interaction that Bonnie and Stefan shared rather than him. When Elena was found out for staring, she looked to Tyler curiously before he turned to leave. He was upset at Stefan and wanted wipe that smirk off of his face, but he was also upset at Elena for being a horrible friend to Bonnie. He couldn't understand why people were so irritating as of lately but even so, he couldn't look at her any more than he had to and moved towards the school to get changed so that he could meet up with Caroline. 

Elena felt horrible when she watched Bonnie walking away even though Matt had tried to convince her to stay. Pulling out of the thrill of the crowd, she noticed Bonnie walking out of the school and how she was walking really fast. Glancing down towards the ground, she made sure to watch her steps as she began to jog towards her best friend. Elena had to get to her and apologize, it felt so wrong which had her picking up her pace as she looked up to notice Stefan leaning up on Bonnie's car. Where did he come from, she frowned as she slowed down and stopped as she watched Stefan make his way around to the passenger side and got in Bonnie's car. The two people who had been occupying her thoughts were now driving off and she felt her heart break a little bit. But she had stopped mid thought as she realized someone standing a little ways ahead. Blinking in surprise as she saw Tyler, she could see the sadness cross his face just like she had felt. Then when their eyes met she felt a fury as if he knew something about her but didn't give Elena a chance to really process it as he walked away. 

"Elena have you seen Tyler or Bonnie," Caroline asked as she walked up to Elena who seemed to be staring off in what looked like la la land. 

Elena turned to look the fake bitch in her blue eyes. She really wanted to tell her to fuck off and let her be. But seeing the innocence in Caroline's eyes had her insides churning. The thoughts of Bonnie telling her of how Summer was with her and Tyler came to mind. As well as the way that she had found Tyler always staring at Bonnie with a longing look. Honestly stupid was another name Elena found herself calling Caroline because how could she not tell that something was going on between Bonnie and Tyler? There was even fucking rumors and Caroline was queen of knowing about all the gossip ringing in the halls of Mystic Falls high yet she stood before her looking fucking clueless, Elena thought as she stared at the blond. Settling for a more subtle approach, she told her how she saw Bonnie drive off and Tyler headed into the school. Fuming on Caroline's cluelessness, she was left alone to her own thoughts which had been working over time without having Bonnie around. But they weren't the good kind. In fact the thoughts she had had her acting all sorts of weird hence her rejecting Bonnie and in return found her with the guy she had been rejecting her best friend for. The thoughts that were occupying her mind were like they had always been all week, no good. The no good thoughts that she indulged in at the moment were no good, at least for Bonnie. Bonnie who was her fucking best friend. The best friend that took the first step in approaching her when she so cowardly walked away, wanted to know how she could fix it. The brave best friend out of the two of them she thought as she remembered how Bonnie had wanted to celebrate with her over the unbelievable win. The guilt of her harness towards the one person trying in their relationship had her turning around quickly to come face to face with Matt. 

"Matt," she breathed as she caught herself from running into her. 

"Hey," he stopped himself from advancing further. They had steered clear from each other since their break up that it was somewhat awkward to be near her and talking even.

She grinned as she looked at the famous star quarterback, "Congrats on your win today..." 

"Thanks," Matt nodded as he moved around her making sure not to bump her in the process as he moved towards the school. Sighing as he hated how uncomfortable he felt accepting her compliment because it was the look she would give him from time to time when they would look at each other from a distance. It was like he was the only one hurting when they had broken up and now that he was okay she felt the need to approach him as if the last few years were a thing of the past and nothing more. Nodding at Tyler who walked down the halls with Caroline, he thought about how he wasn't okay with that kind of treatment and he wasn't going to allow her to just come prancing back in his life because she felt like it. Slinging his bag over his shoulders, he couldn't wait to get home and shower as he saw Elena holding up the wall as he exited. Shaking his head as he walked away hoping that she would take the hint, he paused as he heard her call his name. 

"Matt," Elena said as she watched him stop mid step. Walking to face him, she felt her heart ache a little seeing the pain of hearing her voice cross his face. He refused to look at her and she knew she deserved it but he still stopped for her which should stand for something right, she thought. "Matt we need to talk," she breathed as his gaze finally met her own. 

"What's there to talk about? You made it very clear it was over. I understand..." 

But she shook her head as she stopped herself from reaching out to him, "No, no Matty..."

"Don't call me that," he growled hating her endearing name she gave him. 

Elena quickly closed her mouth, realizing her slip up. This was not going the way she thought it would have. Pausing, she sighed as she sadly looked up at him, "...Matt when you're ready I would really like to talk." Leaving it at that, Elena pivoted to go down the opposite way. Folding her arms over her chest, she felt the impeding loneliness invading her mind that she had been fighting all week. She realized now more than ever that she had basically isolated herself from her world, first with Bonnie and now with Matt who for good reasons didn't want to be called Matty. Rushing out towards her car, she quickly drove off hoping to let the tears fall after she was in the clear from school. She didn't need the added gossip to what was already going around about her. Stepping on the gas, she didn't realize Matt had watched her wipe at her eyes as she drove off. 

Bonnie grinned as she pulled up into her drive way. Shooting into her house, she returned in some comfortable jeans and a long sleeve dark blouse. "Ready," she smiled as Stefan took her hand and led her to the back yard. Glancing at the spot that she would see Tyler walk out from by her backyard shed, she was led through the back gate and into the forest of trees. Being in a small town, there was a lot of greenery which she was grateful for as she walked along side Stefan. "So what are we going to hunt?" 

"It depends on you," Stefan breathed as he liked how her warm hand fit comfortably in his. "Deer, rabbit, squirrel, it's really up to you."

"Bambi or his friends, that's not much of a choice," she teased as she moved to bump her shoulder against his. 

"At least I'm not having you choose from lions, tigers, and bears oh my," Stefan teased using the Wizard of Oz phrase. 

Bonnie chuckled at his reference, "I would've liked to see you take on that lion." 

"Sadly we don't have lions running around here in Mystic Falls..." Stefan paused as he sensed a supernatural. Pulling Bonnie snug against his arm, he spotted the yellow glowing eyes. 

"Stefan," Bonnie questioned him as she notice him tense and stand in a protective stance. 

Stefan's eyes met the curious emerald eyes and frowned, "Sorry Bonnie we'll have to go hunting another time. Also sorry about lifting you..." Moving he effortlessly scooped her in his arms and flashed them out of the forest area and at her front porch. Bonnie gasped as she tried to catch her breath when she was being set down. "I need you to go inside your house and promise me you'll stay inside until morning light? No matter what, promise me you'll stay inside." 

The urgency in his voice and eyes had her nodding as she watched him give her a grateful grin and flashed away. Glancing around, she couldn't tell which way Stefan went. Remembering her promise to him, she slowly turned to let herself into her home. When she had crossed the thresh hold of her home, she could of sworn she heard an animalistic howl which had her quickly shutting the door and locking it. Gazing out the window, she knew that whatever animal was howling was probably more dangerous than a lion, tiger or bear. 

Meanwhile Stefan was back in the forest again as he gazed about to sense out the filthy wolf. Heightening his senses, he cautiously pulled out his phone and called his brother. "Damon we have a wolf problem by Bonnie's house." 

"Got it, I'll be there in a little," Damon responded as he hung up just as fast as he picked up. 

Stefan felt his chest tighten at the loud howl that echoed in the forest. Narrowing his eyes on the yellow one's that met his with fury, he couldn't help but smirk. "It's been a while since I've killed a wolf." Letting his fangs elongate, the blood vessels around his eyes darkened as he went charging forward to meet the intruder that ruined his night with Bonnie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey everyone,  
> I'm back at it again with an update. Getting over being sick I now have this writing itch that I can't seem to shake as I found myself consumed in various ideas for this fic and others. I realize that the title of my fic is similar to another fic and I apologize for it. I might change it or maybe not, but I don't mean to confuse ya'll I just write out whatever I feel in the moment which I know can be a bad thing at times lol. As for this chapter I can tell you that I don't intend to make Elena horrible but that she's human fighting demons of her own that in turn sadly affect her relationship with Bonnie. Side note, I hated Elena's character at times when watching tvd but eventually settled on being annoyed that the writers were the ones that ruined her potential for me lol. She could've been so much more, but whatever haha. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading, comments, and the kudos. As always I tried to clean it up, but there might by some typos and grammar mistakes. If ya'll have feedback on how to improve my writing don't hold back I think I can handle it haha. Oh and I'll be adding in Grams and Damon interaction in the coming chapter. Hope you guys have a good day/night!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie felt like her body was on fire. It was as though this burning fire was charging every single fiber in her body. Finding her eyes to the sky, as she hurled forward and spat up blood. Fear of seeing blood had her trembling as to where all the blood came from. Struggling to breathe, she violent began to cough and choke. Bracing herself into the cold dirt ground beneath her, she saw how the dirt started to cake on her hands with the blood. Not sure why she was bleeding or where, the panic started to set in. She didn't know who she was, how she got there and why even though she felt so alive she also felt so weak. Overwhelmed by it all, she gasped as all her senses enhanced and a tingling sensation shot throughout her body down to her core. It was all too much as her world started to fade into black, but before the darkness could fully consume her she noticed the presence of two men watching her as if they were genuinely afraid for her well being. 

**Damon's party**

Caroline walked hand in hand with the guy who should be happy about their victory seeing as he ran in the winning touchdown. Usually he was blabbering on and on, even recapping the game as if she wasn't there. But instead he appeared to be in his own thoughts, somewhere very distant from their current moment together, as they quietly made their way to his car. Usually almost sounded like a thing of the past as she wondered if she should drive, but Tyler was already moving around to the driver's seat. It was like he was moving on autopilot as they jumped into his ride, fastening her seat belt she felt relieved with how his music blasted throughout the car. At least there was noise to blanket the silence that enveloped between them she thought to herself, as she questioned if this would be their new norm? Would their relationship be just like their actions, on autopilot? It was a reoccurring thought that was on her mind lately as she thought about the past couple months.

Naturally she first put the blame on herself, wondered where she went wrong. Did he finally get his fill of her always being the people pleaser of the party and taking the initiative to make sure that everyone was having a good time? No, he had told her that it was so admirable of her to be so considerate of making sure everyone felt comfortable. Had she neglected him too much in the Summer that he no longer needed her? No, she disregarded such a thought as she remembered that crushing kiss he gave her earlier today. He seemed to always silence her doubts when she was ready to throw in the towel, as if knowing how she worked like clockwork.

Glancing over to Tyler, he stayed still thinking to himself as he kept his eyes on the road. He was always thinking and thinking as if there was a lot to contemplate on. She wished now more than ever that she could take a glimpse into his mind, maybe then she could understand why he was always so tense and to himself rather than opening up to her like he usually did. Slowly shifting her hand over to his free one that rested on the arm rest, she took hold of his hand and watched as he automatically took her hand and began to brush soothing circles with the pad of his thumb onto the back of her hand. Watching as he finally took notice of her, she relaxed a bit as a grin crossed his lips. Though she couldn't understand him currently, she vowed to be there for him when he was ready she told herself as they drove to celebrate at the Grille before it became over crowded with the others that would follow soon after. 

Bonnie awoke and became aware of her senses as she gazed about the room and coaxed her bedroom furniture down gently. Grateful to have got some sleep when she had been worried about the monsters that lurked outside for majority of the night, she pushed herself up and out of her bed as she made her way over to the bathroom. Yawning as she finished up and lazily walked over to her bedroom window, she grinned seeing the outline of a body laying by her shed. Many people would be freaked out, but she took it with stride as she made her way down stairs to make herself a nice hot cup of tea. Placing the kettle on the stove, she walked over to the coffee table and took Stefan's journal in hand.

It felt like she was reading a romance novel as Emily and Stefan embarked on establishing their forever home. Grinning, she spotted how Stefan brought up his brother Damon, the guy that had given her a ride in his shiny ride and remembered how he promised to give her another ride. She fancied a Sunday cruise, but shook the thought as she kept reading. Taking the book with her, she kept reading about how Stefan came as a package with Damon following right along. Stefan had never had the heart to tell Damon off seeing as he was the one that had turned him as Bonnie noted how Stefan phrased it into a vampire. There was always that guilt that ate at Stefan for stealing away a more than perfect kind of life when Damon had accidentally killed his fiancé draining her to the very last drop. Since then Stefan wrote how sometimes it felt like Damon wasn't worth the headache at times. Damon was like that annoying pebble in your shoe you could not shake. But Stefan would soon after back track and said that he was more than that, he was his brother. So intrigued by the complex brother relationship, she kept reading as she went over to the stove where the kettle was sounding.

Placing the tea bag into a cup, she poured the hot water in as she read how Stefan had tried to convince Emily to not let Damon tag along. Emily reassured him that it would be fine. She could handle Damon even though Stefan had felt other wise. His brother could be a handful at times, but his words fell on deaf ears as Emily extended the invite to Damon who gladly accepted. Pausing in her readings, she knew that any minute now Tyler would be getting up and putting on some clothing to start his jog back home. Gazing up at her front window, she was startled by the tantalizing brown eyes that were staring at her.

Bonnie nearly jumped out of her skin as her hands went flying up into the air with her mug. "No," she breathed as her palm stretched out to the object flying in the air to watch it come to a slow stop along with the hot liquid. Her eyes went wide with amazement as she stood on her feet to take a better look at it. She could see the heat evaporating from the droplets of liquid as she then gazed at the mug in confusion as it stayed in place. Curiously she reached out to the mug, turning the cup to grip it up right in her hand. An idea had her quickly acting as she moved the mug by the droplets of tea to scoop it all into it and watched as it levitated in her cup before splashing down into it. "Shit," she breathed as she wiped at the hot tea that had splashed onto her hand. Huffing as a soft knock sounded at her front door, she was reminded of why she was startled in the first place. Opening the door, she was met with a very amused Tyler. "Good morning," she said in a nonchalant manner as if she had not done something out of the ordinary in front of him. 

"Right," he gave her a small grin. He glanced around to see that there was no one out and about yet. "Did you by chance see me jogging," he had to ask as he was walking out from her yard and heard her tea kettle whistle which meant that she was awake and must have seen him. He was unsure how much she had seen and had to find out. He thought about what he would say to her if she did see him butt naked in her back yard. Sorry I was sleep walking? No he couldn't say that, she would think he was crazy, he thought. Then his worry had subsided as he watched how she had slowed and stopped time for her tea to catch it all back in the mug. At least that's what he thought he saw at such an early morning. Knowing that asking her about it would only make this questioning look even crazier. Hey Bonnie did you see me sleeping butt ass naked in your backyard and did you just catch your tea before it spilt everywhere? Yeah fucking nuts, he played it out in his mind. But it wouldn't surprise him if he was crazy it was in his blood. 

"Just barely," she asked to clarify. "No, I saw you standing at my window like a creeper." 

Tyler let out a soft sigh of relief, "Oh, okay." 

"...But I am grateful that you've finally decided to stash some clothes by my shed. Waking up to your nudity was a little much at times," she teased and watched as his face dropped like he was mortified. This caused her to laugh hard as his face turned beet red. 

"I...uh..." he didn't know what to say. She had seen him and on more than one occasion. "I'm so sorry," he breathed not knowing what else to say. 

But she was too busy getting a kick out of his reaction, shaking her head she grinned up at him. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone that you have some weird fetish about sleeping naked in my backyard," she teased him further. 

"Bon..." he groaned as he looked away and heard her laugh harder until she snorted which made her laugh even longer. "Did you just snort?" 

She nodded as she wiped at the tears that started forming in her eyes from laughing so hard, "Yeah!" Coughing out a couple more chuckles, she shook her head and sipped on her tea. "Well it was good talking to you. I have to go and get ready to go shopping with Caroline for the party tonight." 

"Wait," he suddenly said in a panic, not knowing how to make sense of their interaction. She had figured out his morning routine and yet she had not confronted him about it. Then when he was trying to address it she was laughing it off like it was nothing. "Are you going to tell anyone?" 

Bonnie grinned seeing the worry in his eyes, "No, no I'm not. There's a lot of weird things going on in this town. And I promise you that I won't tell a soul, I just ask that when you figure out what is going on with you that you let me know so I can best support you." 

Tyler stood in amazement at the girl before him. He was cruel to her, constantly egging her on and yet she only offered him kindness. She is something else, he thought to himself which he was truly grateful for as he stared in her trusting emerald eyes. They glimmered with understanding and spoke words to him to trust her, which he instantly did as he nodded. "Thank you Bonnie. Have fun shopping," he gave her a grateful smile as he retreated feeling a slight relief of not having to worry about Bonnie finding him out. Instead she had found him out a while ago and kept it to herself. Jogging on the street, his feet felt lighter as he moved away smiling to himself at the way she had laughed so hard at him. 

Bonnie grinned as she gave Caroline a thumbs up as she walked out in a light blue short dress. She looked like a clear blue sky that radiated warmth when she smiled at her Bonnie thought. "You look stunning!"

"You said that about the last dress," Caroline pouted. "Along with the other two." 

Bonnie shrugged as she came to place her hands onto Caroline's shoulders as she smiled at her through the mirror, "Care it's because you look beautiful in anything you wear." 

"This bitch," Caroline chuckled at the compliment that had Bonnie nodding and shrugging as if what she had said was true. "Well I can't buy them all," she sighed heavily hating that she liked everything she was trying on. 

"Look at it this way," Bonnie said as she moved to stand along side her. "At least you know whatever you pick will dazzle Tyler and every guy at the college party!" 

Caroline couldn't help but move over and wrap her arm around Bonnie's small waist and liked how Bonnie did the same. Staring at each other through the mirror, Bonnie was the first to crack a smile as she leaned her head over to Caroline's. Don't we look like best of friends, Caroline thought. "Bonnie we should look for an outfit for you now." 

"No thanks..." Bonnie started to say before Caroline was already moving to change and get back to the racks of dresses. "I don't want to wear a dress," Bonnie pouted as Caroline took the initiative to look through them for her.

"You look good in dresses," Caroline breathed as she took a dress and held it up to the pouting Bonnie. "Plus you have legs to kill for and you should put them to good use." 

Bonnie groaned as she shook her head, but grinned seeing Caroline's eyes light up by the fact that she was helping her. Though she had only wanted to help Caroline shop, she didn't mind Caroline helping her in return because she missed this. Elena had told her that she had great legs too and would force her to add a couple dresses into her wardrobe. It was something she had dreaded in the past, but now doing things like shopping with her best friend made her heart ache at the memories. She wondered if she should possibly invite Elena tonight to the party and maybe get Elena alone with Stefan somehow. Maybe then Elena would chill out and come to her senses. It was a big maybe she thought knowing that Elena had given her a fresh break from their years worth of friendship. Walking back with Caroline towards the dressing room, she stopped as she smiled at Caroline. She had been such a comfort and support as a fellow girl. It was why she was going to this damn party tonight because she felt she owed it to her. Caroline deserved a girl friend to party with tonight and Bonnie was determined to be just that. "I hope mine look as good as yours." 

Caroline coughed a laugh at the beauty that walked with her. She couldn't believe how humble Bonnie was when it came to her looks because Caroline knew that if she was lesbian she would for sure go for Bonnie. "Girl trust me, you'll look stunning tonight!"

Bonnie found her morning and basically her entire day consumed with Caroline. Apparently Bonnie didn't realize they weren't just going shopping for clothes, they had to get their nails done before they continued their shopping for the other items that Caroline said would complete the outfit. Bonnie was sure they hit up every store as they shopped for makeup, shoes, earrings, and accessories. She was nearly worn ragged as they stopped for a late lunch that felt like an early dinner. Feeling her phone buzz, Bonnie excused herself as she moved to walk outside of the store they were eating at. "Hello?" 

"Hey Bonnie I'm apparently working my full shift since someone called out sick today..."

"Matt it's a college party so the real party doesn't start till late," Bonnie grinned. 

Matt smiled as he glanced at the time left for his break, "I know, I just wasn't sure if I was supposed to pick you up and take you. I just don't want to keep you waiting on me so if you want to head to the party and I'll meet you there it's fine." 

Bonnie remembered how Caroline told her of Tyler being willing to drive them, but she wasn't sure she could face him just yet. She would probably start laughing like a hyena and give away the fact that Tyler had been waking up nude in her back yard. She didn't know how to explain it to Caroline so she knew she would have to figure out another way to get to the party. "How about you meet me at my house after your shift? I honestly would rather not go but I told Caroline I would and I don't want to third wheel with her and Tyler. What do you say?"

Matt grinned feeling grateful that she was willing to be so nice and wait until he could go. "Yeah that sounds like a plan, but I'm going to be smelling like grease..."

"I like grease, especially grease from the Grille where I kick your butt on serving up food," she teased and smiled to herself hearing him laugh. 

"Okay, I'll see you later then," Matt said as he said goodbye and hung up.

Bonnie grinned to herself as she walked back to Caroline who was staring at her suspiciously, "Who was that Stefan?"

Bonnie shook her head and laughed, "It was Matt. I know you had invited me to ride with you and Tyler but I think I'll catch a ride with Matt since I invited him."

"You invited Matt," Caroline said intrigued by this young woman sitting in front of her. She had watched Bonnie talking on the phone outside and watched as she so effortlessly smiled. She was sure that it had to be Stefan, but hearing it was Matt had her mind spinning.

Caroline couldn't figure out how Bonnie had never dated Matt because they were fucking perfect for one another. They were both very sincere and kind types of people that deserved one another. But just because they deserved each other, doesn't mean it always pans out that way when Matt had fucked up by taking out Elena instead of Bonnie like he had originally planned. She had only found this out in one of Tyler's drunken stupors a couple weeks back where he slurred how dumb Matt was for choosing Elena over Bonnie. Caroline totally agreed as she of course had to find out what Tyler meant and to her surprise had dirt on Elena now. Tucking the thought in the back of her mind, she found it clever that Matt was weaseling his way in between Bonnie and Stefan. Better late than ever Matt, Caroline thought. 

"Yeah I'm sorry, I just didn't want to be the third wheel to you and Tyler. I would feel like I'm intruding. I hope you don't mind me going with Matt," Bonnie gave her an apologetic smile. 

Caroline had already forgiven her because who really liked being a third wheel? But she had to partly disagree because Bonnie was not third wheel, she was driving the damn bus of being the main attraction to most of the guys at Mystic Falls high. Many of which coward in her presence and only two bravely taking the front seat of the bus. She was proud of Bonnie as she nodded, "It's fine. I'll be able to scope out the party and make comparisons to how I throw my parties." 

This had Bonnie smiling as she chuckled, "I can't wait to hear them." 

"I'm glad someone is," Caroline added knowing Tyler could care less, but even more so now then ever. He was so lost in himself and it was proof as he drove her straight home rather than taking her to the Grille and on a night drive like they always had. When he had given her an expectant look to hop out, she coughed a laugh and rolled her eyes as she hopped out. Ignoring his calls out to her, she hated how she had just told herself she would be there for him. Then when he had not come after her to apologize and instead drove off, she wondered if he would even care if she was there for him. 

"Care what do you mean by that," Bonnie asked as she could hear the hint of sadness through her words. "Is everything okay?"

It was all it took for Caroline's lip to quiver as tears began to build in her eyes. Trembling as she felt herself coming apart as she felt the weight of the past couple of months taking over her. "I...umm..." Hearing Bonnie move her chair to sit closer, she couldn't stop the tears from falling as Bonnie took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. 

"It's okay if everything isn't okay," Bonnie softly breathed as she moved in to embrace Caroline who trembled and cried in her arms. Pressing her lips into a thin line she had an inkling feeling that this had to be about Tyler. There was something about him that had girls crying over him and it was quite annoying seeing as she had been one of them when he had ended their friendship. 

Caroline cried harder as Bonnie held her into a tighter embrace. She felt so safe to feel an uncomfortable feeling of inadequacy and vulnerability. It was a side to her that rarely appeared as she felt like she always had to be at her best. Perfection had it's down falls, one being that it resulted in her crying in the arms of a good friend who only encouraged her to let it out. Sniffling as she tried to compose herself, she moved away to try and fix her makeup that was now probably ruined. "Sorry about that. I have no idea where that came from." 

"Care it's fine. You don't have to act perfect around me. I believe everyone is perfectly perfect however they are," Bonnie gave her an encouraging smile. "I'm glad we've spent the day together."

"Me too," Caroline chuckled as she wiped at a streak of mascara on her cheek. "I'm a mess!" 

"We all are Care. A messy master piece," Bonnie winked as she took her napkin and dipped it into her water and helped Caroline wipe up the rest of the streak on her face. 

_Damon groaned as he lay flat on his back. His body felt like it was on fire. Coughing as he sat up, he patted his shoulders to put out the flames. "Sheila baby is that I way to treat an old flame," he grinned seeing the humor in it. Standing to his feet, his met the eyes of the woman who surprised him. Even if they had ended things on a bad note, or more like when he ended it while Sheila was thrown off by it all, he thought that she would be glad to see him. He was definitely glad to see her. It had been years and boy, even though she was looking older he knew he would still bang her. "C'mon La..." he started as he made his way back up her front steps to feel his body being thrown yet again._

_"Don't call me that! My name is Sheila," Grams said firmly knowing that nickname originated from him. It was his sweet name for her as he called. He was the only one to call her that and the only to really help her harness her powers as well as passion for life in her early twenties. Pushing those thoughts aside, Grams rolled her eyes as she sent this stubborn man flat on his back again._

_Damon was impressed to see just how determined she was to keep him away. In the past she would easily cave, but this woman wasn't the same as he pulled out his phone to call his life line. Moving cautiously towards the stairs, he eyed the woman who stood unmoving. Hearing is brother pick up, he gave her a small grin. "Stefan will you please come and talk some sense into Sheila. She won't let me in," he frowned and hoped that it would somehow warm her up to him, especially since he didn't want to get more third degree burns from her._

_"Can you blame her," Stefan spoke through the phone and Damon watched as Sheila's face soften. "I'll be there in a little," his younger brother said before hanging up._

_Tucking his phone back into his pocket, he softly chuckled as he tried to scramble for some kind of excuse to not get burned yet again. "Stefan is on his way."_

_"Good, I've been meaning to talk to him about my granddaughter. I don't want her to go through the same mistake that I did," Grams said ruthlessly which was like a punch to the gut to Damon as he hid it behind a small smile._

_"When you put it that way, we had multiple amazing mistakes," he gave her a knowing smirk which sent him flying further as he landed onto the street and had to quickly roll out of the way before he was crushed by a truck. Gasping as he gazed over to Sheila who was now smirking, he shouldn't have been turned on but he was. This most definitely was a different woman and he was liking this new side of her. "La you naughty girl, you will learn to love me again," he called out to her to see the fire burning in her eyes._

"Bennett women," Damon breathed with a small smile as he raised his glass of bourbon to his lips. They were the reason that he could never truly let go of this damn shit hole of a town if you could call it that he thought.

Thanks to Emily it was introduced to him as a place to start a new, but it didn't become a home until Sheila. Sheila or La as he liked to refer to her held a special place in his undead heart. She saw him through darker times. Times that he wasn't so proud of that had him not in contact with Stefan for a century. The brothers who through thick and thin stuck together as Emily had tried to tell them but failed. But Damon knew it wasn't Emily that failed, it was them. They had let her down when they both couldn't set aside their pride. Pride that had driven him away and becoming too consumed in the darkness to even make it back to see Emily off to the Other Side. He convinced himself it was better that way because truthfully death scared the shit out of him. By then he had done far too much evil to come back from. There was no way in hell he would ever be welcomed into the light. He knew he deserved darkness when he couldn't recall half of the things he went through during that time.

Catching wind of Stefan finally skipping town, he knew it was his time to return and make peace with Emily's death. Returning when he did, he ran into a young woman that had taken his breath away. She was confused by him staring over her grandmother's grave and he could feel the magic that was starting to radiate from her. When he had mentioned her magic she looked at him perplexed. She asked him what that meant and he in turn stuck around to help her understand it. He just didn't know that helping Sheila would lead to something more. She had brought light to his darkness. Her innocence and optimism for life was all consuming that he too even found himself wishing for her little fantasies of world peace to happen in her life time. As her magic started to develop he worried a little that he would no longer be needed. But she had asked him to stay a little while longer and soon enough that had naturally fallen for each other. He didn't lie to Sheila, she was amazing but knew it wasn't because of the sex but they really shared a deep connection. Thinking of how they laid out under the starry night sky, with her head nestled against his chest comfortably her nick name came to mind. Asking him what it was, he told her it was La. Remembering how she cutely chuckled at him for being silly at shortening her name when she felt like her name was already short. It was true he admitted but it had a double meaning to him. Telling her that La was also short for La La land because she had a big way of looking at life, big dreams and a big imagination. Seeing her eyes light up, he withheld the part where he too had big dreams and imaginations of living a full life of bliss together. But to be fair in reality she was the only one with the big dreams and imagination as he let his fears of being an undeserving monster to have such a fairytale life with the likes of Sheila Bennett get to him. The fear had become so overwhelming that he had ended it all, no relationship and no more working with her on her magic. Cutting her out of his life without a trace, he had found himself on the opposite side of the world in solitude to mourn the loss of the light of his life and welcome the cowardice of letting his fears dictate his life. 

"Damon," a young woman cooed as she walked up to him and pressed her body against him. "I drove all this way to have some fun. Can't you show me a good time?" 

"Betty..." 

"It's Amanda," she coughed a laugh as she moved away slightly but only slightly because he was smoking hot. 

He turned to gaze into the young woman's eyes, she wiggled her eyebrows at him hoping he would get the hint. He obviously did, but thinking about his past mistakes really ruined the mood. "Maybe another time Amanda. I'm hosting this shin dig and it's rude for the host to disappear don't you think?" 

Gazing around at the sea of people flooding in every which direction she rolled her eyes and nodded, "If you change your mind come and find me."

He nodded as he turned from the bar and gazed about the party goers. He hated how deep down he would rather be thrown off the porch and torched by Sheila Bennett then with these strangers. At least he wouldn't have to pretend to be something he wasn't just for a bite to eat, he sighed as he moved out of the room and into the main hall. Pausing as a stench moved towards the house. It was nauseating to say the least as he opened his door to see a pretty cute blond with the offensive smelling wolf who looked just as annoyed to see him. "You must be Stefan's friends?" 

"Yeah," Caroline smiled brightly at the handsome guy that looked at her with the icy blue eyes. It caused a shiver to run down her spine as his eyes stayed trained on her which at that moment she was more than fine with. 

"Come in," Damon stepped aside to let the two in, though one of them he would rather just toss to the street next to the garbage can. "Make yourself at home. Our home is your domain. There's a lot of alcohol so you kids go and have fun." Caroline couldn't help but want to stay in Stefan's older brother's presence, it appealed to her bad boy fetish that he was giving off. "Stefan is somewhere around here," Damon said with a wink at Caroline and watched as her cheeks turned a slight pink. 

Tyler didn't like the flirting going on between the two, as he moved a possessive hand around her waist. Holding her against him, he only offered a nod as he moved himself and Caroline further into the party. "I don't like that guy," he mumbled under his breath. 

"He was nice," Caroline glanced back to see Damon staring with a small grin that had her legs trembling as it was hard to find her footing. But gratefully Tyler was supporting her weight as they walked into a large room that was more like a dark hall that was filled to the brim. The colorful dj lights and smog made Caroline grin as she realized that she didn't have to make rounds to thank people for coming. Instead she could be in the moment with Tyler as she pulled him into the middle and turned to dance to the blasting music. 

Damon couldn't help but want that blond spite the stupid wolf with her. She was really cute and full of energy that he lacked. He thought that if he could just get a couple of sips out of her then maybe that would help him be more excited. Moving the front door back and forth to air out the stench that the dog dragged in, he stopped as his eyes narrowed in disbelief. Staring at the woman who stood before him he didn't know if he should reach out to take her into his arms and kiss her passionately or rip off her head and let her body fizzle into nothingness with the sun rise. Torn between the two extreme feelings, his thoughts were silenced as he heard something that confused him, a heart beat. Gazing that his Achilles' heel, he tilted his head to take a better look at her. Inhaling her scent there was something off. "What did you do," he asked her accusingly. 

Elena shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of this strikingly handsome stranger, "Umm...what?" Damon coughed a laugh as he folded his hands over his chest at the woman before him. She couldn't fool him, he thought as he leaned more towards ripping her head off since she was wanting to play dumb with him. But seeing how there was no recognition in her eyes as well as the way that she was checking him out it hit him. "Sorry I don't get what you mean, but Stefan invited me. We go to the same high school." She didn't know why she felt the need to explain herself to him, but she did. He had to know her truth, she thought as she stared at his bluest of blue eyes. 

"Do you now," Damon's interest was piqued as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Well then, come on in," Damon motioned for her to come in. When she had walked past, he had nearly vamped out by the smell of her soft perfume, she smelt un-fucking-believable. But he was able to hold back as she looked over her shoulders and gave him that oh so familiar smile that used to bring him to his knees. "What was your name again," he found himself asking. 

"Elena...Elena Gilbert," she couldn't help but smile at the attractive older brother that made her bite the corner of her lip. "I'll see you around?" 

He nodded like a mindless fucking idiot before watching the backside that he knew very well from his past, "You most definitely will." Exhaling deeply when she was out of sight, he shook his head and cursed angrily as he sought out his little brother that withheld a very important piece of information that could've been useful when staring at his past. 

Bonnie was grateful that she and Matt were going a little later to the party. It allowed her time to finish her homework and doze off for a little as she heard a soft knock that woke her. Slowly coming too, she made her way to the doorway and smiled seeing Matt dressed nicely in a button down shirt and dark jeans. "Matt what time is it," she mumbled slightly confused by his presence. 

He smiled seeing the sleep still in her eyes, "Are we no longer going to that party?" 

Bonnie's eyes opened wide in realization, as she clasped a hand over her mouth, "Shit, I forgot!" Inwardly groaning, she knew she couldn't decline with how fresh Matt was looking. It would be so rude to him, she thought. "Come in, sorry Matt I showered and thought I would just do a little homework before you came. I ended up falling asleep after doing all of it instead." 

"I mean, I don't mind waiting for you to get dressed. After all I did end up going home to get showered because I didn't want you going to a party with a guy like me smelling like grease," Matt said. 

She shook her head and grinned, "Matt I don't care about you smelling like grease..."

"And I don't care if you decide to just go in that," he countered with a smile as she gazed down to blush to see herself in short shorts and her old Timberwolves school t-shirt. 

"You know what, we're not gonna go there," she chuckled. "Did you want anything to drink or eat while you wait?" 

He shook his head and grinned, "No I'm fine." 

"Well then please make yourself at home. I'll try to hurry," she said before rushing up the stairs. 

Matt watched her rush up the stairs and couldn't help but like the way her round butt jiggled. Indulging in his inappropriate thoughts a moment longer, he turned to try to shake such thoughts out of his head as he looked at her living room area. Noticing a really old looking book on the coffee table, he went for it to help distract his mind. Flipping through the delicate pages, he was drawn into what he could make out to be a journal of some sort. The owner of the journal seemed to have known someone in Bonnie's family, seeing her last name written a few times in the pages as if the first and last name together represented a title or something like that. Curiously, he looked to find the name of the owner and read on the very last page the name signed at the end. "Stefan Salvatore," Matt breathed as he wondered if the owner to this journal had any relations to the new kid in town. 

"Ready to go," Bonnie chimed as she rushed down the stairs to find Matt browsing through Stefan's journal. 

Matt quickly closed the book as his eyes darted up to take in the natural beauty. It was like she was the wind that rushed in to demand his attention and take his breath away with it. Standing to meet the girl who glowed like the night moon in her greyish white dress that flowed at the knees. It was hard for him to not gawk at how her dress drew attention to her mile long milky chocolate legs. "Whoa..." he finally breathed at the black heels she wore along with it. Beside her outfit, her makeup was light which was refreshing and she had some of her hair pinned up on the side to allow her long loose curls to water fall on the side. 

"I told Caroline it was a little much..." 

"No Bonnie it's perfect. You look perfect," he admitted as he raised his arm to her. "Shall we?" 

"We shall," she replied as she linked her arm with his as they headed to the party. 

Stefan rolled his eyes as he turned to pour himself a drink while Damon was ranting and raving about Elena Gilbert. "I thought we had put this behind us brother. You must've really enjoyed our time apart." 

"I did put it behind us..."

"Then why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you tell me that you're in the exact same position you were in a century and a half ago," Damon growled as he clutched his glass tightly. 

Stefan sighed as he looked over at his far too dramatic older brother. Those piercing ice cold eyes held a fury that he knew would come, but regardless he had hoped to prolong such a moment. "What do you want me to say?" Gazing about the crowd, his eyes landed on the young woman who was laughing among the small crowd of young men that had flocked around her. Seeing how she styled her long brown hair into loose curls he felt his chest tighten. She had styled it the same and the only difference he could see was the glint in her eyes. They still held innocence and some light to them compared to her doppelganger. The doppelganger who he couldn't seem to shake or catch a break from just like his babbling brother. Turning back to see Damon's eyes on Elena, he sighed unsure if he should make such a suggestion. "As I recall, it was you who had met Katherine first but this time around I met Elena first. Maybe this isn't like the last time because maybe this time you can get the girl," Stefan said before walking away no longer wanting to hear the constant whining. Frowning as he moved through the crowds, the one person he wanted to see at this party wasn't here. Caroline had told him that Bonnie had wanted to come on her own and he was relieved that it meant one less opportunity for Tyler and Bonnie to be together. But still as more people flowed into the house, there was still no trace of her and he was beginning to believe that Bonnie had tricked Caroline and bailed on him. 

"I get the last word," Damon growled as he pulled his younger brother back to glare at him. "I see what you're trying to do and I'm not falling for it. I won't take your sloppy seconds. Believe me when I say this, I'm fucking over her!" Storming away in a human pace, he flung open the front door to inhale a breath of fresh air. Faintly gasping at what stood before him, he thought that maybe the emerald eyed beauty had breathed back life into his lungs. She looked fucking delectable as he tried not to vamp out. "Bonnie welcome," he grinned altogether ignoring the gentleman she was with. Taking in her beauty and grace he stood in awe as she came face to face with him. Flashes of Sheila came rushing into his mind and confusing him as he held a stupid grin on his face. "I almost didn't think you were going to show up," he said grateful that her presence had fizzled out his anger. Taking in her countenance, he was unsure if this was the young woman he had given a ride to school earlier this week. No it couldn't be, because this young woman right here radiated so beautifully he was sure he couldn't have missed this as he wanted to take her and drink her up both literally and figuratively. Seeing her flash him her pearly whites, he thought how it was that same innocent smile that Sheila had given him years ago. The one where she had accepted him without conditions of holding his past against him. He couldn't stop the comparisons and his memories of Sheila in his mind. These Bennett women really held a hold on him, they had him realizing the void he felt and the good that he lacked in his life he had told himself being able to have dealt with such thoughts at vampire thought processing speed thank goodness. 

"Thanks for having us. I apologize for coming empty handed. I know my Grams would kill me for doing so," Bonnie lightly chuckled. 

Sheila would, he thought as a smile tugged at his lips. She most definitely would, as he remembered Sheila lecturing him about how it was the polite thing to do to show up to someone's home with something when invited over. Don't be rude, Sheila's scolding yet warm voice echoed in his mind. "You're right, she would say it's rude. But don't worry I won't tell, your secret is safe with me," he winked playfully at the young woman who gave him a grateful smile. 

"I'm grateful," Bonnie nodded as Stefan came into view. Smiling at the young man that moved her way, she gave him a small wave. "Hey Stefan." 

"Hi," he breathed as he looked at the most stunning young woman he'd seen all night. "I heard you talking about being grateful and I was a little confused to who you were referring to." 

"What, is it so hard to believe that someone is grateful for something I did," Damon fumed up again. 

But Bonnie found herself reaching out to place a hand onto Damon's arm. "You're right I am grateful. I'm grateful to you." Pausing, she then glanced over to Stefan, "And I'm also grateful to you for inviting me to this party. Please forgive me for being late. I hope you both don't mind that I brought a friend." 

"You brought a friend," both Stefan and Damon spoke simultaneously with curiosity. 

She nodded as Matt stepped in, "Hey, seems like the party is pretty crazy right now." Matt didn't like how he was blatantly ignored by the assumed host as well as the way that he was eye fucking Bonnie either. He was going to say something, when Stefan came up to them mentioning how he had heard the conversation. Impressed by such great hearing, he on the other hand could barely make out what was going on until he noticed Bonnie introducing him.

"Matt," Stefan breathed, careful to hold back the disappointment. 

But Damon, he had no problem with sharing what was on his mind, "You both just had to go ruin a good thing." Huffing at the fact that Bonnie had two guys already cramping her style he sighed as he fixed his gaze on her, the bright spot of the party, "Where's your phone?" Bonnie mindlessly took it out and it was out of her hand before she even noticed. Ready to scold Damon, her phone was back in her palm already. "Now that you have my number, you can use it when you want to dump these two clowns that are dimming your light." Tapping at her chin lightly, he flirtatiously winked as he walked away. 

"Does that actually work on girls," Bonnie coughed a laugh as she watched Damon walking towards the crowd. 

Damon paused as he looked over his shoulder, "Believe me, you'll be calling me soon." The thoughts of Sheila making that same remark years ago, had a smug smile spreading across his lips. Turning to move at a slower pace than usual, he was going to let her marinate and be memorized by getting the number of THE Damon Salvatore. 

"Is he always so full of himself," Matt asked causing Stefan to crack a smile. 

"Yeah I'm sorry, that's his way of saying nice to meet you," Stefan shrugged. "Come on in," he nodded to the pair. Stopping where the music was blasting from, Stefan turned to grin. "Should we continue our dance battle?"

Bonnie nodded with a small smile, "Okay." 

"Caroline and Tyler are around here somewhere. I think Caroline was inspecting our alcohol beverages," Stefan grinned as if signaling for Matt to go and check. "Do you mind if I just have a word with Bonnie real quick?" Stefan being forever polite, knew that Matt really didn't have a choice because if he said no he would compel the human away and whisk Bonnie away for the night. 

Matt didn't want to leave Bonnie's side and in fact wanted to see the shocked look on Tyler's face seeing her on his arm. But Bonnie was the one turning to him with a pleading smile, "I'll come and find you in a bit?" Matt no longer had a choice in the matter as he gave her a slight nod and headed away to find Caroline and Tyler. When Matt was a far enough distance from them, Bonnie gazed back at Stefan. "Is there something wrong," she asked wondering if it had to do with whatever it was that was in the woods near her home the other night. 

Stefan had forgotten about the wolf who had all but disappeared last night. Trying to track the horrible scent, it went dead and led the brothers no where. "I wanted to warn you that I invited Elena and she's here," he confessed. "Are you mad at me for doing so?" 

Bonnie was grateful for the warning and was even more grateful for showing up late. She didn't know if she could face her distant or was it ex best friend. Things were up in the air when it came to their friendship among other things, literally. "No, how could I be mad at you? I sprung Matt onto you. Why would I have a say?" 

"Because your thoughts and opinions matter to me," he said as he had learned from the past of not listening to Emily. She had tried to warn him, she had tried to help bring things to light but he refused to listen. Emily's words fell upon deaf ears and a closed mind back then. 

"Stefan," Bonnie breathed as she reached out to take his hand and noticed how the feelings of death were still present but not as strong. "Thank you for making me feel validated. But as I've told you before I'm not Emily. Don't confuse us because then you might miss out on someone good like Elena," she shrugged as an idea came to mind. 

Good, Stefan thought on Bonnie's way of passively deflect his attention onto Elena which was the opposite of what Emily did so there was no comparison there. Stefan questioned Bonnie's statement even though he could see in her eyes that she believed it because of how Elena had neglected and then separated herself from Bonnie who was supposed to be her best friend. "Bonnie you are good and I want to be good to you," Stefan said forwardly. 

"Then believe in my good words and give it a try with Elena," she nudged him in a playful manner as if to lighten the moment of her asking him to help her out. 

"And if it doesn't work," he countered as he stood his ground. 

Bonnie pressed her lips into a thin line, hell she had no idea. What if Stefan did date Elena? Would her best friend finally speak to her again? Or would it just separate them further? Inwardly groaning as she had no fucking clue, it was hard to read Elena with how she had been acting over the past week. She wasn't acting her usual self or at least what Bonnie had thought she knew her by. "Then we go from there," she tried to muster a small smile though her doubts made it into a pathetic unsure one. 

"Would you date me after I date Elena," Stefan followed. He didn't want to be another Matt in Bonnie's life, untouchable and very un-fuckable by Bonnie's standards he thought. "If that's what it takes for me to finally date you I'll do it. For you, not for Emily, for you Bonnie I will." 

Bonnie bit the corner of her lip as Stefan had given her very hard conditions to go off of and it was very admirable to say the least. No guy had ever tried to prove themselves to her like Stefan had even though she wasn't sure she could admit to it out loud just yet. "Stefan I just don't understand you," Bonnie confessed. 

Her words were silenced as he stepped forward to stand intimately close to her, but not moving too close that she didn't feel comfortable. Taking her small face into his large pale hands, he gazed into the windows of her soul. Seeing the way the green glowed gently, he wondered if this was pushing their friendship boundaries in a good way. "Bonnie I understand what I want and I'll wait until you do as well." Tempted by her full lips that were oh so tantalizing, it took a lot restraint not to take them against his own. Pulling away, he drank in her beauty. "Remember to save me that dance," Stefan grinned as he turned to leave Bonnie speechless as he walked away. 

Tyler was grateful to be left alone next to the alcohol. He was starting to get annoyed by Caroline's nagging of wanting to dance or take a tour of the house. But he had already danced with her when they had first got there and now all he wanted to do is stay planted by the very expensive and most affective numbing alcohol. He was bummed that Bonnie had felt too uncomfortable, though Caroline hadn't said it he knew it, to ride to the party together. He also noticed that it was getting late. Bonnie never came really late to a party or stayed for long either knowing she was a grandma and wanting to ditch before it got too late. Knowing such habits of Bonnie, he figured she wouldn't come when he was for sure thinking that she would after being out with Caroline for most of the day to prepare for this damn party. "You have a really unhealthy relationship with alcohol you know that," Matt said as he came to stand by his best friend as he poured himself a drink into a surprisingly clean glass he found at the bar. 

Tyler was brought out of his slump as he eyed his best friend, "What are you doing here?" 

Matt shrugged as he downed his first drink in one go. Damn that's strong, Matt shook it off. "I was invited. Where is Caroline?" 

"I don't know," Tyler shrugged honestly. "Probably off taking notes on this party. Who invited you?"

Matt chuckled as he poured himself another drink, "Not you, that's for damn sure. What, you didn't think that I wouldn't like a college party?" 

"No, I just didn't know that you and Stefan were that close," Tyler replied as he remembered seeing Matt talk to Stefan from time to time but only while he was with Bonnie. 

Matt took another strong drink quickly as he felt a rush, "I wasn't invited by Stefan." 

The best friends turned to gaze out at the tightly packed hall. The energy was alive and moving compared to the two friends. One who was getting impatient at this vague talk while the other hoped that his best friend would be able to piece it together on his own. "Okay then who invited you..." Tyler's words were caught in his throat as a beautiful glow filled the room. His chest tightened as his eyes were treated at the sight of Bonnie Bennett. She looked like she had stepped out of one of his wet dreams as the dress she wore clung to all the right curves and showed off her legs to die for. He knew they had to be soft and couldn't help the thoughts of wanting to feel them up and wrap them around his shoulders. Trying to clear his perverted thoughts of what he could do to her, he was pleasantly surprised to see her face light up as she waved. Is she smiling and waving at me, Tyler thought as it came to a crashing halt. 

"It was Bonnie that invited me," Matt said as he smiled and waved back at Bonnie. "Looks like I have to go, she probably wants to dance for a little bit. Save me some alcohol," Matt teasingly punched at Tyler's gut as he made his way out into the crowd to meet her half way. 

Tyler stood frustrated and unmoving as he watched his best friend reach his hand out to Bonnie who graciously took it. Seeing her face light up even more as she spun around and laughed when she landed against Matt, he couldn't help his chest from aching. Instead of doing the normal moping thing of turning to look away, he made himself stand and watch. He had to torture himself to get it through to his thick skull that she deserved someone like Matt rather than himself a selfish taken asshole. Reaching for the bottle, he stopped as he remembered Bonnie stopping him from drinking. She had told him that he would have a bright future and get out of this shit hole. She had believed in him and seen through the masks he wore, which at the moment, the alcohol had him not wanting to wear another mask. Retreating his hand from pouring another drink, he shamelessly stayed watching Matt and Bonnie dancing their hearts out on the dance floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey everyone,  
> I decided to divide this chapter in half. In other words I feel like the chapter is long enough but I still want to write more on this shin dig as Damon phrased it but haven't written it out just yet haha. Hope y'all enjoyed it. I did try reading this chapter out loud as suggested and it did help, so thank you for the suggestion. But that doesn't mean I don't have typos in there, it just makes a little more sense...hopefully lol. Thank you all for your continual support of my fic by reading, commenting, and the kudos. I see y'all and I appreciate every one of ya! Hope you all have a great day/night. See you on the next one!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's like a snap shot of smut, like the briefest of brief where you'd be like..."you didn't need to warn us..." but I just don't want y'all getting shocked and look at me like "okay so it's this type of fic...or wow no warning..." haha whatever don't mind me and my assuming thoughts.

Tyler was quick to take hold of her before she could collapse onto the ground. "Here," Stefan crouched down to take Bonnie from the wolf, but was denied as Tyler hugged her unconscious body closer to him. Stefan inwardly sighed at the stubborn man, "You're weak..."

"I heal quick," Tyler growled. 

"Tyler there's no time for this shit right now," Stefan said evenly though he was raging inside. He wanted to help Bonnie as much as this stupid wolf that repulsed him. "Can we just set aside our differences this one time and help the one person that we both care most about?"

Even if Stefan was right, his pride held strong as he forced himself up and off the ground. Glaring at Stefan, his gaze shifted down to the young woman in his arms. Reluctantly he let Stefan cradle Bonnie into his arms before flashing off. Gritting his teeth, he growled and snapped as he forced himself to shift, following after the pair. 

**Continuation of Damon's Party**

Bonnie felt her chest tighten as she saw Tyler at the bar. He was drinking next to Matt. Could she say hi to him? No better yet, would he even say hi to her as she waved. Grateful that Matt took recognition of her moving towards their way and waved back, she smiled as Matt met her half away. Giggling as Matt started to dance, she joined in and let the music carry them away. Swaying her hips from side to side, she kept smiling as he mimicked her hip swaying. Taking that as a challenge, Bonnie started to dance around Matt and twirling as he took her hand to bring her the rest of the way. Falling against Matt's hard chest, Bonnie grinned up at him as they swayed together. Feeling a strong gaze upon them, she looked past Matt to see Tyler flat out staring at them. Bonnie figured that he was staring because she had lured his best friend away from him and that was when she noticed that Tyler was standing alone. "Where's Caroline," Bonnie tip toed up to loudly say through the loud music. 

Matt bent down and pressed his lips against her ear, "I think she's giving herself a self tour of the house." 

"Okay," Bonnie grinned knowing that was so like Caroline. "Just wanted to give you a heads up, Elena is here." 

Matt felt his chest tighten at the mention of his ex's name. Taking hold of Bonnie's small waist he spun her out and then back to him. Smiling as he watched her eyes light up with excitement, he eased up a bit. "Bonnie she can do whatever she wants. I'm here with you." 

Bonnie looked at Matt with adoration. She knew he was still hurting, by the way his eyes flickered with sadness at the mention of her best friend. Unlike Elena, she knew that Matt had yet to move on. "I'm glad you are." As the song changed into a slower pace, Bonnie pulled away with a small smile. Slow songs were Matt and Elena's favorites to dance to and she wasn't going to take that away from them. "Hey I'm gonna go find Caroline alright? We'll meet up in a little." 

Matt was relieved and disappointed as Bonnie turned to leave. The tension had risen at the slow song playing and his body naturally wanted to seek out Elena. Elena was his go to partner for everything, especially slow songs and it was evident with how Bonnie had given him the space to deal with it. Turning away, his eyes met the curious young woman's he was just thinkin of as if she had been watching the whole time. Tearing his gaze away from Elena's, who obviously was surrounded by a bunch of guys he moved to resume his place next to his best friend who handed him a drink knowingly. "Thanks," Matt mumbled as he tried to avoid gazing into the direction that was pulling at his attention. 

Caroline was so annoyed that Tyler had only danced with her to two songs. She couldn't really call it dancing though when he literally just stood there as she danced. Now all he wanted to do was hold up the wall and drink like he was too cool for this party. The party that she wouldn't admit out right was way cooler than any of the parties she ever thrown. Stefan was right, the vibe was liberating to say the least compared to the high school ones. These college kids held an air about them that they couldn't give two fucks. They were there to have fun and celebrate their freedom and coming to adult hood, something that she couldn't wait to feel when she too joined the ranks as a college student. Not wanting to ruin the vibe by arguing with Tyler, she thought about Bonnie. Where the hell was she? Caroline was tempted to call that bitch up and scold her for ditching. But her eyes soon fell upon the icy blue eyes that were staring at her from across the way. A shiver of excitement ran down her spine as she gave him a small smile and he gave her a smug look as he raised an eyebrow at her. Gazing over to Tyler who looked really annoyed by her presence and trying to use the alcohol as the buffer, she sighed deeply as she poured herself a drink and downed it in one go. Coughing at the instant rush from the strong liquor, she looked back to the icy blue eyes that stared at her with amusement. It was like he was approving her choice in alcohol as he gave her a slight nod as if to signal to her to follow him. Seeing him turn to walk away, she glanced at Tyler and then back at the icy blue eyed guy who was still moving away. "I...uh...I'm gonna take a look around," Caroline hurriedly said to hear a grunt from her boyfriend as if it was a thank goodness. 

Rolling her eyes, Caroline quickly set out to follow after the mysterious host. She left the big hall and saw the frame of the guy she had been eyeing heading up the stairs. Walking up the grand stair case, she was impressed to see the halls filled with even more people. Many of which seemed to be paired off as couples were talking about who knows what as she followed the blue eyed mystery down the hall. Moving past a group, she was unsure of what she was doing until she watched the guy pause and turn to gaze back at her with a smug look and wink as he walked into a room. She felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment as her stomach did flips. He's so fucking hot, Caroline said as she added more pep into her step. When she neared the open room, she stopped as she bit the corner of her lip. "What are you doing," she whispered out loud to herself. 

Her words were silenced as the icy blue eyes peered out, "You're not second guessing after you've come this far now are you?" She almost went weak in the knees as his voice sounded as smooth as butter that she desired to be spread all over her bread. She softly chuckled as she ignored her reasoning and moved to walk into the large bedroom. "That a girl," Damon grinned as he turned to walk to the bar he had built for his room being such a lover of a good drink but Stefan would say he was a flat out alcoholic. "Would you like a drink?" 

"Sure," Caroline shrugged as she gazed about the largest bedroom she had ever seen. Walking to stand next to the man at the bar, she could smell just how fucking good he smelt. His cologne smelt sophisticated and manly which made her reconsider as her doubts filled her mind. He wouldn't want to spend some time with some high schooler like her when he could possibly spend the night with a college girl or any other more experienced woman than herself.

"Here you go, you seem like you need it. You look like the type that over thinks it," Damon grinned as he placed a glass before her. 

"I..." she wanted to defend herself in that moment, but when his blue eyes met her own the words died in her throat. His eyes read that of not making fun of her, but actual concern. 

"Nothing in life is worth that much to worry over. That's how you die faster," he said truthfully as he took his glass to inhale the goodness and drink his bourbon. 

She shrugged as tore her gaze away from him and took her glass. Remembering the buzz she got from the last drink, she was unsure she should have another. The alcohol at this party was the real fucking deal. "I do worry a lot," Caroline found herself confessing as she sipped at the strong alcohol. 

Damon turned to make his way over to his large bed. Taking a seat, he grinned at the young woman who so cutely shifted uncomfortably from side to side as if resisting to follow when he motioned her over towards his bed. "Come tell me of these worries." Taking in the energetic beauty, he knew he had to be gentle with this one. "I promise I won't bite...unless you want me to." 

Caroline coughed a laugh as she shook her head and deeply sighed as she poured more bourbon in her glass and turned to walk over and sit next to the hot guy coaxing her over. "Alright where do I begin," she said as she made sure to allow some space in between them. 

He swirled the alcohol in his glass. "Maybe you could start with your biggest worry," he suggested. 

"My biggest worry," Caroline breathed as Tyler instantly came to mind. Looking down at the glass full of liquor, she sighed deeply as she drank up. She thought about how Tyler was probably doing the same thing, drinking and thinking downstairs. Nearly drinking up half the glass, the rush had doubled as her body tingled. Shivering as she felt a little more alive, she gazed over to be met with the crystalized blue eyes. She couldn't understand how his eyes were able to change in such a way, but they were more inviting as her eyes drifted down to his lips that spelled her even closer to take a better look at him. 

Damon felt for the poor girl who drank his hard liquor like a fucking champ. He knew it had to be the wolf guy she had come with, "Baby girl, no guy is ever worth that much worry. You deserve a man that takes it away." 

Caroline was so drawn to him as he pulled away enough to take a drink with a glint of mischief in his eyes, "...and you think you're that guy?" 

Damon looked at her a bit surprised. He thought that it would be somewhat of a challenge to get her to warm up to him, but the way that she was looking at him told him other wise. Downing his glass, he placed it on the floor as he turned back to take in the blond. This is going to be fun, he thought as he leaned in and inhaled her soft flowery scent. She smelt good as he could sense her stiffen when he brushed his lips against her ear, "I am the man that can take away all your worries." Caroline gulped hard as she tried to divert her attention else where than the smoking hot man who hovered over her. Taking the glass of liquor to her lips, she drank more as she tried to think of what to do. But her thoughts were cut short as the glass was pulled from her lips. Staring at the piercing blue eyes that stared into the depths of her vulnerable soul, it was like he knew that she was unsure. She was unsure of him, unsure of herself, and unsure of what was happening. Watching as he took her glass to drink up the remnants, he placed the glass on the floor with his eyes still trained on hers. Shifting to where he now stood before her sitting on his bed, she became very aware of her current situation that she found herself in. "Let a real man take care of you," he breathed as he took her hands and placed them onto his rock hard abs she could feel through his shirt. 

Staring up at him like a deer in head lights, she didn't know why she felt brain dead with her hands still in place. It was like he was letting her know that it was up to her. It was up to her uncertain self to either take things to the next level or end it all right here, right now, she read in his blue eyes as he stood boldly awaiting her answer. "I...I'm worried..."

Damon watched the inner battle cross her eyes and decided to take matters into his own hands like the impatient man that he was. Placing his hands onto her own, he slowly moved their hands to feel up his chest to feel what she would be missing out on before he took her hands in his. Brushing his lips against her knuckles with his eyes still on hers, he watched as she faltered and he knew that she wanted him as much as he had worked himself up to wanting her. He liked how he didn't have to compel her into this as he descended down to capture her lips to his own. 

Bonnie felt like she had made her way around the main floor to not spot Caroline anywhere, "Where are you?" Standing at the stairs, she gazed up them curiously. She didn't know why she felt a pull to go up there. 

"Bonnie," she heard her name being called and she was surprised to see Tyler walking up to her. "Have you seen Caroline?" 

"Umm...I'm not sure," she said as the feeling to check upstairs increased. "How about you check down here and I will check upstairs?" Quickly turning to rush up the stairs, she didn't give Tyler a chance to really say anything as the feeling increased to find her friend. Gazing around, she started to feel a little worried as she walked down the hall and realizing that there were endless rooms. "Caroline, where the hell are you," she breathed as she searched each room. 

Meanwhile Tyler tried to keep himself from licking his lips as he watched Bonnie's round ass bounce as she raced up the stairs. A part of him wanted to growl as he stopped himself from trying to chase after her. Honestly he wasn't too worried about Caroline, she really was probably trying to console herself for realizing the differences in this party compared to her own. He could admit that the alcohol at this party was top fucking notch. But he wouldn't admit that he had followed Bonnie from afar because...because...he had no fucking idea he thought. He just did. He followed her like the creeper that she had called him earlier that day. And when he had mindlessly called her name, he had to cover it up with a lie. Sighing to himself, he walked around as if pretending to look for Caroline when really he was just giving Bonnie time before he came after her. 

Matt stiffened as he heard that familiar laughter nearby. She had moved closer and somehow Tyler being the dickhead of a best friend had deserted him in the nick of time. "Will you pour me a drink Matt," Elena came to stand next to him. Without a word, Matt begrudgingly did what she asked in hopes that she would take the drink and leave. But she had other plans as she grew tired of entertaining the young men that followed her to also get a drink. Usually Bonnie would help her out of the situation she found herself in, but instead she had to do the saving herself. 

Elena felt like she was on top of the fucking world seeing as Stefan had an amazingly hot older brother. She couldn't believe how blessed their genes were to be so damn attractive. She thought about both brothers and how they seemed polar opposites yet she was drawn to both of them. Shaking her head at her assumption when she had literally just met Damon moments ago, maybe he was more like Stefan she thought to herself as she walked into the impressively over crowded hall. Feeling a sense of relieve of being among so many people, it was opposite to what she had been feeling all week, alone. Bonnie was her best friend and constant in her life. Now with her no longer being there, Elena realized a lot of things about herself, one of which was that she hated being alone. Unlike her fearless best friend that embraced being alone with stride, she on the other hand couldn't stand it. Alone meant loneliness which meant that she was not loved and that she was utterly alone to face the demons that lurked within . This had been a struggle that she had been battling with secretly most of her life. The need to love and be loved is what she saw in Stefan that seemed to not be giving her the attention she desperately sought. So to keep the demons at bay within, she did what she did best. She lured many young men around to fill the void she felt. But when that still didn't make Stefan bat an eye as he walked away from her uninterested by the crowd of men flocking around her, she found herself trying to think of what to do to get Stefan's attention. 

Elena's planning was silenced as her ex walked in and made his way to his annoying best friend who was most likely trying to have a drinking competition with himself. She was surprised that Matt had not automatically taken notice of her. As she stayed watching the pair of best friends talking, she watched Matty in particular face light up. It was almost similar at the way that his face had lit up countless times when she had walked into the room. Following Matty's gaze, Elena's jaw nearly dropped as she saw the beauty that illuminated the room as she floated into the room. God her best friend looked like she had stepped off the cover of a magazine, Elena numbly said. She was proud of Bonnie walking in and causing heads to turn. She was fucking beautiful even though she would never admit it out loud. Wanting to approach her, the thoughts were stopped as Bonnie was met face to face by Matty who started to dance with her. They looked perfect together which had Elena wanting to make her way out there and stop whatever was happening. But who was she, she thought. She was the ex-best friend, ex-girlfriend, the ex to the two who danced without a care. Grateful to have the music slow down, she was even more grateful that Bonnie had excused herself. It was all too much for her to watch until her eyes met Matty's and for the briefest of moments she felt connected to him. He was still hers and she was still his. At least in that short moment that he had ended as he made his way back to his friend at the bar while she stood confused and wanting to talk with Matty. "I uh...want to grab a drink," Elena tried to say to excuse herself from her admirers. 

"We'll come with you," the most outspoken one said as they followed behind. 

Groaning inwardly, she tried to think of a way out of this. As much as she liked the attention at the moment she wanted to be left alone, especially after what she had witnessed. Standing next to her ex who stiffened when she had chuckled at one of the guys that almost tripped over himself. She hated to do this to Matty, but he was her way out and also the one she wanted to talk to as he poured her a drink. "It's been fun really, but there are some things I need to talk to my boyfriend about," Elena smiled politely at the group who were refilling their cups as she leaned towards Matty who looked up at her confused. 

"Ex-boyfriend," Matt huffed as he leaned away from her and tried to turn away. She deserved that, but it didn't lessen the blow as she coughed a laugh in embarrassment as she looked at the group of young men. 

"Yeah, that's right we did break up," Elena nervously drank from her glass. "Well..." 

The most interested guy of the group was the first to realize what she was trying to do as he huffed, "Are you trying to tell us to fuck off when you had just been trying to get us to listen to your boring ass story this whole time? You're pretty one dimensional you know that? It's probably best if you did less talking and let your body do it for you." This caused the group of men to chuckle as they all caught the drift of their situation.

"Just because you got your feelings hurt doesn't mean you need to say all that. It makes you pretty one dimensional to bring a person down when your own pride just got wounded," Matt spoke up as he gripped his glass tightly. 

The young man coughed a laugh as he shrugged at the group, "Why do you care? Isn't she your ex? She's no longer your problem anymore." 

Matt turned around to see the look of discomfort on Elena's face as she slightly shook her head to tell him to stop. It was enough even though he really wanted to punch the smug guy. Shaking his head, he turned back around to face the bar before he reacted to the douche bag. "Fucking scum," Matt really hated when guys banded together like numb nuts to tear a person down. 

"What did you say," the guy said before turning his attention to the brunette he had wasted his time on. Glancing between the two, he huffed in annoyance, "Let's get out of here before her little ex boyfriend decides to grow a pair and own up to his words. 

Matt was already up and in the guy's face as Elena was taking hold of his arm to stop him, "I said you're fucking scum!" 

"I'm scum? What about your girl here..." his words were silenced as Matt drove his fist right into the guy's jaw. 

"Matty," Elena screamed as Matt and the guy went tumbling as they fought and the other group of young men followed in to try and hit Matt. 

Bonnie inhaled sharply as she opened the last door on the left, there on the large bed was Caroline spread with Damon in between her legs. It was such an erotic scene to behold for sure as Bonnie stood intrigued as Caroline had her chest puffed out and her head falling back as she let out a loud moan. Seeing how Caroline's hand was gripping Damon's hair tightly as he earnestly worked his lips against her womanhood, Bonnie quickly closed the door as she finally exhaled the breath that she had been holding. Feeling her heart pounding at what she had just fucking witnessed, she couldn't believe herself for stalling in looking away. Trying to make sense of it all, she wasn't aware of the young man that was approaching her until he was standing before her. 

"Bonnie are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost," Tyler teased the young woman who stood wide eyed with a pale complexion. 

"Tyler," Bonnie's emerald eyes lit with recognition as she moved to clutch onto his shirt as she went into a panic. 

He became worried as he took hold of her, to see that she was trying to balance herself against him. He wondered if she did in fact see a ghost, "What's wrong?" 

She shook her head as she worried for the young man before her, "Please get me out of here." 

Tyler nodded as he wrapped an arm around her and walked her down the hall. He wanted to just scoop her up in his arms, but didn't want to frighten her further as he helped her down the stairs. He noticed how she still stayed clutching onto him and frowned. He wanted to know what the hell she saw that had her acting in such a way as he pulled her closer to him. But Bonnie was more so concerned for him as she held onto his shirt. She couldn't let Tyler see it, no she wouldn't let him see what she had just seen. It would break him for sure, she thought as she held onto his shirt tightly. God Caroline was in so much fucking trouble, she shook the thought as Stefan blocked their exit. "Stefan," Bonnie breathed as she became even more concerned by the vampire who probably could sense out the truth. 

"Bonnie what's wrong," Stefan frowned. 

Bonnie found herself in a bind before the three heard shouting followed by a high pitch scream. "Matty stop," Elena's voice rang clearly. 

The three darted towards the sounds to find Matt in a brawl with a group of guys. "Help him," Bonnie was quick to say to Tyler and Stefan. Tyler didn't have to be told twice as he moved out of Bonnie's grasp and marched right up to the first guy and decked him square in the jaw. Bonnie then looked at Stefan, "Don't hurt them please."

Stefan grinned seeing that Bonnie was genuinely concerned for both parties, "Because you asked me so nicely I will make sure I won't hurt them too badly." Stefan slowly strode over and yanked one guy off of Matt effortlessly and threw him over to the wall. Turning to catch the fist that moved at him at human pace, he looked at the young man who stood in disbelief uninterested. "Thanks for making me look cool in front of the girl I like," Stefan said graciously before throwing him into the other guy he had tossed at the wall before looking to see Tyler pummeling the guy he was fighting unconscious. 

Bonnie took the opportunity to slither out of the building crowd that was watching to book it up the stairs and down the hall. Bursting into the room, she huffed as she walked up to the surprised Caroline and pulled her up ignoring the other man who stood with his junk exposed. "We need to leave! Tyler and Matt are fighting some college guys downstairs." 

Caroline was in a haze after coming down from her breath taking orgasm. She was just about to take in the biggest dick she had ever seen when Bonnie came trampling in to bring her back down to reality. Trying to make sense of Bonnie's words, she had to ignore the smug look on Damon's face as well as his well endowed gift. "What? What's going on?"

Bonnie took Caroline by the face and looked into those glazed over eyes, "Care we have to go. Tyler, Matt, and Stefan are fighting downstairs!"

"Stefan's in a fight," Damon spoke up as he quickly stuffed himself back into his pants. His hard little friend had to wait if his brother was in trouble. "Sorry baby girl, but we'll have to save this for another time. My big brother duties calls," he winked as he went charging out the door. 

"Get up Care," Bonnie breathed as she pulled at the girl. 

"Wait," Caroline breathed as she grabbed at her panties and pulled them back on. Running her fingers through her hair, she pulled her dress down and let Bonnie drag her along. 

Bonnie stopped at the bottom of the stairs to give Caroline a hard look, "Wait here." When Caroline had sheepishly nodded, she made her way back to the brawl going on. Both Stefan and Damon had the group of guys under control as they were cautioning them back while Matt tried to talk some sense into Tyler who was trying to charge after a guy who laid unconscious. Observing Tyler, he looked wild and lost in his own world as his gaze stayed fixed on the unconscious young man on the floor. 

"Stop man, it's done," Matt growled as he tried to hold his best friend back who seemed so much stronger than he last remembered.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill them," Tyler roared as he kept trying to lunge and finally got past Matt. He couldn't believe Matt was trying to protect him. He didn't deserve protection. He had threatened Tyler's best friend and in all honesty Tyler was on a high. Punching that guy until he had his lights knocked out was thrilling. It was the perfect way to blow off steam from all the pent of anger he was feeling. Maneuvering around Matt, Tyler smugly grinned as he went for his unconscious target, he was going to finish him he thought as he lunged. But that all came to a crashing halt as Bonnie stood in the way defiantly. He went crashing to the ground and tumbled just barely missing her. Hissing as he came face to face with the woman denying his kill, he growled as she surprisingly did it right back with a stinging sensation as he realized that she had slapped him hard across the face. 

"Snap out of it Tyler," she nearly shouted. Seeing the look of shock in his eyes followed by sadness, she was grateful to see the shift in his eyes. "What were you thinking? He's already unconscious, what more were you going to do," she asked him sincerely.

It wasn't what she had asked him, it was how. The genuine way she had saved him from himself as he stumbled back. "I...uh..." He didn't know what to say as he looked around to see all the curious and accusing eyes staring at him. Feeling trapped by all their looks, he didn't know what to do until he felt the warmth of someone's hand take his. Gazing down, he stood in disbelief as Bonnie had taken his hand in hers. 

"C'mon," was all she said as she led him through the crowds bravely. Taking courage with each step they took, he found himself grateful as this beauty that was whisking him away glanced back at him. "It's going to be okay," she said as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and led them out of the house. "Where did you park," she asked as they stood outside. Tyler could feel the crowds following them to be nosey and watch. But he didn't care as he nodded and led the way as he still held her hand. Grateful that she didn't pull away when they had made their way away from the house. "Can I drive," she asked. He coughed a laugh as he shrugged, not being able to say other wise as she moved to take his keys from his hands. "Thanks," Bonnie finally released his hand and moved to the driver's seat. Hopping in, she grinned as he didn't argue and went to the passenger side and followed in. 

Caroline was horrified and grateful to see Bonnie leading Tyler away. Horrified because of what she had just done and how she must look. But grateful as Bonnie gave her a warm smile in passing as if letting her know that she was going to keep him distracted. When Tyler was going to follow her gaze over, Bonnie had redirected his attention back on her to tell him it was going to be okay. Caroline wanted to believe Bonnie as Tyler in the heat of it all followed Bonnie out and had not figured Caroline out. Sighing deeply, she noticed Matt trying to follow after the two. Rushing over to him as the Salvatore brothers were currently distracted by ushering everyone away. She caught hold of Matt's hand. "Matt," she breathed with worry in her eyes. 

Matt was surprised to see Caroline appear out of thin air, "Caroline? Where were you?" 

"Can you please take me home with you," she begged as she pulled him along hoping that Damon would not see her. 

"Of course," he nodded with the adrenaline still pumping in his veins. "I should check on Elena too..." 

"Elena is here," Caroline breathed in disbelief as she panicked and glanced around. 

Matt's thoughts were stopped as he noticed Stefan had approached Elena and his chest tightened, "Actually I think she'll be fine. We can go." Gazing down at Caroline her eyes looked glassy as if she was about to burst into tears. Though they weren't close, they were friends regardless as he draped a comforting arm around her. Allowing her to lean into him, they walked out and Matt saw Tyler's car drive off. 

"Are you alright," Stefan asked Elena who seemed to still be a little shaken up by what had just taken place. 

Elena couldn't believe Bonnie was so brave to step in like that and to be able to calm that raging beast that Tyler had become was another to add to it. "Umm...yeah sorry. I've never seen Tyler like that and I was so worried about Bonnie..." 

"I'm gonna go check on her after this," Stefan nodded as he couldn't agree more. He was ready to vamp out and rip that wolf apart if he had dared try and hurt a single strand of hair on Bonnie's pretty head. But when the wolf had recognized his error and stumbled away, Stefan knew Bonnie could hold her own as he dealt with the nuisances of young college kids who kept getting up after each humanly possible blow he could deal. 

"That's good, someone should," Elena shrugged as she folded her arms over her chest. 

"I mean it would be best if you would. You do know her best out of us all," Stefan gave her a look as if to say this was her chance to reconcile things with Bonnie. 

But Elena dodged that look as she diverted her eyes to the pair walking out. Curiously watching how Matt held a protective hold on Caroline, she knew it was probably because Caroline was just as frightened by it all. But then again, where was Care? She was nowhere in sight until Elena had just barely seen her walking out. "Elena I want to be frank with you. I really like Bonnie, but she won't go out with me until I've gone out with you. So will you please do me the honors and go on a date with me?" 

Elena was pulled back to the present as she gazed up into the forest green eyes that spoke truthfully to her, "She said that?" He nodded as she dropped her gaze to the floor. She didn't know why she felt more ashamed than anything as she sighed and looked back at him. "And to be frank with you, all I want is one shot with you." She knew she was being shameless by only hearing half of his truth. But if Bonnie was trying to throw her a line, she was going to take it and hopefully get Stefan to fall madly, truly, and deeply in love with her.

Damon allowed Caroline the exit she desperately wanted as he stayed acting like he was preoccupied with the crowds of people. Gazing back as she had finally walked out the house, he smugly stared knowing that she would be back, they always came back. He knew her type very well and he knew he was going to be hearing from her in the near future. As for now, he made his way over to Amanda who was talking with a guy who apparently was trying to sweet talk her. Pulling her against him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and ground his hips against her. Hearing her softly gasp, he knew she could feel just how worked up he still was after his little fun time with Caroline. "Amanda I'm ready for some fun now," he breathed onto the back of her neck. Glaring at the guy, who sadly backed off, he was grateful for the dinner and entertainment to end his night. 

"Are you deaf or something," Bonnie said loudly as she turned down the music to hear his soft chuckle. Grinning to herself, she knew the perfect place to drive them. 

"Where are you taking me," he asked after they had driven in silence for a couple minutes. 

"I'm kidnapping you," she teasingly said as she wiggled her eyebrows at him which caused his lip to twitch as he tried to hold back his grin. 

Tyler knew it wouldn't be kidnapping, because he would willingly follow Bonnie through whatever come what may, "Where are we going?"

"Where I want to go," she said vaguely. 

"And where is that," he couldn't help but continue his interrogation of her seeing as she wanted to keep their destination a secret. "I mean if you're going to take me anywhere take me to get some food or something because you owe me for slapping me." 

Bonnie coughed a laugh as she shook her head, "I owe you? No, no you owe me! I saved you back there." 

He sadly smiled as he turned his gaze out towards the window, not wanting her to see his guilt written all over his face. "You did," he softly spoke. 

Bonnie didn't rub it in as she parked the car and turned off the car. When his chocolate eyes that had golden flecks, met her own with longing and disbelief, she nodded with understanding at where she had driven them. Hopping out, she walked up the dirt path with Tyler in toe. The pair walked up the path quietly and out past the trees to the cliffs. The two quietly sat next to each other as they stared out at the night sky. She didn't mind the quiet as she inhaled the fresh air and gazed up at the moon. Feeling a cool breeze brush by them, she automatically shivered as her dress flared as it passed. The coolness was met with warmth as she looked to see Tyler smiling down at her as he placed his jacket over her shoulders. "Thank you," she smiled up at him and snuggled further into his warm jacket and looked up to the moon. The light that shimmered down on them had her feeling so in tune with mother nature. Closing her eyes as she inhaled deeply and listened. She heard another cool breeze come by causing the trees to sway a little and the leaves on the ground to flutter around. The water trickling the animals that went about within the forest of trees, the birds flying and the beating of their hearts. Everything was all so alive that she couldn't help but open her eyes to it all and was met with Tyler's eyes shining brightly down on her. "Do you feel it?" 

Grinning like a stupid fool, he felt it alright. He felt something deep down to his core for her. It was like he could hear her beating heart and it matched his own. Their hearts beating in unison to the rhythm of their own music they made. "Yeah, I think I do," he spoke with the most clarity he had felt all week. 

"Mother nature is just so powerful," Bonnie smiled brightly. Taking in their surroundings, she took courage in the moment, "Tyler I don't know what is going on with you but I want you to know that I'm here for you. Even though you try to push me away, I want you to know that you can count on me to be there for you." 

"Why," he finally tore his gaze away from her and shrinking in her presence. He was so undeserving of such words, especially from her. "Why can't you do the normal thing and just move on?" 

"I will...and so will you," she gave him a knowing grin as she thought about the future. "This is our last year together. Shouldn't we make the best of it?" 

"Are you sure about that? What if we end up at the same college," he countered. 

Bonnie shrugged as she thought about it. It would be nice if I get the chance to go to college, Bonnie thought. She had thought about the college life way more than she wanted to admit to it. She had it all mapped out really. She would graduate to become a history professor at some college and by retirement become a librarian. But finding out that she was a witch and be coming of age in the coming weeks, her future was now up in the air. She didn't really know what that all meant, but she knew it had to be life altering to have her Grams all worked up and the Salvatore brothers showing up out of nowhere. Also the magical moments that had been happening to her throughout the week had her feeling a little worried. When Grams had told her that these moments of magic would soon become constant and bigger than she was currently experiencing it threw her off as she wondered if she could live out her life how she planned it as a witch. The uncertainty of her future was silenced as she dared to dream a dream where she wasn't becoming a witch and she was actually going to follow through with how her life was supposed to be. "Or maybe we'll end up at opposing colleges, mine would be the better one of course," she teased and had him laughing. "We'd meet up and talk about how our respective schools were better." 

"And you'll know that deep down my school is better and come cheer for me at my games," he raised an eyebrow at her as if it was a you better come and support me. 

She chuckled as she shrugged, "But I'll stay loyal to my school and wear my school colors as I cheer for you." 

"Fair," he nodded knowing she would totally do that. "But when my school wins you'll admit the truth..." 

"That my school is better," she said with a laugh. 

Tyler liked this imagining of their future game that they were playing. He knew that they would be both admitting to the truth. Hers was the more obvious because she would most likely even after a loss still love whatever school she went to regardless. He on the other hand would hopefully be able to speak his truth to her. The truth of why he was constantly trying to push her away and why he had so much pent up anger. Maybe...that is if she isn't madly in love with Stefan. Shit, the fun of it was ruined by his mind. "I don't want to think about the future anymore," he sighed. 

"Then let's just sit and enjoy each other's company," she suggested. "We don't have to think about anything else if you don't want to," she gave him an encouraging smile. 

"Thanks," he breathed as he gripped onto the ground to stop himself from doing something stupid like pulling her in for a hard kiss. 

Tyler smiled to himself as he dropped Bonnie off at home. He replayed his last moments with Bonnie and how she apologized profusely for smacking him across the face. He knew he deserved it, but she explained how she could've handled the situation better. But the more he thought about it, he knew that that was probably the best way. He was out of control and it seemed like she was the only one who could calm his beast, he thought of the best way to describe it. Pulling up to his home, he was confused seeing the lights on. It was late, way late for his parents to be up which made him worry. His parents never really minded him going out, especially on the weekends. Making his way into his home, he was surprised to find his parents both sitting in the living room area. It was odd that they were sitting there since it was only used to entertain guest. It was then that he noticed the man the young man that looked up to meet his gaze. The young man who looked like some kind of surfer college kid with his tanned skin and longish sandy brown hair stood on his feet and gave him a knowing smile, "Tyler, how was the Salvatore party?" 

Tyler didn't know why this man looked and felt so familiar to him, "Umm...it was okay?"

The young man chuckled seeing Tyler staring at him and trying to figure him out, "Tyler you don't recognize me?" 

Tyler's mother stood on her feet to stand next to her husband as she tried to take in everything she had just heard, "Tyler it's your uncle Mason." 

"Uncle Mason," Tyler gawked at the young man who laughed and nodded. "What the fuck," Tyler breathed in disbelief as his uncle continue to laugh. Tyler had not seen his uncle since he was in kindergarten when his father had told him that uncle Mason had gone crazy and disappeared. Tyler had been so close to his uncle and if his memory served him right, his uncle didn't look a day older than his memory. The only difference being the tanner skin and longer length hair. 

"Yes it's me," Mason nodded as he made his way to his nephew and stood in awe. "You've grown into a good looking young man. It's in our genes, among other things," Mason said as he gazed back at his older brother who was glaring. "Right brother?"

Tyler's gaze shot to his father's, "What does he mean by that?" 

Richard Lockwood pressed his lips into a thin line, "Son we need to talk." 

Bonnie was pulling off her heels as she heard a knock at her door. Had Tyler forgotten something, she wondered as she turned to open the door. "Stefan," she grinned, pleasantly surprised. 

"Hey Bonnie, I just wanted to make sure you got home safely," he said as he thought of how he watched Tyler pulling up with that stupid smile plastered on his face. Was Bonnie really oblivious to Tyler's affections towards her? She couldn't be, he thought before he watched how she waved and walked off not thinking much into it. 

She held a smile as she stared up at the worried young man, who even though didn't look worried, she knew he was or why would he show up at her house. "I'm alright, thanks for driving all this way to make sure of it. Would..." 

He held his hand up as he leaned against her door frame. He was unsure about telling her at first for greedy purposes, but knew her safety was more important. "Bonnie you should know something about us vampires, we are not able to enter into your home until we are invited. There's like an unbreakable barrier that prevents us to do so." 

"Thanks Stefan for telling me that, would you like to come in for some tea," she smiled.

He coughed a laugh as he moved to step into her home as if showing her the consequences of her words, "You just invited me in. Are you sure?" 

"Yes I'm sure," she said as she walked in towards her kitchen. Glancing over her shoulder, she grinned as he followed. "Do you like tea, coffee, or hot chocolate?" 

"Whatever is fine by me," he said as he leaned upon her counter and watched her go about setting up the tea kettle and taking out two mugs. Watching her turn to meet his gaze, he gave her a small smile. "Thanks for inviting me in."

"Thanks for telling me that fact about yourself even though it could have costed you an opportunity to be standing in my kitchen waiting for the water to boil and have some tea with me," she said in sarcastic teasing manner. 

His small smile spread across his face as he moved to stand in front of the young woman that stole his breath away or at least would've if he were alive. Her eyes were shinning brighter than the sun at him and he felt like any moment he would burst as her smile spread across her face just as wide. "As we wait, should we dance battle," he suggested as he bobbed his head and started to do a robot move which in turn had Bonnie laughing as she joined in waving her hands in the air and swaying like she just didn't care. 

Bonnie awoke to the light poking at her face. She tried to swat at the air to hit away the nuisance but the poking persisted. Groaning as she was fully awoken, she looked around to see nothing when she heard knocking coming from her front door. Bonnie pushed herself out of bed as she gazed back at the shed to see that Tyler was not there. Maybe it was him asking for some clothes since he probably didn't have a chance to stash any. She didn't know really, as she fumbled down the stairs to open the door to see Grams standing there with a big smile. "Good morning sunshine," Grams said as she poked at her face and Bonnie felt it in the same spot on her own face. "There isn't any time to waste. We need to start preparing you for your coming of age," Grams walked into the living room. 

"Would you like me to get you something to eat or drink Grams," Bonnie sleepily yawned. 

"No dear, but you might need something in your system because today is your first day of training," Grams said with a smile. 

Bonnie tried to give Grams a smile, but she was still exhausted from just falling asleep an hour or so ago. "This early?" 

"My dear, we shouldn't waste a moment in finding our destiny," Grams said to Bonnie what Damon had told her long ago when she herself was coming into powers of her own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there,  
> thanks for playing where's Caroline with me in this chapter lol. I mean it's more like a continuation of chapter 6, but whatever. I feel like I made my job a little harder with putting the gang's perspectives in here. But I kind of like seeing/writing this from different angles. I mean it's challenging because I don't want to pull too far away from my main focus which is Bonnie but I like showing how their stories all connect in a way. Anyway don't mind me rambling lol, hope y'all enjoyed it. Thanks for all your support and affection through reading, commenting, and kudos! Until we meet again...


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell," Matt huffed as he opened the door. 

"Let me in," Stefan growled as he stood at the threshold with Bonnie in hand. 

Elena rushed over to Matt's side as she nodded, "C'mon Matt." 

"No," Matt growled. "Hand her to Elena," Matt said eyeing Stefan. 

Rolling his eyes, Stefan glanced over to the other young woman and sighed as Elena crossed over to take Bonnie into her hands. When Elena had reentered the house, Matt quickly slammed the door in Stefan's face as Tyler came to stand next to him. "They're not going to let us in." Tyler howled furious that Matt was playing some little kid bull shit games. 

**Preparation** **of the Coming of Age**

Drip. Drop. Drip...Bonnie stood in the middle of the room heaving as the sweat poured from her body. She was getting tired, but she was far from done with the look that Grams was giving her. "Again," Grams' voice echoed firmly. Pressing her lips into a thin line, she looked at the white feathers that encircled her. Inhaling deeply she repeated all the memorized steps and held her arms out to her sides with her palms to the ground. Concentrate, she scolded herself. Imagining each feather in her mind, she then collectively told them in her mind to rise. Rise up higher and higher to have them flutter all around her as if she was in a cage of feathers. Keeping the image in her mind, she opened one eye to peek and frowned as she only saw a handful barely hovering the ground before dropping back down. "Bonnie do better." 

"I did what you said," she huffed as she wiped at the bead of sweat from her forehead. "I imagined the feathers individually. I collectively told them to rise and I imagined them in the way you wanted me to form around me." 

"It's not about what I want. It is about what you want and what you demand. The spell is only as strong as the witch that wields it," Grams said wisely as the feathers rose and formed a dome around Bonnie. "But understand my child," Grams spoke as the feathers began to float in a clock wise motion. "Know your limitations. Even the most powerful witches know when enough is enough."

"Grams I think I've had enough for today," Bonnie breathed, hoping to use Grams' words against her. 

Grams on the other hand let the feathers rush in to stick all over Bonnie's body, making Bonnie squeak as she looked to her, "Also my dear don't be afraid to push yourself past the limitations you set for yourself, find your balance. You never know just how truly capable and powerful you really are." 

Bonnie nodded seeing Grams inadvertently calling her a chicken. "Let's go again," she said taking the hint and watching as the feathers fall from off of her and back down to the ground. Though they had been at this for hours, Bonnie was determined to prove herself to Grams, if Grams thought she could do better than maybe she could. Inhaling deeply she tried to push out the thought of what she would rather be doing, taking that Sunday night cruise in Damon's shiny fast ride. Focus, she inwardly told herself as she watched the black Camaro drive off in her mind. 

Stefan stood across from Bonnie's home, knowing that she was currently at Sheila's having her first day of training. He had wanted to just stop by and do a quick sweep around her house and especially around the forest behind her home. It was worrisome to say the least that the wolf had vanished out of thin air and not done anything, which is a bad sign at least from his experience. It was part of werewolves' DNA to hate and kill any vampire and vice versa. But that wolf only took notice and left. Stefan knew that wolf would be back, but when was the question as he tried to make a couple stops the past few days without Bonnie's knowledge. He didn't want to worry her, especially since she was still not fully immersed in the supernatural world. 

After his search, he found himself stalling a moment longer as he kept an eye on Bonnie's home. "Stefan what are you doing," a sweet voice he hadn't heard for over a century asked and he gazed over to see Emily standing next to him. 

"I'm making sure Bonnie is safe," he said in his defense as he took in her ghost. He was grateful to see the blast from his past, especially now more than ever. 

"She was safer when you didn't interfere," she breathed. 

"I couldn't help it," he said as he thought about the first night he came wandering into town. "She was getting too close to that wolf. A Lockwood wolf to say the least," he said with disgust. 

Emily sighed as she turned to look at her great great granddaughter's home, "He's just as much trouble as you are for her." 

"That is why I must protect her," he tried to reason with Em. "Please don't turn away my help. I want to protect Bonnie just as much as you do." 

Turning to look at Stefan, she could see the sincerity in his eyes. It was almost like the sincerity he had once felt for her long ago, she thought. "I may be apart of her, but she is not me. Please remember that, like I hope you remember everything else that happened in between that had ended us." 

Stefan reached out and was surprised to be able to grasp onto her warm hand. He didn't question it as he gazed into her eyes pleadingly, "I remember you and I remember us. It's all I need to remember." 

She grinned up at Stefan as her free hand came to cup his cool cheek, "Stefan if you don't want to make the same mistakes as you've made once before, you need to remember it all." Pausing as she hadn't realized that she had missed staring into his green eyes, "It's no wonder you keep all those journals because you're so forgetful." 

He felt his undead heart ready to burst at the way Em was smiling up at him. He had longed for that look for so long that it was hard to describe what he was feeling as he kept staring into her knowing eyes. "As long as I don't forget you what else matters?" 

"You forced yourself to not remember the details that led to our inevitable ending which is no wonder why you find yourself repeating history all over again. So I'm going to do you a favor..." she moved her hand up to hover her palm over his eyes and forehead. "I'm going to show you the details of our life in hopes that you will remember and learn from it so that the past can stay in the past and your future can hopefully be brighter." Closing her eyes, Stefan did the same as he found himself standing in a dark and empty room with Emily smiling at him as she stood at a door. "Prepare yourself Stefan, this may hurt a little bit," she warned as she stepped to the side and a glowing light shined about the door, lightening up the room. The door began to shake and tremble along with the ground below him. Unsure of what was happening, he gazed over to Emily who stood unfazed by it all. Suddenly the door flung open and the light burst out consuming the room along with him in it. 

Damon was so impressed by Caroline. He was sure that she would return after his fun time with Amanda, but she didn't. Then when she hadn't come to him the next day he took that as her being stubborn. "So we're playing this game," he breathed as he stood by his bar with a bourbon in hand. "Two can play at this game," he lightly chuckled before sipping at his liquid goodness. 

Caroline shot up with beads of sweat dripping off of her. Gasping as she looked at the time, she groaned seeing that it was nearly the afternoon. Gazing down at her wet panties, she couldn't believe she had dreamed about that college guy Damon between her legs. Pushing herself up out of her bed, she made her way to the bathroom as she thought about her saving grace Bonnie along with Matt. "Shit," she huffed as she turned on the shower and peeled off her clothes. She thought about how she had to go see Matt today and apologize for vomiting all over his truck last night as well as forcefully kissing him. "I'm a fucking mess," she breathed as she stepped into the shower and leaned her head upon the cool tile. Hating herself for acting like a slut for lack of better words, her slutty mind drifted back to wanting the feeling of Damon's lips onto her womanhood. Turning her back to fall against the cool tile, she let the warming water cascade down her nude body as she imagined it was Damon's hands and lips. Turning her head to the side as she bashfully thought about him kneeling before her, her hands slowly found their way in between her legs as she shamefully fulfilled the aching need to get Damon's lips on her once again.

Elena lay in her bed staring at the ceiling as she replayed the night before in her mind. Stefan had asked her out she thought which caused a grin to tug at her lips. But the down side was because Bonnie had told him to which kept that grin at bay. In the moment she felt grateful for Bonnie and wanted to go along with it. But as she lay replaying the moment over and over again it became bitter. Bonnie had told him to look at her. Bonnie had told him to finally take notice of her even though she had been trying all fucking week. She had never had to try this hard in her life to fight for a guy's attention. She had never wanted anyone's attention more like she had wanted his. But even if she had given her all it all came down to Bonnie. Bonnie had to force him to look at her and now she felt so ashamed, among other things. Turning to her side she looked at the pillow and imagined her smiling best friend Bonnie staring at her with a knowing look. Bonnie didn't have to say a word as she reached out and took hold of the pillow and pulling it in for a big bear hug. Imagining Bonnie here with her after a night of partying, she held her best friend who she knew could help ease this confusion. "Bonnie I'm so sorry," she breathed the words into the pillow knowing she was too much of a coward to do it in real life. 

Matt sighed at his poor baby girl that had puke all over the inside interior. His night was ruined along with his truck, but that was the past and this was the present as he took the hose to spray down the inside. Thinking about last night, he thought of how brave and stupid it was of Bonnie to get in Tyler's way. It was also pretty weird how Tyler was instantly calmed by Bonnie's words and touch. Matt figured that last night was an indication of how deep shit Tyler was in with his feelings for Bonnie. Then his thoughts led to the other part of his night which he was paying for as he rinsed out as much of throw up as he could. Caroline had stopped him from going after Tyler and Bonnie. She had asked him for help out of there and how could he deny her when she was looking at him like it was a life or death situation. When he had led her to his truck, she seemed to be unsure to let go of him. She seemed spooked or something like that as he opened the door for her and she hurriedly jumped in asking to leave already. Doing what she asked, he too wanted to get the night over with and noticed that she still seemed tense. Pulling up to her house, he had asked if she was okay and the next thing he knew she was clutching onto his shirt and smashing her lips against his. Surprised as she pulled away wide eyed and confused, she suddenly projectile vomited on him and his lovely Bessy. Sitting in shock as Caroline stumbled out of the truck and vomiting a little more as she made her way towards her home he didn't know if he should be offended or shaken up by it all. Shaking the memories as he had scrubbed the hell out of his skin to not smell like the vomit, he was in the process of applying the soap as Caroline pulled up. He paused as he rose an eyebrow at her when she started to walk towards him. "Wait, wait," he held his hand up to her to stop her. "I just rinsed out the throw up." 

She chuckled as she offered him an apologetic grin, "Did you now? I was hoping I could throw up a little more on you and your poor truck." 

This had Matt chuckling as he went to turn off the hose after filling his soapy bucket, "Well me and Bessy are going to take a hard pass on that." 

"I understand," she said as she came to stand next to him. "Matt...I'm so sorry for everything that happened yesterday. Will you please forgive me and let me help you clean poor Bessy?" 

Matt could see the pleading in her eyes and couldn't deny her. She had looked shaken up and he knew it was probably because she was afraid of seeing Tyler in such a frazzled state of mind, "Only if you do some hard scrubbing to get Bessy here all cleaned up." 

"Gladly," she smiled as she took the rag and bucket in hand and walked up to Bessy and scrunched her nose. "Eww...it stinks!"

"It does," Matt laughed as he grabbed another rag and went to work from the other side. 

Tyler had awoken in complete darkness. It was cold and his head was throbbing as he shifted to hear the clanking of chains that brought him to his reality. Yes, he was chained by his wrists and ankles but what surprised him was the chain that belted around his waist. He didn't remember being attached to that piece. Pushing himself to sit up in the dark cellar of his home, he leaned upon the cement wall as he thought about his weekend. 

_Taking a seat cautiously, he gazed over to his mother who had the look of worry in her eyes and turned away. Gazing back at his father, he wondered what was wrong. Was his father going to tell him that he had some kind of family disease? It would explain his raging emotions and blacking out to wake in Bonnie's backyard naked. "Son there's no easy way of saying this. But you carry the cursed blood line." Tyler felt his stomach clench up as he awaited the other shoe to drop. "Son in the next coming weeks the cursed blood line will take it's course..."_

_"Am I going to die," Tyler cut in, not sure he could wait for the punch line._

_"I mean...you might wish that you would've died at first," uncle Mason gave him an unsure grin._

_Richard Lockwood gave a hard look at his younger brother. It was hard enough keeping the family secret for so damn long, but it was even harder to be telling his son that he had it. "Mason," his voice boomed to see his brother shrug and wave for him to continue. "Tyler I have to regretfully tell you that you will become a werewolf."_

_Tyler let out a gasp when it finally dropped, but then stopped as he cocked his head to the side to stare at his father confused. "I'm sorry did you just say a werewolf," Tyler coughed a laugh. "Like I'm going to become a dog," he continue to laugh. "Do I get to choose what kind of dog I become? I'd like to be a chow chow, those are very cute," he continue to tease as he shook his head at the most ridiculous shit he'd ever heard. Shaking his head, he grinned, "Thanks dad, that was very funny."_

_"It's not a joke Ty," his mother snapped._

_Uncle Mason felt for his sister in law as he stepped in, "Tyler I know you think that it's pretty hilarious right now. But you know your father as well as I do. He doesn't tell jokes and he's far from funny..." Tyler paused as he listened to his uncle. He was right, his father was a very serious man. A little too serious at times which he could never truly understand. "Tyler I'm here to help you transition. I will help you through this because what you're about to experience is scary and eye opening to what this world is really made of."_

_During Sunday Tyler had spent the day with his uncle Mason soaking up his transitioning and what he had been up to over the last couple of years of disappearing. It was enlightening and somewhat unimaginable because the things his uncle shared were supposed to be made up for the imagination and nothing else. But after all was said and done his uncle and father brought him to this dreadful cellar._

_"What are we doing down here," Tyler asked the brothers who glanced at each other before uncle Mason spoke up._

_"Tyler have you been experiencing moments where you suddenly black out and the next thing you know you wake in a different place without ever knowing how you got there," uncle Mason asked. Tyler nodded as his uncle continued. "Well...that is because your wolf is starting to awaken and making room for himself in you."_

_"Will I keep waking up in the same place until we finally have room for each other," Tyler asked trying to grasp it all._

_"You're waking in the same place," uncle Mason said curiously. "Where do you find yourself when you wake?"_

_Tyler looked to his uncle and then his father unsure if he should say, but the look on their faces meant business. "I've been waking up in some girl's backyard that I go to school with."_

_"What's her name," uncle Mason followed as he remembered the first night back in town smelling a phenomenal scent that drew him to a certain house. Seeing the hesitation in his nephew's eyes, he knew that Tyler wasn't as nonchalant with this girl then he was saying. "Tyler," uncle Mason warned. "What is her name?"_

_He didn't know why he wanted to withhold her name, but he did. It was like something in him was saying to keep it to himself. But the glint of yellow that was starting to glow in his uncle's eyes made him freeze. "Her...her name is Bonnie," he found himself mumbling as his eyes stayed trained on the swirling yellow of uncle Mason's eyes._

_"Tell me her last name," uncle Mason said firmly. Tyler felt something drop in the pit of his stomach as he bit back the name that was at the tip of his tongue. No! He heard a deep growl in his mind that was not his own. Tyler do not betray her! A distorted deep voice echoed in his mind. Tyler was torn as his body wanted to cough up the information, yet this beastly voice was fighting to stop him. The confusion of hearing that voice as clear as day was silenced as he was slammed against the cement wall. The impact had Tyler gasping as his eyes were met by the glowing yellow one's that bore right into his own. "Tyler don't test my patients," his uncle snapped. "What is her last name?!"_

_Don't be weak! Be strong for her, Tyler found the beast growling as he sudden felt a pull to move and shove his uncle away, "It doesn't matter!"_

_Mason stumbled back a couple of steps as he saw the specks of yellow flashing in his nephew's eyes. Fairly impressed to see the strength and will power of both Tyler and his wolf, he was impressed to see them working together already. This moment had him tucking the name of the girl into the back of his mind and offering Tyler a small grin. He was for sure going to be looking into this girl that had caused such a reaction out of Tyler and his wolf. Maybe she could be the key to easing this transitioning for Tyler. Grinning as he turned to take his old chains out, he moved back to his nephew who stood weary of him. Hooking the chains onto the wall, he looked back at his nephew, "If you really want to protect this girl then you'll accept your fate and these chains. You will be saving her from yourself by doing this._ " 

Tyler groaned as he heard the doors to the cellar creek open followed by footsteps that seemed to have his head pounding even more. "Good morning Ty, you really had a rough night last night," his uncle chuckled. 

"Can you get these fucking things off? My head is killing," he hissed as his uncle went about unlocking the chains. Rubbing at his wrists that were red, he looked at his ankles and noticed his midsection was just as red. "What happened?" 

"Let's just say you almost escaped and I had to add some reinforcement," uncle Mason said vaguely though the memories of last night were fresh in his mind. Tyler was far stronger than he had anticipated, along with his stubborn wolf who was demanding to be let out. The wolf held an air about him that spoke strength and superiority, it was very refreshing as well as frightening when Tyler had nearly ripped his head off but granted freedom reluctantly when the wolf could smell the blood connection. The wolf warned Mason that he was letting him off because of his blood, but blood wouldn't stop him again if it prevented him from being where he needed to be. "Are you going to school today?" 

"School," Tyler looked at his uncle in disbelief. "Should I be going to school after the kind of weekend I had?" 

"So what, you're just going to be a stupid dog for the rest of your life," his uncle teased. "You need to be book smart just as much as you need to be wolf smart. Now go on and get ready for school. We'll pick up after you get back from football practice." 

Tyler inwardly groaned as he walked away. His body ached and his head was hurting, he had stayed home for less than that but at the mention of football practice he knew he should go. He had a team that counted on him and that sense of responsibility came to mind. He also remembered that today was the first day he would be partners with Bonnie in art class. Those thoughts had him forcing his body to trudge up the stairs of his home to get ready for the day and hoped that the stupid headache would eventually go away. 

Elena was up and ready to go with determination in her step as she rushed down the stairs. Taking her keys in hand, she was surprised by the young man who stood on her porch. "Stefan," she breathed as she stopped in her tracks. "What are you doing here so early in the morning? Are you here to take me to school?"

Stefan found it hard to look at the young woman, but knew he had to if he was going to get his point across, "We need to talk."

"I'm glad, because I wanted to talk to you too," she said hoping to not sound too excited. Meanwhile Stefan glanced away, hating the memories that were eating away at his undead soul. 

Bonnie was surprised to see that Elena and Stefan weren't in her first class and she was grateful for it. She didn't have the energy to really deal with the drama as she took notes for the themed lecture of the week. But as the day went on, there still wasn't any sign of either of them and by lunch time she grew a little concerned. She was feeling a little antsy by the different scenarios playing out in her mind that her worry for Elena increased even for Stefan who was a vampire. Making her way into the parking lot, she was met by Damon who pulled up in that nice car she had thought about the day before. "Damon," she breathed as he stopped by her. "Is your brother at home?" 

"Stefan's not at school," Damon frowned when Stefan had said he would be. 

"Him and Elena aren't here. I'm just a little worried is all," she smiled though apparently having worry written all over her face. 

Damon parked his car as he hopped out, "Stefan and Elena are both not here?" Damon felt his chest tighten as his memories of the past started to poke at him. "So they're ditching school together?"

She shrugged as she stopped to think about it, Stefan and Elena ditching school together. It was then that it hit her and the worries shifted into something else. She had remembered how she had encouraged Stefan to chase after Elena and he in turn had agreed to go on a date with Elena as long as he still had a shot with her. At that time she was only concerned for her distant best friend, but now as she started to piece it together she was unsure of what she had done. Did she really want Stefan to chase after Elena? Did she really want to deal with the after math of what was to come between the two? Could she really date Stefan after Elena? She had nearly forgotten that she was talking with Damon until he lightly coughed to pull her out of her thoughts. "Oh," she said unsure why it came out sounding disappointed realizing her thoughts and emotions were currently out of whack. "Well...maybe it's a good thing they're together," Bonnie said out loud more so to convince herself. 

Damon noticed the slight disdain in her words and he also noticed that he was feeling a little jealous at Stefan. Stefan who had given him a pass to get at Elena but somehow was now on some date with the girl. Real classy, he thought about his younger brother that seemed to play him. It was like an ongoing theme for him throughout the damn centuries and he was getting sick of it as he gazed over at the young witch. "Then maybe we should go do something together. What do you say? Wanna go take that ride now?" 

Bonnie's eyes lit up with excitement as she looked at Damon's car, "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah," he chuckled at the way she stared at his car. "C'mon I'll bring you back in time for cheer so Sheila doesn't get a whiff of me on you." 

Pushing aside the weird feelings about Stefan and Elena together, she didn't think twice as she moved to get into the car. Inhaling the leather and freshly cleaned car scent, she smiled as Damon hopped in, "Where should we go to play hooky?" 

"On the road," Bonnie pointed forward happily. 

Damon chuckled at the way she brightened. He had forgotten his original plan to tempt Caroline and he had even forgotten the jealousy of Stefan. Reeving up his engine, he heard her soft gasp in awe and grinned as he turned up the music and hit the gas. Hearing her gleefully cheer as they went zooming down the road, he thought about a time where he would drive to the ends of the earth for Sheila. Sheila, the woman who he could see in the young woman that stuck her hand out of the window to feel the rushing wind. Watching at the corner of his eye, he saw how she flickered her fingers against the wind and watched as the trees swayed slightly as they passed. Intrigued by this young woman that reminded him of his dear La, he wondered what the next few weeks would bring her as he drove faster.

Tyler sat in art class awaiting Bonnie and frowned when she never showed. Taking his paper and pencil he went about doing the shading technique that was taught today in class. Though he should've been sketching the young woman he had been anxiously waiting to see, instead he was now sketching the empty desk next to him. "That's an excellent take Tyler," his teacher said as he kept walking. By the end of class he found himself analyzing the shading that he had applied to his picture. He thought about the various emotions it brought out and though he couldn't admit it out loud the one feeling very apparent was the disappointment. The one person he had wanted to see today was nowhere in sight as he and Matt made their way to football practice. 

"I wonder where Bonnie went. She disappeared at lunch time. Maybe she went to go check on Elena since she didn't come to school or she probably went to see Stefan since he didn't come to school either," Matt said as he walked with his best friend. The thoughts of Bonnie going out of her way to see Stefan had his wolf growling into the pit of his stomach. "Dude you okay," Matt chuckled. 

"I hope so," Tyler replied as he hoped that what his best friend was saying wasn't true. 

As the friends neared to locker room, Matt couldn't help but think about how the last time he had seen his best friend, Tyler had gotten out of control at the party over the weekend and Tyler leaving with Bonnie. "Are we gonna talk about the party?"

Tyler felt his chest tighten as he nearly had forgotten the incident as they made their way towards their lockers, "What's there to talk about?" 

"I don't know, maybe how you went fucking berserk! I thought you were really going to kill that guy," Matt breathed as he shook his head thinking about Bonnie. "Now if you were going to kill Bonnie we're going to start having problems." 

Tyler drove his fist into his locker causing a dent as he snapped his jaw tightly, "I would never harm her!" 

Matt rose an eyebrow at his best friend that looked like he was ready to attack him for saying such a thing, "Alright...relax man. I know you wouldn't. It was a joke?" 

Tyler had to calm the raging wolf as he closed his eyes to push him in the background of his mind. He didn't mean it like that, he tried to say to his wolf who in turn warned Tyler to check his best friend that harm to Bonnie is nothing to ever joke about. Opening to his eyes to see his best friend awaiting his response, he couldn't bring himself to offer an understanding grin or smile. "I'm sorry, there's a lot going on. My uncle Mason just blew into town and it's been a hard adjustment," he said in hopes to change the subject.

"Didn't he disappear when we were little kids? What brought him back," Matt took the bait as his thoughts shifted back to soothing his best friend when he had first found out of his uncle's disappearance. 

Tyler shrugged as he opened his dented locker, "He wants to reconnect with us." 

"As well as he should, he has a lot of explaining to do for leaving you and your family for so many years," Matt said as he began to change into his practice gear. Tyler nodded as he couldn't agree more, uncle Mason did have a lot of explaining to do, some of which Tyler hoped would be to learn how to control the wolf within. 

Bonnie was grateful that there was little to no talking when Damon drove her around. He did donuts and Tokyo drifting along the road, showing off his fancy driving skills while she on the other hand squealed out in joy from time to time. She hadn't realized she was a need for speed type of girl as she was all smiles upon returning back to school. Letting out a sigh of relief, she couldn't believe the ride was over, "Wow that was so much fun." 

"It was," Damon smiled over at her. Parking his car next to the side walk, he went around to open the door for her. "I'm gonna walk you to practice." 

"You don't have to. I have to go change in the girl's locker room..." But before she had a chance to finish, Damon was already walking towards the school. "Damon! Damon, I can walk myself," she said as she hurried to throw on her bag and chase after him. When she had finally caught up to the speed walker, she huffed seeing that they were standing in front of the girl's locker room. "Thanks," she said trying to catch her breath as she rolled her eyes and turned to walk into the locker room. 

"Have a great practice," he called after her to see her send him a small wave. Grinning to himself, he leaned upon the brick wall behind him as the door swung open and Caroline came walking out in her cheer gear. The grin spread into a smug smile as Caroline's eyes widened. "Just the person I came to see." 

"What are you doing here," she whispered loudly as she gazed down the halls in a panic. 

He shrugged as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I just came to drop Bonnie off for practice." 

"You know Bonnie," Caroline eyed him suspiciously. She hadn't seen Bonnie after what had happened at the party and now with her hearing that Damon knew her, the red flags went up. She had to talk to Bonnie pronto. "Either way, you can't be here! You're a college kid." 

"And you're a high schooler going to college parties," he said indifferently before walking up to Caroline and trapping her against the wall. Placing a hand up against the wall behind her, he had her right where he wanted her as he still held his notorious smug smile. "Caroline," his voice was deep and alluring. "You and I have unfinished business. When you're ready to finish what we've started I'm all yours," he bent down to where his lips were only a breath away as if to tempt her. "You know where I live. Pop over any time," he winked as he swiftly turned to take his leave while Caroline placed a hand over her chest to calm her pounding heart. 

Cheer practice was well under way when Elena came trotting along. She seemed to not care that she was late as well as not fazed by the wrath of Caroline barking at her that she would be running laps after practice. Bonnie on the other hand saw the young man that stood a distance away. Stefan was standing there as if watching her, but Bonnie found herself quickly looking back at Caroline who called out to everyone and continued the routine that was so rudely interrupted. 

Bonnie hissed as she had to race off by the end of cheer practice. Grams only gave her fifteen minutes to haul ass right after practice to her home. Grams had told her if she was even a second late that there would be hell to pay and with how her first day of training went, she didn't even want to think about what that punishment would entail. Unlocking her car, she quickly tossed her bag into the car and sped off before anyone could even take notice except for the young man who had been patiently waiting until she was done with practice. But seeing the rush that she was in he knew that Sheila was running a tight schedule and didn't want to feel the wrath of Sheila if he were to make Bonnie late. 

Tyler groaned as he saw Bonnie driving off. Damn that girl was fast, he huffed. During practice he noticed that Bonnie was at cheer and was excited to see her. He thought about scolding her for missing class and having him draw her empty seat. Sometimes he found himself too into his thoughts that he would forget the plays they were running to get his best friend Matt yelling at him to keep his head in the game. But they weren't in a game, he figured as he kept thinking of his upcoming interactions with Bonnie that were now no longer going to happen at least until tomorrow. 

"Tyler," Caroline called after him with a small smile. 

He turned and couldn't full match her smile, "Hey." 

"We should..." 

"Talk," Tyler asked to see Caroline raise an eyebrow at him. "Uh...I mean..." 

Caroline felt her chest tighten as she worried that maybe Matt had already told him what had happened or worse if Bonnie had told him about her and Damon, "Yeah, how about we go grab a bite to eat and go for a drive?" 

"I'd like that," he nodded as he offered to drive them. 

Bonnie spread the feathers onto the ground as she thought about the couple of classes she had to do catch up homework for. But it was all worth it for the fun cruise she went on with Damon. "There's a blind fold on the table over there. Pick it up and put it on after you get in the middle," Grams instructed her. Doing what she was told, she saw darkness with a little light shinning through as she extended her hands out. Pausing as she heard Grams approaching, she was confused as Grams began to kick at the feathers to scatter them. "Didn't I tell you to school and back, nothing else?" She stayed quiet as she knew Grams had figured her out. "Now you'll get to teach yourself since you can't even follow simple instructions." She could hear the disappointment in Grams voice as Grams walked away and left her alone in the room. 

Pressing her lips into a thin line, she knew she had messed up. She had messed up and yet she didn't feel bad about it which in turn made her feel bad that she wasn't feeling remorseful for such choices. Extending her hands out, she tried to think of each individual feather but instead she found it hard to focus when instead she was thinking of different individuals in her life. Caroline, Damon, Matt, Tyler, Elena and Stefan were the individuals that collectively made up of her friend group. Now she wasn't so sure about Damon, but the fact that he had given her a ride twice she thought why not. These people in her life seemed to be what preoccupied her mind and currently kept her from focusing as she pulled off the blind fold to look at all the scattered feathers on the ground. Shaking her head she went to find Grams who was sipping on some tea in her kitchen. "Grams," Bonnie called out to her to get her attention. When Grams stayed ignoring her, she huffed and made her way over. "Grams," she repeated as she stood in front of her grandmother. "I'm sorry. I'll do better." 

Grams sat with a hard look for a moment longer before her gaze softened, "My dear these next few weeks will get harder and I promise you if you take your training lightly, you'll end up like every other witch that did the same. Dead." 

Bonnie felt her stomach drop at Grams harsh words, "I understand." 

"Do you," Grams asked as she stood on her feet. "Do you understand that the choices you make can result in your death?" 

"No," she breathed honestly. "I don't fully understand, but I want to understand. I promise you that I will be better and not die on you in these next few weeks," Bonnie grinned at her grandmother who gave her an approving nod. 

"Alright let's get you blind folded and later we're going to learn a little about Aramaic as well as the Latin languages," Grams said as she stood to make her way towards the other room. She knew she was being hard on her granddaughter, but someone had to because Damon had not taught her the hard truth and ugly side of what came with the super natural world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> I'm hoping to pick up momentum in the upcoming chapters and hopefully get to the point where the current/past time line aligns with the future time line. But don't worry I'm not gonna skip or fast forward like crazy to where you're like how the hell did we get here, though I must admit I've written things out to where it has gone that way before lol. Both Bonnie and Tyler are starting to go through changes along with the rest of the gang. Please know that I'm gonna be writing out the super natural affects/facts how I want rather than exactly how it is in the books or tv show, so don't get all literal on me about how things should play out okay? haha. Thanks for the feedback, reads, and kudos I appreciate y'all. Happy Thanksgiving week! Until the next update...


	9. Chapter 9

Matt took Bonnie into his arms and walked her to the bedroom where Jeremy was sharpening his sword. Standing immediately, Jeremy clenched his sword tightly as he frowned seeing the unconscious Bonnie being laid upon the bed. Listening carefully as his sister stood with worry written on her face, he closed his eyes to focus his hearing on Bonnie’s heart beat. It was so faint that it sounded like she was teetering between life and death. “C’mon Bonnie, hold on for a bit longer please,” he said so softly not to worry everyone in the room.

**Training Days**

Bonnie exhaled deeply as she stood with her eyes closed, trying to block out everything in her mind but the white feathers. Imagining each one laying out all around her, she commanded them to rise in her mind. She told the feathers to rise as her mind lost focus and she found herself thinking about the people in her life. Each feather a person in what her friend circle included, shaking such comparisons she tried to block out the faces. It's you and these feathers, no one else she told herself as she tried to keep her thoughts clear from any distractions. Rise higher and higher to enclose her into a cage she thought before she opened her eyes to feel a little disheartened. There were more feathers than her last attempt up in the air but it wasn’t all of them as Grams had tasked her with. Sighing, the feathers floated back down to the ground. Ready to go again Grams came walking in with a stack of books. “Let’s get to studying,” Grams said as she placed the grimoires onto the table. “Being able to speak, write, and understand the languages of our ancestors will help you in various ways. One being able to connect with others in our bloodline and demand their help in the time of need and another performing some of the strongest magic yet that only other witches can dream of doing.”

Bonnie made her way over and adored the very old and worn looking books. Being able to feel closer to her ancestors made her grin as she never really had a chance about learning of them when she was younger. Understanding now more than ever the reasoning behind it, she sat at the table and wondered if she could be as strong of a witch as her Grams had thought her to possibly be. Or...could she be just a daydreamer with nothing special about her seeing as she couldn't even command a bunch of feather to do what she asked. Brushing the insecurity of feeling incompetent aside, she reached out to brush her fingers along the spine of one of the books.

Bonnie froze with a slight gasp leaving her lips as she felt herself being pulled away from Grams' home and landing into what looked to be a large forest. Hearing the crunching of leaves as if there was someone walking near by, she found herself drawn to whoever it was as she made her way between the forest of trees and stopped seeing a silhouette of what seemed to be a young woman standing by herself facing the opposite way under the full moon. Bonnie moved to press her body against the tree she was hiding behind to try and get a better look. Curious as to why this young woman stood in the middle of nowhere, Bonnie's question was quickly answered as someone broke through the thicket of trees that the young woman was facing. Instantly she was drawn to the greenest of green eyes, followed by the dirty blonde hair, and chiseled pale face that was so familiar to her. She gawked at the young man who held a look of recognition in his eyes. "Stefan," Bonnie breathed at how mysteriously hot he looked under the moonlight. She had almost forgot that his forest green eyes weren't on her as he walked to take the hands of the young woman who she had followed. Stefan pulled her against him and held a starry look as he stared down at the woman in his arms. It was very romantic to say the least as Bonnie found it hard to look away as he turned the young woman's face up to look at him. There wasn't any words being shared, or at least what she couldn't make out as Stefan dipped the young woman and the moon light shimmered onto the young woman's face. "Elena," Bonnie rose her eyebrow and Stefan descended down to capture her lips to his. Tearing her gaze away from such an intimate scene that was being displayed before her, she found herself back at Grams’ with her back to Grams. Shaking off whatever that was, she turned back to see Grams giving her a knowing grin.

”What did you see,” Grams asked as Bonnie felt her chest tighten as if not knowing she should say. Why would she see that? It didn't make sense as she gazed at Grams debating if it was even worth telling her, because maybe it was her mind just manifesting the inevitable she thought. It wasn’t her business anyway and by the way they were looking at each other it was meant to be a secret. “Bonnie, what did you see?”

Bonnie shrugged as she looked at the grimoires. “I saw Stefan and Elena together in a forest. It looked like they were there to meet in secret.”

Grams tried not to sound displeased about her granddaughter having visions of Stefan and the best friend. Or it was the supposed best friend who she took notice of Bonnie not talking much about her these past couple of days. “Did it feel like a past, present, or future vision?”

”I don’t know,” Bonnie honestly spoke as she thought about what Grams' had referred to what she had seen as a vision. Bonnie thought about how she didn't really need to be seeing these visions. They were unnecessary and distracting her already distracted mind as evidence in her pathetic attempt with the feathers. “I guess I was just surprised by who I was seeing.”

Nodding in understanding, Grams placed a loving hand onto her granddaughter’s arm. “We mustn’t get too caught up in the vision or else we will not get the whole picture being gifted to us. Remember, we see these things for the greater good, even if it is things we would rather not see.”

”I see,” Bonnie hated how the scene was playing on repeat in her mind and wondered why it was so important for her to see such a thing.   
  


“Again,” uncle Mason shouted as Tyler went running into the forest of trees. Big beads of sweat dripping down his face as his tired body was being pushed past its limits. He had just finished football practice and now he was running through the forest like a mad man. Huffing as he pumped his legs for longer strides, the thought crossed his mind of how if he knew he was going to be conditioning today he would’ve just stayed at school to fake some kind of football meeting. Slowing down at his turning point, his senses started to heighten and his heart rate started to pick up as well. There was another super natural near by.

 _We must see that she is okay,_ his wolf’s voice warned him. Tyler knew exactly who his wolf was referring to as his sense of direction changed and he was pushing past his tired feelings. Swinging his arms hard, he was running as if his life depended on it. The milk chocolate young woman with emerald eyes came to mind which had him forgetting everything as his instincts took over and before he knew it he was stumbling to a slowed stop near Bonnie's home. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes and listened. He listened past his heavy breathing and pounding heart beat and smelt death. Opening his eyes, he moved out of the trees and noticed a familiar face standing across the way from Bonnie's home. Narrowing his eyes at the green eyed dead guy, he felt his jaw tick and clenched his fists. "Stefan," he growled. He was really getting sick of this guy that stood with an odd look as if he was void of any emotions as he stood staring at Bonnie's home. Why is Stefan looking that way, he thought. And as if on cue, Stefan's eyes shifted over to meet his own.

Standing in place, Stefan tilted his head to the side almost as if he could be intrigued if he wasn't emotionless. Tyler couldn't understand why Stefan was acting so weird and feeling so weird too. Something about Stefan felt off, but he couldn't figure out why. Seeing the small smile that crossed Stefan's face made him feel small and he didn't like it one bit. He had to face this guy, he told himself as he started to make his way over to him. Keeping his eyes locked on his target that stayed unmoving, he picked up his pace and paused as a car drove by. When the car had cleared, Tyler found himself standing in the middle of the road alone. Gazing into the direction of where the car had drove, there wasn't any sign of Stefan even though the smell of death still clung to the air.   
  


Bonnie was grateful that Grams had agreed that the only way to stop the distractions that were impeding her training was by completely changing her schedule around. Rearranging her schedule so that she didn't have any classes with her friends, she knew it was best to isolate herself or at least that's what she told herself as she rushed off to her next class. Slipping into her history class in the nick of time, she let out a sigh of relief as she took the nearest free desk. Pulling out her notebook, she quickly went about taking notes on the town she knew and grew up in, Mystic Falls. According to history, there were a few founding families that helped build up Mystic Falls to what it is, but there was one family that stood out among the rest. The Lockwood family had established and made their mark on the town. It is evident with the various buildings, monuments, along with businesses either being owned or connected to the Lockwood family. I can't even escape Tyler even after changing my classes, she found herself thinking as she continue to take notes. 

By the time history class was done, she was making her way out to come face to face with Elena when she was walking out of class. Not knowing how to address her, Bonnie turned to keep walking as if not seeing her. "Bonnie," Elena called after her which had her stopping in her tracks. Inhaling deeply as she heard Elena walking towards her, she turned back to see Elena holding a small smile. "Hey, are you heading to lunch?" 

"I have some things I need to study," she said in hopes to passively say no. 

Elena nodded in understanding, "Okay, can we...talk sometime? Like...when you're not busy or something?" 

Bonnie bit the corner of her lip as she could feel how awkward it was for the both of them. Never had she thought she would ever feel so awkward around her best friend like she did in that moment, "I don't know. I'm just really busy with school and Grams." 

"I've noticed, you've really become closer to Grams these last few weeks," Elena grinned. 

"Yeah I'm enjoying my time I get to spend with Grams," Bonnie nodded. "But if it's really quick, you can just tell me now," she said wanting to get out of this awkward moment more than anything. 

Elena was surprised that Bonnie wanted her to convey her thoughts within a couple of minutes or less. How could she explain herself in such a short amount of time after they had been apart these past couple of weeks, she thought as she gave Bonnie a half grin. "Bonnie we haven't really talked much since we stopped talking a few weeks ago..." 

"Maybe it's for the better," Bonnie cut in, surprising Elena even more. "Maybe it's best that we continue to keep giving each other space because I'm too busy to really deal with any drama," Bonnie said, giving Elena a curt nod as she walked away leaving Elena so confused by what had just happened. She hated herself for being so passive with her best friend, but the thoughts of Elena and Stefan stayed imprinted in her mind. 

Bonnie was surprised as she was cornered by Stefan when she had tried to get into the girl's locker room to get ready for cheer. Gasping as her body was pressed against the wall with Stefan hovering over her, she stared into the deep green eyes that bore into hers. "Bonnie Bennett are you trying to avoid me," Stefan asked the obvious question that had been heavy on his mind. 

"Stefan," Bonnie breathed as she thought about the look he held in his eyes for Elena in the forest. It had her squeezing past him as she tried to create some space between them. "I've just been so busy, I just had to rearrange my schedule to help alleviate the stress with my training and all." 

"Am I a part of this stress you're trying to alleviate," he continue to question. "Does me and Elena ditching school together that one day have anything to do with it?" 

"Yes, and no," she said not wanting to lie to him, but also not knowing any other way to explain it to him. "But it's none of my business what happens between the two of you so..." she tried to maneuver around him and failed as she walked into his arms that enveloped around her. 

"Bonnie nothing happened, not in any way that you're imagining. Please believe me," he breathed as he held her in his arms. 

She really wanted to believe in his words, especially by the way he held her in his arms. But the vivid vision said other wise as she found herself pulling out of his grasp, "Sorry Stefan I have to get going or I'll be late to practice." 

Stefan frowned as he watched her walk away from him, catching a glimpse of Elena nearing the locker room he sighed heavily and turned to leave. It felt like he was fighting a losing battle as the memories that Emily had so graciously gifted him with stayed ever present in his mind. The roles are reversed, he thought as he reflected on the memories. Feeling like he was suffocating from his past and present intertwining he knew it best to get out of town for a little to hunt for bigger game to sedate his thirst of blood. Texting his brother, he walked out to drive off in hopes to clear his mind. 

Bonnie gathered her things as she went racing off to her car. Always being in a rush to get to the next class or getting to training on time left little to no room for her to really deal with the relationships she had been neglecting. But it seemed like everyone was feeling neglected today as she slowed to see Tyler standing by her car. Unsure why he was there, she looked at him and wondered what he needed. "I can understand that you want to avoid me, but Matt? Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

She was unsure why he even cared that much about her relationship with Matt to come and talk to her about it. To her understanding things felt fine with Matt, in fact it was the most normal among the rest really. Thinking back to how she had grinned and waved once in passing with Matt, there wasn't any hostility or awkwardness. "I don't have anything against Matt. I just had to change my classes around to better fit my schedule. I can text him later on tonight about it," she said as she moved to get to her car. 

Tyler was quick to move his hand in front of her door to stop her as she paused to gaze up at him. Noticing how the gold flecks in his eyes were turning yellow, she wondered why his eyes were starting to change. "Bonnie..." he spoke through gritted teeth as his wolf urged him to move in closer to her. "Please...be careful around Stefan." 

"Okay...I will," she found herself breathing as she couldn't understand why he seemed tormented by the fact he had to give her such a warning. Watching as Tyler turned away without another word, she frowned as she watched him walk away and sighed as she hopped in the car to make her way to Grams. 

Elena eyed Tyler as he walked past her, she had seen Tyler move his hand in front of Bonnie as if to stop her. Worried for Bonnie, she picked up her pace but gratefully Bonnie had made her way into her car to drive off. Feeling the sense of relief wash over her, she couldn't help but glance back at Tyler who was trying to ignore her presence. "Hey," Elena called after him. Seeing him stop in his tracks, she rolled her eyes as he stayed facing away from her, "I don't know what you're trying to pull with Bonnie, but she's not like Caroline. She doesn't take anyone's shit." 

"Like how she is finally done putting up with your shit," Tyler said as he glanced over his shoulder with a smug look at her as he had used his heightened hearing to eavesdrop on Elena and Bonnie's conversation earlier that day, before he continue to keep walking. 

Elena hated how she faltered at his words before she glared hard at the bastard who walked with an uppity air about him, "Asshole." Sighing as she made her way to her car, she was fuming as she took off. She knew she had faltered because his words stung the already hard truth that her friendship with Bonnie was unraveling in a matter of weeks when they had been friends for as far back as she could remember. Pulling up to her house, she thought of how she was in dire need of a long hot shower to notice the young man that awaited her on her porch. "Stefan," she grinned at the pleasant surprise. "What are you doing here?" 

"What, I can't come see you," he shrugged with a crooked smile. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and soul searching," he said as she walked up to come face to face with him. 

"Oh really? And how did that go," she asked as she smiled at the handsome guy. She was startled as he had stepped up closer to her and trapping her against her front door. Staring into his forest green eyes, they held a glint of depth and darkness in them that she couldn't understand but still felt excited by it. "Stefan...what's going on," she softly asked seeing that she was only a breath away from his lips to hers.

"What does it look like I'm doing," he breathed seductively as he stared deep into her eyes. 

Elena felt her heart skip a beat as she tried to wrap her mind around what was happening, "But...what about what we talked about? What about Bonnie? Are you sure?" Elena felt herself pressing further into the door as Stefan kissed her so hard that she thought her knees were about to give out. Reaching out to take hold of his shirt to help hold herself up, she felt like she was soaring on cloud nine as the impossible became a possibility as she kissed him back.

Damon found himself at La's home. He knew he shouldn't, but he did. After taking a cruise with Bonnie, it was hard for him to not think about his time with Sheila. He even put that game with Caroline on pause, even though he did like seeing the blondie flustered by his sudden appearance. He just had to get a glimpse of La as he knocked on the door. Feeling his phone vibrate, he glanced at it to see a text from Stefan saying that he was going hunting out of town. Damon knew what that meant, his brother was in the same situation of being in the dog house by the Bennett women and Stefan had to deal with it by hunting big animals rather than hunting humans. "Go away Damon," Sheila called through the door. 

Damon shoved his phone back into his pocket as he grinned, "Not until I get a glimpse of my sweet La's face." 

"That girl died along time ago. Now leave before I make you," Grams warned. "I don't have time for this. Bonnie should be here any minute now and I want you gone before she gets here. I don't want any distractions."

"Am I really that distracting to you," Damon teased before groaning as he felt a splitting headache instantly over powering him. Folding over and onto his knees, the door flew open and he saw the dark brown eyes of his precious La glaring down at him. "Hi beautiful," he grinned and doubled over as the pain increased in his head. 

"Damon get out of here. Now," Grams huffed as she moved to slam the door shut on him. 

The continue throbbing in his head didn't subside until he was in his black Camaro driving off. Hissing as his head ached, he was fairly impressed by the magic Sheila was able to use and hold on him. Driving down the roads, he sensed a strong super natural pull which had his stomach tightening. Clutching his steering wheel as he took in his surroundings, he couldn't understand why it felt so strong which made him feel a bit nervous as he kept driving. "What the fuck," Damon breathed as he passed by Elena's home to see his brother sucking face with Elena on the porch. "He's so full of shit," Damon growled as he drove off from such a disgusting sight. 

Caroline didn't know why there was so much hostility between Elena and Tyler but there was as she saw their heated glares they exchanged. But she didn't know why Tyler didn't have much of that fire in him when his gaze fell upon her. Staring at her current ex boyfriend, she wondered how long this break was going to last. When he had told her about needing a break, she felt frightened by his reasoning behind it. When he had told her that his uncle had blew into town and things at home were too overwhelming to take on with a relationship, she didn't know how to react. At first she was relieved as he seemed to not know about what she had done at the party and even wanting to forget about the whole thing in general seeing as he got into some fight with college guys. But as she had more time to marinate in their break, it wasn't mutual. He had broken it off, not giving her an option to say other wise or explain herself to him. So when he gave her a small grin, she couldn't return it as she walked away. He had an out on their relationship, but she didn't. She had to hold onto the secret of being with Damon and didn't know how long she could hold onto it or if she could hold back on the urge to seek out Damon for a continuation of what she lacked with Tyler currently. 

Bonnie recognized the black Camaro that zoomed past her as she drove to find Grams standing on her front porch with her hands on her hips. Hopping out of the car, she gave Grams an apologetic grin, "Sorry cheer got out a little late." 

"It's fine, come inside," Grams said feeling too distracted by having Damon's presence moments ago. She couldn't understand why he was bothering her after all these years, but even if he was she knew there was nothing that could come from it. She was old in age both physically and mentally, while Damon stayed forever young both physically and mentally. He'll never change, she told herself as she motioned for her granddaughter to sit in the center of a thickly salted circle that had a large five pointed star that touched the all around the circle. Grinning to herself as her granddaughter obediently sat with her legs folded in front of her, she watched as Bonnie looked at the various points and items that sat on each of them. "You are in the center of a complex star that us witches must learn to understand and respect. At each point of the star there is an element that creates what we know as mother nature," Grams began to teach one of the lessons she had been intrigued by when Damon had taught her. "As you can see, there are five components that we as witches utilize to manipulate and manifest our powers. In the first point we have water," Grams said as she chanted a spell that had the water in the glass rising and forming small droplets that floated around the glass before smashing into one another and jumping back into the cup. "Then there's it's opposing element, fire," Grams flicked her finger as if tossing a match onto the pile of sticks that had burst into flames that danced as they rose and suddenly fizzled out. "Followed by air," Grams twirled her index finger as the feathers Bonnie had been using to train with floated up and spun around and flitter back down. "Earth," Grams breathed as the large stone rumbled and suddenly split evenly down the middle. "And lastly, Ether...space," Grams said as the plate of what looked like glittery dust rose into the air swirling and shooting across the room glittering the air until there was no more and the next thing she knew it was reversing back down to gather back onto the plate. "These elements my dear will either make or break you. Stand up," she instructed. "Every witch has an element that one is more prone to use and rely on in time of need. It's usually the element that works strongest with your inner magic. You can get a glimpse of which elements work best with you by a simple test. Close your eyes and call out to the elements to see which one gravitates towards you in your underdeveloped stage." 

Nodding in understanding, Bonnie gazed about the salted circle at each element wondering which one would respond to her. She figured maybe it was the water element since she loved to be in it so much, or rather the air element because she had found herself wishing for wings like a bird to fly sometimes. But either way, she knew one would manifest itself to her as she closed her eyes. Focusing on the five elements, Bonnie inhaled deeply before turning her palms up and exhaled as she summoned the elements to herself. "Reveal yourself to me," she found herself saying as she thought of the elements Grams had told her about. 

Meanwhile Grams fell speechless as the ground shook and suddenly each element began to levitate and gravitate to her granddaughter as if surrounding her to show that they were so willing to bend in whatever way she wanted them to. Grams had never seen such a display of versatility. Seeing how the elements suddenly dropped all around her, Grams swelled with pride when her granddaughter looked to her in confusion. "What happened," Bonnie asked as she looked to see the mess that surrounded her. 

"My dear, mother nature is completely on your side," Grams said with a smile. 

"What does that mean," Bonnie asked as she matched her grandmother's smile. 

"It means more studying and more training," Grams chimed as she turned to leave. "Get that mess cleaned up and work on your feathers again," Grams called over her shoulder as she went to seek more books that she and Bonnie could work through. While Bonnie on the other hand wasn't sure if it was a blessing or curse as she gazed about the the circle she stood in. 

Texting Matt before she settled in bed, she grinned as she received a text message from Jeremy. 

_Bonnie it's our opening game this Saturday. If you're not busy you should come with Elena and aunt Jenna._

Bonnie sighed as she sent him a quick text, _I'm not sure I can but I'll try._

_Don't try, just do, make it happen. I need all the support I can get. We're playing a really hard team. Please Bonnie do it for me and my team._

She chuckled at his way of not taking no for an answer, _I will do my best to try to be there._

_Alright I'll see you Saturday, I knew I could count on you!_

Bonnie shook her head at Jeremy's sly remark, she didn't think Grams would let her go. But one could dream, she thought as she laid down to get some shut eye.

Bonnie was surprised that Grams was letting her go. "Are you sure," Bonnie eyed her grandmother.

"Yes, there are some things I need to do to prepare for the coming week of your training," Grams smiled. "Go and have fun," she insisted. 

Bonnie couldn't contain her excitement as she embraced her grandmother, "Thank you! I promise I will train harder in the coming week!" 

"You better," Grams chuckled as she watched her granddaughter take her leave. Trying to keep a smile present, she knew she had to council with the ancestors on how to best train her granddaughter after seeing all the elements react to her in such a way. There was so much power exuding off of Bonnie yet she didn't even know it. But before she could take council, she made way to prepare spells to better protect Bonnie's home for the impeding evil that was destined to make its way into her granddaughter's life. 

Bonnie wasn't sure if she felt more saddened or disappointed in Elena not coming to the game. Not just for the fact that she was hoping that they could talk, but also because Elena was missing her brother's game that sounded important to him through the text messages she got from him. Apparently she had plans as aunt Jenna had phrased it. "I'm surprised Elena hasn't told you about her dreamy boyfriend with the green eyes," aunt Jenna said as they drove. "Boy, if I was your guys age I would most definitely be falling for him." 

"Is his name Stefan," Bonnie asked as she gazed over at aunt Jenna. 

"Yes, yeah I think that's his name. He seemed a little tense though which I mean I can't blame him. Who wouldn't be nervous at meeting Elena's super young aunt," aunt Jenna teased with a bright smile. 

Bonnie nodded at the young woman that through the midst of trying to graduate from college had the responsibility of being the sole care takers of two teenagers. She was pretty amazing for taking such a big task on like that, Bonnie thought. "Jeremy told me that this game was going to be tough." 

Aunt Jenna drove quietly listening to what Bonnie had to say as she told her about the texts that Jeremy had sent her. A little confused as to why Jeremy would lie to Bonnie about playing a hard team. The only thing she worried about going by herself, before Bonnie asked to come, was trying not to fall asleep on a easy win because Jeremy was going to be playing one of the lowest ranked teams today. "It might be a tough game," she shrugged. "But I hope you don't mind us spending a little more time out there after the game. I have a date right after." 

"Aunt Jenna you have a date tonight," Bonnie smiled brightly at the woman who nodded and blushed. 

"Yes I'm sorry, if I knew I wasn't going to be traveling alone I wouldn't have made the plans. But we've been texting back and forth...I just, I'm sorry I can cancel it..." aunt Jenna babbled on. 

But Bonnie shook her head and held her smile, "No aunt Jenna both Jeremy and Elena need an uncle to take care of you don't you think?" Seeing how aunt Jenna continue to blush, she continue, "It's fine really, I know Jeremy won't mind me bugging him for a little while. He can give me a tour and catch up." 

"Thanks Bonnie, I appreciate it," Aunt Jenna couldn't help but feel giddy at the chance to finally meet the man she had been texting. 

Bonnie laughed as Jeremy came to sit next to her during the game. "What a liar," she huffed seeing the third string playing the opposing team that appeared to be struggling still. 

"What are you talking about," he fiend offense. "I told you it was a hard team, a hard team to watch," he made a face which had him and Bonnie chuckling. 

Shaking her head, she smiled at Jeremy, "Do you have any plans after this?" 

"Why? Do you and aunt Jenna wanna grab a bite to eat before you head back," he asked. 

"No, I was gonna see if we could hang out for a little bit," she shrugged. "Aunt Jenna has some things she needs to take care of." 

Jeremy eyed Bonnie, before looking to his aunt who gave him a nervous smile, "It'll only be a few hours." 

Bonnie coughed a laugh as she shook her head, "Aunt Jenna take as long as you want. You don't need to explain yourself to him." Turning her attention back to Jeremy, she gave him a teasing look, "What, too cool to hang out with me?" 

Jeremy grinned as he thought the complete opposite. Bonnie is far cooler than me, he thought. "Yeah maybe..." 

She teasingly hit his arm before throwing herself at him to give him a big hug, "Well it's too bad cool guy because we're hanging out!" 

He was all smiles as he leaned into her embrace, she smelt like a bed of flowers and couldn't help that his heart skipped a beat being able to spend some time with her. "Well if we have to..." he teased. 

"Jeremy," Matt said as he and Tyler had come walking around the corner to see Bonnie embracing Jeremy as they laughed. "It looks like someone beat us here, hey Bonnie," Matt smiled. 

"Hey Matt," Bonnie matched his smile as she then looked at Tyler who looked displeased at her arms being wrapped around Jeremy. Retracting her arms from around Jeremy, she folded her arms over her chest. "I didn't realize you guys were coming out to support Jeremy too." 

"How would you even know when you're too busy," Tyler mumbled loud enough for her to get the gist of it. 

But before she could say anything, Jeremy moved an arm to drape over her shoulders as he smiled at Matt and Tyler, "I have all the support I need right here." Matt felt his chest tighten though he still held a smile, meanwhile Tyler's face turned sour as he rolled his eyes. "Bonnie is going to hang out with me after the game which is pretty much over. If you guys want, we can go grab a bite to eat before you guys head out." 

"What, we can't hang out with you guys too," Matt teased but really he also wasn't so sure he liked the idea of Bonnie and Jeremy hanging out alone. 

"Yeah, we drove all this way for you. The least you could do is hang out with us too," Tyler huffed as his wolf was raging that this boy had the nerve to touch Bonnie the beautiful. 

"It's fine Jeremy," Bonnie nudged Jeremy in the embrace. "They drove a long way too," she said in hopes to ease the building tension. 

Jeremy couldn't help but feel disappointed in his friends that weren't helping him out with Bonnie who he had declared feelings for before he left. Sighing deeply he got up and frowned at his friends ruining his chance alone with the girl of his dreams. "I'll catch you guys after the game." 

Watching as Jeremy made his way back onto the field, Bonnie pressed her lips into a thin line as Matt sat on one side and Tyler on the other of her as if she was being shielded from everyone. "Why do I feel like I'm being punished," she lightly joked. 

"Because Bonnie Bennett, you are," Matt went along with it. "You've neglected us for these past few weeks it's time to play a little catch up." Gazing over to Tyler, he held a hard look as he stared forward as if engrossed in the boring game. "How are you doing?" 

She shrugged as she gazed into Matt's blue eyes, "A little better since I got a break today." 

"A break from what? A lot of school work," Matt questioned her. 

She grinned, knowing how crazy she would sound to him if she told him about her training for her coming of age. "Something like that. How about you? How are you doing? I know I text you to the other day and you told me that you're fine but I know you Matt..." she said as she bumped her shoulder with his. 

"What's that supposed to mean," he chuckled. 

She shrugged as she grinned over at him, "We're more alike then you think. You wear a smile and say things are fine when they aren't." 

Tyler was fully aware of the conversation taking place and as Bonnie was talking, it hit him that his best friend did seem a little down these past couple of weeks. Shifting his gaze over to the pair, Matt gave Bonnie a sad smile. "So what, then you're really not better," Matt countered not liking the attention being focused on him. 

Bonnie exhaled as she thought about the vision of Stefan and Elena. "No, I guess not. But in time it will be...it has to," she said to herself. 

The three sat quietly marinating in her words until Jeremy came rushing up to the solemn group. "Thanks for coming aunt Jenna," Jeremy smiled as he chuckled seeing her get up and quickly take her leave. "She's going on a date isn't she," Jeremy looked at Bonnie. 

"Maybe," Bonnie shrugged. 

Jeremy chuckled as he gazed to his other friends, "Bonnie and I are going to head back to my dorm so I can show her something and grab my things then we'll meet you guys at the car." Matt and Tyler looked at each other confused at why they weren't being invited, while Bonnie yelped as she was being dragged away before grasping what was happening. "Hurry Bonnie before they try to tag along," Jeremy encouraged her as she began to speed walk alongside him. 

"Okay," she giggled not knowing why the hell they had to rush away from them. 

Tyler's wolf had him standing on his feet as he stared at the couple rushing away from them. Jeremy was no competition his wolf reassured him, but it still had him feeling somewhat annoyed as he huffed and sat back down to see his best friend staring in the direction that Jeremy and Bonnie had taken off. Thinking about what Bonnie had said, he sat quietly until Matt turned to look back at him. "What," Matt gave him a grin. 

"What's going on man," Tyler breathed. 

"It's nothing," Matt tried to brush it off. 

But Tyler stayed persistent, "So what is this nothing about?" 

Matt shrugged as his gaze fell to the ground, "I just...my mom is home." Tyler felt his chest tighten as he knew very well of Matt's home situation. Unlike his parents that were a little too much invested in his life, Matt never knew his father and his mother was a crack head to say it best. She only came home for short periods of time and leave for long ones. Always giving Matt empty promises that he so foolishly tried to embrace because even if she was a crack head she was his mother and he hoped that she would see that. But in Tyler's opinion she was a lost cause while Matt was deserving of something better. "I know you're dealing with a lot having your uncle home..."

"Matt this is about you, not me," Tyler cut through the excuses that Matt was ready to feed him. "How long as your mom been home?" 

Matt frowned as he slumped in his spot, "A week." 

"A week," Tyler repeated finding it one of the longer times she was in town, which meant she was bound to leave again. "What can I do to be there for you," he found himself asking. He would love to give his best friend a piece of his mind, but Matt didn't need to know the obvious. He needed a friend, a friend that Tyler was lacking at being since his uncle came into town. 

"Honestly, I'm grateful to be here. I know you didn't want to come out, but I needed this trip away from home," Matt gave Tyler a grateful smile. 

Tyler was grateful as well as he went against all reason to make this trip. Uncle Mason was livid for sure, but something in him said that visiting Jeremy was where he needed to be. And even though Bonnie was the actual reason, his wolf prided in its self upon seeing her, inadvertently this moment with Matt was another. "Then let's make the most of it and annoy the hell out of Bonnie and Jeremy." 

Matt chuckled as he shook his head, "No not Bonnie, just Jeremy for being a douche bag and making us wait at the car." 

"You're right, he did something I would do," Tyler chuckled. 

Bonnie was impressed by the dark gray stone castle like school as she walked hand in hand with Jeremy. "C'mon I invite you Bonnie Bennett into the kingdom," he glanced back at her as they walked inside of the school and she paused after walking into the large arch way door to feel a very thin, barely there film. Gazing back, she felt a little unsubtle about the odd sensation. Turning her attention back into the direction she was being pulled into, it was just as large and grand as the outside of the school. Nearing a large stair case, she noticed an arrangement of knights' armor standing in various poses and holding different weapons. "Those are hunters or knights of the round table as some would call them. But I like being called a hunter, it's our school mascot," he said as he led her up the stairs and down a couple hallways.

"That's kind of cool, but I don't mind being a Timberwolf," she shrugged as she eyed Jeremy who pulled the key from his chain he was wearing on his neck to put into the intricate door knob. "Wow you got your own room," she grinned as she followed him into the dorm that appeared to be made for one person. 

"Yeah, I'm special like that," he shrugged with a smile. She coughed a laugh as her eyes caught hold of the metal that shimmered over his personal fire place. Walking towards the craftsmanship that hung on the wall, she grinned as Jeremy walked up to pull the large sword from the wall. "This was gifted to me when I first came to the school as a token of becoming a hunter," he said as he as he held the sword up for her to see. 

Bonnie stood staring at the precious metal and couldn't help but reach out to brush her finger against the blade and flinched her hand away as she was cut. "Ouch," she said in surprise as some of her blood dribbled out onto the blade.

"Bonnie are you okay," he was quickly placing the sword back up and looking at her hand with concern. "Come let's go get it washed up. I think I have some band aids," Jeremy was quickly taking her into his bathroom. 

"Jer, I'm fine," she huffed as he was acting like a mother hen for such a small cut. "I was just shocked by how sharp it was is all. It's not a big deal." 

Drying off her hands, he raised her hand to take a better look and make sure she was no longer bleeding. Grabbing a band aid out of the first aid kit that aunt Jenna had forced him to take. He gratefully thanked her in his mind as he put on some Neosporin followed by a band aid onto Bonnie's finger. "There all better," Jeremy grinned. 

"Thank you doctor Jeremy," she teased as she walked out of the bathroom and looked at the sword. Frozen for a moment, she stared at the sword and noticed how it began to softly glow. 

"Alright I got what I needed, are you ready to go," Jeremy spoke up pulling her attention back to him. 

She cleared her throat to look back at the sword that was no longer glowing and thought that maybe that cut on her finger was getting the best of her, "Yeah let's get out of here." 

Elena felt complete as she lay her head onto Stefan's lap. Staring up at him, he still seemed more tense than usual but maybe he was always tense and she had not noticed it. "What," he breathed as if knowing that she was thinking something about him. She grinned as she leaned up to take his jaw and capture her lips to his. Feeling his lips on hers set her on fire as she couldn't get enough of him. She couldn't believe just how easy it was to melt into him, but then again she knew it all along. She knew he was the one that could make her feel what she was feeling as she pulled away to stare into his precious green eyes. 

Damon tossed the young woman aside as he had consumed ever last drop of blood in her body. Hearing her body hit the ground with a thud, he didn't think twice as he flittered his tongue out to lick up the rest of the blood that stained his lips before pouring himself a bourbon. Gasping out a sigh of relief of chasing the blood with his favorite choice of alcohol, he ignored the guilt of killing Amanda. He wanted to just bask of the afterglow of feeding, but the knock on his front door echoed into his ear and he was flashing over to answer the door. "Caroline? What are you doing here," he gave her a devilish smile. 

Caroline had no fucking clue why she was standing at Damon's front door. "Uh...wrong house," she nervously chuckled as she tried to turn and walk away. 

"I'm just kidding blondie, come in," he called after her. 

She paused as she looked back at him with a hard stare, "Don't call me that, there's enough blondie jokes in the world and I don't want to be another one." 

"My invitation is not a joke and believe me I'll make sure you'll know that you're far from a joke," he winked at her with his icy blue eyes. 

Caroline sighed as she shook off the thoughts to retreat and walked into the home, "Are you busy doing college stuff?" 

He shrugged as he made his way towards the bar that was in the big hall, "Not busy enough to not see you." 

"Okay," she nodded as she stood alongside Damon as he poured them both a drink. "I think I'll pass on the alcohol." 

"Oh, you don't want to get loosened up first," he gazed at her with a smug look. 

"No," she shook her head. "I want to be in control and stop when I need to stop." 

Damon shrugged as he downed both of their drinks, "Suit yourself, but I must tell you, most beg me to keep going." 

Caroline rolled her eyes as she looked around, "Is there anyone else here?" 

"Not anymore, it's just you and I Caroline," he gave her a cheeky smile. 

"Good, let's get this done before I change my mind," she huffed as she lunged into his arms and smashed her lips onto his. 

Bonnie laughed at the three stooges, especially at Jeremy who was being sandwiched in the middle of Tyler and Matt. "How could you have hurt Bonnie like that," Matt teased as he put Jeremy into a head lock and rubbed his knuckle into Jeremy's head. 

"Yeah we let you spend a couple minutes with her and look what you did," Tyler said as he took hold of Bonnie's hand to show her band aid index finger. Though they were teasing the youngest of the group, the wolf in Tyler purred with excitement at finally being able to touch Bonnie. She felt so warm and inviting, Tyler found himself nagging Jeremy further just so he could hold onto Bonnie a little longer. 

"Alright that's enough, I was the one who touched his sword," Bonnie said which had everyone freezing including herself. "Wait," she held up her hands to stop their minds from wandering. "It's not like how it sounds. He actually has a real big and long sword..."

Jeremy held a smug look as he broke out of Matt's head lock, "Yeah guys, she touched my big, long sword..." 

"Shut up Jer," both Matt and Tyler growled as Tyler put Jeremy in a head lock and Matt gave him half hearted punches. 

Bonnie couldn't stop laughing at how embarrassed she was, but how hilarious it was to see the three interacting together. Shaking her head as she looked at her phone, she frowned as saw a text from aunt Jenna begging her to ask Matt and Tyler to take her home because she was going to spend the night with her date. "What's wrong Bonnie," Matt was the first to recognize she was no longer paying attention to the play fighting happening. 

"Oh...uh, sorry to impose but can I catch a ride with you guys back to Mystic Falls," Bonnie gave both Matt and Tyler an apologetic smile. "Aunt Jenna just text me and she said that she was going to spend the night out with her date..." 

"Sounds like aunt Jenna is going to be playing with swords as well," Matt chimed as Tyler chuckled while Jeremy gave a stern look. 

"Eww...that's my aunt c'mon," Jer coughed a laugh. 

"Yeah, don't be talking about aunt Jenna like that, she deserves to play with whatever she wants to play with...even if it's with that guy's sword," Bonnie added which had the group laughing together. 

"You're sick," Tyler coughed a laugh. 

"Yeah Bonnie get your mind out of the gutter, we were talking about the hunter swords," Matt teased as he shook his head. 

Bonnie looked at Jeremy who shrugged, "I wouldn't mind you playing with my sword..." 

"Jer," Tyler and Matt growled as they began to playfully attack Jeremy who shielded himself from the hits thrown his way. 

"I mean...I'm taking a swordsman class," Jeremy called out. "I can teach her how to use it once I learn, jeez!" 

Bonnie chuckled as she shook her head, "Well, Matt can I have a ride home?" 

"I drove," Tyler spoke up feeling the pride swell in his chest having the ball in his court. 

"Oh," she frowned as she looked at the time. "Hmm...it's a little after seven..." 

"Yeah what's wrong Bonnie," Matt asked curious to why she wanted to know the time as if trying to calculate something in her mind.

She shrugged as she stood, "Oh nothing, I'm just hoping that I didn't miss the last bus out." 

"Bus," the three stooges said in unison.

"Why would you need to take the bus," Tyler asked.

"Yeah we can just leave Tyler here and I drive," Matt suggested.

"Or we can leave the two of them here and I can drive you home in Tyler's car," Jeremy added. 

"The betrayal," Tyler coughed a laugh as Bonnie chuckled. "Bonnie I wouldn't make you take a bus, if anything I would kick out Matt and Jeremy first," he shrugged. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden," she gave Tyler a small smile. 

Tyler's chest tightened as he felt a little guilty, "You're not a burden, these two are." 

"What," Matt and Jeremy said as they in turn started to playfully attack Tyler who stood unfazed by their hits. 

Shaking her head, Bonnie couldn't have felt more grateful for such a playful atmosphere the three created as they bid farewell to Jeremy. "Bonnie there's a dance coming up, do you think that maybe you'd be willing to come out and be my date for it? I'll borrow the car to drive out and pick you up." 

"Jer, that's like four trips," Bonnie breathed. 

"Please Bonnie, I'd really love to have you as my date. I want the guys to see the girl who touched my sword," he teased to which he earned a smack on his arm. 

"I'll think about it, but I can't guarantee it," she smiled as she embraced him. "Good seeing you Jer." 

"Goodbye Bonnie," Jeremy breathed sadly as he inhaled her beautiful flower scent he had just to place exactly which on it was. 

Waving as she walked to the car, she was confused to see Matt sitting in the back with the passenger side empty. "I can sit in the back..." 

"No, he's fine back there," Tyler nodded to her. "Get in," he said with a grin.

Nodding she hopped in and glanced back at Matt, "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired from working extra hours," Matt yawned as if on cue. 

"Alright," Bonnie said as she settled into her seat and they drove off. 

Within the first couple of minutes, Matt had fallen asleep and Bonnie reached over to turn down the music that was blasting. "Hey I was listening to that," Tyler frowned, but was deep down grateful to be able to let his senses of hearing focus on her heart beat over the music. 

"Matt is sleeping," she shrugged as she nodded back. 

"He can sleep through a lot, especially with everything going on with him," he frowned. 

"What's going on with him," Bonnie asked. 

Tyler shrugged as if unsure he should say, "He's going through a lot like the rest of us." He went quiet as he thought about how to breech the topic with her, "I...broke up with Caroline." 

"You broke up with Caroline?! Why," Bonnie's eyes widened as she reached out to place a comforting hand on his arm. 

Elated to feel her touch again, he had to remind himself that he had to be broken up over his break with Caroline. "It's just after that party..." 

"What about the party," Bonnie was quick to ask. Had he found out? Had he shun Caroline for her actions? So many questions were running through her mind as she worried for both Caroline and Tyler. 

He sighed as he continue, "I felt like a monster after the party and it made sense when my uncle Mason had dropped in to surprise us." 

"Your uncle Mason? Didn't he disappear when we were kids," she asked as she tried to remember this uncle of his. 

Tyler was grateful that she remembered, "Yeah, he's back and it's been a hard adjustment." 

"Tyler," she spoke up as he glanced over at the emerald eyes that shimmered over at him. "Having someone coming back into your life is a very hard adjustment, that doesn't mean that you're a monster. It means that you're human." 

He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips at her words, "Is it human of me to feel disappointed in myself for being a monster." 

"No, it makes you even more human," she grinned as she turned her gaze to the road. Quietly she thought about her own journey, she felt like a monster for being so harsh with the people she called friends and isolating herself from them. They were all human beings going through hard adjustments like Tyler had said, all with the exception of the Salvatore brothers and herself of course. Frowning at the thought, she momentarily wished she wasn't grouped in the exception to the rule group and she had only human problems. But that wasn't the case as she felt even more isolated than what she had originally thought she needed. She was a freak of nature making her more isolated than she had even realized without even trying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> Hope y'all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and welcome to December! I hella decorated my tree and put up my decorations haha. Yes Christmas is my jammy jam, it's my favorite holiday! I even ordered two Christmas sweaters...a santa one that says "I do it for the hoes" and another that says "Merry Christhmas" with Mike Tyson on it. Hahaha, I think they're funny and can't wait for them to come in!  
> Anyway, I really enjoyed writing the part of Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy together...a little bromance for y'all lol. And yeah I know I'm adding some extra ish to Bonnie's training because I can. I feel like learning magic is just as cool as using it. Meh, idk just my pov lol. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for blessing my fic with your presence: reads, kudos and comments! Until the next update...


	10. Chapter 10

Damon and Caroline came rushing in after having a few choice words with Stefan and Tyler who stayed posted outside. Stopping at the doorway, Damon didn't know what to think. Seeing Bonnie unconscious and hanging onto her life by a thread, he felt like this was his punishment for failing La. He had failed her twice now and this time he was going to suffer the consequences of seeing the last of the Bennett line die with Bonnie. 

**The Waxing Moon**

Bonnie huffed as she ran with Grams driving next to her. "Push yourself Bonnie," Grams said through the megaphone. And push she did as she tried to stay lightly treading on her feet. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she tried to keep the air flowing through and around her body. Grams had told her by staying light on her feet and focusing on her breathing she would be able to utilize the wind element to carry her faster and farther with less effort on her part. But after running for what felt like hours, Bonnie was really feeling her efforts reaching her max. 

"Grams," she tried to breathe. 

"C'mon Bonnie you can push a half an hour more," Grams' voice blasted out the car. 

Bonnie faltered in her step, and nearly stumbled as she glanced over to Grams to give her a pleading look, "Please!" 

"Inhale...exhale...and tread lightly," Grams repeated what felt like Grams' mantra for the day. 

Pressing her lips into a tight line, she inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled just as long through her mouth. Swinging her arms to give herself more juice to pump her legs, she was startled as if she felt like the winds were wrapping around her body and making her almost glide in the air. Keeping long strides, she looked like she was starting to float as she was grateful to the wind that helped carry her away. Breathing a soft thank you to the wind, she grinned to herself as she continue to run. 

Mason frowned as he had followed his nephew's scent when he had noticed he had gone off course. He wanted to know what had alerted Tyler's attention to veer from conditioning. Watching from a distance, to where Tyler stood for a moment his senses picked up a very powerful super natural close by. Rushing over towards the direction that his nephew had walked to, he stayed hidden in the trees as he watched Tyler standing in the middle of the road and the scent that hung in the air left an eerie feeling. Taking in his surroundings, it seemed as though whoever it was had left which then had him taking in his surroundings. He had been there before, when he had first arrived into town. He remembered that distinct intoxicating smell that coaxed him into a run in with a vampire and a witch. Compared to the first time he had been there, the home appeared to have more protection spells casted over it than before. Curious as to why, it didn't help that his nephew had turned to stare at the house with a longing look. This has to be Bonnie's home, he thought as he retreated back to where Tyler would expect him to be waiting for him. And in doing so, he marked the home that he would be returning to to learn more of this Bonnie girl. 

Bonnie's body ached as she found herself collapsing onto her living room couch. It had been weeks since she had last awoken so early. She had figured it was because Tyler appeared to no longer sleep walk to her backyard. Grinning to herself at the mortified look on his face when she had told him that she knew about him waking up in her yard, she was curious as to how he got over his sleep walking, especially since she felt like she was sleep walking. She was restless and found little to no sleep as she lay on the couch staring at her hot chamomile tea. Her eyes drifted over towards Stefan's journal and realized she hadn't seen him around school since he had confronted her about dodging him. Sighing as she reached out to take his journal in hand, she knew she wanted to know more about him. He was a very interesting character, outside of the fact that he was a vampire. She wondered what made him so forward towards her. She had never met a guy like him that gave her the attention like her best friend Elena always received. Well she wasn't so sure she could call Elena her best friend at this point. It was very disheartening to see how their friendship unraveled in a matter of weeks over a guy no less. Her heart was heavy over the fact that her friendship was tossed aside for something she had no control over. After weeks of trying to make things work, it was surprising to say the least that Elena had a change of heart when she was about to give up. But when she had tried to talk to Elena about missing Jeremy's game, Elena reverted back to wanting space and dodging her all over again. She was so confused by Elena and now more than ever she wondered if she really ever knew the girl she thought was her best friend. Pushing aside the impeding thoughts that made her feel even more restless, she settled on opening up Stefan's journal to read and hopefully settle down.

"I don't understand," Elena frowned as she sat with Stefan in her bedroom. "Why are we hiding us" Elena asked. 

He forced a small grin as he stared at the whiny young woman, "Why do we have to show the world that we're together?! Isn't this all the proof we need right here?!" Pausing for a moment to keep his cool, he took her hand in his and brushed his lips against the back of her hand. Gazing into her brown eyes that softened at his touch, he shrugged, "Can we just focus on us for now?"

God he's so intense, she thought seeing the glint of anger in his eyes though he held a grin. "Alright," Elena said trying not to sound disappointed. She was going to follow through with what he asked because she finally had him right where she wanted him, which was hand in hand with hers.

Grams had her grimoire opened to the summoning spell as she stood outside of the candle lit circle that was filled with grains of salt. Closing her eyes as she chanted the words of the spell, she took a sharp blade and ran the blade along her left palm and extended her hand out into the circle. Allowing her blood to trickle onto the white salt, the air picked up as the flames rose. "I call upon our Bennett line to council on our Bonnie Bennett." Soft whispers whisked by as she continue to explain herself, "All the elements appear to align with her and I want to know how to best prepare her for the coming of age. Please I beg of you all, our wise ancestors, guide me to best help Bonnie."

Emily was the first to appear inside the circle as she had already been close by, "You're doing well. Better than what a lot of us had when we were coming of age. Keep counselling her in the way that you know and think will best prepare her in what little time you have left with her." 

Grams felt her chest tighten as Emily faded out and another witch by the name of Ayana appeared, "There isn't much you can really do to prepare her for the hard and long road she must endure. But if I could be so wise to suggest, make sure she understands that she is loved and comes from a strong line of witches. The power of love intensifies one's ability to possess and utilize magic." 

Nodding in understanding, the winds picked up and blew the flames every which way as another witch by the name of Qetsiyah confidently moved into the circle. Grams hadn't met this ancestor, but could sense the strength and power she held. It was far greater than the two who had appeared before her. Narrowing her gaze at Grams' Qetsiyah didn't know where to start. There was so much she had to say, with so little time to say it all. "Sheila I'm just going to be up front with you, you will not be there for Bonnie's coming of age. Unfortunately Bonnie will have to do it alone." 

Caroline brushed the sweat from her brow as she pushed herself off of Damon. She was spent as she tried to catch her breath from another mind blowing orgasm. Shaking her head in disbelief, she couldn't decide if she was either ashamed or proud of how great her sex life was. Reaching for her panties and jeans, she was quickly shoving them onto her trembling legs. "Shit I have to go," she mumbled realizing she had to meet up with some of her committee members to map out the plans for the upcoming dance. 

"Just rest a while Caroline, we just had a great workout," Damon smirked as he laid back and nestled his hands behind his head victoriously. 

Rolling her eyes, she grunted as she pushed herself up and off the bed to retrieve her bra and shirt. "I have things to do. The Halloween dance is coming up and I haven't even started planning for it." 

"Why don't you just wing it," Damon shrugged. "No one really cares about the themes anyway. They're all there to meet up with each other and possibly get as lucky as we are." 

"Yeah, the theme is what sets the mood. If I don't do my part in setting the mood right it could ruin everything," she huffed in frustration as she put on her shoes. "Thanks for the fun," she nodded over to him before taking her leave. 

Meanwhile Damon couldn't have been more grateful for the distraction as he moved butt naked to the bar. Pouring himself a drink, he sipped on his bourbon as he thought about his conniving little brother who had lied to him. Damon wondered why Stefan had to pretend to be out of town when he knew he was there. Damon knew it had to be because Stefan was too ashamed for going back on his word and knew that there would be hell to pay for lying to him. 

Mason sat tapping his fingers methodically onto the desk as he had finally retrieved the young woman's last name. Taking the time to stalk this Bonnie girl, he was very impressed to see how beautiful she was. He had only caught a glimpse of her in the woods, but seeing her leave her home in the morning he was drawn to her. His wolf was begging to get a better look at her as he followed her to school. Parking in the school lot, he watched the beauty make her way into school. Finding his way back into his alma matter, he charmed the office aid into telling him the last name of the cheerleader that Bonnie was in the group photo hanging in the office. "Bennett," he breathed knowing that that last name sounded familiar. Repeating the last name over and over in his head as if it would trigger some kind of understanding, he made his way into the secret office of the Lockwood mansion. Eyeing the precious jewel from his great great grandmother that sat encased with other family artifacts, he watched the light reflect off of the moon shaped necklace and towards the private Lockwood journals. Finding his way towards the real history books of Mystic Falls, he gazed about the old books as he wolf took notice of one in particular. Picking out the said book, he was intrigued as he opened the book that his wolf was sure would lead him to understand why the last name Bennett was oh so familiar.

Elena frowned as she wondered what the hell Stefan was doing when he didn't come to class yet again. At night was when they met in secret, and it was damn near perfect if you asked her. But in the day he was gone. Not a trace of him at school since they started their little meet ups which was a bit concerning to her. It was kind of fun at first, but now with how much class he was missing she worried for his education and if he could catch up. She knew he would most likely need to stay after school to play catch up which wouldn't have to happen if he would just come to school in the first place. But she wouldn't dare bring it up to him again, he seemed frustrated with her passively joking about him skipping school. His demeanor was dark and almost scary when he held a hard look and told her not to worry about it as long as he was with her. Not understanding why he responded in such a way, she coughed it off with a laugh as she quickly changed the subject as he still held that hard look on his face. Shivering at the thought, even in his scary moments he was still hot. She knew she had it bad for this mysterious new guy named Stefan Salvatore, even in his odd moods she was falling hard for him. 

_"Stefan,"_ Katherine's voice echoed in his mind. _"It's you and me to the very end."_ His past self, more like his stupid past self would've followed Katherine to the ends of the earth. He had believed in those words whole-heartedly without realizing his end was not just with Katherine but with Emily too. Dislodging his fangs from the dead black bear, he let out a sigh. He had been hunting for days and yet he still couldn't escape her. Wiping the blood off his face, he frowned as Emily stood with disappointment apparent on her face. 

It was the same disappointment that she held when Stefan had first introduced Katherine Pierce to Emily. "How can I escape her," Stefan looked to Emily with pleading eyes. 

"Stefan why are you trying to out run what has already happened," Em said with a sad look at the tortured Stefan. 

He shook his head in disbelief, he couldn't accept it and he wouldn't. "I just...I didn't know. I didn't know until it was too late Em."

"I know," she shrugged, not knowing how to comfort him. 

Dropping his gaze to his blood stained hands, it signified the filth that he felt of never truly being able to wash his hands clean of Katherine Pierce. She was the devil reincarnated in his mind. And if he had known what he had known now he would've chosen other wise. Or at least that's what he was telling himself as he fought his past trauma that he couldn't seem to shake. 

Tyler shook his head, not feeding into what his uncle and father were trying to sell him. "Nope, not doing it." 

"Tyler I know the football season is important to you, but transitioning for the first time without the presence of a pack is much more difficult," his uncle Mason tried to reason with him. 

"So it's only for my first time and after that I can come back," Tyler tried to clarify what his uncle was trying to say.

Uncle Mason looked to his older brother for support, which Richard Lockwood was quick to swoop in, "Son you may have to be gone for a couple of months." 

"A couple of months," Tyler breathed in disbelief. "You're talking about me missing out on all the holidays." 

"It's unfortunate, but yes. You'll thank me for this later," his uncle added as if to lighten the blow. It truly was unfortunate that Tyler couldn't shift for the first time in the comfort of his own home with family. But after finding out what he did about Bonnie Bennett he knew he had to protect his nephew. 

Tyler frowned as his beast within growled. _We can't leave. We must stay with Bonnie. We can handle the transition without the pack._ Clutching at his chest, he hissed as his wolf clawed at his insides like it was itching to be out. "I...need to think it over," he breathed against his wolf's advice. Standing to his feet, he walked out not liking how it was becoming harder and harder to keep the wolf in him at bay. _There's nothing more to think on. We must stay to protect her and she in turn will protect us._ He sighed as he made his way to his room to get changed for training. "How can she protect us?" _She's stronger than you think, trust me. She's a powerful sorceress,_ his wolf boasted. "She's a sorceress like a witch with a pointy black hat flying on broom sticks?" _She could if she wanted to. Tyler we don't need a pack. We need Bonnie. She is all we need._ He wasn't so sure if he could fully trust what his wolf was proposing, but when his wolf growled and snapped at him he sighed knowing it was best to confront Bonnie about the information that his wolf shared with him. 

Bonnie stood at Grams' fire place as she extended her hands out to the pile of wood. She became fully aware of the heat radiating throughout her body and summoned the heat into the palms of her hands. Focusing that heat into her hands, she exhaled deeply as she stayed focusing on the wood and demanding that the heat from her body be used to heat the pile of wood and start a flame. She stared so hard at the wood she could've sworn that she could possibly burn a hole into that pile. Soon there was a fizzle of smoke before a small flame of fire flickered and licked it's way to engulf the pile and burn brightly. Grinning at the success, she slowly closed her hands into fists to have the flames fizzle out into smoke as if water had been poured on it to go out. Gazing over at Grams' to see if she saw, she felt a little disappointed to see Grams engrossed in one of the grimoires. 

Grams felt a pull as her attention fell upon the young woman standing and staring at her. Intrigued by the presence Bonnie had, it was as if the aura about her demanded Grams to recognize her presence. Not being able to ignore the demands, Grams was up on her feet as she made her way to her granddaughter. "What is it?" 

"I think I'm mastering the element of fire," Bonnie said with a small smile as she stayed in place and extending her hand back to the fireplace to have the flames roaring back to life. 

Amazed by how effortless it looked for Bonnie to put out the fire, Grams gave her a grin, "Get back to me when it's mastered. As for now we will learn more about an element I have yet to fully grasp. The element of Ether. It's said there's only one witch to ever come close to scratching the surface and that witch is of course an ancestor of ours." 

"Oh really," Bonnie breathed impressed and curious. 

Grams nodded as she moved back to the table to the grimoire written centuries ago, "Her name was Qetisyah and she gave me great council to help prepare you for the future to come. "

Caroline stood staring at the poster she had assigned one of the committee members to make. Tilting her head to the side, she wasn't so sure it was up to par with what she had in mind. "It's supposed to look..." 

"...Magical," Matt suggested as he came to stand next to her noticing how engrossed Caroline was in staring at the poster. 

Caroline scrunched her nose at the plain poster, "Yeah, but this isn't cutting it for me. Maybe it needs some glitter gloss to razzle dazzle it a bit." 

"A masquerade dance and you're making it girl's choice," Matt questioned her reasoning, knowing that formal wear was traditionally guy's choice. 

"Yeah, because this day and age us girls have to take the initiative to make things happen," she said as her thoughts led to Tyler. She had been the one to take initiative in their relationship and the only time she could think of him doing so was when he asked for a break from her. 

Matt noticed the disdain in her tone and knew there had to be something up with her and Tyler. They seemed to be more distant than usual. "Then who are you planning on asking?" 

Caroline felt her insides churn as she walked into the trap. She hesitated not knowing what to say, especially since Matt was Tyler's best friend after all. "I'm in charge of the event. I'm going to be too busy to dance with my prince charming." 

"I think Tyler would be offended by that," Matt lightly chuckled. 

But Caroline on the other hand tensed. It seemed like Matt had no idea that they had broken up. This made her somewhat saddened that Tyler had not thought it worth mentioning to his best friend that he had broken up with her. "Matt..." she paused and gazed around before looking at Matt who focused his attention on her. "Me and Tyler...we're...on a break," she softly whispered. Biting her corner lip, she couldn't help but feel like she had just lied. "No actually, I think we...broke up," she said and hated how that was sadly her reality. It wasn't just a break, somehow it felt like how she rephrased it, it felt like much more. 

Matt could see the young woman's eyes tear up and he was quick to wrap his arms around her. Pulling her into a strong embrace, he hated how his intuition was spot on. But he was more so hating that his best friend had not told him about something this big. He wouldn't have breeched the topic with the girl that was trembling in his arms. "I'm sorry Caroline," he breathed remorsefully. 

Holding onto him tightly, she was grateful for his strong embrace, "Me too." Her heart ached as she thought about how she so foolishly had been fucking around with Damon when her heart was obviously broken. The sex was good and numbing the pain. But this, the way that Matt held her and gave her words of encouragement, it was a rude awakening to an end she didn't want to believe would ever come. 

Tyler was really hating himself for finding relief in seeing his ex-girlfriend in the arms of his best friend. He knew Matt had a good heart and would be forever indebted to him for giving comfort to Caroline that he couldn't offer. She was his everything in the past, but now, now things were different. Now it was about the young woman that was always barely out of reach from him as he took notice of Bonnie effortlessly smiling as she cheered her heart away. She was on his mind when he had asked for the break with Caroline. She was the reason he knew that a break from Caroline was more like him breaking off from his old self. Tearing his gaze away from the young woman he thought of to the point of obsession he found himself staring into the expectant eyes of his best friend. "Hey," Tyler tried to grin as they were heading back to the locker room after practice. He had to make his conversation quick with Matt if he were to catch Bonnie. 

"So you and Caroline aren't a thing I hear," Matt said in a why didn't you tell me kind of tone. 

Tyler shrugged as he grabbed his things, "Maybe we can talk about this later. I need to catch up with Bonnie real quick..." 

Matt was moving to block his best friend's way before he could leave, "And that's another thing. What's up with you and Bonnie? No I mean, what's up with you towards her because you play this asshole to her face but I've seen the way you've been looking at her lately. Do you like her?" He had to get to the bottom of figuring out his best friend and his intentions. He was already ruining Caroline's life and if he was trying to ruin Bonnie's he had another thing coming to him. 

Like didn't begin to describe how he felt about her, at least in his and his wolf's mind. There was something much deeper, yet he knew it couldn't be love because he was way too young for that shit. "I mean..." Tyler shrugged it off not knowing how to answer that question. "Yeah I should've told you about me and Caroline breaking up, but there's just been so much going on." 

"And Bonnie," Matt persisted. His thoughts led to his conversation with her at Jeremy's game. They were so alike when it came to kindness. They both offered it so much even if life itself hadn't given them an ounce. He felt the need to stand up for her, knowing that kind people deserved to be stood up for too.

"Why, do you like her," Tyler countered right back. He wasn't stupid, he had seen how Matt looked at her at the party as they danced among other moments of them talking. 

Matt felt his guts clench as he stared at his friend in disbelief. Was it obvious? "I want to look out for her," he responded, not willing to divulge the truth up front.

"So do I," Tyler huffed as he pushed past his friend to make his way out to the parking lot. Eyeing the young woman that was quickly making her way to her car, he picked up his pace to make it out to her. "Hey," he breathed reaching her in the nick of time. "Can we talk?" 

"Tyler right now really isn't a good time. I have somewhere to be..." 

"Are you a witch," he asked right away. 

"I..." Bonnie was speechless that him of all people would ask her such a question. Unsure what to say, she coughed a laugh and reached for her door handle. "Very funny, but I really have to go." 

Feeling anxious at her trying to get away from him, he moved in her way, "Please Bonnie tell me the truth. Are you a witch?"

Staring into his brown eyes, she found herself thinking back to the party when they found themselves gravitating to one another. She had almost kissed him that night if not for the fact that he had a girlfriend. "Ty why would you ask me such a ridiculous question?" 

Tyler's wolf was begging in a whimpering voice to take her in his arms. _Tell her we need her help! She is the key to helping us transition._ "...because we need your help Bonnie."

"We," she asked curiously, trying to figure out what he was saying all the while being fully aware of the consequences that were sure to follow for being really late to training. 

He nodded as he shifted closer to her, "We as in me and...my wolf." 

Damon was ecstatic to get a call from his precious La. But was a little disheartened that she wanted to meet at the Mystic Grille which was a very public place. He figured it was a start as he sat staring at the boy that walked in to make his way over to the grill. Damon remembered the kid from the party. He was Bonnie's friend, Matt. Nodding to himself, he grinned seeing the lovely milk chocolate woman walk in. Holding her head high, it was like she knew that her aura was timeless. "Sheila," Damon nodded as she took a seat across from him. "To what do I owe such a pleasant surprise." 

"Damon I need to ask a favor of you," Grams said seriously. 

"It depends what do I get in return," he said with a dashing smile. 

"You do me this favor and I will make sure that Elena is yours," Grams promised. 

Damon coughed a laugh as he sat somewhat stunned by the offer, "You talking about the doppelganger to Katherine? I think I'll pass." 

"Are you sure? Elena is much sweeter compared to Katherine. And I've already looked into your mind and heart. You're planning on wooing her as the hot college guy you're pretending to be. Which I must say, you and college is pretty comical," Grams said with a knowing smile. 

"Isn't it a little weird that you're promising love to an ex-lover," Damon asked curiously. 

Grams shrugged, knowing very well her intent of presenting it that way, "Damon my favor is far more important than worrying about our past. Do you want to have Elena or not?" 

Damon sat quietly, thinking about how he had seen Stefan sucking face with the girl. It made his blood boil still, because he had yet to address it with his younger brother. Or at least that was what he had made himself believe. His train of thought led further back to when Stefan had encouraged him to pursue Elena and telling him that this time around would be different. "I'm listening," he spoke as if unsure to commit to whatever La was offering him. 

"I need you to keep Stefan away from Bonnie," she was quick to the point. 

Damon was tongue tied as he looked at Sheila, she held nothing but seriousness on her face, "La why would you ask me to do that? You have a pretty good relationship with Stefan. Why not ask him yourself?" 

She sighed deeply not knowing how to best explain it, "He won't listen to me. I've seen it. But you, you're his brother. Maybe you can talk some sense into him." 

"I'm not so sure about that," he coughed a laugh. 

But the uncertainty was quieted as La's warm hand took his cold one. In an instant he saw the beautiful milk chocolate beauty he saw at the grave. Seeing how she glistened so beautifully, his heart broke a little seeing her give him pleading eyes. "Please Damon do this for me." Gazing down at her hand, he felt torn as he took her hand in his. The contrast of her warmth to his was intriguing to him to say the least. 

"I'll see what I can do," he relented weak willed to La's request.

Bonnie stood staring at Tyler in disbelief as if she hadn't heard him correctly, "What? What did you just say?" 

"Bonnie, I'm a werewolf," he breathed feeling a weight come off of his shoulders. "There's a wolf inside of me that has its own voice and mind but all in the same it's my own. My wolf said I should trust you and I do." 

Bonnie stood in disbelief not knowing how to take on what he was saying, "So...that's why you were showing up butt naked in my backyard?" 

"Yeah," he sheepishly chuckled. 

"Oh," she nodded as she thought about it. "I really thought you just had some weird fetish," she teased with a chuckle that caused him to laugh along with her. "That's good to hear that you've figured out what was going on with you," she grinned. 

"Well that's the reason why I'm asking you if you're really a witch. I would like to ask you for your help when I transition for the first time," he said with a pleading smile. "Maybe you can conjure up some kind of spell to help ease me into it?" 

Staring up into his chocolate orbs, she shrugged, "Ty I'm not a full fledged witch yet. I'm only in training. I don't even know how to cast a spell, let alone make up one for you." 

"Oh," he breathed somewhat saddened by her rejection. 

"But I'll try to find out if there is something I can do to help you," she offered. Even if she wasn't capable, she had a great teacher that she knew would probably help. 

"Really," Tyler's eyes lit up with excitement. 

Nodding, she moved to embrace him, "We'll figure something out." 

Tyler went weak in the knees as he enveloped his arms around her smaller body. She smelt like relaxing lavender, that had his wolf elated. "Thank you Bonnie." 

"You're welcome wolf boy," she teased as she pulled away and jumped in her car. Offering him a small wave as she drove off, he felt his heart skip a beat as he stood grinning stupidly. 

"God you're a fucking idiot," uncle Mason huffed at his poor love sick nephew. Tyler was surprised to see his uncle even though his uncle wasn't the slightest surprised to see him. "It's not going to happen if I have anything to do with it." 

"What's not going to happen," Tyler said through gritted teeth as his wolf growled. 

He watched as two people, a young man and young woman around his age flanked either sides of his uncle, "She's a witch and a Bennett witch no less. We don't mix with their kind, especially those of the Bennett lineage." 

Tyler clenched his hands into fists as he glared at his uncle, "Don't group me into that we category. I mix with whoever I want and that means Bonnie Bennett included." 

Mason chuckled at his naïve nephew, "You think she'll want to be with the likes of you when she finds out our families' past? Get over her before you get hurt. Now let's get going. We have a three days travel to the pack..." 

"I'm not going," Tyler's eyes lit up as his wolf was ready to pounce on any of them that dared try to approach him. 

"Oh you're going alright, whether you like it or not," Mason said as the three spread out and around Tyler. 

Tyler's senses heightened as he kept a weary eye on the three that surrounded him. "I'm not going anywhere," he snapped when the young woman was the first to take a swipe at him. Dodging her advance, the other young stranger rushed over and lunging to kick at him. Barely missing the kick that glided in the air past his chest. His hand caught hold of the ground to stop himself from hitting cement, but was roughly kicked in the chest by his uncle. He was sent tumbling before Mason had shoved the heel of his boot into the center of his nephew's chest. Growling at him, his eyes flickered yellow as he pressed his weight into him. 

"This is for your own good," Mason said as he punched his nephew right in the face knocking him unconscious.

Bonnie was so late and she knew it as she pulled up to Grams' home to find her standing on the porch with her hands on her hips, "She's going to kill me!" Quickly moving out of the car, she was rushing up the steps as she felt her body being forced back. Her feet were off the ground and she was flying in the air before hitting the cold cement hard. Coughing as she had the wind knocked out of her, she sat up and felt herself being pulled up like a rag doll as her body went flying back towards the house. Crashing into the steps, she hissed as she glared at Grams'. "Please Grams! I can explain," she pleaded as she levitated onto the porch before Grams. "Someone stopped me at school wanting help with a werewolf problem," she quickly blubbered. 

"Werewolf?! As in a Lockwood werewolf," Grams glared at her granddaughter that quickly nodded. "Stay away from that dog you hear me! He's no good, along with everyone else in his family," she huffed in disgust. 

"Okay," Bonnie breathed as she went tumbling down onto the porch. 

"Now get in the house and get to reading, you're going to learn how to cast spells today," Grams snapped and watched as her granddaughter quickly dashed away. Sighing deeply, she found herself in a predicament far more complicated than she realized. 

Stefan felt his senses heighten as he felt another super natural nearby. Releasing his second blood drained deer onto the ground with a thud, he narrowed his eyes onto the approaching person. Tensing, he growled as he saw his older brother walking through the thicket of trees. "What do you want Damon," he huffed. 

"At the rate you're going, you're going to kill off all wild life here," he chuckled darkly as he moved over to gaze down at the completely drained deer. 

"Tell me what you want so I can go back to hunting," Stefan growled impatiently. 

Damon shrugged as he stood face to face with Stefan. Giving him an evil smirk, he gripped tightly onto Stefan's neck and lifted him easily off the ground. "Tell me why you're repeating history all over again before I snap your neck." 

Stefan didn't fight his brother's grasp as he stared flatly at him as if hoping he would just carry out his threat. "Just snap my neck already, I know you're going to do it anyway." 

Damon chuckled lightly at his smart remark, "I'm going to do much more than snap your neck Stefan." Stefan stared into his brother's eyes and noticed an evil glint in them. Something was off, could he have turned off his humanity Stefan thought as the next thing he knew was pure darkness from having his neck snapped. 

Jeremy awoke to the soft whispers. Slowly coming to, he arose blinking away the sleep from his eyes. He thought some of his teammates were up to no good. They had played pranks on one another from time to time, but this time he had awoken as he sat up to see that there was no one. Taking a look about his dorm from his bed, he was a little creeped out, "Hello?" Suddenly the soft whispers started up again and he was up on his feet, dashing towards his bathroom to see if they were being jerks and hiding there. But to no avail it was empty. Shaking his head as he walked out of the bathroom, the sunlight peering into the dorm reflected off an object that was shining right in his eyes. Quickly raising his hand to block the bright light, he was confused to see his sword was shining and surprisingly whispering over to him. Unsure if he was awake or if this was a dream, he moved over to the sword that continue to glow brightly. Reaching out to it curiously, he jumped at the pounding that sounded at his door. Gasping as he looked towards his doorway, he turned back to see the sword no longer glowing.

"Stefan," Bonnie awoke as she sat up. She was sweating bullets of sweat as she reached for her cell phone to call him and was sent to voicemail.

Shaking her head as she had that vision again, but this time Stefan and Elena appeared to be wearing different clothing that didn't seem to be of their time. Elena wore a green gown like dress that had ruffles galore with her hair half pulled up and the rest down and curled. The gown looked like it was meant to match the eyes of Stefan as he stood in a simple white long sleeve button down shirt with tan slacks that had suspenders over his shoulders with his hair a little longer and swept to the side. The intent of their meeting still being that of a secret, she found herself staring this time as Stefan descended down to take Elena's lips to his. The full moon shone on the pair shamelessly kissing as she stayed still until the green eyes of Stefan peered up to meet her gaze. He looked like a deer in head lights as he pulled away from Elena. "Please I can explain," Stefan breathed as she felt herself being pulled away in the opposite direction. Landing promptly in her bed, she was fully aware of what she had seen. 

Anxious to hear Stefan's explanation, she was calling Damon's phone and gratefully he answered right away. "Hello," she breathed. 

"Bonnie is everything okay," Damon asked curiously. She had never called him and since it was really late for human standards he knew that something had to be wrong. 

"Is Stefan there," she asked trying to catch her breath and hated how she felt winded as if she had ran a marathon. 

Damon pressed his lips into a thin line thinking about his conversation with Sheila, "He's not here Bonnie. He went out of town and I'm not sure when he'll be back." 

"Okay," she said feeling disappointed in not being able to reach Stefan. "I was just worried about him since I haven't seen him at school," she chuckled lightly. "Sorry to bother you so late," she breathed as she looked to see it was two in the morning. 

"Bonnie I'm sure he's fine, but I'll tell him when he gets back that you called," Damon said. 

"No wait...don't tell him I called. It was just a silly dream," Bonnie was quick to say. 

Damon sat quietly with his bourbon in hand, "What happened in your dream?" 

Bonnie explained to Damon what she had seen with Stefan and Elena, especially how they dressed and was curious if he was still on the line when he was really quiet, "Hello? Damon are you there?" 

He cleared his throat, to imitate a human reaction, "Bonnie you're seeing the past. It wasn't Elena you saw in your dream. It was Katherine Price, she is the bane of my existence and sadly the past lover to me and Stefan. But mostly to Stefan though."

"She was with both of you," Bonnie questioned. 

"It's a bit complicated but yes she was," Damon huffed not wanting to explain his past that was biting him in the ass again. 

"Is she still alive," Bonnie asked as she thought that Elena and this Katherine were identical. 

"Yes, she's alive, but we have no clue where she is. She ran off after finding out she had a bounty on her head," Damon said. "Bonnie you don't have to worry about her returning. She's been out of our lives for a century now." 

"Okay," she breathed wanting to believe his words. "I was just worried about him. Please don't tell him I called like I said, it was only a dream. Goodnight Damon," she said as she hung up. Collapsing back into the pillows, she frowned feeling somewhat confused by her worry for Stefan. He was a vampire for goodness sake, she tried to reason. What could she do to really help him from what had already happened she asked herself reflecting on Damon's words. Shaking her thoughts, she found herself darting for the stairs and opening Stefan's journal. Flipping through the pages she looked for the name that Damon had said. "Katherine Pierce," she breathed as she spotted the name neatly cursive on the page. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> I kept finding myself adding more and more to this chapter. I mean I just couldn't help it seeing as I've made it to the double digits in chapters now...woot woot haha! Hope y'all enjoyed it. There's obviously a lot of things happening and yes I know I'm being vague as hell with it all but it'll come together eventually I promise! Hope y'all have a great day/night! Until the next vague and confusing update lol...


	11. Chapter 11

Bonnie lay unconscious and unknowing of the room filled with people she had thought had long forgotten her. She hadn't seen or heard from them in years and yet they were all here for her. Not realizing how much she was loved and cared for, she fought the internal warfare going on from within. 

**The Time is Near...**

Bonnie found herself cornering Elena that had tried to dodge her. "What," Elena breathed as she had no great escape. 

"Where is Stefan," Bonnie asked. 

Elena coughed a laugh as she looked at Bonnie with accusing eyes, "How would I know? I haven't seen him since he's been out sick." 

Bonnie could tell she was lying, but didn't call her on it as she gazed over at a poster for the upcoming Halloween dance that sparkled and knew that Caroline had a hand in that, "Well if you see him, please tell him that I'm looking for him." 

Elena had followed Bonnie's glance towards the poster and felt her chest tighten. Did she want to ask Stefan out to the Halloween dance, Elena thought as she watched Bonnie walk away. 

Tyler groaned as his hazy vision started to clear. He felt completely drained of strength and will power as he realized that it was sitting in the back seat of the car between the two people his uncle had come with as Mason drove. "Good morning sunshine, I was wondering when your wolf would let you wake," Mason called over his shoulder gratefully. He was starting to worry that his wolf would try to break free, especially since it was nearing the full moon. 

"What...happened," Tyler croaked as he tried to keep himself from falling unconscious again. 

"I'm saving you from yourself," his uncle said as he kept his eyes on the road. "You were about to embark on a stupid mistake without knowing your place." 

"Knowing my place," Tyler mumbled as he glanced to the two people he sat next to, they diverted his gaze and chose to stare out the window as if not listening to the conversation at hand. 

"Yes, that girl is a Bennett witch and you are a Lockwood wolf, we don't mix. Ever," his uncle said firmly. "Our families hate each other, more so her family towards ours. But that's beside the point. I need you to understand that you're not strong enough just yet to face her. Not until you've fully transitioned and have the pack to back you up," his uncle said. 

"Why would I need someone to back me up when it comes to Bonnie? She's harmless, she's..." 

"Not our kind and we hate her family," his uncle breathed in a warning tone. He coughed a laugh as he shook his head, "And those blood sucking Salvatore brothers are in town too? Yeah you won't stand a chance." Mason was grateful to have come to town when he did because if not both vampires and witches alike would have eaten his poor nephew alive. "You'll thank me for this later," Mason sighed. 

But Tyler wasn't having it as his wolf came to the forefront. _Tyler thank him now,_ a surge of strength bolted through Tyler's body as he was springing forward to grip the steering wheel. Yanking at it, he had his uncle trying to jerk the wheel the opposite way as the two he was sitting with tried to pull him back. But it was too late as the car spun off the freeway quickly sending the car rolling. Lunging forward, Tyler busted through the front wind shield and tumbled onto the ground. Staring in disbelief at the car that flipped a couple more times, his wolf was urging him up onto his feet to make his way back to Mystic Falls. 

Grams knew she had a limited amount of time left with Bonnie which meant she had to prioritize her time as she text Bonnie to let her know that she was going to venture out of town today. She was going to grab items to further help train her and that they would pick up training the following day. Seeing the text from her granddaughter to be safe, she couldn't help but smile. Safety was surely the thing on her mind, but for Bonnie, as she let her blood drip onto the map and began to chant a locator spell. She had tasked Damon with keeping his brother away from her granddaughter, but she couldn't fully rely on him. He had taught her that lesson long ago as she thought about Stefan Salvatore. She had to make sure for herself that Bonnie was safe from him as she chanted and watched as her blood moved towards Mystic Falls. Frowning as she watched her blood pool at the cliffs, she sighed as she gathered some items to take care of the problem herself. 

Damon grinned as he opened a new bottle of bourbon, pouring himself a glass he wondered how the hell was going to keep his little brother away from the Bennett witch. But more importantly he was trying to figure out if he really wanted the prize of following through with his end. He would have Elena as La had promised him. He had thought for sure he was over Katherine, but apparently not since he was devising a plan to get with her doppelganger. A little disgusted in himself, he shook his head as he sipped from his glass to ease the oncoming headache. He figured that maybe finishing up this bottle of hard liquor and a little fun with Caroline tonight would most likely wash the shame from his mind when the doorbell rang. Making his way to the door, he was surprised to see the young woman that was currently occupying his thoughts. "Elena, what a pleasant surprise." 

"Hi," Elena breathed as she shifted uncomfortably under Damon's icy blue eyed gaze. He was just so handsome, one would feel very self conscious about themselves or at least that's what she was thinking. If not for her strong pull towards Stefan, she knew she would gladly fall for the brother that stood before her. "Umm...is Stefan home?" 

Of course, Damon thought. "No I'm sorry he's not in. He's out of town and I don't know when he'll be back." 

Elena frowned, she knew he wasn't out of town because he was with her the night before, "Oh, well...when he gets back can you tell him I stopped by?" She didn't know what was going on with him to even have his brother thinking that he was out of town too. 

"Did you want to come in? Have a drink," Damon asked as he raised his glass. 

But she shook her head and declined, "No I shouldn't."

"You don't drink," he asked as he raised a brow at her. 

She grinned at the temptation calling her name, "No thanks. It's tempting but I'll pass." 

"If you change your mind I'll have a glass saved just for you," he flashed her a dazzling smile before she turned to walk away. Closing the door he sighed, La was right. She was a sweet girl and if that interaction was telling him something she was definitely into him. Grinning to himself, he downed his drink as he went to make plans to trap his little brother. 

Bonnie grinned at the text messages from her Grams. She figured that maybe she would try to come up with some kind of plan to help Tyler after cheer practice today. Noticing that Elena wasn't there, she was getting concerned for her. She had been missing more and more cheer practice which in turn was stressing the hell out of Caroline. Though she did wonder what was up with Elena, at this point in their relationship she wasn't sure it was her place to pry. Shaking the thought, she made her way out onto the field to practice the routine for the upcoming football game this week. Playoffs started this week and hopefully if they win the upcoming game they'd go to state which Mystic Falls had never been to. 

Tyler ran as he waved down an old pick up truck who pulled up to the side of the road. "Can I catch a ride with you," he breathed. 

The older farmer eyed the boy who looked pretty banged up, "Hop in." He let out a sigh of relief as he jumped into the truck. "Where ya headed boy?"

"Mystic Falls or as close as you can get me to it please," he breathed as the truck trudged forward. 

"Matt," Bonnie called after him before he could leave the field. "Hey Matt," Bonnie smiled over at him. 

"Hey Bonnie," Matt grinned at the emerald eyed beauty standing before him. 

"Where's Tyler," she glanced around to see that he was nowhere to be found. 

Matt shrugged with a frown, "He had to leave town with his uncle. I think he's going to be gone for a while." Shaking his head he didn't know what to think, "It just sucks because we were hoping to make it to the playoffs this year." 

"I'm sure the team is frustrated by this news, but you're the star quarter back Matt. You call the plays, so maybe you will make the playoffs. You just have to broaden your horizon and give others a chance," Bonnie encouraged him. 

Matt couldn't help but like the way that Bonnie was so optimistic about something he was sure of not happening without Tyler, "I'm not sure about it, but I'll try." 

She nodded as she got ready to turn and leave. She knew now that she no longer had to worry about Tyler seeing as his uncle was probably taking care of it. "Alright then, I'll see you later." 

"Bye Bonnie," Matt said as he watched her walk away. Grinning to himself, he wondered what she wanted from Tyler. But knew it probably had to do with whatever Tyler had wanted to talk to her about the other day before skipping town with his uncle. Sighing, Matt also wondered who Bonnie was planning to ask to the Halloween dance. It was coming up soon, but he hadn't caught wind of her asking anyone just yet. 

Grabbing his things, he was met by Caroline who stood with a bright smile. "Hey Care." 

"Hey Matt, did Bonnie just ask you to the Halloween dance," she asked curiously. 

He chuckled as he shook his head, "No, what's up?" 

"Oh," she frowned. "I guess that's good on my part because I wanted to ask you if we could go together." 

"Care..." Matt looked at her unsure if that was a good idea. 

But she held her hands up for him to listen, "Please Matt, I understand that you are Tyler's best friend but you're also my friend." She looked at him genuinely and sighed, "Plus you're like the only guy in school that knows the truth about me and Tyler and won't try to take advantage of it." 

Matt felt his chest tighten as he saw the sadness cross Caroline's eyes. He knew she was right. He would never betray his best friend's trust and most definitely wouldn't try to take advantage of her because she was right, he did see her as a friend. "Care I'd love to..." 

"I promise I won't try to take advantage of you too. Please Matt, you're right. I thought about it and it doesn't make sense that I host such an event and not be an example to others and ask someone to the dance," she said hoping he'd understand. 

"Caroline I'd love to be your date to the dance," Matt said with a small smile not wanting her to feel like she needed to prove herself to him like she tried with everyone else. 

Caroline gave Matt a thankful smile as she moved to embrace him, "Thanks." 

Jeremy felt anxious as he glanced about the bus he hopped on to head back to Mystic Falls. He really hated all the stares he got as he sat with his large sword sitting across his lap. Letting his finger tips touch the cool pristine metal it whispered softly to him. _Hurry..._ Gazing about, he let his knee jiggle up and down as he breathed, "I'm trying."

Bonnie knocked on the Salvatore boarding house door and grinned as she recognized the man she had called late at night the other day, "Hey." 

"Let me guess, you're here for Stefan too," Damon asked somewhat annoyed that he was becoming the bell boy to his little brother. 

"And let me guess, he's still not back," Bonnie responded to his snarky remark. "Alright I'll just..." 

"Come and join me for a drink," Damon encouraged as he turned to make his way over to the bar before she could answer. 

Sighing as she wasn't much of a drinker, she followed in anyway and closed the door behind her. The boarding home looked much larger and grand compared to when she had been there for the party. Walking towards the bar that she remembered seeing Tyler stand by before all hell broke loose, she accepted the glass that was poured for her. "Thanks," she said. 

He nodded as he poured himself another drink, "Bonnie do you like Stefan?" 

Bonnie stood a little shocked at such a bold question, "Uh...yeah. He's been kind to me since he moved here. He's a good friend." 

Damon slightly coughed a laugh, knowing his little brother's way of approaching women. Turning his gaze towards the young woman that had the most greenest of green eyes he's ever beheld, he had to look away before he was entrapped in her gaze. "And what of Stefan? Does he consider you as a good friend?" 

She shrugged as she placed her hands onto the glass and stared down at the alcohol, "I think so..." 

Moving to take hold of her chin, he shifted her gaze back onto his. God her eyes were beautiful, he thought as he tried to stay focused on the task at hand. "Bonnie I want you to see Stefan as nothing more than a friend you hear me? He can't be anything more than that, if that's what my precious La wants," he said in a compelling tone. 

Gazing into his icy blue eyes that narrowed in on her, she could see the concern burning in his eyes, "Damon...I understand your concern for your brother's well being. But if my Grams wants me to stay away from Stefan she can tell me herself." 

Damon blinked as Bonnie pulled away from his grasp, he should've known that compelling the young woman to do something would be too damn easy. "So you can't be compelled I see," he chuckled as he turned back to his alcohol and drank up the last of it. 

"I don't know what that means, but like I said. I hear you loud and clear your concern for your brother," Bonnie said in a soft tone as she walked away to take her leave. 

Grams pulled her car up to the cliffs as she made her way out. Flinging her bag of magical goodies over her shoulder, she could sense the super natural presence near by and followed it. Pausing as she saw Damon shoving the large antique brown safe into the waters, she curiously watched as it started to sink thanks to the waters from the falls that helped it make its way down. She knew it had to be Stefan as she felt her heart sinking as well. She knew this had to happen, but yet she felt for him. He was a good friend and someone she had grown fond over over the years. She hoped he would forgive her as she watched Damon turn to look at her. Seeing his icy blue eyes pierce right through her, she was startled just how much it moved her to chills. Something was off, she knew as Damon walked out to come face to face with her. "Damon," she breathed as she stared up at him. 

"Bennett witch," Damon's voice sounded with a smug look on his face as he moved his hand to clutch onto her neck. 

Grams panicked as she gripped onto his wrist and felt herself being lifted off the ground. Something was off, definitely off by the way he was staring up at her. "Damon," she found herself choking to see him not flinch by the call of his name. "Who are you," Grams growled as she tried to hang onto consciousness. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," Damon's voice sounded distant as he shifted into the makings of Stefan. 

Feeling the tears form at her eyes, her visions were coming true. This was it. This was what she saw. This was her end. Regret filled her mind as she thought about the person who she would be leaving behind. Sending a prayer of protection for her granddaughter, she tried to chant the words to wound this strong shape shifter but failed as he dug his nails into her neck further and punctured her chest to retrieve her heart. Gasping in shock as the tears betrayed her, she fell with her heart onto the ground as her world went dark. 

Bonnie awoke to the horror that had pulled her up and out of her dreams. Reaching for her phone to dial her grandmother's number she felt the beads of sweat building onto her forehead as the hairs all over her body stood in attention. When there wasn't an answer, she was up on her feet. Something was definitely wrong, her gut feeling told her as her heart began to pound so hard that it was thrumming loudly in her ears. Dashing down the stairs in her makeshift pjs, she was out the door and making her way towards Grams' home. Upon finding the house empty, she was panicking as she called her again to be sent to the voicemail again. Not knowing what to do, she was sweating bullets as she paced her grandmother's porch and called Grams' again. "Shit, shit, shit..." she kept swearing as her whole body was trembling. She wasn't sure who to call when someone came to mind, dialing Damon's number and was grateful he picked up. "Damon," her voice cracked. 

"What's wrong," he asked. 

She felt her lip quiver as she felt a burning sensation from her chest, "I...I think there's something wrong with Grams." 

"What do you mean," Damon was up and fumbling with his clothes that Caroline had discarded earlier and shoes hearing the alarm in her voice. 

Tears started to well in her eyes as she gazed about the night air, "I have a bad feeling that something bad has happened to her." 

"Bonnie tell me where you are," he was already in the car driving off. 

"I'm at her house," Bonnie mumbled as the tears began to spill over. 

Elena glared at Stefan as he moseyed on over to her as if he wasn't a half hour late. The fall weather had her shivering and wanting to retreat back home, but she knew this was the only way she could see him if he was still going to be pretending to not be in town. Huffing as he immersed from the thicket of trees, he seemed different as he eased down onto the blanket she had laid out for them in the middle of the woods. "Where have you been," Elena hissed as he moved to wrap his arms around her and allowing her to nestle against him. 

He chuckled lightly as he moved his hand to take hold of her chin and cranked it up to stare intently down at her, "You missed me that much?!"

"Ouch Stefan," she huffed as she tried to hit his hand away. "That really hurts!" 

He chuckled darkly as he shoved her off of him, he was getting tired of playing all these damn games with her, "You know what hurts, you're here instead of her." 

Elena pressed her lips into a thin line as she glared at him, "Who Bonnie?! You'd rather be here with her than me?!" She coughed a laugh as the tears started to well in her eyes, "I knew this was too good to be true. I knew you loved her over me and yet I still believed that maybe you would grow to love me too." 

He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he glared right back at her, "Of course Stefan would love Bonnie over you! You make things too damn ease for him." Standing to his feet, he really didn't feel like dampening his mood. 

Elena was confused by the way he was referring to himself in third person as she reached out to take his wrist to stay him, "Wait Stefan, what are you talking about?" He yanked his hand away in disgust, as he shook his head and walked away not wanting or needing to explain himself to the likes of her. 

Tyler thanked the old man Rick that had given him a ride back to town. Hopping out of the truck, he made his way back into town and paused as he watched Stefan step out from the trees. Clenching his fists as his gaze narrowed on Stefan, of course he would be the first person he sees coming back to town. "Wolf boy," Stefan rose a brow somewhat amused but not quite. 

"Come say that to my face," Tyler growled as he walked up to him. 

Suddenly Stefan had shifted into an identical image of him and spoke just like him too, "Wolf boy." The shock was apparent on his face that allowed this look alike to knock him out cold. 

Jeremy jumped off the bus and glanced around. It was late out and he had no idea what the hell he was doing as he gripped onto the handle of his blade tightly before moving into the direction that he sword was leading him to. 

Damon knocked on the door of La's home, seeing all the lights on and knowing it was Bonnie probably seeking any kind of clues for her. "Invite me in," he said and was grateful that Bonnie breathed the words he desperately sought from La. Walking through the threshold of the front door way, he took in the scent of vanilla that filled the air. La had been there today and he could sense her urgency to leave somewhere. Flashing around her home as he followed her scent, he noticed the various books and grimoires that were scattered about. Eyeing a love binding spell, his undead heart ached a little as he kept gazing around to see La's blood on a map. "Bonnie," he called with his eyes still on the map when Bonnie came walking in. "I need you to try and recreate what happened in this room," he breathed as he looked over to her. 

"How do I do that," Bonnie asked as she stood next to him. 

"By taking the essence of La along with the elements she has left in the room," he instructed. 

She coughed a laugh, not knowing how to do that. "What are you suggesting? Using Ether," she suggested half heartedly knowing it could very well be wrong. 

Damon turned away to glance over to Bonnie to give her a reassuring grin, "Yes, you're going to use the element of Ether." 

"I...I don't know what to do," she said again. She liked that she was able to guess right, but she didn't have the slightest clue of how to summon such element to do what he was asking of her. 

Placing a comforting hand onto her shoulder, Damon sighed, "Don't worry I'll walk you through it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snaps, back at it again with another chapter for y'all!  
> Damn I'm in one of those moods, the impatient kind lol. I was gonna drag it out a little longer but then I was like naw naw, just get to the nitty gritty already. Time is of the essence haha. Hope you all enjoyed this update. Yeah I know I'm kind of doing Elena a little dirty, but listen she gets better...maybe lol. And then Tyler over there getting the eff knocked out. Damn my bad dude, haha. I notice I have a soft spot for Matt in this fic, dang it. I wrote him too kind and now I just struggle to write any harm to come his way, right now at least haha. And Grams, I know so mean but I did give y'all a heads up that it was coming. Anyway thanks for the reads, comments, and kudos...y'all are the real ones, in blessing my fic with your presence. Until the next one...


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie's mind was on a time loop. Over and over again it played. How did things turn out this way? Why was she back in Mystic Falls? She had left it long ago and some way she was back. Back to where it all began...

**Coming of Age...**

Mason awoke to the voices that echoed out to him. Feeling his body being drug from whatever he had been laying in, he slowly opened his eyes to see the worry in Kimberly and Adrian's eyes. Trying to focus his eyes, he could make out that Kimberly was trying to tell him something. Humming as he tried to understand what she was saying, he felt her take hold of his collar and repeat herself, "He's gone! Tyler is gone!" Her words were loud and clear this time as he sat up to see the approaching officers to the scene. Glancing back at his totaled car, his wolf growled as he felt that his shoulder was dislocated. 

Gazing to Adrian who looked just as worried at what they were going to tell the police, he reached for his shoulder and popped it back in place. The crackle and pop had the young wolves looking at him in shock. "Don't worry, I'll get us out of this," Mason breathed as the first officer on the scene came to stand before them. 

_"Stefan wake up, it's too late. What's done is done," Emily gazed at him sadly, though she tried to stay strong in the last moments of her life. "Wake up..."_ Stefan was startled back to life as he found himself enclosed in complete darkness. Feeling around, it was as if he was crouched up in some metal case. Or was it a casket, he didn't know. The only thing he knew was that he needed out. Pushing at the confines that he found himself in, it didn't budge. Adding a little more force, the metal clanked and rattled but it seem to stay unfazed by his hits. Trying not to panic, he moved to press his ear to the cool metal. He figured that maybe by listening he could figure out where he was.

"Water," he breathed as he could hear the echoes of rushing water surrounding this metal prison that held him in place. Growling he drove his fist into the metal he yelled out, "Damon?! Damon?!" Pounding as hard as he could, there was no use as the falls that came crashing down and into the waters drowned out his pleas. 

The haze started to dissipate in his mind and soon after in his vision as he blinked to get a clear view of where he was at. Gazing about the dark cellar or basement, it was bare maybe unfinished even as he took in the darkness. He wasn't familiar with his surroundings and tried to think how he got there. The last thing he remembered didn't make sense at all. Tyler had hitched a ride back into town and ran into Stefan who turned into a mirror image of himself. Attempting to move, there was an intense burning followed by the sounds of sizzling skin. Howling out in pain as he wanted to pull out of the metal chains that bound him wrists and ankles, it only increased his pain further. The pain was intense as he wondered what the hell was with these chains and suddenly the sound of a door swinging open filled the room with light and he was gazing into the direction it was coming from. 

"What has La taught you about Ether," Damon questioned. 

Bonnie shrugged as she thought about it, "She told me that it was hard to describe since she hasn't really been in touch with that element. But the one ancestor that came close to understanding it is an ancestor of mine. Qetsiyah..."

When the name fell from her lips, the room went dark and everything faded out along with Damon. Confused by the darkness she found herself in, she heard her name being echoed and whispered in every direction. Glancing about, she couldn't tell where the voices were coming from. "Bonnie..." 

"Show yourself," Bonnie demanded, though she was a little scared at what was going on. 

"Bonnie..." the whispers multiplied and echoed all around her. 

Clenching her fists, she thought about Grams and knew she had to get over her fears in the moment, "I said show yourself!" 

There was a trembling and she was stumbling side to side in the darkness until she fell to the ground. The world was shaking in the darkness as she wondered what the hell was going on. A beam of light soon descended from up above and the world stilled. The quiet air had her standing to her feet as she stayed fixated on the beaming light that was before her. She didn't know why she felt the need to reach out and touch it but she did, letting her hand enter into the light as she was being pulled in. 

Damon was confused as the lights flickered and suddenly it was dark. Seeing the lights come back to a full glow, he was confused to find himself standing in the room alone. "Bonnie," he muttered as he gazed about and listened. There was a heart beat, a very loud one that had him flashing towards the front door to La's home. Opening the door to tell Bonnie off for trying to play games with him, he was met with a blade that struck and barely missed his face and crashed into the door frame. Narrowing his eyes on the loud heart beat, he looked into the eyes of a hunter. 

"Where's Bonnie," Jeremy growled as he yanked his sword back ready to strike again. 

Caroline had awoke early morning to the hustle and bustle of her mother scurrying around. Frowning as she looked to see she had another hour to get up, she could hear her mother struggling to find her jacket. Huffing as she sluggishly made her way out of her room, she blinked away the sleep from her eyes to see her mother with worry in her eyes. "What's wrong," Caroline mumbled. 

"I can't find my jacket, have you seen it," Sheriff Forbes frowned trying not to panic. 

Caroline nodded as she walked over to the front closet where she had hung up her mother's jacket and handed it to her, "Here you go." 

"Thanks baby," Sheriff Forbes breathed as she accepted the jacket. "There seems to be trouble by the cliffs. There's a dead body there." 

Caroline gasped in shock, "What?! What happened? Did someone get killed over there?" 

"I'm not sure Care, but don't you worry your pretty little head about it. Go get a little more sleep before it's time to get up for school okay?" 

"Okay mom," Caroline grinned as her hard working mother was out the door. Watching as her mother drove off she wondered who it was. The town was pretty small and various people came to mind and she hoped that each possibility didn't come true. She hoped it was an outsider selfishly as she made her way to the kitchen to brew some coffee and make a good breakfast since she was up early. 

Elena had cried her eyes out all night, to the point where her aunt Jenna was knocking on her bedroom door. Pressing her lips tightly together as she nestled further into the covers, she wanted to be left alone. But her aunt wasn't going to let it slide as she called out to her when she opened her door. "Elena...Elena..." aunt Jenna cooed as she poked her head into the room. She had tried to let the girl cry in peace, but after hours of crying into the wee night hours she knew she had to do something. Seeing her niece stiffen, she knew she was listening as she crept in and sat on the bed facing sea of blankets covering her. "Why are you crying Elena," she mumbled very sleepily. 

Sniffling back the tears, she tried to hold it together as she croaked, "I'm sorry aunt Jenna. I'll try to be quieter." 

"Elena whatever is making you cry must really be bothering you, c'mon tell your aunt Jenna what's wrong," aunt Jenna tried to sound encouraging, in hopes to get to the bottom of what was going on with her. 

"It's nothing, it's dumb," she mumbled as she really wished to be talking to Bonnie over her aunt about this. But then again, wasn't her best friend the reason why she was crying? No, she told herself as more tears fell from her eyes. It wasn't Bonnie she was crying over. It was Stefan. It was Stefan and it was her idiotic self for being so foolish about him. Now she lay here empty handed. No guy, no best friend, but her aunt who was probably really tired from hearing her pathetic cries. "Please aunt Jenna go back to sleep, I'll be okay." 

"Elena," aunt Jenna groaned. "Please tell me what's wrong." 

Clinging to her covers, she hated how dramatic she was about to sound, but it was true, "Everything." 

Focusing at the light, he watched as the figure moved towards him and he felt his heart skip a beat, "Bonnie?" _That's not Bonnie,_ his wolf growled. Hearing the dark chuckle that escaped her lips made him shiver. "Who are you," Tyler growled as the Bonnie look alike came to stand before him. 

"What's wrong Tyler? It's me, Bonnie," she said batting her emerald eyes at him. 

Pulling at the metal that sizzled into his flesh, he roared, "You're not Bonnie! Show yourself. Who are you?!" 

The Bonnie look alike gave a knowing smirk as it shifted into the makings of Stefan, "Better?" 

"Stefan what the fuck are you doing," Tyler huffed as he kept pulling at the chains really wanting to hit the guy. 

He sighed as he shook his head with a look of disappointment, "You ask me to show myself to you and I do, but you still get me wrong. I'm a bit offended, because I'm better than Stefan the forever sad panda." How he referenced his doppelganger made him crack a smile. It was a cute reference he had learned getting up to date with things and honestly thought that it was a perfect way to describe Stefan. 

"If you're not Bonnie or Stefan, then who the hell are you," Tyler said through gritted teeth getting fed up with his vagueness. 

The question made him shiver with excitement. It was finally his time to shine as he stood tall, "I'm your worst nightmare." 

_Bonnie found herself walking into a forest of trees, she had been here, done this before as she immersed from the trees to find Stefan and Elena kissing underneath the full moon. Clutching her talisman that lay on her neck, she felt the betrayal of seeing the truth for what it was. He didn't love her, he loved the woman in his arms. This made her heart ache as he gazed up at her with shock in his eyes. "I can explain..." he pulled away from the woman in his arms to look at her. "It's not what it looks like. Please Qetsiyah!"_

_Bonnie looked down at her trembling hands as she felt so foolish for believing that it was her. She had believed that he wanted to take the elixirs of immortality with her, yet he had stolen them to take with her hand maiden. Moving her hands down, she clenched them into fists to harden along with her heart. "You lied and you will pay for this for the rest of your immortal life," Qetsiyah's voice echoed out through Bonnie. "I hope you enjoyed that kiss because that's the last bit of happiness you'll ever feel together again!"_

The world as she saw it faded out into darkness as she stood in the light again, but this time facing a powerful witch that felt familiar to her, "Qetsiyah?" 

The woman with caramel colored skin and long wavy hair grinned knowingly at her, "Yes Bonnie, it is I Qetsiyah one of your ancestors." 

"How is it that history keeps repeating itself," Bonnie asked somewhat sadden by what she had seen. Now she and Stefan really didn't have much to go off on, but that didn't make her predicament any less confusing. 

"It's mother nature attempting to correct it's course of action maybe," Qetsiyah shrugged, but that wasn't what she had come for. "Forget about the matters of the heart, right now you need to be worried about your responsibilities as a Bennett witch and as the Sha'ar. He's coming for you, along with all the evil known to the supernatural world." 

Damon flashed away as he watched the teen try to lunge at him with his hefty weapon, "Who are you kid?" 

"Where's Bonnie," Jeremy growled as he went rushing with his sword in hand towards Damon's direction. Hissing as the raven haired man flashed away from him again, he wondered how the hell he was able to move so fast, "Fight me!" The sword hummed and vibrated. Glowing as a warning that there was a super natural being near by. _Strike him,_ the blade instructed. Allowing the blade to use him, he again went charging with the sword pointed at his target. Listening to the humming of the sword and letting the vibrations heighten his senses he swung his sword and was able to nick the guy on the arm. 

"Fight you, kid why would I want to do that when I'm here to help Bonnie too," Damon huffed as he felt the burning on his arm. Hissing as the cut had him bleeding, he glared at the hunter for making matters more complicated than they needed to be right now.

"Wait what," Jeremy stopped to stare at him confused. "You mean you're not here to hurt her?" 

"Hurt her," he frowned and gazed at the sword the teen was standing with. The weapon he held was strong, strong enough to keep his cut open and bleeding until he could get some magic elixir to bandage him up. "It looks like you're the one here to hurt her with that weapon you're lugging around." 

Jeremy huffed as he gripped the handle tightly as he glared over at the stranger, "Then where is she?" 

Damon shrugged as he didn't know either, "She was here and then she was gone." 

"Silas," Tyler breathed his name as if it the stupidest kind of name to say. He had never heard of this guy, yet he was being held prisoner by him. Why? "Alright Silas as you call yourself, what do I have to do with you?" 

Silas liked how this wolf asked all the right questions, "Well wolf boy, for starters I'm going to need you to get that key for me." 

"Key? Like car keys? Keys to the safe," Tyler hissed thinking this had to be about his family fortune. 

"No the key to the Other Side," Silas breathed at the oblivious pooch. 

Sheriff Forbes' eyes widened in surprise. Feeling her chest tighten as the older woman lay with her eyes still open, it was a frightening sight to see. She knew this woman. She was kind and quiet. Kept to herself really. She even had a granddaughter that went to school with her own daughter. Letting out a soft sigh, she reached out to close Sheila Bennett's eyes. Gazing down to her chest that was agape with her heart on the ground, it was gruesome as she pulled the white sheet up and over the deceased woman. "Animal attack," one of the officers suggested. Staying crouched next to the body, she shook her head, there was no way this could have been an animal attack. There were no scratches or any other indications of a mauling other than the apparent hole in Sheila's chest. 

"Sweep tb area and make sure to do a thorough check on the body, we nee to get everything checked out before we come to any conclusions," Sheriff Forbes instructed as she turned to head back to her car. Hopping in, she sighed as she hated the next part of her job to come. She didn't have to look up the address, she already knew where Sheila lived as she drove off to check out her home. Within minutes she was pulling up to Sheila's home and noticing all the lights on in the home. Quickly alerting other officers, she made her way to Sheila's home to knock on the door. Having a hand on her holster, she knocked again and watched as it opened. "Jeremy," she breathed in confusion seeing him with another young man she had learned was Damon Salvatore who had moved into their family property upon coming into town. "What are you two doing here," she asked as she eyed them. 

At the blink of an eye Damon had flashed in front of her with a dazzling smile, "You must be sheriff Forbes. Nice to meet you, the name is Damon Salvatore." Narrowing his eyes at her, he worked his compulsion on her, "I need you to call off your back up and tell me why you're here." 

Sheriff Forbes mindlessly called off the back up and followed with what she saw, "We got a call that there was a body at the cliffs and found it down by the falls instead. It was Sheila Bennett. Her heart was ripped out and her eyes were still opened when I arrived. The other officers think it was an animal attack but I don't think so. There's something more to it which is why I wanted to come check out her home before I alerted her granddaughter." 

"What," Damon breathed in disbelief. His arm was bleeding and he would surely need to consume some blood and get it looked at, but right now he didn't have time to think about himself. "You got this kid," Damon said as he was flashing off to leave a mindless sheriff standing in the doorway with Jeremy unsure of how to react. 

"Bonnie you are the Sha'ar which translate to the gate. You are the link between this world and the Other Side," Qetsiyah revealed. 

"The gate to the Other Side," Bonnie asked confused by what she was saying. 

Qetsiyah sighed as she moved towards Bonnie and hovered her palm in the center of her chest right above her bosom, "Yes child, you're the fail safe plan. In my rage to seek vengeance I created the Other Side. It was made as an immortal punishment for my ex lover Silas and his real lover Amara." 

Bonnie felt a warm sensation gathering into the center of her body and soon into the area where Qetsiyah held her hand. The warmth increased into hot searing pain then to boiling. Moving her hands to clutch at Qetsiyah's wrist to stop her, it didn't waver her attention as she held it in place. "It hurts," Bonnie breathed as she felt as though the building heat were melting her from the skin down. "Stop...stop," Bonnie cried out until Qetsiyah moved her hand away and allowed the young woman to crumble down onto the ground. Trembling as she heaved, she gazed down at her chest. The heat had burned through her shirt and there was a circular indention left there. "What did you do," Bonnie breathed in confusion. 

"The pain you just felt is only but a sample of what is to come if you let a soul pass through you," Qetsiyah warned. "I had created the Other Side with the intention to keep Amara or your Elena, separate from my past lover Silas or your Stefan. I didn't intend for what it has become, another world where super naturals can go seeking refuge or be imprisoned there. To give leeway to the deserving souls, as well as keep the angered spirits at bay for creating such a place, I designed a gateway. A gateway that would open for a short period of time for deserving super naturals to escape if they so choose to do so. But I didn't know that the gate needed a powerful source to attach to and sadly you are that powerful entity it has attached itself to. On the full moon the gateway can be opened with a key and it is up to you and the guardians to filter through the super natural souls that pass through you."

"Isn't the full moon like three days," Bonnie breathed as she thought about the burning in her chest. Gazing down, she watched as her flesh that was indented, fill once more back to normal.

"The moon is full for only an instant, though it may appear full for about three days. And just like the moon the gate can be opened for that one moment in time, which is more than enough time for a wave of super naturals to come through. But you will have three days time to regroup and send back the ones that need to return to the Other Side before they take claim on a body from this world," Qetsiyah instructed. 

"So this will happen to me every full moon," Bonnie asked trying to grasp the timeline of this all. "I don't think I'll be able to survive this."

"No this will happen once every Blue Moon which is by your words every two and a half years," Qetsiyah spoke with understanding. "Bonnie I don't have much time left, but you must know that my ex lover intends to get through to his lover Amara and this cannot happen. Reuniting them will destroy the Other Side and myself included. It would also destroy Silas when he finds his lover Amara bound to another man on the Other Side." It was sad, pathetic really, that she still was concerned about Silas in her own way. She should be happy that Silas was about to find out that his lover Amara had found another. Qetsiyah and Amara had made amends over the centuries and she had even officiated the marriage of Amara and Fredrick. Everything was working in her favor, until she had come to the conclusion that not everyone deserved or wanted to live in the world she had created. So to appease both the super naturals in that world and the spirits who condemned her for such an act, she created the narrow gate. Narrow because having such a design in her plans would cause rippling affects. But a gateway nonetheless because it granted access into the earth realm. Explaining such things to Bonnie, she kept thinking about Silas. She had seen the long suffering and hate that was instilled in his heart when she had locked him in his tomb and at times she had nearly given in to set him free to roam the earth as he pleases. But that would only complicate the comfort and reality she had built for herself and other super naturals. Confused why her heart ached for him, Qetsiyah knew it had to be the affects of stepping back into this world, a world she thought she had left behind without any regrets. 

"This coming full moon is a blue moon?! I just... How can I be a powerful entity, I haven't even had my coming of age yet," Bonnie tried to say to wrap her mind around it. 

The light she was in dimmed as Qetsiyah stared at her intently, "Your time is now Bonnie. Your guide is here to assist you on the age of Bonnie Bennett." Suddenly the world went pitch black as Bonnie stood alone in the dark. 

Damon trembled as he rushed in to find the words of sheriff Forbes ring true. Flashing all around to get everyone on the scene to give him a moment, he came to stand next to the body that had a white sheet draped upon it. Kneeling down before the body, he debated on whether to look or take the sheriff's word for it. But he knew that La deserved better, she deserved to be seen as he reached out to move the sheet. Gasping as he saw the gaping hole in her chest where her heart used to lay, he saw her heart laying next to her. It was ripped clean, like was done intentionally by someone super natural. Reaching out to touch her face, it was cold. No life, no soul, no La, just the body that had housed her spirit. Blinking the salty tears away, he moved La's lifeless body into his strong embrace. Rocking her body in his arms, he choked out a cry. "La..." was the only coherent thing he could mumble out, hating how he was living out the fear that had kept him away from her fully in the first place. 

Jeremy had drove sheriff Forbes back to her home in the cop car, it was the only logical thing he could think of doing seeing as the sheriff appeared absent minded. Guiding the woman up her steps, he moved to open the door when Caroline was opening it for him. "Jeremy," Caroline looked very confused as his sudden appearance and then glanced over at her mother. "Mom? Is everything okay," Caroline asked as she noticed the flat look on her face as if she were almost sleep walking. Not understanding what was happening, she walked over to link her arm around her mother's waist and guided her into their living room with Jeremy following. 

"I think she's in shock. She had come to give Bonnie news of her Grams passing," Jeremy rambled trying to make sense of how the night and morning landed him in the Forbes' home. 

Caroline gasped in horror, "Poor Bonnie!" Shaking her head, she noticed her mother blinking away the dazed look as she then turned to look at Caroline confused. "Mom are you okay?" 

"I...I think so," sheriff Forbes mumbled as she couldn't remember how she went from Grams home to finding herself sitting in her living room. Glancing over to the other person who was gazing at her curiously, she was surprised by his presence. "Jeremy? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at private school?" Pausing, she hissed as she moved a hand to her left temple at the sudden headache that came on of confusion and trying to figure out what was happening. 

"Mom let's get you to your room to rest," Caroline suggested. 

It was Jeremy's cue as he nodded and set the keys onto the coffee table, "I'm going to head out now." 

"Thanks Jeremy," Caroline waved him off, feeling concerned for her mom that agreed to getting some shut eye and leaning on Caroline for support. 

Excusing himself, he walked to the car and pulled out his sword before sighing. The sun was up, but his energy was completely drained. He needed to rest like Caroline suggested. Walking home, he knew when he got his energy back up there would be hell to pay for whoever was out to harm Bonnie. 

"A key to the Other Side? The Other Side of what," Tyler huffed, not understanding what the shape shifting man was wanting. 

Silas shrugged, knowing he was a dumb dog. Reaching out, he pressed his index finger into Tyler's left temple. Upon contact, Tyler saw exactly what this Stefan look alike was asking for. There was a beautiful caramel woman, with long dark brown wavy hair with eyes to match. She wore elegant materials, but it was what she was clutching in the palm of her hands that caught his eyes. He recognized it instantly, it was the necklace of his great great grandmother. The woman and scene before him portrayed a time that seemed to be dated back further than the time of his great great grandparents. But how can that be? Had the story of the necklace been a lie? Had his great great grandfather not really made the necklace specifically for his great great grandmother? Shaking the thought, he was met by the man's green eyes with a knowing smile. "You've seen it haven't you? Where is it? Tell me where it is and I'll make sure that your hex doesn't hurt too bad," Silas said with a crooked smile. 

"So even if I tell you, you're still going to hurt me," Tyler coughed a laugh. "It doesn't sound fair. How about I kick your ass when I get out of these flesh burning chains?! How about that huh," he growled along with his wolf. 

But Silas was more so entertained rather than afraid. Fear was a feeling of the past and evidently in the shape that the wolf was in, something that didn't need to be felt currently. "Nothing is fair in the game of love and war," Silas spoke the words that he lived by. 

Katherine almost vomited in her mouth when the air hit her nose. "God the country side seriously stinks," she grumbled as she made her way out of her taxi. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she winked at the taxi driver that she didn't need to compel to give her a free ride, she stood looking at the Salvatore boarding home. Scrunching her nose at the memories it brought, she brushed her wavy curls out of her way along with those memories. Having a little pep in her step, she felt a little giddy about being back. Grinning to herself as she entered the home, she called out to announce her presence, "Hello bitches, guess who's back in town!" Frowning when there wasn't a welcoming party there to greet her, she shrugged seeing all the welcome she needed, Damon's notorious stash of alcoholic beverages. "Don't mind if I do," she grinned to herself as she went about making herself at home. 

Bonnie heard soft whispers filling the air and moving in every which way as her heart began to beat faster. Her senses heightened ten fold as her palms began to sweat as she stood nervously wondering what was going to happen to her. She had been training for weeks, but she felt like she was barely scratching the surface with Grams. There was so much she still didn't learn or fully understand, yet her time was here like her ancestor had said. Soon a ray of light beamed in, very soft, but noticeable in the darkness that surrounded her. "Even if I shall walk in the valleys of the shadows of death, I will not be afraid of evil, because you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me," the familiar voice echoed all around and yet right next to her as her Grams faded in with a knowing smile. "Hi Bonnie," Grams breathed as she sent chills down Bonnie's spine and had her folding her arms over her chest. 

"Grams...where are you," Bonnie asked, trying to understand what was happening. 

Grams gave her an encouraging smile, "I think you already know Bonnie. In the process of passing, my spirit alerted your own that I was no longer in this world." 

Bonnie felt her heart drop as she gasped like the wind was knocked out of her, "Wha...what? How? Why?" The tears were building in her eyes as she tried to make sense of it all. Why would Grams be taken from her in her time of need? Why would someone hurt Grams like this? These were the first questions to run through her mind as the only logical reason why Grams had passed. 

"Bonnie there's no time to talk about me, right now it's about you. The ancestors are allowing me one last gift before I fully cross over to the Other Side. I get to initiate your coming of age," Grams smiled sadly. Allowing the rays of light to broaden into a large circle that encompassed them, a heavily salted circle was laid out around them and soon the etchings of a star formed while Bonnie stood tearfully gazing at Grams and still stuck on the revelation that she was dead. "Come stand in the middle with me child," Grams beckoned her to move closer and Bonnie did as she gave a quivering smile. "Now repeat after me you hear me?" Bonnie nodded as she kept her eyes trained on her grandmother, taking in every wrinkle, every curve and every flaw that made her her. "Air..." 

"Air," Bonnie breathed as the winds picked up and there was swift movement of air that rushed all the way around the circle before stopping at one of the points of the star the circle around it. 

"Fire," Grams followed.

"Fire," Bonnie echoed and a spark of fire ignited and ran the length of the circle before stopping at the next point. 

"Water," Grams said firmly. 

"Water," Bonnie called out as a stream flowed over the salt to fizzle out the flames and stop at third point. 

"Earth." 

"Earth," Bonnie repeated as the ground shook and gravel jumped through the grains of salt and formed a building boulder that rumbled towards the fourth point. 

"And finally our fifth element Ether," Grams nodded. 

"And...Ether," Bonnie breathed the last element that had the salt grains jumping and popping into smaller sand like grains in a rippling affect before rippling back into the last point. 

"Mother nature we call upon you, to accept another humble servant into your warm embrace. Accept Bonnie Bennett for she is willing and able to protect and serve," Grams' voice echoed as the elements that surrounded them shook violently in their designated spots. "Please Mother Nature take her, rear her in the path that is pleasing unto thee." 

"Sacrifice," voices echoed separately and all at once. "We need a sacrifice to give you consideration." 

Sighing as Grams understood what they were asking of her, she gazed at her granddaughter who was trying to hold it together, she wished with everything in her that she could touch her. Hold her granddaughter as if to provide comfort and strength for what was to come next. "I Sheila Bennett offer myself as the sacrifice to thee oh great ones to give Bonnie Bennett consideration." 

Bonnie stood with her lips pressed tightly together, she didn't know what her Grams was doing, but the warning look in Grams' eyes told her not to question what was happening. The whispers filled the air and wrapped around the circle as if they were considering Grams' offer. "We accept the offering and grant Bonnie Bennett passage to see if she will ascend or be destroyed in the rapture of Mother Nature." 

Sheila felt a sense of relief wash over herself as she stared at her confused emerald eyed beauty of a granddaughter, "Even though I walk through the dark valley of death, I will not be afraid of evil, because you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me..." Feeling the winds pick up and shift about the circle, a tornado of wind soon formed around them and Bonnie appeared to be struggling to keep her feet on the ground. Sheila knew there was no time for regrets as her apparition reached out to Bonnie and she felt nothing. Trying not to be disheartened as Bonnie lifted a hand to shield her vision as she looked to Grams for an answer of what was happening. Sheila hoped for the best for her granddaughter, "Remember Bonnie, we are Bennett's and we only ascend," Grams gave her granddaughter a small smile as Bonnie was yanked away by the winds and was sent tumbling in the storms of Mother Nature. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> Hope everyone had a great Christmas. Hopefully this update helps answer some of your questions. Yes I'm using the characters of TVD but like they might have some changes to their character to best fit my story line. Thanks for reading, commenting, and the kudos. Until the next update...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut...only like a tad bit with some gore to it haha.

Bonnie's body flinched involuntarily as she dreamt of her ascension. She had gone through an immense amount of suffering, but for what? To die? To suffer a horrible death all alone? Why would she prolong her inevitable death, she asked herself as her mind was on replay. 

**Ascending...**

Bonnie felt the perspiration building on her face. She was starting to sweat as the flames surrounded her and began to lick her feet. Trying to shift her feet away from the flames only encouraged them to skip along and dance it's way up and onto her. Hissing as the flames quickly took hold of her, she bit down hard on her lip and trembled as the fire worked its way to consume the lower half of her body. Collapsing onto the ground as the flames burned through her flesh and into her deeper tissues, she took hold of the ground to help her stay up. The smell of her own burning flesh had her coughing up her lungs as the flames took the opportunity to climb up her arms. Nearly all consumed in the fire, her gaze shot up into the darkness. Oh how she wanted it to stop and let the darkness cool the fire. Feeling the fire take claim to her flesh, she yelled out in horror as the flames wrapped around her pounding heart. Sizzling and boiling the blood inside, she thought that any minute now her heart would explode. No longer having the strength to hold herself up, she fell with a hard thud to the ground as the flames created a dome around her and consumed her whole. 

Tyler groaned as he spit out the blood from his mouth. His body was banged up pretty bad thanks to this Silas guy who took pleasure in torturing him. Heaving as he leaned his battered up body onto the cool wall, he was relieved that Silas had left him to suffer in the darkness alone. Tugging at the flesh burning chains that were made from magic as Silas had taunted him when he pulled at them, his thoughts wanted to search for some kind of comfort or peace in his horrible physical pain he was suffering through and the color of emerald green filled his mind. It was warmth, it was comfort, it was Bonnie. Closing his eyes as he tried to block out the pain, he embraced the emerald green color of Bonnie's eyes that filled his mind. "Bonnie," he softly breathed as he wished she could hear his call. 

Bonnie's body thrashed against the waves of dark waters that tossed her to and fro like a rag doll. Holding her breath as she the waters attempted to invade every crevice of her body, she was getting light headed as she closed her eyes to try and keep herself from giving way to the waters attacking her. _Bonnie..._ Her eyes snapped open as she heard Tyler's voice before she was knocked back hard and she gave an involuntary gasp. The surprise of it all had her inhaling the waters that filled her mouth and down her throat taking the last of the air she had left in her lungs. Drowning in the waters that kept sending her spinning, she had the waters surrounding and filling her to the brim as her gaze drifted up and she saw a soft glowing light. She wondered if that was the light that everyone spoke of seeing when they were about to meet their end. Slowly losing consciousness, she found herself worrying for Tyler instead of herself. She hoped whatever he was calling her for that he could face it alone because she was about to meet her end.

Katherine couldn’t remember how much she drank, but she knew it was a lot with the buzz she felt as she lay across the bar with a small grin. Damon would be livid she thought as she stared at the empty bottles that lay on the bar with her. Sitting up as she felt the presence of another super natural, her grin spread to a smug smile seeing Stefan, her favorite one of the brothers. “What took you so long?”

Silas made his way over to the woman who lay across the bar tempting him with a good time. She had a look of familiarity in her eyes as he drank in her appearance. Seeing another version of Amara before him was mother nature’s way of teasing him of what he didn’t have. Using the back of his hand to brush the stray hairs away from her beautiful face, he couldn’t help but smirk as the doppelgänger of his lover purred. Interesting, he thought as he suddenly clutched the woman by the neck and pulled her up to face him. Katherine was surprised by Stefan’s roughness. Had he turned off his humanity being back in this dreadful little town, she questioned but only for a moment. Seeing the dark glint in his eyes, she was going to take advantage of him as she moved to smash her lips to his.   
  


Damon growled as he dodged the coming attack. He was getting tired of this hunter who was trying to attack him all the while he was attempting to steal away La’s body from the morgue. “Look kid, I don’t have time for this! I need to do a séance to figure out who killed La!”

Jeremy was running out of steam as the blade was pulling him forward, “Help me, help you! How can I stop?!”

Damon shook his head as he cradled La’s small body in his arms and flashed away. Hunters were getting dumber by the century, he thought.   
  


Caroline frowned noticing that both Elena and Bonnie had been out sick the past few days. It was understandable that Bonnie would be out sick after finding out the news of her grandmother’s death, but what about Elena? What was her excuse? Shaking her head feeling disappointed I’m not having the support of fellow senior cheerleaders, she knew she’d have to go and pay a little visit to Elena after school.   
  


Stefan lay in great turmoil as he had given up shouting after a couple days. His throat was raw, along with his bloody hands. Shaking his head, he lay in his thoughts thinking because that was all he could do. Thinking and thinking, he wondered if anyone would notice that he was missing. His thoughts led to Bonnie, she would notice. She would for sure notice and seek out his very hated brother at the moment. At least that was his hope, “Please find me Bonnie...”

Mason growled as he drove into Mystic Falls. Meeting with the cops took longer than he expected. But he couldn't worry about that right now. Gazing to the sky, the time was near and the other young wolves in the car with him knew it too. Stepping on the gas, he made his way back to the Lockwood mansion to find his stupid nephew. 

Bonnie was stumbling all about as she kept running. She ran for her dear life as the ground shook violently and jagged large boulders came shooting up in every which direction. She didn’t know where she was running to, but something in her told her to keep going. Keep running, until she couldn’t run anymore. _Please find me Bonnie._..it was Stefan’s voice that rumbled in the sky and had multiple boulders shooting out and spearing her in place. She cried out as the blunt jags of the rocks held her slightly above the ground which was making the weight of her body fall further into the spearing. Grunting as she struggled to move, she hoped that Stefan was okay. The ground shook and she watched as the earth all around her went crumbling and caving into the cast of nothingness. It was then that the jagged rocks embedded into her followed and let her fall slamming into other rocks as she fell with the rubble.   
  


Damon was finding it hard to keep focus with the poison that was seeping through the cut the hunter had dealt on him days ago. Being marked by a new hunter was making his life hard as he laid La’s body into the center of the circle. Gazing at the time, he was growing impatient as he made his way over to the front door and saw the car that pulled up. Feeling a small sense of relief, he opened the door and watched the young witch quickly make her way in. “Where is she?”

”In the circle like you instructed,” he mumbled as he followed the witch over to the circle. 

“Grand aunt Sheila,” the witch mumbled as she knelt down by the deceased body. Lucy had a premonition that her family was in trouble and her grandmother had sent her half way across the country to find out why. Calling her grand aunt, she was surprised to hear a man’s voice. Her grandmother never told her that Sheila was involved with someone after the death of her husband. It didn’t help that this person answering was a vampire no less. It made her drive like a mad woman as she found out that her grand aunt had passed on and her cousin was missing. Upon arrival she knew that things were in a disarray. Her grand aunt had been killed and her cousin wasn’t missing she was in the coming of age. Sighing deeply, she focused her magic onto the body of her aunt and searched what was left of Sheila’s essence to find out what had killed her.   
  
  


Katherine loved how Stefan had man handled her. Taking her raw and hard on the counter of the bar. The shattering of glass filled the air as she gripped onto the ledge. “Stefan,” she moaned breathlessly. 

Taking hold of neck, he squeezed tight and she let out a breathy moan. This version of Amara was a freak and he was liking it. Maybe a little too much as he reached for the nearby empty bottle and broke it off of the counter top and plunged it on the side of her pretty little neck. Feeling how she jolted in fear, he smiled wickedly as he bent down and drank from her blood that drizzled down her neck like a stream. Licking up her vampire blood, it wasn’t as rich as human blood would be. But for all intent purposes, it was enough to give him a great release as he spilled deep into her and continue to feast more of her blood as she relaxed into him.   
  


Elena lay still as she stared at the wall pathetically heartbroken. No guy had ever had her down in the dumps like Stefan had and she couldn’t believe it. Hearing a soft knock at the door, she didn’t move knowing it was probably her aunt Jenna checking in on her. 

“Elena,” Caroline said as she peeked her head in. She saw Elena laying in bed and frowned. Elena’s aunt had told her that Elena had gotten super sick after he had been crying over a boy. Caroline knew who that boy had to be, since that boy had not been in school either. "Hey Elena I just came to check on you," Caroline softly spoke as she made her way into Elena's room. She had never been to Elena's and honestly being in her room too felt a little odd. They were mortal enemies in a sense, but Caroline felt it best to put their differences aside for the squad. Many of the girls looked up to Elena and though she wouldn't admit it out loud she was kind of the co-captain of the team. When there was no answer, Caroline cleared her throat and tried to think of a better approach. "Me and Tyler broke up," Caroline revealed and saw the slightest of shift. Elena had heard it, she knew as she continued. "The only other person I've told is Matt because I had accidently broken down in front of him. But you know what, luckily Tyler got shipped off to be with his uncle and I couldn't be more grateful because now I get to figure out how to be me without him." 

Elena turned to look up at Caroline through her puffy blood shot eyes. Looking at her nemesis, she couldn't help but feel bad for her. Tyler and Caroline had been together for years and she along with the rest of the school had thought that they were the it couple. They were supposed to last until the end of time, but with the way that Caroline stood with a broken smile she knew then that not everything lasted, not forever. In her case, she knew that forever with Stefan wasn't in the cards. There wasn't ever going to be a forever with him and she was going to have to face that reality sooner or later. "Maybe he'll be back," Elena croaked and softly coughed dryly. 

"Maybe, maybe not," Caroline said with the tears building in her eyes. "But that's okay, because we're both young and have all the time in the world to find someone new." 

Elena couldn't believe she was finding comfort in the words of Caroline as she brushed the stray tear that fell from her eyes, "We are young aren't we? Young, dumb, and in love." Caroline chuckled as she too wiped at the stray tear that fell from her eyes. She was an emotional wreck and luckily so was Elena. Understanding that Elena had probably been too down and out over Stefan, she went quiet feeling obligated to tell her about Grams. "What's wrong Care," Elena sat up as she noticed Caroline frown and quietly look away. 

Turning to gaze at her enemy, she had to tell Elena it was only right. Maybe then, they could go and check on Bonnie together, "Grams...she passed away." 

"What," Elena breathed in disbelief as her thoughts led to Bonnie. 

"Spread out, he's around here somewhere," Mason said to both Kimberly and Adrian that were quickly dispersing into separate ways. Sighing deeply, he made his way into the woods and towards the home of Bonnie Bennett. 

"The name is Lucy," she hissed trying to ignore the vampire who was ranting on and on. But she couldn't focus as she smelt his blood clinging to the air and it was messing with the funkshway of the room. Stopping her chanting, she made her way over to him and grabbed his arm to hear him grunt in pain. Shaking her head, she couldn't believe she was going to heal a stupid vampire as she pressed her palm onto the darkened slash on his arm. Concentrating on the poison that ran through his veins, she pulled it into the palm of her hand and then flung it to the ground. Hearing a relieved sigh escape his lips, she was grateful it shut him up as she made her way back to her grand aunt. Having the room to herself, she focused on the body in the middle of the circle and called out to the essence of what was left of Sheila. "Show me what your last moments were," Lucy breathed. The lights flickered and went out as a projectile of Sheila's final moments played out before her. She was outside, near the cliffs she had passed by to get into this small town. But Sheila was being pulled down a ways. It was then that she saw the monster that took her grand aunt turn to face her. He had ripped out her heart knowing exactly who she was and shifted to the makings of another. Gasping as she was brought out of the vision, she narrowed her gaze onto the vampire she had just saved and regretted it. 

Bonnie found herself at the bottom of the cliffs, she didn't understand why she was there but she knew she had to be there. Standing as she watched the man shove a large case of some sort in the water, she watched him turn around and she recognized his face, it was Damon. She was curious as to why Damon was burying something into the water, but didn't have much time to consider it as she felt the piercing pain of him driving his fist into her chest. "Bennett witch," Damon's voice echoed darkly as he yanked her heart out ruthlessly and shifted into the makings of Stefan. Not understanding why Damon and Stefan could so cruelly do this to her, she crumbled to the ground clutching her chest. This was her end, or so she thought as she felt herself being yanked by the collar of her dress. She had not remembered wearing a dress, but it didn't matter as cruel dark brown eyes glared down at her. She had never seen this man before, yet his eyes held recognition in them. He knew her and he knew he was going to be her end as he pointed the end of the pistol into her chest. He was going to shoot her, take her life and suddenly a loud bang sounded and she felt the metal ball pierce her skin and enter her heart. Falling back onto the ground, she thought that Damon/Stefan had already ripped out her heart, but the man who had shot her hit her in the center of where her bleeding heart lay. Gazing up at the night sky, the stars were dimmer then they usually were in the sky. Gasping for air, her eyes shifted around and chanting witches circled about her. Groaning as her body levitated in the air, she felt like her spirit was being scooped out of her body. It was very painful as the magic began to peel away her soul from her body. The tears that sprang from her eyes as her spirit tried to fight off the spell that was taking hold of her. The pain was indescribable as she had lost the battle and her spirit was ripped away from her body and she floating above her body. She was mourning the loss of separation of spirit from body. Reaching out to touch her faded colored face, she felt nothing. She was gone. She was done. This was her end. 

"This is not your end," a woman's voice echoed to answer her thoughts. Bonnie moved to gaze into the direction of where the voice was coming from. Standing in place, she stood in awe as a beautiful Goddess with long flowing dark brown locks for hair and tanned skin with amazing curves came to stand before her. Her honey brown eyes glowed with adoration and recognition as if she had seen and known Bonnie for a great deal of time. This Goddess stood in sheer white robes that left nothing to the imagination. This Goddess knew she had all the right curves in all the right places on her body and flaunted it effortlessly as she moved to cup Bonnie's face into her hands. Bonnie blinked a few times as she stared into the eyes of the woman standing before her as she felt a welling sensation of pride in her bosom. Bonnie knew this woman, but she didn't know how as she placed her hands onto the warm hands that held her face. Feeling the tears fall from her eyes, this woman gave her a dazzling smile. "My child this is your time. You are mine and I am yours my dear daughter." Bonnie leaned her forehead upon the woman's she now understood was her mother. She had given birth to her spirit and yet it wasn't until recently that she had the chance to gain a body. A body that would encompass her spirit as she navigated through life on earth to learn and nurture her soul. Embracing Mother, Bonnie inhaled the soft earthy scent she had not realized she had yearned for and missed. "My dear, as much as I yearn for your company it is not our time yet. You must return to fulfill your purpose on earth and when the time is right I will accept you with open arms."

Bonnie clung to Mother, she couldn't understand why she was being so cruel. Yes maybe she had in the past been excited for her chance to live among mere mortals, but that was foolish of her to think it would be fun. So far it had been harder than she had originally imagined. The hardships were enough to make her regret her decision to leave Mother's side. She didn't want to go back. She wanted to stay here with Mother. She didn't care if Mother was going to destroy her body, she didn't need it if it meant that she could stay with her. "Please Mother, let me stay." 

Mother Nature wanted nothing more than to give in to her daughter's pleas, but she knew if she did not complete her time on earth then Bonnie would never get the experience needed to become a Goddess like she was. Every God and Goddess had to prove themselves worthy to be called one. It was all a part of the great plan that every God and Goddess had to face mortality and Bonnie was no exception to the rule. Lucky for Bonnie, or unlucky depending on how one looked at it, she was given the chance of not just living just any typical mortal but being born into one of the oldest and most powerful bloodlines known to witches. Mother Nature saw it fit for her daughter to be a servant of nature to better prove to the other Gods and Goddesses that her daughter belonged among them. But having great powers came with great responsibilities. Bonnie's life on earth would be hard for sure, which was why she had to intervene and see her daughter face to face to give her words of encouragement and strength to return and fight like a valiant Goddess she was destined to be. "My dear, your long suffering is only but a moment." Standing with her daughter she dearly missed, she knew she had to part with comforting words. "Even if I shall walk in the valleys of the shadows of death, I will not be afraid of evil, because you are with me; your rod, and your staff, they comfort me," she cooed.

It was in those words that Bonnie remembered. She remembered her reason for being there. She remembered who had guided her into the light of being tested. She needed to ascend. She needed to complete her coming of age because she was a Bennett witch and Bennett witches only ascended. Mother could see the fire burning in her daughter's eyes, grinning she reluctantly pulled away from her daughter. "You won't remember this, but know daughter when your time comes I will come to collect you." 

Bonnie nodded as she wiped at her tears, she hated how she was just starting to remember things that she was going to be forgetting them. Inhaling deeply, she exhaled the words of comfort, "Even if I shall walk in the valleys of the shadows of death, I will not be afraid of evil, because you are with me; your rod, and your staff, they comfort me." Soon everything around her was fading out into the darkness that surrounded her. 

Mason quietly stood as he listened to the billow of the trees that swayed. Nature was talking to him, guiding him to where Tyler could be. He was close, he knew as he bent down and took the dirt from the ground and rubbed it between his fingers. Inhaling deeply, Mason tensed as he smelt a faint smell of Lockwood blood, Tyler Lockwood to be exact as his eyes narrowed and he was bolting through the trees. Allowing his senses to kick in, he found himself at an abandoned cabin. Or at least that's the look it gave off, but the scent that it gave off said other wise. Magic clung to the air with the smell of Tyler. "Tyler," Mason roared. "Tyler can you hear me?!" Tyler's ears perked up as he thought he had heard his uncle calling his name. Hissing at the chains that were burning through his raw flesh, he figured it had to be him losing his mind. There was no way in hell his uncle would find him in whatever place Silas had him locked up in. _Tyler are you there,_ his uncle's voice hummed in his head loud and clear. 

"Yes," he breathed. "Yes I am."

Mason stiffened, hearing how weak his nephew sounded. He didn't know who had captured him, but he didn't have to time to figure out who would do such a thing. Right now he had to figure out how to break through the barrier that surrounded the cabin. An idea came to his mind as he called out to Kimberly and Adrian. _Bring me Matt Donovan! Do it quick._ Kimberly and Adrian felt the urgency and didn't question him as they made their way towards Mystic Falls high. Practice had just finished for the day and Kimberly had spotted Matt making his way to his car.

"Hey," Kimberly called out to him. "Are you Matt?" 

Matt turned to see the tanned beauty rushing up to him. She looked to be his age and figured she must be new, "Yeah?" 

"We need you to come with us, Tyler is in trouble," Adrian breathed. 

"Did you guys run here," Matt eyed the pair who nodded. He really didn't know what to think, but they seemed genuinely worried. "Alright I guess I'll drive. Where is he," he asked as he hopped into his truck and opened the passenger side for them to file in. 

"He's stuck in some abandoned cabin in the woods," Kimberly mumbled trying to explain what she had seen threw Mason's eyes. 

"The crack house," Matt breathed in disbelief as he stepped on the gas. He couldn't believe that Tyler was at the crack house of all places. Tyler hadn't told him he was into drugs, nor had he ever seen him use. Shaking his head, he was starting to wonder if he actually knew his best friend. 

Katherine was light headed with the amount of blood Stefan was draining from her body. It was hot as fuck that he had stabbed her and drank from her, but it was getting a little too much. Threading her fingers into his hair, she tugged at his scalp, "Stefan...Stefan that's enough." 

But Silas growled and suctioned his lips tighter onto her gaping wound to suck harder. Draining her body of its blood had him grinding down on the Amara look alike body. He knew this version was a vampire who liked it rough and could take it rough. Letting his tongue flicker out to dig into her open wound, her soft moan made him darkly chuckle as he pulled away and tucked himself back into his pants. Huffing as he let his tongue trace the remnants off of his lips, he didn't spare the woman another glance as he made his way up the stairs to find what he came looking for. Meanwhile Katherine lay in awe and pure ecstasy. Stefan had just used her body for his own guilty pleasures and nearly sucked the life out of her. Shivering at the thought of how she couldn't voice for him to stop, she turned on her side wondering why the hell she stayed away for so damn long. 

Jeremy was grateful that the sword had silenced. The thrumming and humming stilled and he was able to finally relax as he made his way into his home to see a shocked look on his aunt's face. Offering a look of please not now, he drug himself with his sword up the stairs and face planted into the covers of his bed. 

Matt pulled up to the crack house and saw Mason standing there with a deep frown. Making his way out, he looked to Mason with confusion, "What's going on?" 

"Matt I need you to check the cabin and see if Tyler is in there," Mason asked. 

Matt looked at Mason and then the cabin in confusion. Why had he not gone in there himself? Questioning the uncle would probably be a waste of time. Maybe Tyler was using because of him and probably would make things worse which was why he called him. At least that was the assumption Matt had as he made his way into the dark cabin. Opening the door, he peeked in expecting to see some tweakers. But there was none as he called out, "Hello? Tyler?" Walking into the dark cabin, he pulled out his phone and used the flashlight on it. "Tyler are you in here," Matt called out as he ventured further into the cabin. Looking in each room, it was empty until he was at the door at the end of the hall. Turning the handle it was locked. Strange, he thought. No one lived here, why would it be locked? Knocking on the door, he called out, "Tyler? Tyler are you in there?" 

Tyler heard his best friend and croaked a cry for help, "Matt! Matt I'm down here!" 

Matt heard Tyler's voice and shook the knob harder and it didn't budge, "Tyler?!" Fuck it, Matt thought as he was shoving his shoulder into the door and soon he moved to kicking in the door knob. The door flung open and Matt shined his light down to see a beaten and chained up Tyler. "Holy fuck," Matt breathed as he raced down the stairs and was at his best friend's side. Seeing the chains that wrapped around his wrists and ankles, Matt attempted to pull and had no luck. "I'll be right back," he told Tyler as he went flying up the stairs to retrieve some tools from his truck. "I found him," was all Matt could say as he ran in with his tool box. Pounding at the chains with his hammer, they seemed to barely dent. Frowning as he tossed the hammer aside, he reached for the clippers and tried to clip the chain and it instead bent the tool. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, gazing about the dark basement he wondered what he could do. 

"What's wrong," Tyler asked seeing the stress apparent on Matt's face. "It's not breaking," Tyler asked as he hissed at the metal burning him. 

Mason could hear and see through Tyler's eyes that he was bound by magic. Of course he was, he thought as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. A witch was nearby and calling for aid. _Assist me and I will give you aid_ , the witch's voice echoed in the breeze. 

"Let's go," Mason instructed the pair as the three of them went bolting through the forest.

Lucy glared at the vampire who held his hands up, "You killed her and yet you have the audacity to still hang around." 

"I killed her," Damon coughed a laugh and shook his head. "No, no I would never do that to La! There has to be some kind of misunderstanding." 

Lucy narrowed her gaze at him as she sensed the wolves nearby, "My only misunderstanding was healing the likes of you." 

"It's magic," Tyler coughed a laugh hearing how ridiculous it sounded leaving his mouth. 

"Magic," Matt breathed as a thought came to mind. Racing back to his truck, he frowned seeing that Mason and the other two were gone. Moving to the back of his truck, he unveiled his sole family heirloom he was able to stash away from his mother selling for drugs. But instead he found himself in a tight spot and needing to sell it to keep himself in a home at least until the school year was over. Staring down at the pristine metal that had engravings in them along with jewels of many colors, he picked up the large round shield and made his way into the cabin. Holding the shield on his arm, he could see the confusion in his best friend's eyes. "Let's see what kind of magic we have here," Matt said as he drove the edge of the shield down and into the chain. It had shattered through it like glass and Tyler was able to free his right ankle as the chain still latched onto him shattered into pieces and crumbled into dust. This had the pair staring at each other in disbelief as Matt followed through with the same actions as he was able to help Tyler finally free himself. Using his free arm, he moved to scoop Tyler up and helped him limp his way up and out of the crack house. Assisting Tyler into the truck, Matt was racing into the driver's seat ready to take him to the only medical clinic in town to get him stabilized or something. 

As if reading Matt's intentions, Tyler shook his head, "No, take me to Bonnie." 

"Take you to Bonnie," Matt looked at his friend like he was crazy as he drove off. "You know where she's at? She hasn't been to school the past few days." 

Tyler tensed, feeling worried for Bonnie. But it was his uncle's vision that filled his mind as he was narrowing in on Sheila Bennett's home. "Take me to Grams," Tyler breathed as he weakly reached out to his uncle Mason. 

"Here hold this," Matt said trying to pull off the shield when Tyler yelled out in excruciating pain as the metal burned him severely. Matt slammed on the breaks as he was quickly moving the shield away from him. "Sorry man," Matt breathed as he parked and placed the shield back into the trunk before driving off. 

Silas flung Katherine's body over his shoulder as he made his way into the cabin. He had snapped Katherine's neck because she was confusing the hell out of him. He liked how she had appealed to his darker side. The darker side was really the new and improved him. Silas found that it helped him find some control in his immortal life. It was those evil thoughts that had got him through the rough times when he was locked away in the tomb to rot away forever. But thankfully he had worshippers who gave their mortal lives so he can be freed to roam the earth again. Now having the freedom, he just needed the girl. His girl, he thought as he made his way into the cabin. He would use Katherine's vampire body as the vessel to house Amara. It was perfect, really to have to identical body that was immortal so that they could roam together for all eternity, no thanks to Qetsiyah. Pausing in his thoughts, he noticed that the door to the basement. Rushing down the stairs, he hissed deeply annoyed that the wolf was gone. Placing Katherine down on the cold cement, he grabbed the infinity chains and wrapped them around her wrists and ankles before he made his way out of the basement to find the damn headache of a wolf. 

Damon could sense the super naturals fast approaching as the Bennett witch stood ready to face off with him. "Please..." His words were caught in his throat as he was thrown into the wall and held in place. 

"You are in no place to beg, blood sucker," Lucy spat as she slowly closed her fist and had Damon grunting as he felt like she was crushing his body in the palm of her hands. 

"Invite us in witch," Mason called out as he stood on the porch of Sheila Bennett's home. Though there was bad blood, he had no time to let his pride get in the way. The full moon was nigh and Tyler was bound by magic. He would do whatever favor this witch asked to free his nephew. 

"You wolves are invited in," Lucy said smugly.

Mason was reaching out for the door knob when he heard a faint hum. Quickly removing his hand from the door knob, a shiny blade nearly got him as he moved his palms to shove the two young wolves back. Jeremy glared at the familiar man as he pulled his sword back ready to attack. "You'll have to go through me first," Jeremy huffed as he held onto the handle tightly. 

Mason's wolf growled seeing the hunter, he knew it was too good to be true for a Bennett witch to to call out for help. It was a trap all along and he knew that the Bonnie girl was probably the bait. He felt foolish like his nephew as he dodged the next strike. He knew what a wound from a hunter's weapon would do. It would mark him with poison, weakening his super natural abilities until the hunter was able to finish the job. Shifting around the porch, Mason was able to move down to the ground and kick at the hunter's knees. Watching the hunter fall flat on his back, Adrian and Kimberly came rushing up to hold him down. Standing to his feet, he moved to hover over the hunter that was trying to move out of the two young wolves' grasp. Staring at the blade that softly glowed and hummed, he knew better not to touch it as he drove the sole of his shoe into the hunter's wrist. Jeremy growled out in pain feeling the pressure on his wrist which to had his palm opening to release the sword. "Don't touch it," Mason instructed Adrian who was ready to take the sword and use it against the hunter. "Only hunters or witches can touch those weapons of war. They were made by witches to help maintain the balance against super naturals for humans. Once we get stung by the weapon, it will not rest until it finds and kills you." Kimberly and Adrian had only heard myths and tales of hunters, never in their life had they seen one.

"What are you waiting for?! Kill me already," Jeremy growled. Jeremy hoped that this beast would take the bait and shift his weight for just a second so he could summon his sword back into his hand. 

Mason was quite amused by this ambitious hunter as he bent down to take a closer look at him, he looked familiar, "What's your name hunter?" 

Matt drove up with Tyler to see Mason and the other two pummeling someone. The two were up and out of the truck to see that they were dog piled onto Jeremy. "Get off of him," Tyler's voice howled causing the two young wolves to back off. Jeremy took the opportunity to summon his sword with his freed hand and the sword was quick to attack itself to him. Mason's eyes went wide as he jumped up to take hold of one of the porch beams as the hunter swung. 

"Jeremy," Matt gawked as he rushed up the stairs to bull rush his friend. Bear hugging his friend in place, Tyler was rushing up alongside him. 

"Jer are you okay," Tyler breathed in confusion at what was happening. 

_Alpha beast..._ the sword hummed and vibrated brightly causing both Jeremy and Matt to look upon it. Jeremy then looked to Matt as if questioning if he had heard it too, to which Matt gave a curt nod. Matt glanced over at his best friend, somewhat confused before staring at the group that flanked behind him. "Ty what is going on," Matt breathed, realizing that until now he had just been running on adrenaline. 

The front door to Sheila Bennett's home flung open followed by loud crashes and banging. The group were quick to file in to find flashes of beings moving. It was harder for the humans to grasp what was going on, but to the wolves that stood there, they watched a witch and wolf battle it out. "Die already," Lucy growled as she swiftly moved like the breeze and blasted Damon into various walls and pieces of furniture. 

"I've already died sweetheart, there's no point in trying," Damon teased, though he was getting his ass beat while he kept trying to dodge her magic. 

Lucy paused as the winds whispered something to her, "Lockwood wolves..." Stiffening at the fact that she had summoned more trouble rather than help, she also sensed two hunters alongside them. This town was cursed, she thought as she found herself in a pickle. She now knew the troubles her poor cousin faced as she stood and send out a pulse of magic to have everyone crumble to their knees. Wave after wave, she would try to weaken the group enough so that she could escape. There would be no way in hell she could win against all of them. Gazing back at her grand aunt's body, she would have to regretfully leave it behind. Closing her eyes as she chanted and let her body levitate in the air, the pulses of magic she was sending out was getting a little much for her. Ready to bust out of this joint, she felt the strong pull for her to stay put. Her magic and her guard dropped as she felt the weight of the world bring her down. 

Damon took advantage of the moment as he was rushing over to take the witch by the throat. Giving her a small grin like he had finally caught her, he felt himself pulling back as if time was rewinding. Everyone in the room felt it as they went crumbling back down to the ground as wave after wave of magic radiated off of Lucy as she was being lifted back up into the air. It was no longer Lucy's magic that held her in the air, it was something much stronger as the house shook violently and the lights flickered. Even Lucy was scared of what was happening as she stayed afloat in the air. The lights soon flickered quickly until in unison they shined so brightly that all that filled the room was light. The intensity of such brightness, overwhelmed the fixtures as they began to shatter into pieces and leaving everyone in the dark. Consumed in darkness, everything and everyone went quiet until suddenly there was a soft glow haloing Sheila's body and in the blink of an eye Bonnie was sitting next to her dead grandmother's body. Slowly shifting the older woman into her arms, Bonnie ignored the curious eyes that watched as she began to weep, "Grams I've ascended." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye!  
> Hey y'all, hope you enjoyed this update. I had to super space out the parts to this chapter so I don't confuse myself sorry lol. Having the multiple characters perspectives makes things a little more complicated for me, so I'm like writing, picking up and dragging things around haha. There's a method to my madness, I swear lol. And those words are not mine that Grams, Mother Nature, and Bonnie say. It's Psalms 23:4 Aramaic bible in plain English...at least that's what the internet told me haha. But happy freaking new year y'all! New year, same me hehe. My goal for this fic is to keep being consistent with my updates, even if I have school starting up again. (Had to drop out this past semester due to that stupid covid.) School, work, writing...and hopefully traveling are the goals for this year. Until the next year...haha how corny of me, don't care lol!


	14. Chapter 14

Bonnie lay unconscious still as the small cabin was being surrounded. Though Tyler and Stefan were enemies, in that moment they had to set their differences aside and protect the woman they loved.

**The Coming of the Full Moon...**

Silas stood in the shadows as he sensed all the powerful entities within the home of the deceased Bennett witch. Clenching his fists, he knew that he'd have to wait for the right moment seeing as there was far too many of them to take on alone. Gazing up at the sky, the time was nearing for everything to unfold. He just had to find the damn key that the stupid wolf had. Sighing as he retreated, he thought of how he could get the key as well as get to the Bennett witch. Feeling his stomach clench, he knew what he had to do. 

Lucy felt her heart break as she saw her cousin weeping over her grandmother. "Bonnie," Lucy softly cooed as she tried to move towards the circle. But before she could enter she was stopped as a strong wind picked up, followed by a blazing fire, the bursting of the pipes as water came in as another wave, to the jagged rocks that shot up from the wooden flooring, followed by an even stronger force that hovered around Bonnie and Grams. Without Bonnie realizing it she had summoned barriers around herself and Grams of the natural elements. 

Bonnie blinked as her hot tears fell upon Grams', telling her dead grandmother's body that she had ascended only made matters worse for herself. Her only close family was now gone. Despair and grief filled the young woman as she wished she could follow after Grams. Touching her forehead to Grams, she cried out a sob of heart ache. _Bonnie..._ she ignored the whispers of the wind. 

But it wasn't the wind, it was Tyler as he fought the winds to try to get to her and failed, "Bonnie!" 

"Tyler stop," Mason tried to say to his nephew who refused to back down. 

Groaning as the searing flames of the fire burned his skin, he still pushed through to the waters. Lucy was impressed by the determination of the Lockwood wolf, but she wasn't going to help him. He was a Lockwood after all and the world would be better off without them if you asked her. Instead she tried another approach, channeling into her bloodline she attempted to call out to her grand aunt. "Sheila, help Bonnie please..." 

Meanwhile Mason was now trying to take hold of his nephew with the other two wolves attempting to help. "Let go of me," Tyler growled. "Bonnie," he yelled out to her as he tried to push through the force fields. His stubbornness only increased the efforts of the elements. The house was shaking as if it was about to be ripped into pieces and swallowed whole. 

"Let's get out of here," Mason called out to the other wolves, if his nephew wanted to die he would have no choice but to let him. He couldn't let the other two wolves risk their lives out of how much they've already done thus far. 

Bonnie stayed with her eyes focused on the woman who lay in her arms, crying out she wished she knew how to bring her grandmother back to life. 

Stefan lay quietly listening to the quiet echoes of the water. Feeling the cool metal, his thoughts were on Bonnie. He didn't know why he was feeling that way, but he was worried for her. "Bonnie," he found himself breathing as he let his fingers trace the metal spelling out her name. It was his SOS sign of distress. He was hoping by some miracle he would be found as he heard the ripple of waves in the water. His ears perked up as the movement was coming into his direction. Clinging onto that little hope of possibly being found, he dared to imagine what he'd do next. Break free and make his way to seeing the young woman who was staying ever present on his mind. 

Matt and Jeremy were panicking as they raced out of the house. They didn't know what to do as everything outside of the house looked like it was in place and quiet as it usually was. "What should we do," Matt and Jeremy gazed at one another. 

"Absolutely nothing, stay your asses out here," Damon growled as he raced back into the house to find Lucy in a trance like state as Tyler still fought to push through the barriers. Shaking his head as he knew there had to be a better way to contain what was happening, he flashed over to the Bennett witch. "You have to help him get to Bonnie or this house with your family in it will be destroyed." 

Lucy paused as she glanced over to glare at the no good blood sucker, "I'll never help a Lockwood wolf." 

"Then help your Bennett family and kill the wolf after," Damon shrugged. "I don't care, just end this." 

Lucy frowned as she looked the the wolf who was putting up a good fight. His body was taking a beating as he had let the fires sear his skin. Seeing him trying to punch through the rock wall with his bloody fists, she narrowed her gaze on him. Hearing him cry out in desperation for Bonnie made her curious. Why would a Lockwood wolf fight this hard for a Bennett witch? Not really having the time to analyze what was happening, she focused her thoughts onto the wolf. Channeling her magic into the wolf as she helped him break through the wall. Watching as he disappeared behind the rock wall that was rebuilt, she was able to catch a glimpse of her cousin still clinging to her grandmother. 

Stefan heard the approaching motor and began to bang and kick at the metal casing. "Help! Help," he shouted at the top of his lungs hoping that whoever it was could hear him. 

Sheriff Liz Forbes had the officer pause as they were combing through to waters to perform a thorough investigation for the death of Sheila Bennett. "What's that," she pointed down at the large hunk of metal in the murky water. The officer was quick to shine his light to reveal the large antique safe sitting at the bottom of the waters. "Let's get the team out here to bring it up," she said as she began calling in for back up. 

Tyler was beaten to a pulp, but he couldn't stop. No he wouldn't stop as he moved to find a thin translucent shield about her and Grams. Reaching out to touch the barrier, it rippled causing multiple reflections of Bonnie and Grams to form. "Bonnie," he called out to her. Her name was like his mantra have you that kept him focused on her. She was in pain and he needed to get to her, be there for her and hopefully help calm the storms of chaos in this moment. Pounding on the barrier only made more and more waves of confusing mirror images of Bonnie and Grams going in every which direction. Frowning as he realized he was only making it worse on his part to see Bonnie, he stopped trying to hit the barrier. Instead he laid his palm onto the barrier and pressed his hand against it. Seeing the ripples start to lessen until there was only one image of Bonnie and Grams, he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. His body was ready to give out, physical exhaustion taking over as he found his forehead pressing onto the barrier and closing his eyes. _Don't give in,_ his wolf growled. _She needs us just like we need her._ God he felt weak, weak mentally and weak physically as he found himself in a losing battle. "Bonnie please..."

Bonnie felt the weight of her name pulling her out of her trance. Blinking away the tears, she tore her gaze away from Grams and saw Tyler standing with his body pressed up against some invisible force field. The confusion in seeing him out of the blue was all it took for Tyler to come stumbling onto his knees before her. It was then that she realized that he looked exhausted and beaten up badly, "Tyler? Is everything okay?" 

Through his hazy vision, he tried to crack a smile and failed as instead he was falling flat onto his face. Feeling the wind being knocked out of him, he lay ready to give in. Darting his eyes towards the young woman who was fading out, he was grateful to see the way her eyes flickered with concern. She was concerned for him, just as much as he was for her and that was enough for him to know as he passed out. 

Silas was pleased to find that he had got not one but two people to leverage with. Grinning as he stared at Elena and Caroline who were walking out of Elena's home, he approached the pair with a forced smile. "It's a great night to be out."

Elena rolled her eyes as she glared at him, "What are you doing here? Are you here to apologize?" 

Hell no, he wasn't going to apologize. He had nothing to apologize for, he thought. "I was hoping to offer you ladies a ride to Bonnie's home. I heard about Grams' passing." 

Elena stiffened as Caroline nodded, "That would be great. We were about to head there now." 

"C'mon I'll give you guys a ride," he said turning towards the car with Caroline following suit and Elena dragging her feet to do the same. 

Bonnie gently moved Grams to the floor and made her way over to where Tyler lay. Brushing her fingers against his jawline, she saw the way he flinched. "Damn Bonnie I thought you were going to destroy the house," Damon spoke up from a ways. 

Bonnie's eyes looked to see Damon with a grin and another young woman who stood next to him. She had never seen her before, but she felt a familiar pull towards her. "Hi Bonnie, my name is Lucy Bennett. I'm your cousin," Lucy said with a smile. 

"Hi," Bonnie croaked. Clearing her throat, she took in her surroundings and realized she was at Grams home. But it looked as Damon had said, destroyed. The floor boards looked broken through, the walls damp but looking burnt to a crisp, while the rest of the home from what she could see looked as if a tornado had blown through. "What...happened?" 

"You happened Bonnie, you ascended and returned a full fledged witch," Lucy said proudly. Extending her hands out, Lucy summoned the floor boards back up to configure into place. 

Bonnie watched as the boards pull up and reattach firmly into place. Grinning, she stood face to face with her cousin, "Thanks." 

"No problem," Lucy nodded. 

"The problem at hand is finding the culprit who killed La," Damon spoke up to which Lucy was swiftly turning ready to fire her magic at him. 

"Lucy he's innocent," Bonnie spoke. 

Lucy paused as she glanced over to her cousin, "What do you mean? I saw him..." 

"You saw an image of him, but that wasn't him," Bonnie said. She didn't know how she knew this, but she knew by the way Damon stood his ground that he had not been the one to commit the crime. "It's someone else, but I just don't know yet." 

Lucy stood staring at Damon a moment longer, not trusting him. She was taught that vampires weren't to be trusted, especially if she had seen someone identical to him in the vision of seeing her grand aunt's death. Sighing, she looked to her cousin for answers. "Then what should we do?" 

Bonnie stood quietly as her heavy heart weighed her down, "I want to clean this mess up and mourn my grandmother." 

Lucy nodded as she moved to place a comforting hand on Bonnie's. Bonnie's new born magic prickling off of her, combined with Lucy's developing one was a force to reckon with. Gazing into each other's eyes, the familial feelings tingled deeply as Bonnie felt herself sadly grinning. It was great to feel her magical bond with her cousin, but it was under one of the worst circumstances. "Okay, let's do that." 

The rumbling and shaking of the metal hell hole he was in, had him feeling excited. Shifting from side to side, Stefan didn't mind it one bit knowing that he would be out soon. Feeling the way his metal coffin shifted, he could hear the waters moving. Soon the safe was immerging from the waters and landing on dry land with a loud thud. "Let's get this open and find out what's inside," Sheriff Forbes instructed as the men went to work to pry open the safe. 

Bonnie had the winds help levitate her grandmother's body up and onto the table, meanwhile Lucy was casting a spell onto the house to piece it back together. "We should probably get La's body back to the morgue before they find out it's gone," Damon suggested. 

Bonnie stood next to Tyler's unconscious body, before stopping to gaze over at Damon. She didn't know how long she had been gone or what trouble Damon had gone through to retrieve her grandmother's body. Pressing her lips tightly together, she nodded in understanding as she watched Damon move to take La into his arms. Holding her tightly, she could see the heart break in his eyes as he flashed away. Frowning, she knelt next to Tyler and could sense that he was so weak. "Keep away from him witch," Mason spoke up as he walked back into the house with the two young wolves flanking his sides. Lucy paused her work as she moved to stand next to her cousin. Glaring at the man with warning, Mason pressed his lips tightly together as he gazed down to his nephew. "He is going to be transitioning. He needs his pack," he tried again. 

Lucy didn't give a damn about the wolf, but she stayed quiet as she awaited her cousin's words. Bonnie gently brushed the back of her hand against his forehead. He was fevering. "Allow me to find a remedy to help with his fever. Then I will send him home..." 

"No we don't need your witch craft," Mason began to say. 

"I'm not asking," Bonnie was quick to follow as she flicked her wrist and had the three flying back out the front door. "Let those wolves return home, there's no use for them here. I will help him," she instructed Mason as both Jeremy and Matt stood blinking in amazement. Turning her gaze to the two hunters, Bonnie offered a small smile and nodded for them to come in. 

Matt was the first to enter with Jeremy following right behind before the door flung shut on the wolves who stood in confusion on what to do. "Mason," Kimberly spoke up as she could feel the itch of her wolf feeling anxious. The time was nearing and yet the witch was right, she was needing to be with her kind. 

Mason frowned deeply as he nodded, "Let's go." 

Caroline was confused by the turn that Stefan took. He was heading into the wrong direction. Frowning as she looked up front to Elena who sat with her arms crossed over her chest, she seemed to wrapped up in taking glances over at Stefan to notice anything else, "Hey Stefan, I think you're heading the wrong way." 

"No, I'm heading the right way," Silas called over his shoulder at the smart girl. "There an influx of people over crowding this way since they're all trying to pay their respects. So I'm taking the route in the woods so that we can easily slip in through the back," he lied effortlessly. 

Though what he said made sense, Caroline couldn't help but not believe him. Something in her, told her not to trust his word. But she didn't know why as she found herself saying the only thing she could think of saying, "Oh." 

  
Stefan sprang to life as the safe was finally opened, scaring the men and Sheriff Forbes in the process. “Holy shit boy, how long have you been trapped in there?”

”I need to go,” he was saying as he was about to flash away before the sheriff stepped in his way.

”Hold on, let’s try to figure this out...”

”There’s nothing to figure out. You didn’t find anything in the safe,” Stefan said to the group as he compelled them all. Flashing away, he b lined it for Bonnie’s home. Trying to make his way towards her, he stopped in his tracks as he saw something that caught his eye. “What the fuck,” he breathed as he rerouted and followed after the car.   
  


"Can you please help Tyler up onto the couch," Bonnie asked Matt and Jeremy who were quick to do what she asked. Turning to her cousin who gave her a look of disapproval, Bonnie gave her a small grin. "Lucy what's the matter?" 

Gazing past her cousin, she watched the two hunters lower the body of the Lockwood wolf onto the couch, "He's a Lockwood wolf." 

"Okay," Bonnie replied not understanding what that meant. 

"His great great grandfather was the one that killed our great great grandmother Emily," Lucy said as she turned her gaze towards her cousin. Bonnie's thoughts led back to her Coming of Age. The pistol was pointed at her chest and with a loud bang, the bullet had pierced her skin and through the heart. Realizing that it was Emily's death she had suffered, she stayed quietly listening to her cousin. "Their bloodline is cursed because of our bloodline. Emily's death triggered the werewolf gene in their family." 

"So how can I help him," Bonnie asked as she glanced over to Tyler who lay unconscious with Matt and Jeremy standing next to him. 

"Bonnie," Lucy breathed in a hushed tone. "Why would we help him? Didn't you hear me?" 

"I did," Bonnie nodded. "And like I've said, how can I help him? I don't expect you to understand, but I need to help him. I heard him in the middle of my Coming of Age trials and I need to know why." 

Lucy stilled as she stared at her cousin who kept her eyes on the unconscious young man. During her ascension she had suffered alone, not hearing anyone's voice. It intrigued her, but she didn't question it. Instead she moved to look for a grimoire through her grand aunt's belongings to help the wolf. Finding her way towards the collection in another room, she let her fingers touch the spines of the grimoires as she closed her eyes to allow the grimoires to speak to her. Pausing as she felt a great pull to one, she pulled the book out and turned to see her curious cousin watching her. Grinning, she made her way over to place the grimoire into Bonnie's hands. "You do what you need to and I'll continue to prepare for grand aunt's mourning." Bonnie nodded with gratitude as she opened the book and started to flip through the pages. 

Damon was stealthy thanks to his vampire speed in getting in and out of the morgue. Returning Sheila's body, he was surprised to see his brother standing with his back leaning against his Camaro. "Brother nice of you to show up..." Damon began to say as he watched his brother flash over and sock him square in the face. It wasn't the greeting he was expecting as he felt his body being lifted and slammed into the hood of his car. 

"Why the fuck did you do that to me," Stefan growled as he had a fist full of his brother's shirt in his grasp. 

Damon reached out to take hold of his brother's throat and pushed, shoving him into the wall of the morgue, he used just as much force, "What are you talking about?" 

Stefan coughed a laugh in disbelief as he glared at his brother, "You know damn well what I'm talking about! You killed me and locked me in a safe to drown in my thoughts under water!" 

Damon was confused as Stefan was kicking him in his abdomen to send him stumbling back, "Stefan, I don't know what you're talking about?" 

"You don't," Stefan shook his head as he took in his surroundings. "Then what's going on?! Why are you stealing bodies from the morgue and returning them?!" 

Damon stiffened as he didn't know what to say. Gazing away, he was still trying to grasp the thought of it, as he softly mumbled, "Sheila...was murdered." 

Stefan flashed over to his brother in a panic, not believing his ears, "What did you say?" 

Hoping to stay strong, he gazed into his brother's eyes, "Sheila is dead." 

Stefan felt his undead heart drop into his stomach. He couldn't believe it, but the look in his brother's eyes said it all. "Where is Bonnie," he softly breathed as he tried to wrap his head around the information Damon had just shared with him. 

"She's at Sheila's..." 

Stefan was already gone before Damon could finish. His heart ached for Sheila, she was a dear friend. But it didn't hurt as much as his thoughts were worrying over Bonnie. She was probably distraught and afraid. This made him run harder as he found himself at Sheila's home before he could really make sense of anything. "Bonnie," Stefan was calling out as he went rushing through the front door. 

"This doesn't feel like a short cut," Caroline breathed as they were driving through the forest. 

Elena couldn't help but agree as she glanced over at Stefan, "Stefan what's going on? Where are you taking us?" 

Silas wondered if he was as annoying as they were being when he was younger, asking so many damn questions. He considered stopping the car and just putting them both out of their misery. But that would be counter productive to his cause when he was so close, so instead he pretended not to hear them as he pulled up to the small cabin. "The crack house? Stefan are we picking up drugs to help Bonnie cope," Caroline coughed a laugh. 

"Maybe," he mused as he parked the car and turned it off. Gazing over to Elena, he used some boyish charm, "Will you come in to help me grab some things?" Elena was biting the corner of her lip, seeing how he was gazing at her in such a playful and teasing manner. Call her foolish, but she was mindlessly unbuckling her seat belt as she called over her shoulder that she would be back to Caroline. Following Stefan into the cabin, she was surprised that the electricity worked when he had flicked on the lights. Nodding for her to go forward, Elena didn't know where she was going but she kept walking into the cabin. Elena stilled as she found herself at a door at the end of the hall. Stiffening as Stefan reached around to unlock the door. He pressed his lips against her ear and let his deep low voice vibrate in her ear drum, "Go ahead and open the door."

Shivering at how his voice dripped like honey, she opened the door and noticed that it was pitch black with stairs descending down. Squinting as she tried to see into the darkness, she squeaked as she felt a hard shove. She was tumbling down the stairs until she hit the hard cement. Grunting at her final stop, she was slightly dazed as she heard foot steps rushing down. Groaning as her body ached, she tried to sit up to feel herself being dragged. "Stefan," she screamed as he roughly pulled her to the wall and shoved her against it. Swinging her arms to hit him away, he was wrapping cool metal around her wrists and ankles before moving away and grinning. "What the fuck is wrong with you," Elena shouted as the tears swelled in her eyes from the initial shock and throbbing of her body, she most definitely broke a bone or bruised something. 

"You fucking bastard," Katherine was lunging towards Stefan to have him step away. Elena was startled at the surprise attack. The young woman looked to have an unhinged jaw with how far it was stretched and her two teeth were large and sharp as knifes, the eyes had darkened veins bulging around them and the eyes itself were pitch black from what she could make out as her eyes started to adjust to the dark with what light was coming from upstairs. "I'm going to kill you Stefan," Katherine growled as she tried to fight the strong burning metal of the infinity chain she was trapped in. 

Silas shook his head, staring at the two remakes of his lover Amara he frowned. Apparently mother nature was trying to correct its wrong that Qetsiyah and done in separating them, he thought. Gazing over at Elena who was still human, he knew could have his way with her but it wasn't as exciting as the other one Katherine who kept trying to lung at him though her flesh burned at contact to the rubbing of the chains against her skin. He preferred Katherine for her dark nature for sure, but neither one would ever be the original, neither one would ever be his love Amara. "If either of you are going to be calling out my name at least get it right," he huffed. "It's Silas." 

"Silas," both young women breathed as they looked to each other and sat stunned as they looked at mirror images of themselves. 

"Holy..." 

"...fuck," Katherine finished as she she blinked in disbelief. 

Silas grinned seeing the two taking recognition of one another, "You both are remakes of my lover Amara and one of you lucky ladies will be the host body to her spirit. Don't worry it should be painless when she takes control of your body." 

"What," Elena tore her gaze from her look alike to look over at the guy who looked like Stefan but was actually Silas? It was a lot to take in at the moment with everything that was going on. 

"Over my undead body sweet heart," Katherine growled. 

Silas chuckled darkly at Katherine's fiery spirit, "The more of the reason to choose your body as the host." Katherine pressed her lips tightly together, she knew it best to shut her mouth until she further understood the situation or better yet how to get out of it. "Now get to know each other while I bring in another friend..." 

Elena gasped as her thoughts lead to Caroline, "No." Shaking her head, she feared for Caroline's life. "Caroline! Caroline run," Elena screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Caroline had been making her way out of the car to see what the hold up was when she heard the words of Elena screaming for her to run and run she did. Turning around, she was bolting down the steps and rushing into the forest to run like her life depended on it. 

Bonnie had found a spell that had called out to her. Taking the book in hand, she found herself in the freshly repaired kitchen as she began to gather ingredients as Jeremy was instantly at her side, "Bonnie what's going on? I...this sword..." He didn't know what to say and quite frankly he was too exhausted to convey his jumbled up thoughts. Jeremy had been on the go and only taking a momentary stop to be summoned back to the sword. 

"Don't worry Jeremy I will get something ready to remedy all the pain you're experiencing," Bonnie gazed over to give him a small reassuring smile. "You can go and rest a while in the living room where Tyler is while I prepare it." 

Though it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear, he could only agree as he sluggishly was dragging himself back to the living room to plop onto a chair. Meanwhile Matt was doing his best to help assist the witch who was trying to get the house reassembled. "Thank you for your help," Lucy grinned. 

Matt nodded, "Yeah, you're doing most of the work. It's the least I can do." 

"So you're a shield hunter I see," Lucy said starting small talk with him as they went about organizing the next room. 

"Uh...I don't know what that means," he said with a chuckle. 

She nodded in understanding, "Humans were in a desperate need of protection from the ever growing species of super naturals. It was in the era of King Arthur that humans sought the help of witches to find a way to do so. It was through witches that blessed weapons were given to knights who took an oath to use these blessed weapons to protect all man kind. And it looks like the shield has chosen you." 

Matt grinned as he thought of the shield he had set down next to the chair that Tyler lay on, "That shield is a family heir loom, I was going to sell it..." 

"There is no price that could be placed on such a valuable weapon," Lucy narrowed her eyes on him. "Even if it gets hard, you must not give in. The shield has chosen you for a reason, never forsake it." 

Matt felt a little shaken by her words, "Umm...okay?" 

"Trust me, the shield will never forsake you," Lucy nodded as she went back to work in putting the house back together. 

Bonnie had chanted the words that were being whispered in her ear. She couldn't understand how she was able to say the words of another language, but she didn't question it as the ingredients began to bubble and boil into one mixture. Finishing the spell, she poured a mug full of the content and made her way towards Tyler. Kneeling by his side, she grinned at him as she moved to let the scent of the mixture arouse him awake. But it only had him softly groaning as he parted his lips and his nostrils twitched. Frowning as she moved to tilt the cup, she let the spell bound mixture enter his mouth. Carefully filling it into his mouth, she was grateful to see him start to swallow. Jeremy was slightly jealous as he watched how carefully Bonnie let him drink from the cup. He wondered if he had been more courageous like Tyler would she be doing the same for him? Of course she would, she was too kind hearted as Bonnie turned to look at him with a smile. "I'll pour you a cup after..." 

"Bonnie," Stefan shouted in a panic as he burst through the door. Bonnie was rising to her feet and placing the mug onto the coffee table, looking at Stefan with concern in her eyes she was suddenly taken into his arms. Pulling her into a strong embrace, she smelt heavenly, earthly, something quite beautiful that he couldn't put his finger on just yet as he continue to hold her. Kissing the top of her head, he ignored the two that came walking into the living room as he pulled away enough to gaze down at the emerald eyes staring up at him. "Are you okay?" 

Lucy was quickly sending Stefan flying out the door, as she raced over not understanding the situation, "Bonnie that's the other man I saw killing Grams!" 

Stefan was stumbling out on the front lawn, quickly catching his footing as he stared at the unfamiliar young woman who was accusing him of such a horrendous act. He held his hands up as he coughed a laugh, "What? I would never..." 

Damon was pulling up in time and hoping out of his car as he came to stand next to his brother which had Lucy frowning. She wasn't understanding why she had seen both of them in her vision, but apparently they weren't the same person but separate beings. "This isn't making sense. When I saw grand aunt's death it was one in the same...you both were the same person..." 

"I saw it too," Bonnie breathed as she stood along side her cousin as she remembered seeing how her grandmother died. Matt soon followed as did Jeremy using the door frame for support for his aching body. As everyone stood trying to figure out what the hell was going on, there was a cry for help that carried in the wind. The witches and the vampires narrowed their gazes at one another as they went to race for that sound. 

Bonnie paused to look at Matt and Jeremy, "Wait for Tyler to wake up and Jer drink some of that mixture I left on the stove." Turning, she was darting for the woods after the vampire brothers and her cousin Lucy. 

Caroline screamed for help as she was caught by the shoulder. Trying to wiggle out of his grasp, she was instead sent tumbling forward as she lost her footing. Rolling until she slammed into the tree trunk, she coughed and groaned at such a hard impact. But was soon after lifted with ease up and over Stefan's shoulders. Kicking and screaming, she was no match for his strength as she was hefted up the stairs and back into the cabin. The hot tears streaming down her face as she fought her hardest to keep screaming through her burning lungs and keep fighting though her body throbbed with pain. "Stefan let go of me," Caroline demanded as she was tossed like a sack of potatoes onto the the cold cement ground and rolling to her side. 

"Care," Elena sat crying in disbelief that she was caught as well. 

Spitting out the blood from her mouth, Caroline tried to sit up but was dragged by the ankle. Frowning, Silas noticed the chain was shorter but made due as he wrapped the remaining parts of the infinity chain around Caroline's ankles and wrists. Elena cried as she tried to block Silas from chaining up Caroline, but failed as he hit her away. "Save your strength, you'll be needing it if my lover decides she wants your body," he huffed as he finished what he was doing before standing back and seeing the three women he had captured. Grinning to himself, he was satisfied with his work so far. It wasn't until he could sense super naturals moving his way that it had him turning to face the music. The time was near and he needed everything in place to get his shot. 

Matt knelt by his best friend, taking the remedy Bonnie had made and helped his friend continue to drink. "Jer go and do as Bonnie asked. You look like shit." 

Jeremy pressed his lips into a thin line, "How can we stay cooped up in here when there's something bad obviously out there?! I need to..." 

"Relax and go make you a drink," Matt interrupted. "I don't know what is going on, but we need to be smart about what we're doing. We're humans after all." Jeremy stood very exhausted and very stubbornly, but Matt was also very right. He was human and he was well past his limits. Without another word, Jeremy turned to retreat into the kitchen pouring himself a cup of mysterious hot liquid. Inhaling the content, it felt like his lungs had expanded and he knew better than to question things any further as he sipped on the cup of hot goodness and made his way back to the front to sit and wait like Bonnie had asked. 

Bonnie came racing up to the group who stood gazing around and listening for another signal of distress to hear nothing. Lucy frowned as she could feel the presence of a very strong super natural but couldn't pin point the direction it was coming from. Squatting to the ground, Bonnie picked up a hand full of dirt and let it sift through her hands. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply as she thought about moments ago. The shuffling of shoes stomping on the cool dirt, the wind picking up the traces of a young woman, and a loud scream that echoed into Bonnie's mind as she opened her eyes and followed with the trio in toe. Bonnie didn't understand why her heart rate picked up and the hairs on the back of her neck stood as the sounds of the nature picked up and thrummed in her mind loudly. "We're close," Bonnie mumbled as she picked up her pace and she stopped as she came upon the cabin. "The crack house?" 

Lucy stood next to her cousin and nodded, "There's more than one super natural presence in that place, be careful." 

Stefan and Damon couldn't help but agree as they too could sense the presence of others. "There's humans too, I can smell blood," Damon added. 

Bonnie felt her chest tighten at the thought of something being terribly done to defenseless humans. Moving forward, she was stopped by the invisible barrier that held around the place. Unsure what to do, their answers came as the front door was opened and there stood a grinning Elena. Leaning up against the door frame, Silas knew better to step that close to the barrier with Bennett witches there. "What's going on," Silas said in Elena's sweet voice. 

Bonnie stood quietly staring up at the young woman, something was off outside of the fact that Elena of all people was answering the door to the crack house that had a magical barrier around it. No it was the dark glint in Elena's eyes and the way she so casually held herself. It wasn't any way Elena would present herself, Bonnie knew it. She had spent a great amount of time with her best friend to know it. "Who are you, show yourself," Bonnie called out.

Elena chuckled darkly as she craned her head back, knowing he couldn't pull that look with Bonnie there. Instead he was shifting to the next young woman and glaring at the group who stood amazed as they saw him transform to Caroline right before their eyes. "Can't get anything past you Bonnie," Caroline's voice echoed through the imposture. Bonnie would've been amazed have it not been for the blood in the air as Damon had said earlier. No instead, she was placing her hand on the barrier and narrowing her gaze at the shifter. Summoning a rippling power that shook the barrier, Silas' eyes widened in amazement as he clapped his hands. "Great work. You're ready for the full blue moon." Keeping the Caroline look intact, her face went flat as she stared at the bunch, "Find that key for me Bonnie and I'll make sure Elena and Caroline stay alive." 

"What," Bonnie breathed feeling caught off guard by the words this shifter had just said. 

The Caroline look alike smiled sweetly as she raised her wrist and tapped her index finger onto it, "Time is a wasting Bonnie Bennett or do you not care if Elena or Caroline die?" Shrugging, the shifter turned to walk back into the cabin before closing the door shut. 

"What is he talking about," Lucy asked as Stefan and Damon looked to her for answers as well. 

Bonnie felt her heart strings pull as she stared at the cabin, she worried for Elena and Caroline, what they must be going through. Raising her hand to her chest, she could feel the indention starting to form and she thought about the key. She knew she had seen the key, but she couldn't place it. Closing her eyes, she mentally scraped through her millions of thoughts running through her mind. The necklace was stolen from Emily by Tyler's great great grandfather when he had killed her. It was the same necklace that Qetsiyah had worn when she had found her lover with another woman. Her thoughts led back to the junior bash, where she had seen it encased in the Lockwood mansion secret room. It was there where things had become hazy with Tyler. It was there that she had not realized why she was so drawn to the necklace and now she knew, "We need to wake Tyler." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> oh my goodness this chapter was so hard to write lol. Hard in a sense that I could imagine it but the words were not coming to me. Blah, whatever I tried multiple times in trying to convey my thoughts and this is the result. There might be a lot of typos in the chapter, I apologize but I'm done with it. I just need to move on haha. Just a fair warning, I should've wrote it on my other fic oh well, I'm not sure if I'll be updating next week or two. Who knows, I might. This time of year has recently been the hardest time for me. But just so you know, I'm not abandoning ship, I'm just on personal leave if I do take it lol. Anyway thanks for reading, commenting, and kudos! Hope the year is treating you good so far. Until the next update...


	15. Chapter 15

Tyler howled as he began to shift turning into his wolf, while Stefan's eyes grew dark as his fangs elongated. The two were posturing at the group that threatened their very existence. Soon Jeremy, Matt, Damon and Caroline were flanking either sides of them to face the super naturals that sought to destroy them. Meanwhile Elena sat by Bonnie's side. Taking Bonnie's hand in her own, she hoped and prayed that Bonnie would wake sooner than later. 

**The Trade...**

“Damon will you stand watch,” Bonnie asked as they were turning to leave. 

“Why do I have to be the watch dog,” Damon pointed to himself. “Why not Stefan, since he’s been missing for most the action going on?”

Stefan narrowed his eyes at his brother, even though he had seen the shape shifter and pieced the two together he was still angry with him. “Damon I need to be by Bonnie’s side.”

”Why Stefan? Are you afraid of me trying to steal Bonnie away from you? Don’t worry little brother I won’t try to make a pass at her like you did with Elena,” Damon grumbled. “You’re so selfish you know that?”

”I’m selfish? How am I selfish? You’re the one that..." Stefan stopped himself before he could say anything he would regret. "Look it doesn't matter, we've been deceived by that shifter. Right now isn't the time to hash out our past. Will you just please stay here?" 

Lucy glanced over at her cousin that was watching their interactions and rose a brow at her wondering what she was going to do. Bonnie sighed as she looked at the brothers arguing. Stefan was right, she didn't have time for this when Elena and Caroline were probably suffering. "Both of you can stay. Figure your shit out, Lucy and I will take care of it."

Turning to leave, Stefan was quickly at her side, "No we're doing this together." Glancing over at the other Bennett witch, he asked if she could stay with his brother to stand watch while him and Bonnie went to retrieve the necklace. Moving to easily scoop Bonnie in his arms, he flashed away before anyone else could respond. Before Bonnie realized it they were on her porch with Stefan staring down at her intently, "Are you okay?" 

The way the green in his eyes glimmered, had her adoring them a moment longer before she stepped down out of his arms, "Yeah I'm fine." Adjusting herself, she opened her front door and found the three young men she had left minutes ago. Her eyes soon landed upon the brown eyes who were blinking in disbelief up at her, "You're awake." 

Though his body ached, Tyler still found the strength to stand and stumble his way over to her. Tyler moved to scoop Bonnie's small frame in his arms. Burying his face into her hair, he inhaled her scent feeling stronger. "Bonnie," was all he was able to mumble as he held her. Her earthy scent smelt wonderous, like home. "I'm glad you're okay." 

She grinned as she embraced him just as tightly, pulling away to look into his milky chocolate eyes she was grateful for his concern, "I'm glad you're okay too. I need to ask a favor of you..." 

"Anything," he softly breathed as he stood mesmerized by her beauty. 

"Do you remember how you showed me that necklace at the junior bash," she started as he nodded. "I need that to trade for Elena and Caroline. Some shifter has them captive and wants that." 

"My sister is being held captive?! Why would someone go to the extreme of holding someone hostage over a necklace," Jeremy spoke up curiously reminding Tyler and Bonnie there were other people present in the room. 

Bonnie shrugged, honestly not knowing as she looked to Tyler, "I'm not sure, but it would be better if we get our hands on the necklace and go from there." 

"Okay," Tyler nodded but as Bonnie tried to pull away to let him stand alone he was unbalanced. Bonnie was quick on the rebound as she came right back to his side to support him. Stefan made it almost gentleman like as he assisted Tyler onto him and motioned for Matt to take the other side. But really he didn't like Tyler being so touchy feely on Bonnie. 

"I'll drive," Matt said as they were shuffling out the door.

"Let me come," Jeremy was following with a limp, though his body was worn to the bone he still wanted to help. It was his sister that was being held hostage after all.

"You should stay here and keep drinking that tea. You look worn out and it would do you good to get some rest while we prepare. Please Jer," Bonnie said softly, looking into his eyes in hopes for his understanding. Jeremy wanted to argue but Bonnie was quick to add, "We'll be back Jer sooner than you know, just keep resting." Turning back to the three making their way into the truck, Bonnie slid in as she was nestled almost onto Stefan's lap to be able to close the door. 

"Go to hell," Katherine huffed. She could hear bits and pieces of what was happening and really wished she could see it all. But instead she was being held hostage next to her identical twin, and a blondie in a dark basement to a much hotter version of Stefan. 

"Oh believe me, I've tried to send myself to hell plenty of times and failed," Silas shrugged as he squatted down to be eye level with her. "Katherine our shared moment was fun. But I'm afraid that by tomorrow night will be the last time you get to be yourself. I've chosen your body to house my Amara's spirit in." 

"What the fuck, I refuse to let you kick me out of my own body," she growled. There was no way she was going to live this long to have her life stripped away from her. 

Shrugging, he looked over to where Elena and Caroline sat holding onto one another. "You'll be my love's first meal," he looked at Caroline before looking to Elena with disappointment. "And you're the back up plan, just in case Katherine's body rejects Amara's spirit." 

"It sounds like you got it all figured out now," Katherine mocked feeling angry at the fact that she let lust get her into this mess. 

"Everything is going according to plan," Silas nodded. "Now you three keep playing nice will you," he said with a wicked grin as he turned to leave. 

The three young women sat quietly listening as his footsteps were retreating before Katherine narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "Hey blondie do you want to live?" 

Caroline coughed a laugh as her eyes adjusted back into the darkness, "What kind of question is that? Of course I want to live!" 

"Then I hate to break it to you, you're going to have to die in order for that to happen," Katherine said in a matter of fact tone. "The psychopath is going to kill you regardless of how things turn out." 

"You don't think I realized that," Caroline huffed. She had cried and now was in the after shock of it all and feeling very pissed. "I know I'm dead meat..." 

"...but there is a way, like I said. You can be brought back to life and in fact when you will come back to life you will be back stronger and possibly have a chance of fighting him," Katherine cut in. She needed to try and convince this girl sooner rather than later before the crazy Stefan look alike decided to take action. 

"What are you saying? You don't make any sense," Elena sniffled. Her body ached but being kidnapped like she had was very scaring. 

Katherine rolled her eyes at her human reflection but stayed focused on the task at hand, "Blondie your only chance at making it out alive is if you become a vampire." 

Caroline didn't know if she should piss herself laughing or yell at Elena's look alike, "Do you think this is a joke?" 

Sighing deeply, Katherine shuffled over to Caroline hissing at the stinging sensation that came from the chains rubbing against her skin. Narrowing her eyes at the young woman who stared at her in disbelief in the dark, she compelled Caroline to listen and listen she did. "You are going to drink my blood and afterward I will drink yours before killing you." 

"You are going to drink my blood and afterward I will drink yours before you kill me," Caroline said flatly. 

Elena sat somewhat startled by Caroline's reaction as if she was in a daze, but then gasped as her look alike ripped through her skin with her teeth and then pressed it against Caroline's mouth. Watching as Caroline sat with no expression on her face as she drank from the woman's wrist, Elena finally spoke up as the woman withdrew her hand and moved to take Caroline by the neck. "Wait a minute," Elena spoke up. "There....there has to be another way. You can't just..." her words were ignored as she watched her identical self move to hover over Caroline's neck. "Stop! Stop it," Elena cried as she tried to push her look alike away. 

Quite annoyed that her identical look alike was being loud, she ripped her face away from the blonde and took hold of Elena's neck. Slamming her against the cement wall behind them, she glared through the darkness. "If you don't shut the fuck up I'll kill you too, but I'll make sure you don't come back to life," Katherine said in a low threatening tone. "Now let me finish this in peace and quiet," she squeezed Elena's throat as a warning before going back to her work. 

Tyler really was irked at the fact that Bonnie was half way sitting on Stefan's lap. He knew it wasn't on purpose, but that didn't mean he had to like it. "Bonnie are you okay," he asked. 

Stefan could sense that Tyler was not liking how Bonnie was sitting on his lap, but frankly he didn't give a damn as he moved to allow Bonnie to nestle further onto his lap. "You can adjust yourself on my lap more if it is more comfortable to you," Stefan said with a small smile at Bonnie. 

"I'm fine," she softly said as she looked over to Matt. "Can we step on it? I'm really worried for Caroline and Elena." 

"Of course," Matt said as he stepped on the gas.

Within minutes of quiet, Matt was able to pull up to the Lockwood mansion. Bonnie had popped open the door to Matt's truck, to slid out with Stefan following. While Matt assisted Tyler out of the truck. Tyler appeared to be able to support more of himself as they walked up to the front door where his uncle Mason stood as if he had been awaiting their arrival. "I see your dumb ass is still alive," Mason spoke up. Gazing over at the Bennett witch and vampire he frowned, "You both shouldn't be here." 

Tyler stopped in his tracks and moved to slam his uncle into the door frame, "Don't fucking talk to her like that!" 

"Ty," Bonnie spoke up. 

But Tyler's wolf was raging at the fact that his uncle would think to not let Bonnie of all people into his home, "This is my home you hear me?! Bonnie is always welcome here!" Pausing, he huffed as he stood tall even though his body still ached, "But the other guy can wait out here." 

Bonnie frowned as she looked over at Stefan who shrugged it off, "Go I'll wait here." 

"We'll be quick," she told Stefan as she followed after Tyler and Matt who were making their way into the home. Pausing to stand before Tyler's uncle, they locked eyes for a brief moment before she walked past him to walk in. 

In doing so, Mason felt a shift and his wolf reacted to urge him to follow after her. Eyeing the vampire a moment longer, he turned to make his way into the home and followed after the Bennett witch who strode with quiet strength. "Where are you taking them," he couldn't help to ask as his wolf wanted to take in her front profile again. 

Bonnie paused to look back and noticed that he was following a little close. Raising an eyebrow at him, he stepped back and held his hands up, "We need to grab something." 

"What do you need to grab," Mason asked as her emerald eyes had him wanting to gravitate near her. 

Tyler was quite annoyed by his uncle's nosiness, "Don't worry about it. We'll be leaving soon." 

"Tyler you are in no condition to go anywhere," Mason coughed a laugh as they continue to move further into the mansion. "The full moon is tomorrow night!"

"That means I still have time," Tyler mumbled as he nodded for Matt to open the door.

Making their way to the secret entrance, Mason was quickly maneuvering his way in front of the group, "Tyler are you out of your mind?! You can't let them in there!" 

"Bonnie has already been in there, now move out of my way before I make you," Tyler growled. 

Mason shook his head, Tyler's wolf was just as strong head as him, "You're making a mistake." 

Grateful that his uncle moved out of the way, Tyler opened the secret passageway to allow them into the hidden room. Bonnie remembered the room as clear as day, as well as the moment that she shared with Tyler. But there was no time to reminisce as Bonnie felt the pull towards the glass case. Narrowing her eyes onto the necklace, she moved to stand before the glass case and pressed her hand against the glass. Closing her eyes, she could understand why she had such a pull to it during the junior bash. The necklace was a talisman of her ancestor, stolen and given as a gift. Recognizing such a connection, had the necklace reacting as well causing the glass case to thrum. The thrumming sent vibrations through the glass case which increased in speed and strength to suddenly have the glass shatter. Such a reaction had the men in the room quickly stepped back in reaction as Bonnie stood still with her hand still in place as if the glass was still there. 

Tyler was the first to make a move to stand next to Bonnie where she stood unflinching. Gazing down at her, he wondered what was happening as he called her name, "Bonnie?" 

Bonnie's eyes quickly flashed open as she blinked and turned to the voice that called her name, "Huh?" 

Taking her by the shoulders to have her face him, she seemed as if she was in some sort of a daze, "You just broke the glass case for our family heir looms with just touching it. Are you okay?" 

Soft whispers filled the air and she looked over to where it was coming from. The talisman had an appealing shimmer about it as she turned back to look Tyler, "Ty...that necklace isn't your family heir loom. It is mine. May I please have it back?" 

"That's our great great grandmother's," Mason spoke up after snapping out of what he had just witnessed. 

"No it's not," Bonnie turned to look at Mason. "Your family legacy came at a cost of mine. Your family bloodline curse was triggered after your great great grandfather took the life of my great great grandmother's life. Now your family line is intertwined with my family line. You must protect me and you can in no way deny it."

Mason went quiet as his wolf purred knowing it was true. His wolf felt drawn towards her and he couldn't deny it, "So...we give you this necklace and then what?" 

Bonnie shrugged as she looked back to Tyler who stayed with his eyes glued on her, "Ty?" 

Tyler didn't think have to think twice about it because he had complete trust in Bonnie. Reaching out to pull the necklace off of the stand, he grinned as he handed it to her. Placing it into the palm of her hand, Bonnie gasped as she was being pulled away into a vision.

_Bonnie stood watching from afar, Qetsiyah received a surprise from Silas her supposed lover. It was a necklace. Silas told her that she was his Luna, his moon that would light his path through the darkness. As romantic as it intended to be, it was the key and tipping point that deceived Qetsiyah into thinking that he was in love with her and wanting to spend eternity with her. But as fate would have it, it wasn't so. He didn't love her, nor did he want to be with her forever. Blinded by hate and anger she used her powers to create another world to hold Amara in while allowing Silas to suffer alone. Attaching her powers of love for Silas in the necklace, it served as a reminder that love was never in the cards for her._

_"No apology will be able to suffice what is to come my child," Qetsiyah spoke sadly as she came to face Bonnie and everything around them faded into darkness with a haloing of light above them. "The only thing I could do was armor you the best I could with guardians. There are eight of them for the eight phases of the moon. Each with their own individual gifts and talents to help aid you..." Bonnie watched as familiar faces softly glowed and faded back into the darkness: Tyler, Mason, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, and Elena. "They shall be the ones to call upon for help if needed."_

_"Tyler and Stefan, do you know why I heard their voices during my coming of age," Bonnie had to ask._

_"Why do you think you heard their voices," Qetsiyah asked right back._

_Bonnie shrugged, "I'm not sure."_

_"Bonnie you'll be going through a lot of things you aren't sure of. Just trust your gut and go with it," Qetsiyah said vaguely._

_She frowned, "That doesn't answer my question."_

_"Good luck Bonnie," Qetsiyah said as she faded out and soon she was consumed into the darkness._

Bonnie's eyes slowly fluttered open as she was met with the rich chocolate eyes of Tyler Lockwood peering down at her. She was a bit confused at first as he stared down at her with a warm smile. Seeing his mouth move, she watched his lips move asking if she was okay. She didn't understand why he was asking that until she remembered that she had come to seek out the talisman that was the key to opening the door. Slowly moving out of Tyler's grasp, she blinked a few times taking in her vision with Qetsiyah. "We need to get going," she said as she was quickly moving out the door. 

Elena screamed horrified at the fact that Caroline was zombified as the woman tore into her flesh, "Stop it please!" Tugging and pulling on the woman to let go, it was no use as Katherine finished Caroline off. 

"What's going on down there," Silas growled as the basement door flung open. 

Elena could admit that she hated Caroline, but that didn't mean the poor girl had to be eaten alive. When her look alike had detached herself from Caroline, Elena cried as she yanked at the chains to pull closer to Caroline who fell slack against the cool cement wall behind her. "Care...Care," Elena cried as she felt helpless. "Care wake up," Elena cried harder as Silas came to stand before them. 

Meanwhile Katherine moved to lung forward even with the chains burning her flesh. The blonde's blood now in her system granting her more strength to fight the bastard that held her hostage. But to her dismay, Silas caught her by the throat and dug his fingers into her neck before slamming her against the wall. Hearing Katherine grunt on impact, he couldn't help the evil smirk that graced his lips as she glared with so much hate burning in her eyes even with the chains burning her flesh. "I like your fire Katherine," he said somewhat turned on as she tried to swing at him with the chains and failed. Squeezing Katherine's throat even tighter, he moved to be flesh to flesh with her as if trapping her between himself and the cement wall behind her. Staring at her intently, he wondered if Amara would be appreciative of being housed in a vampire body as he looked at the blood smearing on Katherine's face. Inching closer, he couldn't help but let his tongue flicker out and taste the blood off of Katherine's mouth. Dodging her fangs as he licked more around her mouth, he couldn't help but chuckle as she softly moaned and tried to kiss him. "Be a good girl for once will you? I want to make sure my Amara comes into a body that isn't too banged up." 

Katherine couldn't understand why she wanted to push this evil Stefan look alike buttons, but she did as she stared into his deep green eyes, "You're asking me something I just can't do." 

Silas knew it to be true, the fire burning in her eyes signified that she wasn't going to just sit back and take it. So he opted on another route, "Suit yourself." Swiftly snapping her neck, he killed her and moved to let her limp body ease onto the ground. Meanwhile Elena who had sat in fright at what she had just witnessed cowered as far away as she could being chained to the now dead bodies next to her. Frowning, Silas took notice of the blonde that lay dead on the ground. Katherine wasn't going to make things easy for him as he gazed over at Elena who looked like a deer in head lights. "You better pray that Bonnie cares more about you than you did about her." 

As Bonnie was nearing the front door to the Lockwood mansion, she halted in her tracks to have Matt nearly ram into her. Stopping she looked back to see Mason taking quick strides with Tyler wobbling right behind, she could tell that Tyler was in no condition to tag along. As if reading her expression Tyler was quick to nod, "Let's go." 

"Ty..." 

"Bonnie Care's life is in danger. Don't try to stop me from saving her," he snapped. Though it was true that Tyler was worried for Caroline, he had the need to protect Bonnie as well even if he was currently in so much pain. 

Sighing, Bonnie looked to Matt and then Mason before looking back at Tyler. Cautiously moving to stand before him, she looked into his eyes, "I will do everything in my power to save Caroline. But for now I need you to realize that the full moon is coming tomorrow night." Placing the palm of her hand onto his chest, she gave him a small encouraging smile. This action had Tyler's wolf purring with affection from her touch as he stood glued in place. "Sorry Tyler," she breathed as she closed her eyes and focused her energy on him. Letting a surge of energy radiate into the palm of her hand, it then pushed forward into Tyler sending a jolt of what felt like electricity that had him gasping as his world went dark. Mason was quick to be by his nephew's side as he caught him and looked to Bonnie for answers. "Please chain him up. I can't risk him getting in the way," she said as she then looked at Matt who looked at her in awe. "Let's go." Walking out of the mansion, she noticed Stefan standing outside with an expectant look as if he had heard it all. Not saying a word, she made her way towards the truck and the three of them hopped in to head back to the crack house. 

The ride was quiet with Bonnie riding in the middle of the two of them. Of course he was driving as quick as he could, Matt just couldn't understand what the hell was happening. He had been witnessing some freak shit, that he would claim would be a great movie so long as it wasn't all real. Shaking the thought, he glanced over to Bonnie who could sense his uneasiness. "Bon... what the hell is happening?" 

"It's hard to explain right now," Bonnie started. "But I hope you can trust me. I'm going to save Elena and Caroline," she breathed more so to convince herself as she clutched onto the talisman even tighter feeling the familial magic radiating off of it. Pulling up to the crack house, Bonnie noticed that it was only Lucy standing there with her arms folded over her chest. Shuffling out of the truck after Stefan, she looked over to her cousin who nodded at her, "Where is Damon?" 

"I forced him to watch the back side of the house," Lucy said smugly to which Damon came to flash right next to the group. 

"I chose to take watch of the other side because I don't have to explain myself to a proud Bennett witch like you," Damon huffed. 

Bonnie could feel the tension, but had no time to deal with it as her eyes darted over to the crack house where the front door opened. Watching as a smug looking Caroline came to stand in the doorway and casually lean upon it, she moved to walk close to the invisible barrier to take a better look. "Did you bring me what I asked for," the Caroline look alike asked sweetly but everyone knew better, especially Bonnie. 

Inhaling deeply, Bonnie could smell more blood clinging to the air which made her somewhat sick to her stomach to think it could be Caroline's or Elena's blood. Raising her arm up, she let the talisman show. "I have what you ask for. Release my friends and I will give you this." 

Silas watched the talisman shimmer, it had been centuries since he had last seen the damned object. It was the symbol that he had pretended to use as his love for Qetsiyah and ironically was now the literal key to getting to his real love Amara. Walking down the steps of the porch, he stayed in his Caroline form as he stood a few feet from the barrier that separated them. Crossing his hands over his chest, he tilted his head to the side as if trying to get a better look at the item, "Well...I can give you one friend..." 

"One friend," Bonnie coughed a laugh as she dropped her arm in disbelief. "You said..." 

"One object, one friend," he said sternly in Caroline's voice. 

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie glared at the Caroline look alike, "I want both of them." 

"I don't think you have any room to argue, seeing as your friends' lives are at stake," Silas said in the matter of fact tone. "The longer we stand here and chat about things, the more impatient I get and will end up killing them both." 

"Kill them and I'll kill you," Bonnie breathed as the ground shook as well as the barrier causing ripple effects on it to show case the dome like structure around the crack house. 

Fairly impressed, but not afraid of her threats Silas looked over at his look alike and grinned, "Are you sure you want to venture down the path you're taking?" Stefan was somewhat surprised that this shifter had abruptly moved the conversation to him. "You're a broken record, repeating your past mistakes again to see if you'll get a different result." 

Seeing how this Caroline look alike went from looking at him to Bonnie, Stefan got the hint as he walked up alongside her, "This is no mistake, now let them go." 

Silas pressed his lips into a thin line, maybe his look alike was right. Maybe he had made the mistake of betraying Qetsiyah, but love was what drove him to it and continues to drive him to look the Bennett witch in the eyes. "Fine, you can have them both, but in return I want the talisman and you Bennett witch." 

"Over my fucking dead body," Stefan growled as he instantly pulled Bonnie behind him. "You call that a fucking trade?!" 

Damon drove his fist into the invisible barrier that shocked his hand. While Lucy on the other hand reached out and could sense just how powerful the barrier was and dropped her hand to the side as she looked to Bonnie that was being protected by a vampire as well as a hunter. "There has to be something other than Bonnie," Matt spoke up. 

Hearing all the commotion going on, Bonnie stood quietly as her eyes fell to the ground. This shifter had kidnapped her friends and was demanding that she fork over a family talisman as well as herself. Standing in place her thoughts led to her grandmother. What would Grams do, she asked herself. Thinking about Qetsiyah's words of trusting her gut she called out to the elements digging for an appropriate response to what she should do. "Bring them out," Bonnie spoke up. Stepping through her two body guards, she looked at the shifter with seriousness, "I agree to the trade." 

"What," everyone spoke in shock. 

"There has to be another way," Stefan turned to look at Bonnie in disbelief. "You can't honestly trust your life to that psycho." 

"Yeah we don't know what this thing is capable of," Damon agreed with his brother. 

"Rather myself than them," Bonnie countered which had Lucy frowning in understanding. A Bennett witch had much more of a chance over a human in surviving this unknown powerful shifter. Glaring over at the Caroline look alike as if she was unsure if she heard it right. She gave a look that could kill, "I'm waiting!" 

Silas couldn't believe at how easy it was to convince the witch as he moved back into the cabin. Making his way down towards the basement, he snickered at Elena who had yet to stop crying. Releasing the chain from Caroline's lifeless body, he then squatted to stare at Elena who looked panicked at his closeness, "Looks like Bonnie does care about you." Unleashing her from the chains, he gave her a stern look, "I'm going to make a trade for you and Caroline. If you try anything funny I will kill you on the spot do you hear me." Waiting to see Elena nod, he moved to pick up Caroline's body and walked out of the cabin cradling the young woman in his arms with Elena following behind. 

Meanwhile Stefan was frustrated that Bonnie would make such a deal, "Are you crazy? Bonnie, I don't trust him." 

Bonnie could feel the worry among the group and she would be lying too if she said she felt other wise. But deep down she knew it was the right thing to do. She was a new witch, she had powers. Regardless if she refused to make the trade or not, she knew the door would be opened. It had to happen and it would as she stayed quietly watching with a trained eye on the door. "Then just trust me," she softly spoke as she watched the Caroline look alike reappear with a bloodied up Caroline and Elena walking down the stairs. Her heart ached for her dear friend Elena who limped her way down the steps and to worriedly gaze about the group before shooting her gaze down to the ground which had Bonnie wondering what she had endured. 

"You fucking killed Caroline?! You call that a trade," Damon spoke up as he noticed that he could only sense Elena's heart beat and a slower faint one which spending some time waiting at the crack house he noticed the shifter to have. 

"I didn't kill her. She should wake in a few hours anyway," Silas said with a shrug. "Now let's do this already." 

"Bonnie I don't like this," Lucy spoke up. 

Bonnie turned to look at her cousin who looked very concern, "I don't either, but I need to." Reaching her hand out, she allowed the talisman to touch Lucy. Flashes of Bonnie's fate of being the door and her purpose ran through her mind. Giving her cousin a small smile, she sighed deeply as the Caroline look alike instructed her to come forward. 

"The barrier will allow you to come through and your friends to at the same time. But if you don't move at the same time then you will be forced in and your friends will stay bound in this barrier that is holding," Silas said. 

"Let me come as well," Stefan spoke up as he took hold of Bonnie's hand. "You don't think I'll let you walk in there alone," he said in a pleading manner. 

"Tell lover boy to chill out," Silas mocked. "If you want this trade to happen it needs to be only you Bennett witch and no one else!" 

Bonnie gave Stefan's hand an encouraging squeeze, "I'm not alone. Please Stefan let me do this." Glancing over at Damon, he didn't look convinced either. But she had no time to convince them other wise as she breathed a soft sorry and snapped their necks. Matt was startled by the loud crack and watched as Damon and Stefan dropped to the ground. Turning to the barrier, Bonnie nodded that she was ready and watched as the shifter moved to place Caroline's body into Elena's arms. Bonnie could see the struggle that Elena had of holding Caroline's body as the shifter nodded for Elena to walk forward. 

Elena had no words to explain what the hell was happening and hoped it was all just a nightmare. A very real nightmare as she lugged Caroline's body forward, until she heard the fake Caroline call her to a halt. "You both need to move through at the same time," Silas said.

Sniffling, Elena looked at Bonnie knowing that she looked like a hot mess, "Bon?" 

"It's okay Elena," Bonnie gave her a warm smile. 

"Ready? Move," Silas called out and watched as Elena shuffled forward and so did Bonnie causing the barrier to ripple to spit out Elena and absorb Bonnie. Silas could taste the delicious victory at the tip of his tongue as he turned to make his way up the steps, "Come Bennett witch there is much to discuss before tomorrow night." Inhaling deeply she knew she had to hold it together with everyone still watching as she, followed after the shifter into the crack house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey,  
> The struggle was real with this chapter and basically where I'm at with this fic. On the real, I don't like it. I think I made it a bit difficult for myself by putting in many perspectives in here. I feel like I'm losing the essence of it being focused on Bonnie so I may or may not restructure the coming chapter, but I'm not sure. Hell I might even change the title lol. But I'll continue to try to map this fic out and brainstorm how to best salvage my vision for this fic so please be patient with me.   
> In the mean time I hope you all enjoyed what I have to offer you right now and that you all have a blessed day/night! Until I can get my act right haha...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> I've been reading fics off and on this site for a few years now. I always seem to fall back to fics revolving around the character Bonnie Bennett, hence me writing about her. I figured it was time for me to contribute to the cause. So please go easy on me seeing as this will be my first attempt to write a fic based on Vampire Diaries for Bonnie Bennett. Also please excuse my mediocre writing skills, I am striving to better my writing so feel free to give me feedback on how I can improve. Hopefully ya'll aren't confused by the time line. The first paragraph is currently what is happening to Bonnie and then it goes to the past. I wanted to do like blurbs of the present and explanation of the past until they align and focus on the present. Alrighty then, I hope you enjoyed it so far and thanks for reading!


End file.
